I Fated To Love You
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang gadis yang selalu dihina dan ditindas oleh teman-temannya.. dan bahkan diabaikan oleh orang yang dicintainya hanya karena dia seorang gadis cupu.. hingga suatu hari seorang berandal sekolah, Natsu, datang dan membuat penampilannya berubah drastis. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Lucy setelah itu? / LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Lucy Nerdfilia

**Tittle: I Fated to Love You**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © ntdragneel616**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast: [Lucy H.] [Natsu D.] [Gray F.]**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang gadis yang selalu dihina dan ditindas oleh teman-temannya.. dan bahkan diabaikan oleh orang yang dicintainya hanya karena dia seorang gadis cupu.. hingga suatu hari seorang berandal sekolah, Natsu, datang dan membuat penampilannya berubah drastis. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Lucy setelah itu? Akankah ia bisa menarik perhatian orang yang dicintainya?

* * *

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL DAN KEANEHAN LAIN YANG MENYERTAI**

 **Cerita asli milik author dan chara hanya milik om Hiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **I Fated to Love You**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prolog: Lucy Nerdfilia**

Bagai nyanyian, kicauan burung-burung kini mulai terdengar seolah mengiringi terbitnya matahari dari ufuk sana. Mengusik tidur seorang gadis yang masih berurusan dengan dunia mimpi.

Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris caramelnya. Ia terbangun, mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sambil mengucek matanya yang masih belum mau diajak berkompromi.

Segera, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tertinggal.

...

Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang gadis yatim piatu yang kini tinggal seorang diri dirumah warisan orang tuanya. Hidupnya tak seperti mereka yang bangun pagi dengan riang kemudian mencium pipi sang ayah yang sedang membaca koranlalu diomeli oleh ibunya karena bangun terlambat.

Lucy hanyalah gadis sebatang kara yang hidup tanpa memiliki apapun dalam hidupnya.

Ia terdiam. Menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Rambut dikucir dua, kacamata, seragam kebesaran, lalu tas dan sepatu yang sudah kusam.

Kampungan, culun, nerdfilia.

Itu lah yang Lucy dengar dari teman-temannya setiap kali mereka melihat penampilannya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah darinya? Apa penampilan cupunya ini merugikan mereka? Kadang Lucy merasa sangat tertekan dan bahkan pernah berniat untuk berhenti bersekolah. Namun segera ia buang semua pemikiran itu mengingat mimpinya sebagai pengacara yang sangat ingin dia capai.

Ia tersenyum manis, mencoba menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja, detik berikutnya melangkah keluar rumah menuju sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah gedung sekolahan yang begitu besar. Terihat beberapa siswa mulai berlalu lalang memenuhi seisi sekolah. Ada yang sibuk dengan tugas rumah yang terlupakan, ada yang sibuk dengan gosip terbaru dan bahkan ada yang hanya duduk diam dan melamun.

Disinilah tempat Lucy bersekolah. Fairy Tail Highschool. Tempat dimana orang-orang kaya dari seluruh Fiore menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka disini. Namun berbeda dengan Lucy. Hanya sebuah keberuntungan yang bisa membuatnya bersekolah disini. Ya, dia adalah siswa pintar disekolahnya, dan bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini karena beasiswa.

Lucy berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil membaca bukunya. Takut-takut kalau senseinya akan mengadakan ujian mendadak hari ini.

"Hey, bukankah itu Nerdfilia?"

"Lihat penampilannya. Dia seperti remaja tahun 70-an saja"

"Apa dia tidak punya teman lain selain buku?"

Bisikan-bisikan itu terus Lucy dengar disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil, terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Ia yang memang sangat culun itu selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dikalangan murid-murid disekolah ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Lucy sangat ingin berubah. Ia sangat ingin merubah penampilannya. Karena ia pikir dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Namun ia lupakan semua itu. Ia tak bisa menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk _fashion_ seperti kebanyakan gadis muda jaman sekarang. Bisa bersekolah disini pun sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Ohayou". Sapanya begitu memasuki kelasnya. Namun seakan tak punya telinga, mereka semua tak menjawab dan pura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing membuat senyuman diwajah Lucy luntur.

Dengan sangat sedih, ia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian duduk dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Lucy-chan, Ohayou!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink terang membuat Lucy terkejut. Sangat jarang ada seseorang yang menyapanya duluan.

"Sherry.. Ohayou!" balasnya tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang sekarang. "Apa kau sibuk?" tanya gadis bernama lengkap Sherry Blendy itu.

Dengan cepat Lucy menggeleng. Berharap itu adalah tawaran ngobrol atau semacamnya.

Kini terlihat Sherrry mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menyodorkan buku itu pada Lucy dan membuatnya bingung. "Kau tidak sibuk kan? Sekarang kerjakan PR-ku. Aku melupakannya tadi malam. Selain itu aku juga tidak tau cara mengerjakannya. Jadi aku serahkan padamu ya, Lucy Nerdfilia". Katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Lucy Nerdfilia. Itulah nama panggilannya disekolah ini. Semua orang mengatakan kalau nama Heartfilia terlalu bagus untuk gadis culun sepertinya, jadi mereka menyebutnya Nerdfilia.

Mendengarnya Lucy begitu sedih. Lucy menundukkan wajahnya, ia pikir Sherry menyapanya dengan tulus. Tapi tidak, semuanya sama seperti biasanya.

Mau tak mau ia harus mengerjakan tugas milik Sherry. Karena jika tidak maka Sherry akan memberinya pelajaran. Ia ingat betul kejadian 2 tahun lalu ketika Sherry mengurungnya di gudang sekolah karena tidak mau memberinya jawaban saat ujian. Untunglah waktu itu seorang satpam yang sedang mengecek gudang menolongnya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi.

Tersenyum pahit, Lucy lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas milik Sherry itu. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir bahwa jika ia mengerjakan tugasnya maka Sherry mau menerimanya sebagai teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriiiiing!

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Terlihat kini bebarapa murid mulai buyar keluar kelas. Ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau bahkan sekedar untuk menemui kekasihnya dikelas lain.

Lucy terlihat keluar kelasnya. Dengan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda ditangannya ia berjalan ke duatu tempat di sekolah itu.

"Hari ini pasti. Aku pasti akan melakukannya". Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Gray-kun!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Dia tampan sekali!".

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara itu. Ia paham betul apa yang membuat para murid perempuan itu memekik. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum melihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven bersama beberapa temannya sedang bersandar didinding koridor.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada dia mendekati laki-laki itu.

Namun lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"A-ano.. Gray-san.. aku.. aku...". katanya gugup.

"Cepat katakan!". Laki-laki bernama Gray itu mulai jengkel karena Lucy tak kunjung mengatakan maksudnya.

Kini Lucy terlihat menyodorkan amplop merah muda itu pada Gray. Nampaknya itu adalah surat cinta.

"Aku menyukaimu Gray-san. Kumohon terimalah perasaanku". Memejamkan matanya, Lucy mengatakannya dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada.

Kini terlihat Gray memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia sudah muak karena banyaknya gadis yang melakukan hal semacam ini padanya akhir-akhir ini. jika saja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya saat ini adalah wanita cantik mungkin ia tidak akan keberatan. Tapi ini? yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang gadis culun dengan kacamata tebal, gaya rambut kuno dan seragamnya yang kebesaran.

"Aku mohon lupakan saja perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak akan menerimanya". Katanya dingin.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Gray akan mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah semua keberanian yang dia kumpulkan untuk menyatakan cintanya yang sudah ia simpan selama hampir 3 tahun.

Sementara itu beberapa murid yang ada disana kini terlihat menahan tawa saat melihat raut wajah Lucy yang terlihat begitu terpukul.

"Seharusnya kau bercermin dulu. Lihatlah penampilanmu itu. Memangnya ada yang mau dengan gadis culun sepertimu. Jika kau sudah mengerti sekarang pergilah". Usir Gray.

Lucy mendongak, menatap Gray yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kini airmata terlihat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan amat sedih Lucy membungkuk pada Gray. Meminta maaf karena telah menyita waktunya, kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin meningalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang kini menertawainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Sementara itu, diruang guru kini terlihat seorang murid laki-laki dengan beberapa luka lebam diwajahnya tengah memasang wajah masam sambil mendengarkan 'siraman rohani' dari sang guru.

"Kau melakukannya lagi". Kata sang guru sesaat setelah menghela nafas. Tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi murid yang satu ini. "Apa kau mendengarku. Natsu Dragneel?!". Sang guru bertubuh besar itu sedikit memukul meja karena merasa tak didengarkan olehnya. "Iya aku dengar". Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Kau berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele. Kau sudah duduk dikelas 3. Berpikirlah sedikit dewasa. Jangan mudah terbawa emosi". Guru bernama Laxus itu memberi masukan, berharap murid paling 'bandel' se-Fairy Tail Highschool itu bisa berubah.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, dasar". Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, bergumam dengan sangat pelan takut-takut kalau guru killer itu akan memperbanyak luka lebam diwajahnya. "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun". Jawabnya cuek membuat Laxus kembali menghela nafas frustasi. "Ingat ini. jika kau melakukannya lagi maka aku akan memanggil orang tuamu kemari". Ancamnya mulai serius.

Terkejut, dengan cepat Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "J-jangan. Jangan panggil ayahku kesini. Aku janji, aku janji!" dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia memohon pada Laxus untuk memberinya kesempatan. Siapapun juga pasti tau bahwa ayah dari Natsu Dragneel lebih killer dari guru killer manapun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat itu baik-baik. Sekarang kau boleh keluar".

Natsu bernafas lega. Dengan senang hati berjalan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu. "Tunggu dulu". Tahan Laxus. "Tck. Apa lagii?". Natsu memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bukan hanya itu. Aku juga akan memanggil ayahmu jika nilai kau tidak mendapat nilai rata-rata 80 saat ujian nanti. Ingat itu juga". Laxus menyeruput kopinya.

Apa-apaan ini? dilarang berkelahi, dan sekarang harus mendapat nilai rata-rata 80 keatas?! Sialan! Batin Natsu yang serasa ingin menghancurkan pintu ruang guru sekarang juga. "Ya, ya baiklah". Jawabnya pasrah, kemudian meninggalkan ruang guru.

...

...

Kini ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi. "Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat nilai setinggi itu? Shhh.. sakit!" keluhnya sambil mengusap rahang kirinya yang kini berubah menjadi kebiruan. Bekas perkelahiannya barusan. Dia perlu ke UKS sekarang.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menangkap adegan dimana beberapa siswa perempuan tengah membully seorang gadis malang yang kini terduduk dilantai. Natsu mengenali gadis itu. 'Itu si culun'. Batinnya.

"Hey kau, Nerdfilia! Berani-beraninya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gray. Apa kau tidak malu dengan penampilanmu itu. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya. Dia hanya milikku, kau mengerti?!". Bentak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang pada Lucy. Sementara gadis yang lainnya kini menjambak rambutnya sambil tertawa jahat.

Kini bisa Natsu lihat. Lucy menangis.

Namun tanpa belas kasihan gadis-gadis itu terus membully-nya. Mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu menyakiti hati Lucy. "Ini balasan untukmu karena sudah berani menyaingiku!". Gadis berambut hitam itu melepas paksa kacamata Lucy. Kemudian mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

Mereka tertawa puas. Kemudian meninggalkan Lucy yang menangis begitu saja.

Natsu yang merasa simpati itu mendekatinya. Berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Lucy. "Hey kau". Panggilnya.

"Kacamataku.. dimana kacamataku..". Lucy yang tidak bisa melihat dengan baik itu mencari kacamatanya yang sudah rusak. Mengabaikan Natsu karena ia yakin dia adalah orang yang akan menghinanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu? Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti sudah membuat semua gigi mereka copot sejak tadi. Dasar lemah. ini". kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan kacamata Lucy yang sudah patah itu.

"Ini.. ini patah.." airmata Lucy semakin deras. Untuk sesaat Natsu terdiam. Mengamati wajah Lucy dengan seksama. Saat ini yang Natsu lihat adalah Lucy yang tidak memakai kacamata membuat Natsu bisa melihat jelas iris caramelnya yang ternyata terlihat begitu manis.

"Kau harus memperbaikinya". Katanya begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Memperbaiki' katanya?. Lucy bahkan tidak punya uang untuk itu.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu.." Lucy mengusap airmatanya. Natsu kembali terkejut. Kasihan sekali dia. Batinnya untuk sesaat mengingat masa lalunya.

"Ikut aku". Ditariknya tangan Lucy yang kebingungan itu menuju mobilnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?". Tanya Lucy begitu jaguar merah milik Natsu itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. "Sudah kau diam saja. Tapi.. kalau aku tak salah dengar.. gadis-gadis itu mengatakan kalau kau habis menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gray. Benar?". Natsu mulai menginterogasi.

Lucy yang merasa hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping itu hanya bisa mengangguk, membuat Natsu menghela nafas sekarang. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat dari manusia es itu. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengejarnya seolah tidak ada laki-laki lain saja". Natsu mulai menggerutu.

"Kurasa mereka semua buta". Lanjutnya. "Apa maksudmu?". Lucy mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Natsu katakan.

Mendadak Natsu mengerem mobilnya, ia menarik dagu Lucy. Kembali menatap Lucy dengan seksama. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat mana yang cantik dan yang tidak. Padahal kau hanya perlu sedikit polesan". Natsu menjilat bibirnya sendiri, saat tersadar bahwa gadis culun didepannya sebenarnya terlihat begitu cantik. Wajahnya kecil, bibir tipis yang merona, mata lebar, dan iris caramelnya yang membuat Natsu tak bisa berhenti menatapnya sekarang.

Hal itu sukses membuat Lucy salah tingkah, sekaligus takut. Karena ia tau bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah playboy kelas kakap yang namanya sudah terkenal ke penjuru sekolah karena kenakalannya.

"Namamu Lucy bukan?". tanya Natsu kemudian. "Itu benar.. tapi darimana kau tau namaku?".

"Tentu saja aku tau. Semua guru disekolah selalu membandingkan aku denganmu. Aku nakal dan bodoh. Sementara kau baik dan pintar. Itu yang mereka katakan. Selalu saja.. Lucy Heartfilia. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini. ternyata kau lumayan juga". Meskipun tak begitu jelas, saat ini Lucy bisa melihat Natsu menyeringai.

"Begini saja.. bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?". Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lucy.

"Perjanjian?". Lucy yang tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Natsu itu bertambah bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan berandal sekolah ini darinya?

"Kau sangat ingin merubah penampilanmu dan mendapatkan banyak teman bukan?". Menyeringai, Natsu kini punya ide yang benar-benar bagus.

Lucy menundukkan wajahnya. Yang dikatakan Natsu itu benar, dia ingin berubah. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku akan membantumu. Akan kubuat kau menjadi gadis tercantik hingga membuat semua gadis cantik disekolah menjadi tidak percaya diri melihatmu. Bagaimana?".

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau membantunya. Terlebih dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Aku serius. Tapi dengan satu syarat".

"Apa itu?". Lagi-lagi Lucy dibuat bingung oleh Natsu.

...

...

...

"Kau harus menjadi guru privatku". Ujarnya membuat Lucy kaget setengah mati. "G-guru privat?".

"Ya, guru privat. Kau harus bisa membuatku mendapat nilai rata-rata 80 di ujian nanti. Itu cukup seimbang dengan bantuan yang aku tawarkan bukan? Kau juga boleh tinggal dirumahku. Akan aku tanggung semua biaya hidupmu. Dan ah, aku bahkan bisa membantumu mendapatkan Gray". Tawaran demi tawaran yang tak pernah Lucy duga sebelumnya itu terus Natsu ucapkan.

"Tidak". Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa katamu?! Kau menolak semua tawaran itu? Apa kau gila?!". Teriak Natsu tidak percaya semua tawaran berharga darinya dijawab hanya dengan satu kata.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin mendapatkan Gray lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur membuat aku sakit hati. Yang aku inginkan adalah membuatnya menyesal telah mengatakan semua itu padaku". Kata Lucy dengan mantab.

Untuk sesaat Natsu terdiam. Terkejut karena gadis culun seperti Lucy ternyata bisa mempunyai pikiran yang seperti itu juga. Sedetik kemudian Natsu tertawa keras. "Hhahah. Jadi itu maumu?",

"Baiklah, itu mudah. Jadi.. kau setuju dengan perjanjian ini?".

...

...

...

Cukup lama ia terdiam. Namun akhirnya, Lucy yang tidak tau harus mengatakan apa akhirnya mengangguk. Menyetujui perjanjian yang Natsu tawarkan padanya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo minna~! Ketemu lagi dengan author aneh ini, hehehe..

Ide ff kali ini dateng dari kakak author yang sama-sama suka baca ff :v (Padahal **Just Mine** aja belom kelar udah ada ff baru :'v)

Author gak sengaja nanya ff apa yang alurnya dia suka. Dan dia ngejawab tentang badboy yang mendadak insap karena ketemu ama goodgirl. Lalu author bikinlah ff yang seperti ini.

Dan meskipun gak tega, author buat Gray jadi karakater antagonis disini.

 **Gray:** Aku ikhlas.. aku pasrah..

 **Author:** Duh maap ya Gray. Soalnya kesian kalo Sting mulu yang dijadiin jaat :v

Etto.. gomen ya chapter ini pendek banget. Aku sengaja bikin pendek karena ini baru prolognya. Chapter depan bakal lebih panjang kok.. maaf kalo ide ceritanya pasaran. Tapi aku usahain supaya alurnya gak pasaran :v

 **Lalu apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Natsu berhasil membantu Lucy untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia ingingkan?**

 **Silahkan baca terus dan ikuti kelanjutannya.**

 **Read and Review..**


	2. My Name Lucy Heartfilia

YO! Apa kabar Minna? :v *sok akrab*

Sebelum lanjut, aku mau bales review dari kalian untuk Chapter 1 kemarin :v

Yang pertama..

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** Iya,, parinya kan NaLu :D

 **Aquamarines x:** Arigatou.. Hehehe..

 **h3ndy.x:** Oke lanjuuut :v

 **Febnanda:** Jadi masih gak Natural ya.. aku gak tau chapter ini udah bagus apa belum tapi aku bakal usaha bikin alur yang senatural mungkin :)

 **Fic Of Delusion:** Hahahah .. aku emang ada niat buat bikin adegan lucu diantara mereka..Guru Privat vs Murid Polos :v

 **Erozion Evelyn's:** Arigatou gozaimasu

 **92:** Aku udah semangat banget nih, silahkan dibaca ya!

 **Nao Vermilion:** Huaaa Arigatou Nao-Nee /selebihnya udah dibales di pm/ :v

 **Natsu489:** Ok Next..

 **Pride 00:** Semoga aja di chapter ini udah gaada yang aneh :v

 **Guest:** Ini namanya apdet asap apa bukan? :v

 **Nafikaze:** Makasih untuk bintang 4 nya,, :D

 **Ayo:** Lanjuut :v

Dan sepertinya author udah banyak bacot, oke langung aja!

* * *

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © ntdragneel616**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Comedy (Maybe)  
**

 **Cast: [Lucy H.] [Natsu D.] [Gray F.]**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL DAN KEANEHAN LAIN YANG MENYERTAI**

 **Cerita asli milik author dan chara hanya milik om Hiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **Chapter 2 : My Name... Lucy Heartfilia.**

Natsu memarkirkan mobil merahnya, menarik Lucy memasuki sebuah mall besar. Tujuan utamanya di mall itu adalah toko optik.

Setibanya ditempat yang ia cari ia mendudukkan Lucy di kursi pelanggan, meninggalkannya masuk kedalam untuk menemui sang pemilik toko. "Yo, Natsu. Lama tak jumpa". Sapa sang pemilik toko bernama Loke yang juga memakai kacamata.

"Loke, aku ingin kau mencarikan contact lens yang cocok dengan mata gadis ini". kata Natsu to the point sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Contact lens? Ano.. Natsu, aku ingin pakai kacamata saja". tolaknya karena ia memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan benda seperti itu.

Natsu mendecih pelan. "Tidak ada yang berubah darimu kalau kau tetap memakai kacamata. Sudah turuti saja". Lagi-lagi Natsu menuntut.

Loke tersenyum menatap Lucy dekat-dekat membuat Lucy merasa sedikit risih. "Hm? Gadis manis ini pacarmu yang nomor berapa Natsu?". Tanya Loke kemudian. Ia yang notabenenya sesama playboy itu sangat tau kalau teman baiknya ini juga memiliki banyak pacar sepertinya.

"Namanya Lucy dan dia bukan pacarku. Sudah cepat carikan". Jawab Natsu sarkastik.

"Yare-yare.. kau selalu saja tidak bisa menunggu. Tapi kalau itu.. serahkan saja padaku. Katakan padaku berapa minus matamu nona?". Tanya Loke sambilsedikit mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis manis didepannya.

"Minus 7". Jawab Lucy pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, merasa risih dengan tatapan genit 'loke sang singa' itu.

"Baiklah.. -7, ya? Lalu.. kau ingin warna apa?". Tanya Loke lagi yang kini mulai mencari lensa yang cocok untuk mata Lucy.

"Berikan dia warna yang sama dengan matanya". Lucy yang ditanya, tapi Natsu yang menjawab.

Akan sangat disayangkan jika warna matanya yang seindah itu harus tertutup lensa. Lanjut Natsu dalam hati.

"Aku menemukannya. Lensa minus 7 dengan warna caramel. Lucy-chan, ikut aku akan aku ajari cara untuk memakainya". Ujar Loke kemudian mengajari Lucy bagaimana cara memakai lensa itu.

Awalnya Lucy menolak, namun karena Natsu memaksanya akhirnya dia bersedia memakai lensa itu.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy. Mencoba memastikan apakah Lucy benar-benar sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lucy masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya, lalu secara refleks menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendapati wajah Natsu yang begitu dengannya.

Cukup lama, ia menatap Natsu dengan seksama. Dagu yang runcing, rahang tegas, bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan onyx tajamnya itu seolah merenggut nafas Lucy. ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Natsu dari jarak sedekat ini dengan jelas. Apakah dia benar-benar berandal sekolah yang selalu dibicarakan itu?

"Kau bisa melihatku?". Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba membuat Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Lucy yang merasa salah tingkah itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lucy kembali terkejut. Saat tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tangannya dan kembali membawanya entah kemana.

"Yosh. Loke terima kasih. Kirimkan saja tagihanmu kerumahku kapan saja". Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Loke. Lucy berbalik, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih darinya untuk Loke, kemudian kembali mengikuti Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu, kita akan kemana lagi?". Tanya Lucy begitu mobil Natsu kembali melaju. Lucy pikir Natsu hanya akan membelikannya lensa. Ia juga sangat takut akan hukuman karena mereka pergi disaat jam sekolah belum berakhir.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan merubah penampilanmu. Jadi kita tidak akan kembali sebelum penampilanmu benar-benar berubah". Jawabnya enteng, fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

Lucy yang tak tau harus apa itu hanya bisa diam, saat Natsu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah salon. Ia tau salon adalah tempat dimana para wanita biasa menghabiskan uangnya untuk mempercantik diri, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat seperti ini selama hidupnya.

Lagi-lagi Natsu memegang tangannya. Menariknya masuk kedalam tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Yo, Natsu-kun. Lama tidak jumpa-ebi". Pemilik salon itu tersenyum, menyambut Natsu dengan imbuhan aneh pada akhir kalimatnya. Yang disambut hanya memasang wajah datar, tak berniat membalas senyuman pemilik salon bernama Cancer itu, ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin kau merubah gaya rambut gadis ini. carikan model rambut yang paling cocok untuknya". Katanya sesaat mengacak rambut Lucy. Cancer tersenyum jahil. "Hee.. pacar baru ya-ebi? Ini yang nomor berapa?". Cancer menatap Lucy. Hal itu membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

Natsu menghela nafas frustasi. "Bisakah kau lakukan itu tanpa banyak bertanya? Dia bukan pacarku!" bentaknya membuat Cancer tertawa keras. Detik berikutnya mengajak Lucy untuk duduk didepan cermin. Memasangkan kain penutup pada tubuhnya dan mulai mengubah gaya rambutnya yang kuno itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit akhirnya Cancer selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia telah merubah gaya rambut Lucy hampir 180® berbeda dari gaya rambut awalnya. Rambut Lucy yang sepinggang itu ia pendekkan menjadi sebatas punggung. Dengan sedikit gelombang dan poni yang membuat Lucy terkesan 'imut'.

"Ah ya, berikan padanya alat make up paling lengkap yang kau punya. Aku akan membayarnya Nanti".

Cancer mengangguk, siap melayani permintaan Natsu berikutnya

Setelah itu Natsu juga membawanya ke toko baju dan perhiasan. Lagi-lagi... membeli barang yang tak Lucy butuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan tujuan terakhir Natsu adalah ke tempat ini.

Toko yang menjual segala sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan Fairy Tail Highschool.

Lucy menatap kesekeliling, dengan mata berbinar dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jadi ini adalah toko yang mereka sebut-sebut itu? Ini Luar ada disini. Batinnya.

"Oh, Natsu selamat datang". Sapa Mirajane, sang penjaga toko.

"Apa yang kau cari?". Mirajane tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti semua seragam, tas dan sepatu gadis ini dengan yang baru. Carikan yang pas untuknya". Katanya membuat Mira tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengganti seragam yang kebesarannya ini dengan yang lebih pas. Oh ya, dia inipacarmu yang keberapa Natsu?". Tanya Mira kemudian membuat sebuah perempatan kini terlihat munjul di pojok dahi Natsu.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu. Ah, mungkin ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap yang digilai semua gadis, meskipun dirinya tak setenar rival abadinya, Gray Fullbuster.

"Sudah aku katakan dia bukan pacarku!".

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya Natsu..".

"Sudah lakukan saja". Ujarnya kesal membuat Mira tertawa. Natsu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada didepan kamar ganti. Menunggu Mira dan Lucy didalam sana, sambil meratapi nasib 'dikira punya pacar baru'.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Natsu menguap. Kenapa mereka begitu lama? dasar wanita. Batinnnya mulai bosan. Ia tau betul wanita selalu seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pakaian.

"Kami selesai~". Ujar Mira riang sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Natsu menoleh, akhirnya mereka selesai juga.

Namun Natsu tak bisa melihat Lucy karena saat ini Lucy malah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Mira. "Seragamnya terlihat sangat pas. Aku tidak tau kalau ada gadis secantik dia disekolahmu". Mira mencolek Natsu, sedikit menggoda dengan maksud memuji 'pacar barunya' itu.

"Lucy-chan.. sekarang tunjukkan dirimu". Kata Mira tersenyum manis. Tapi Lucy tetap tidak bergeming dari punggung Mira.

"M-Mira-san... aku tidak suka memakainya.. ini ketat dan roknya terlalu pendek". Lucy yang malu itu menarik roknya, sedikit membenarkannya supaya turun kebawah. "Ara? Bukankah semua gadis disekolahmu berpakaian seperti itu?. Ayolah.. kau terlihat cantik memakainya. Sekarang tunjukkan pada Natsu". Ujar

Mira meyakinkan, sekaligus memaksa. Ia lalu bergeser kesamping. Membuat Natsu bisa melihat Lucy dengan jelas sekarang.

Natsu terpana.. untuk sesaat membayangkan gambar before-after yang biasa ia lihat di acara tv.

Lucy yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain. Kacamata, rambut, dan pakaiannya telah berubah drastis. Kecantikannya yang tersembunyi itu kini terlihat jelas. Mata caramel yang lebar, tubuh langsing dan tegap, juga rambut pirangnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang _bule_ itu benar-benar enak dipandang.

"S-sempurna..." gumamnya pelan. Ini semua benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Ia tidak menyangka si culun yang selalu dibicarakan satu sekolah itu sejatinya adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Bahkan dari sekian banyak pacarnya tidak ada yang secantik ini.

Benarkah dia si culun? Batinnya.

"Natsu. Liurmu bisa menetes nanti". Mira menahan tawanya, menyadarkan Natsu dari lamunannya.

"K-kalau begitu.. aku akan bayar semuanya. Kau tunggu saja di mobil". Katanya gagap. Malu karena ketahuan memandangi Lucy seperti itu, mungkin.

Detik berikutnya ia berjalan mengikuti Mira untuk membayar semua yang telah ia beli. Kemudian keluar dan mengntar Lucy untuk mengemasi barangnya, mengajaknya tinggal bersama sesuai dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy menatap kesekeliling. Mengamati isi apartemen mewah Natsu dengan seksama.

"I-ini.. benar-benar apartemenmu?". Gumamnya sedikit tidak percaya seorang murid SMA tinggal di apartemen semewah ini sendirian.

Natsu menangguk, tak bisa menjawab karena masih sibuk meneguk sebotol air dari kulkas. Ia menatap Lucy yang kini entah mengapa terlihat was-was. "Ada apa?". Herannya.

Tak menjawab, kini Lucy malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Cukup lama.. dan akhirnya Natsu mengerti arti dari tatapannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Kita hanya tinggal bersama, itu saja. Jangan berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu seolah aku ini tidak punya pacar. Aku punya banyak yang lebih cantik darimu". Bohong, tadi dia sudah mengakui kalau tidak ada gadis secantik Lucy dalam daftar pacarnya.

"Ah ya, yang disebelah kamarku itu kamarmu. Sudah ada ruang tamu dan kamar mandi". Katanya singkat, kemudian meninggalkan Lucy ke kamarnya sesaat setelah memberinya kunci dari kamar itu.

Lucy mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang Natsu kamar dengan nuansa cream yang terlihat manis.

Segera, Lucy menata pakaiannya di lemari. Tak banyak yang ia bawa. Karena Natsu sudah membelikan begitu banyak pakaian untuknya hari ini. selain itu, ia hanya akan tinggal sebentar, mungkin sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

Satu demi satu pakaian ia gantung dengan rapih, tak mau membuat apartemen yang bagus itu berantakan. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti, saat tak sengaja mata Lucy menangkap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar di sudut ruangan.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah cermin. Menatap dirinya yang kini telah berubah. "Apakah ini benar aku?" gumamnya pelan, masih tak percaya kalau yang dia lihat adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Jika saja sejak dulu dia seperti ini, mungkin saat ini dirinya tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sebuah kafe. Ia juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Gray saat melihatnya nanti. Tunggu. Untuk apa dia memikirkan reaksi Gray? Bukankah tujuan awalnya adalah membuatnya menyesal. Ayolah Lucy lupakan dia. Batinnya menepuk kedua pipinya pelan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak percaya melihat dirimu sendiri".

Terkejut, Lucy berbalik, mendapati Natsu yang kini bersandar di daun pintu dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana. "Ikut aku. Ini adalah langkah terakhir untuk merubahmu".

Lucy yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut, mengikuti Natsu dari belakang. Berjalan ke suatu tempat di apartemen itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menunduk. Tegakkan kepalamu". Sedikit membentak, Natsu menyuruh Lucy untuk menegakkan kepalanya, sementara yang disuruh itu tak kunjung berhasil.

Menghela nafas berat, Natsu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil tiga buah buku yang lumayan tebal lalu meletakkannya di kepala Lucy.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah ruang yang terlihat seperti aula dengan sebuah cermin yang menempel selebar dinding tempat dimana cermin itu menempel. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu hanya diisi oleh satu sofa, satu meja, dan beberapa alat yang biasa dgunakan Natsu untuk berolahraga.

"Jangan sampai terjatuh".

Istruksi demi instruksi terus ia berikan pada Lucy layaknya seorang instruktur. Cukup sulit, tapi Natsu berusaha sabar, karena jika ia tidak melakukan ini maka Lucy tidak akan 'sempurna'.

Entah kenapa ia juga ingin membuat Gray merasa menyesal karena telah menghina Lucy siang tadi. Itu karena Natsu memang tidak menyukai Gray. Mereka tak pernah akur meskipun sama-sama populer dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Bug

Buku-buku itu terjatuh dari kepala Lucy menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit keras.

"Ini sulit sekali" katanya mulai lelah.

"Tidak ada istirahat sebelum kau bisa berjalan tegak dengan buku diatas kepalamu. Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus berubah!". Natsu memunguti buku yang terjatuh dilantai, kembali meletakkannya diatas kepalanya.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa berubah total dalam satu hari". Protesnya karena Natsu terlalu menuntutnya untuk berubah.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau ini jenius kan? Kau harus bisa melakukannya!". Kembali, Natsu menuntut. Ia tau Lucy punya tekad dan akan bisa melakukan semuanya.

Dan latihan demi latihan terus mereka lakukan, mulai dari cara berjalan, dan juga cara bicara Lucy, semuanya harus bisa Natsu ubah dalam semalam.

Perhatian Natsu mendadak buyar saat ponselya berdering. Mendecih pelan, dengan malas ia mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo? Ini siapa?".

Ketus sekali, itukah cara seseorang menjawab telfon? Batin Lucy sambil masih berusaha agar buku-buku itu tidak terjatuh.

" _Kau jahat sekali, ini aku Merida. Kekasihmu Natcuuuuu~"._

Samar-samar, bisa ia dengar suara orang yang menelfon Natsu itu merengek manja seperti anak TK yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Ah, jadi kau? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengingatmu.. kau itu yang mana ya?". Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya. Andai saja bisa terlihat, Lucy yakin saat ini sebuah perempatan sudah muncul di pojok dahi gadis bernama Merida itu.

" _Kau tidak mengingatku Natsu? Jangan bercanda!"._ Rengek gadis 'alay' itu lagi.

"Aku serius. Ah, kau pasti yang berambut biru itu kan?". Lagi-lagi dengan polosnya Natsu menanyakan itu tanpa 'menyaringnya' dulu.

" _Bukan! rambutku coklat!"._ Lucy yakin gadis itu tengah menangis sekarang.

"Oh, jadi begitu". Sahutnya cuek. Lucy jadi ragu apa si Merida itu benar-benar kekasih Natsu atau bukan.

" _Natsu kau jahat!"._ Teriak gadis itu membuat Natsu menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya dengan sebelah mata tetutup menahan lengkingan suara yang hampir membuatnya tuli.

"Aku tidak mengeri apa yang kau katakan sayang..." Oh ayolah, dia tidak mengenalinya, dan sekarang memanggilnya 'sayang'? Playboy macam apa dia?

" _Aku membencimu. Mulai sekarang kita putus!"._

"Baiklah jika itu maumu".

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

Sambungan telpon diputus. Natsu berbalik, tanpa rasa bersalah menganggap semuanya hanya angin lewat. Ia menatap Lucy yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi shocknya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?". Tanya Natsu ketus.

"Yang barusan.. apa dia itu benar-benar kekasihmu?". Mendadak ekspresi Lucy berubah datar.

"Ya, aku tau namanya dan aku mengenali suaranya. Tapi aku bingung dia itu yang mana ya? Ah, bikin pusing saja. Sudahlah, lanjutkan latihanmu". Titahnya.

"Natsu.. boleh aku bertanya?". Agak ragu, tapi Lucy tidak bisa lagi menahan keingintahuan yang sejak tadi ia pendam itu.

"Katakan saja?". Ujar Natsu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

1 detik.. Lucy masih mempertimbangkan apakah ini adalah hal yang harus dia pertanyakan atau tidak.

5 detik.. Lucy mulai bingung, tanyakan, atau tidak?

10 detik.. rasa ingin tahu didalam diri Lucy kini sudah tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Berteriak minta diberitahu .

Akhirnya Lucy angkat bicara.

"S-sebenarnya... "

"Sebenarnya apa?". Tanya Natsu mulai tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya kau itu punya berapa kekasih sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya?!".

Tanya Lucy setengah berteriak, dan tanpa dia dan Natsu sadari kini cara berbicara Lucy sudah sedikit berubah. Ia jadi lebih berani berbicara. Apakah ini efek samping berada didelkat berandal sekolah seharian?

"Aku punya 9. Tapi karena yang tadi baru saja memutuskanku jadi sekarang tinggal 8". Jawab Natsu tanpa beban sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking, lalu mengeluarkannya, dan meniupnya seperti adegan di beberapa anime.

Sementara itu kini Lucy tengah memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Shock, tidak percaya, dan tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak Natsu? Dia punya begitu banyak pacar, tapi tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka. Lalu apa gunanya punya pacar sebanyak itu. Ah sudahlah, lama-lama Lucy bisa pusing kalau terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu. Sekarang, cobalah untuk tidak mengaitkan kedua tanganmu saat berjalan. Letakkan kedua tanganmu disamping kanan dan kiri, lalu berjalanlah dengan tegak dan menatap kedepan".

"Ha'i, Sensei.."

"Nah begitu, sedikit lagi".

"Kau berisik, nanti bukunya bisa jatuh".

"Kalau jatuh kan kau hanya tinggal mengulanginya lagi, dasar".

"Sudah diam".

Keributan itupun terus terjadi sampai hampir tengah malam.

Dan tepat pukul 23:55. Lucy berhasil menyelesaikan latihannya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa berjalan tegap seperti yang lain dan itu membuat Natsumengembuskan nafas lelah.

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam, gadis culun ini bisa berjalan dengan tegap juga. Dasar merepotkan. Batin Natsu singkat, namun sedikit senang karena akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang guru yang membuat muridnya berhasil. Lupakan itu.

"Kau tidurlah.. kalau tidak kantung matamu akan muncul dan kau bisa jadi jelek lagi. Sekarang aku mau tidur, Jangan masuk ke kamarku, mengerti?". Kata Natsu dengan nada ketus andalannya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Natsu, sesaat kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Ia tidak tau apakah Natsu orang baik atau bukan.. yang jelas, Natsu sangat baik padanya. Dan dia berhutang banyak pada Natsu.

Dan untuk itu, atas nama Natsu yang sudah banyak membantunya itu, Lucy berjanji.. bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah lagi berjalan menunduk. Tidak akan pernah.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau menunduk lagi. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir. Balas apapun yang mereka katakan padamu oke? Aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang". Kata Natsu masih dengan ajarannya yang entah benar atau salah, sambil sedikit memperbaiki poni Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian keluar dari mobil Natsu, berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai terlihat ramai.

Dari dalam mobil kini Natsu tengah tersenyum puas melihat Lucy yang sudah berubah 80% dari sebelumnya, sesaat kemudian memasang seringai iblis dibibirnya.

"Lihat saja, pantat es. Persembahanku untukmu".

.

.

.

Puluhan pasang mata bekredip. Mengerjapkan mata seperti seseorang yang baru tersadar dari mimpi. Mata mereka seolah kaku, terpaku pada seorang gadisyang mereka tidak yakin siapa dia dan darimana asalnya.

Lucy, berjalan melenggak dengan indahnya di koridor sekolah. Sedikit risih dengan tatapan mereka, namun ia abaikan semua itu. Karena mulai sekarang.. dia bukan lagi Lucy Nerdfilia.

Jujur saja, didalam hatinya Lucy sangat terkejut melihat tatapan mereka yang kini berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Tatapan mengejek yang dulu selalu mereka tunjukkan itu sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kagum sekaligus tidak percaya.

Ia mengeser pintu kelasnya. Memasukinya dengan santai sesuai dengan yang Natsu katakan. 'Bersikaplah, seolah dirimu memang seperti ini sejak lahir'.

Seketika semua orang yang ada disana membisu. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya menatap Lucy.

'murid baru kah?', itulah yang ada di benak semua orang dikelas itu sekarang.

Dari sudut paling belakang. Sherry, dan juga teman-teman kayanya itu mengaga lebar. Tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ne-Nerdfilia.. benarkah itu kau?". Sherry mendekat. Menatap wajahnya dengan seksama mencoba memastikan apakah dia Lucy atau murid baru.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan. Kau tidak bisa membaca papan nama ini? Lu-cy Heart-fi-li-a".

Jawabnya sambil mengeja setiap suku kata dari namanya pada Sherry. Namun entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang jahat dengan cara bicaranya yang seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang peduli, cara bicara mereka semua juga sering menyakiti Lucy selama ini.

"T-tapi.. bagaimana bisa?".

Kata Sherry masih dengan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat. Kemana Lucy dengan kacamata tebal dan gaya rambut kunonya? Ia bahkan tidak tau jika tubuh Lucy ternyata lebih indah darinya dibalik seragam kebesarannya itu.

Rambutnya.. wajahnya..

Ini gawat. Lucy bisa saja menjadi saingan terberatnya disekolah. Bayangkan saja, dia cantik, tubuhnya bagus, dan juga jenius. Katakan saja saat ini Lucy sudah 'sempurna'. oh astaga, ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Batin Sherry yang serasa ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekarang juga.

Saat ini Lucy menatap Sherry dengan tatapan –aku tidak bisa lewat-, membuat Sherry kini bergeser dari posisinya, mempersilahkan Lucy untuk lewat. Dan entah mengapa, saat ini Sherry merasa lemah sekarang.

Skakmat. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan celah sedikitpun untuk melawan atau menghina Lucy seperti sebelumnya.

Lucy sendiri juga merasa aneh. Ia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. tapi demi keinginannya untuk merubah hidupnya dan demi Natsu yang sudah berbaik hati mau membantunya. Maka Lucy akan berusaha.

Lucy duduk dibangkunya. Membaca bukunya berharap itu bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh yang ada pada dirinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cafetaria..**

"Hey apa itu Lucy?"

"Bodoh. Dilihat dari sudut manapun itu jelas bukan"

"Apa dia siswa baru?"

"Aku dengar dari siswa lain dikelasnya, mereka bilang itu dia"

"Lihat rambut dan matanya, dia mirip.. tapi mana mungkin".

"Benarkah dia si culun?"

Lucy tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tentu saja ia tidak menyangka perbahannya akan membawa dampak sebesar ini. Padahal baru kemarin dia dihina dan dicaci maki, tapi sekarang? lihatlah ekspresi terkejut dari gadis-gadis yang sudah mematahkan kacamatnya kemarin.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Membuat gadis itu diam saja sudah cukup baginya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu tak sengaja matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Gray. Untuk sesaat Lucy terdiam. Ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gray saat ini. Dan yang ia lihat..

Kini Gray mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya tak percaya bahwa ini adalah Lucy, sama seperti yang lain yang benar-benar terkejut melihatnya tadi. Ah ya, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit menganga itu.

"Selamat siang Gray-san". Sapa Lucy sambil tersenyum, bukan tersenyum manis, melainkan senyum puas melihat ekspresi Gray yang seperti itu.

"Hey lihat, dia menyapa Gray".

"Apa untuk itu dia merubah pemanmpilannya? Jangan-jangan dia akan berusaha mengejar Gray lagi". Siswa-siswi disana kembali berbisik tak jelas.

Gray sendiri tidak menjawab sapaan Lucy. Berpura-pura cuek padahal sendirinya merasa menyesal telah mengatai Lucy 'culun' tempo hari.

Sementara dari sebuah meja, kini terlihat Natsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak menyangka Lucy bisa menghebohkan satu sekolah hanya dengan penampilannya. Dia juga tidak menyangka Gray akan terlihat seperti itu.

Lucy kembali melangkah, membuat semua yang ada disana kemballi bertanya-tanya. Kemana sebenarnya dia akan pergi? Bukannya dia ingin mendekati Gray?

Semua orang kini kembali dibuat terkejut, begitu melihat Lucy menuju meja yang berada tepat didekat jendela besar kantin sekolah itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana, tepat dihadapan Natsu yang saat ini masih memasang seringainya.

Namun detik berikutnya Natsu menoleh, menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan membunuh, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk berhenti menatap kearahnya dan juga Lucy.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka semua berhenti menatap. Kembali fokus pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka tau kalau Natsu tidak akan segan untuk memberikan mereka pelajaran jika mereka melakukan hal yang tidak Natsu suka.

Kembali pada Natsu dan Lucy, mereka kini mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Ini sebuah kejutan. Tidak kusangka seisi sekolah heboh hanya karena perubahanmu". Natsu meminum espresso dinginnya. Lalu kembali menatap Lucy.

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya. Meskipun aku agak aneh dengan bicaraku yang seperti 'orang jahat' ini". Lucy menunduk, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?". Mendadak ia mendongak, menatap Natsu, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Natsu memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Lucy yang katanya jenius tapi bodoh ini. padahal dia sendiri yang bilang ingin membuat Gray menyesal. Harusnya dia sudah menyusun rencana dengan matang.

"Kau hanya tinggal menunggunya mendekatimu, lalu mempermainkannya dan membuatnya menyesal sesukamu, dasar bodoh. Hal sesederhana itu saja kau tidak tau". Omelnya lalu kembali meminum kopinya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi kau memang berandal sekolah", Lucy sweatdropped. Ternyata berandal sekolah memang berandal sekolah.

"Ah ya, ini buku untukmu. Bacalah dan saat sampai dirumah, kau bisa tanyakan padaku apa yang tidak kau mengerti". Lanjut Lucy, menyodorkan sebuah bukudengan beberapa rumus yang menurut Natsu 'aneh' itu dibagian sampulnya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Aku memintamu mengajariku kan? Lalu kenapa aku harus membaca bukunya?"

"Sudah aku bilang kau bisa menanyakannya padaku Nanti"

"Aku menolak"

"Setidaknya kau harus mengerti sedikit tentang materinya, kau harus membacanya Natsu"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Dan perkelahian kecil itu akhirnya terjadi sampai bel masuk berbunyi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, saat akhirnya dia berhasil memaksa Natsu untuk membaca bukunya dengan alasan tidak akan mau menjadi guru privatnya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Sekarang.. hanya tinggal mencari banyak teman, dan dia bisa merasakan apa itu persahabatan.

"Hey kau!"

Lucy menoleh saat seseorang itu memanggilnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut, begitu mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah gadis-gadis yang membully dan mematahkan kacamatanya kemarin.

"Kenapa? Kalian ada urusan denganku?".

Lucy berusaha untuk menghadapi mereka se-santai mungkin. Ia tau jika ia merasa takut maka mereka akan semakin senang dan akan terus memperlakukannya semena-mena.

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah hebat?". Gadis berambut hitam yang baru Lucy ketahui bernama Sheila itu mendorong bahunya.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa dengan penampilanmu yang seperti sekarang kau bisa mengalahkanku ya. Gray hanya milikku". Bentak Sheila sambil menunjuk wajah Lucy.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Apa kalian tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Minggir. Aku tidak bisa lewat". Katanya menatap Sheilahdengan tatapan tajam.

Sheila semakin termakan emosi. Ini pertama kalinya ada gadis disekolah ini yang berani menatapnya seperti itu. Berani-beraninya dia..

"Oh, jadi kau sudah semakin berani ya?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kau hanyalah gadis cupu yang tidak tau diri. Aku yakin besok penampilanmu sudah kembali seperti semula". Kembali Sheila mendorong bahu Lucy.

"Gadis cupu kau bilang? Maaf, aku bukan Lucy yang dulu selalu kau hina dan kau permainkan. Ingat itu". Balasnya ketus.

Benar, Lucy tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis dan menerima semua perlakuan mereka begitu saja. Mereka juga harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu dihadapan Sheila Tartaros! Sheila, gadis ini harus diberi pelajaran". Salah satu teman Sheila itu angkat bicara, memprofokatori Sheila yang kini dengan mudahnya terpancing.

Kini Sheila mengangkat tangan kanannya, sedikit merenggangkan jarinya bersiap untuk menampar Lucy.

"Tidak akan kuampuni kau, Lucy Nerdfilia!".

PLAKK..

...

...

Sheila membelalakkan matanya.

Tidak mungkin..

Lucy menahan satu tangannya dengan satu tangan pula, dan sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu tajam. Membuat Sheila merasa seolah tatapan itu bisa melubangi kepalanya.

"Biar aku katakan padamu sekali lagi.. aku.. bukan Lucy yang dulu selalu kau hina dan kau tindas itu!".

Lucy menghempaskan tangan Sheila dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Sheila masih dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Membuat Sheila benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Mungkin aku hanya diam selama ini, tapi saat ini aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada semua guru dan membuatmu tidak akan diterima disekolah manapun di Fiore. Kau mengerti?". Kata Lucy dengan aura kejam yang sukses membuat Sheila membeku dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Ia tidak menyangka, Lucy bisa menjadi seperti ini. Darimana ia mendapat dorongan dan kekuatan sebesar ini hingga bisa berubah seperti sekarang? apakah ini benar-benar Lucy? Lalu siapa gadis yang selalu ia hina dan ia tindas itu?

Lucy menurunkan jarinya, dengan satu tarikan nafas ia kembali menatap Sheila yang saat ini tak berkutik.

"Jangan pernah cari masalah lagi degangku. Dan ingat..."

.

.

.

.

"Namaku.. Lucy Heartfilia".

 **To Be Continue**

 **Gimana Chapter ini?**

 **Malah makin aneh ya?**

 **RnR Please...**


	3. My Private Teacher

**I Fated to Love You**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © ntdragneel616**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL DAN KEANEHAN LAIN YANG MENYERTAI**

 **Cerita asli milik author dan chara hanya milik om Hiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **Chapter 3: My Private Teacher**

Malam penuh bintang di Magnolia..

Diruang tengah didalam apartemen Natsu, kini terlihat dirinya dengan wajah super serius tengah bergumul dengan tumpukan buku tebal didepannya, sambil sedikit sibuk menulis sesuatu pada lembar kertas yang baru saja ia buka itu.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka tinggal bersama. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, Lucy harus menjadi guru private Natsu seperti sekarang.

"5x + 2 – 3y – 7x + 4 + 6y – x = ... ngg.. kumpulkan suku sejenis lalu.. lalu..."

Gumamnya tak jelas, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat apa yang baru saja Lucy ajarkan.

"Suku sejenis itu yang seperti apa?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAAAAH! AKU TIDAK TAU LAGI!" Teriaknya membuat Lucy yang sedang membaca buku itu terganggu.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Ia tau Natsu bodoh, tapi ia tidak tau kalau mengajari Natsu ternyata sangat melelahkan dan butuh kesabaran berkali-kali lipat.

"Natsu, sudah kubilang kau harus tenang dan jangan terburu-buru begitu". Kata Lucy berusaha untuk sabar.

"Tidak pernah ada yang mengajariku tentang ini disekolah!". Protes Natsu dengan wajah kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kenapa malam ini mereka harus belajar matematika? Bukankah masih banyak yang lain?.

"Siapa bilang tidak pernah. Ini sudah kau pelajari sejak masih SMP dan bahkan di bahas lagi di kelas satu. Lagipula kau sudah membaca bukumu tadi". Ujar Lucy tak mau kalah. Kalau Natsu bisa membuatnya berubah drastis, maka aka Lucy juga harus bisa. Akan ia buat Natsu menjadi anak pintar.

Lucy kembali menghela nafas, menarik buku Natsu, kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Dengar.. yang dimaksud suku sejenis adalah bilangan yang memiliki variabel yang sama, kau mengerti?". Lucy mulai menjelaskan dengan perlahan, berharap otak Natsu yang belum 4G itu bisa menangkapnya.

Natsu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memperhatikan Lucy, tak ingin membuat belajarnya ini menjadi sia-sia. Karena jika tidak, nilai rata-rata 80 itu akan jauh darinya dan ayahnya yang lebih mirip naga api daripada mirip manusia itu akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Lalu siapa lagi yang akan disembur? Pastilah Natsu seorang.

"Variabel itu.. seperti X dan Y?". Tanya Natsu memastikan.

Lucy pun mengangguk, akhirnya Natsu bisa mengerti walau hanya nol koma sekian persen dari semua isi buku yang ia berikan padanya siang tadi.

"5x + 2 – 3y – 7x + 4 + 6y – x.. jika kau mengumpulkan suku sejenisnya maka akan menjadi – 7x + 5x – x– 3y + 6y + 2 + 4. Sekarang kau tentukan hasilnya".

"Etto.. hasilnya adalah.. ngg.. - 3x + 3y + 6 Benar kan?". Natsu antusias. Ia sangat senang karena bisa mengerti materi yang ia sejak lahir sampai sekarang tidak pernah ia pahami itu.

"Benar sekali. Hh.. akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Sekarang lanjutkan soal berikutnya. Aku akan membuat makan malam".

Lucy menatap Natsu, menyodorkan pulpennya, dengan maksud menyuruh Natsu untuk mengerjakan kelanjutan dari soal itu.

Natsu mengambil pulpen itu dengan senang hati. Merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa mengerti soal yang diberikan Lucy. Bagi orang yang mahir mungkin itu biasa saja. Tapi bagi Natsu dan Lucy itu luar biasa.

Lucy berjalan menuju dapur yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruangan tempat dimana Natsu tengah berpikir keras demi menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

Ia sedikit tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau Natsu ternyata punya semangat belajar.

Detik berikutnya tangan Lucy mulai bekerja. Memasak daging dan beberapa sayuran yang ada disana. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Natsu menggumamkan isi dari soal itu. Dia terlihat Lucu sekarang.

"Lucee yang ini soal cerita. Bagaimana aku harus mengerjakannya?". Tanya Natsu sedikit berteriak sambil tetap menatap soal itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk(?).

"Ah, kalau itu, kau harus ibaratkan benda didalamnya sebagai variabel. Misalnya X untuk buku dan Y untuk pensil. Coba saja, aku yakin kau bisa". Jawab Lucy ditengah-tengah kegiatannya memotong sayuran.

Natsu tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Toh juga Lucy tidak akan menggigitnya kalu jawaban yang ia kerjakan itu salah.

Kembali fokus, Natsu mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Namun fokusnya itu mendadak pecah. Saat ponselnya berdering.

"A.. Hallo? Lisanna?".. "Ah tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Aku tau kau merindukanku".. "Bagaimana harimu?"... "Haha.. kau tenang saja, luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa. Aku yakin luka yang aku berikan diwajah mereka jauh lebih menyakitkan".

'Lisanna? Apa itu pacarnya yang lain?' Batin Lucy.

Dari cara bicara Natsu pada gadis bernama Lisanna itu.. Lucy bisa menebak kalau Lisanna pasti jauh lebih spesial dari yang lain. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Lucy mendengar Natsu berbicara dengan lembut. Tapi tidak ada gunanya dia memikirkan itu. Ia yakin besok malam akan ada gadis lain yang menelfonnya.

*skip time*

Lucy berjalan kearah Natsu membawa nampan berisikan dua porsi makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Hanya semangkuk nasi, tumis brokoli, dan beberapa potong daging yang sudah ia panggang. Steak kah? Entahlah..

Ia meletakkan nampan itu dimeja. Tepat setelah Natsu menutup telfonnya.

Wajah Natsu berbinar, menatap makanan itu dengan liur disudut bibirnya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Makanlah selagi hangat".

Dihidangkannya masakannya itu untuk Natsu, dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung saja dilahap olehnya. Untuk sesaat makan malam mereka berlangsung tenang. Tak ada keributan seperti biasa.

"Hey Natsu, jangan hanya memakan dagingya. Kau juga harus makan sayuran". Omel Lucy, persis seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena tidak mau makan sayur.

Tapi ia tak melanjutkan omelannya itu, mengingat bahwa orang yang ia omeli adalah seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

"Ne Natsu, yang menelfon barusan itu.. apa itu pacarmu?". Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba ditengah-tengah kegiatannya memunguti peralatan makan mereka.

Natsu yang masih kekenyangan itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?". Tanya Natsu kemudian.

Lucy menggeleng pelan, kemudian sedikit tersenyum menahan tawa.  
"Yang nomor berapa?". Katanya menirukan Loke, Cancer dan Mira.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah malas. Malas mengingat-ingat pertanyaan ketiga orang itu yang sama-sama mengira kalau Lucy adalah pacarnya.

Namun detik berikutnya Natsu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

"Dia adalah yang nomor satu. Kau tau, dia itu pacarku yang paling istimewa. Itu karena dia yang paling tau segalanya tentangku". Natsu tersenyum simpul. Namun entah mengapa Lucy mersa aneh melihat Natsu yang terkenal dengan seriangaiannya itu tengah tersenyum tulus.

"Apa.. kau mencintainya?". Tanya Lucy iseng, namun tetap ada rasa penasaran didalamnya.

Natsu tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Lucy dalam diam. Dan didetik berikutnya, tawa keras Natsu pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai berbaring dan berguling-guling di atas karpet.

"Apa kau bilang? Cinta? Ahhahahahah!". Natsu tertawa lagi membuat Lucy mengerutkan dahinya sekarang. Apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya?

"Natsu aku seriuss". Katanya kesal. Bukannya dijawab, pertanyaan serius darinya malah ditertawakan.

Natsu akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Dengan nafas tersengal, kembali duduk di posisi semula.

"Luce dengar ya. Aku, Natsu Dragneel. Tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dan aku tidak butuh cinta!". Jawabnya kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Lucy semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Merasa konyol, akhirnya Lucy berjalan kedapur menginggalkan Natsu dengan tawanya yang masih pecah.

'Natsu.. tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta? Itu berarti.. dia memacari gadis-gadis itu tanpa ada cinta sama sekali? Sudah kuduga playboy kelas kakap itu benar-benar luar biasa' Batin Lucy, sambil masih sedikit tak percaya kalau ternyata manusia seperti Natsu itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail High School**

"Ohayou, Lucy.."

"Lucy, selamat pagi"

Lucy tersenyum, ketika telinganya itu menangkap suara-suara orang yang menyapanya itu. Sungguh mengejutkan. Perubahaannya, membuat semua orang berubah juga.

Dengan senyum manis dan sorot mata cerah dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, begitu melihat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Gray.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy". Sapa Gray ramah.

Lucy terkejut, sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini hanya mimpi. Hey, yang benar saja! Gray Fullbuster menyapanya? Ini adalah yang pertama sejak 3 tahun mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi Lucy merona untuk sepersekian detik. Tak lama kemudian innernya menggeleng. Mencoba mengingatkan padanya apa tujuan utamanya merubah penampilan.

"Selamat pagi.. Gray". Balas Lucy tanpa menggunakan imbuhan 'san' lagi dibelakang nama Gray.

Ia tersenyum manis –lebih tepatnya senyum palsu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menarik perhatian Gray agar mendekatinya. -Ajaran sesat dari Natsu-

Gray balas tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah, membuat sebagian dan bahkan hampir semua gadis disekolah itu merasa iri. Ingin berjalan bersama Gray juga.

"Kau tau, aku sangat kagum dengan perubahanmu. bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?". tanya Gray, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu tempo hari.

'Sekarang dia bersikap sok baik padaku. Tidak ingatkah apa yang dia katakan padaku dua hari yang lalu? Dasar tidak tau malu!'. Batin Lucy.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali memasang senyum palsu. Jelas saja. Ia tidak sudi memberikan senyum tulus untuk pria brengsek sepertinya.

"Bukankah semua orang bisa berubah jika mereka memiliki keinginan? Aku pun begitu". Jawab Lucy singkat. Lagipula mana mungkin ia mengatakan apa alasan yang sebenarnya pada Gray.

Gray mengangguk mengerti, namun detik berikutnya kembali melempar pertanyaan. "Tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkan. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?".

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu". Ujar Lucy, sebelum Gray menanyainya lebih jauh lagi. Dan Gray mengiyakan perkataannya itu.

Mereka kini berhenti, tepat didepan kelas Lucy. Masih dengan tatapan iri para gadis yang ingin berjalan bersama Gray juga. Jika ini Lucy yang dulu, maka mereka pasti sudah mendatangi Gray dan menghasutnya dengan dalih Lucy tak cocok untuknya. Tapi sekarang? Mereka tidak menemukan sedikitpun celah untuk mengatakan kalau Lucy tidak cocok untuknya. Lucy terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti", Lucy melambaikan tangannya pada Gray. Ia kemudian berbalik, berniat membuka pintu kelasnya. Tapi kata 'tunggu' dari Gray menginterupsinya.

"Kau.. mau makan siang denganku?". Tawar Gray, membuat Lucy kembali memerah.

'Gray? Mengajakku makan siang bersama? Tidak-tidak-tidak. Jangan sampai kau terbuai olehnya. Lucy sadarlah!'. Teriaknya pada dirinya senidi dalam hati. Ia tidak boleh lengah dan membiarkan dirinya kembali menjadi terobsesi pada Gray seperti dulu. Lucy terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah yang harus ia jawab.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengingat apa yang Natsu katakan kemarin. Dekati dia, lalu permainkan dia sesukamu. Oke.. Lucy akan mencobanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memuimu saat jam makan siang". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Gray tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Lalu Mengucapkan sampai nanti sesaat sebelum Lucy memasuki kelasnya.

Ia berbalik, tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar dengan aura iblis dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik. Lucy Heartfilia".

...

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Para siswa membubarkan diri dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sesuai dengan janji yang Lucy buat dengan Gray, mereka berdua akan makan siang bersama. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah, dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang, pipinya sedikit memerah dan wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"T-tunggu!". Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan keras. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Untuk apa malu dan gugup begitu?!

"Aku sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padanya. Jangan sampai aku terbuai olehnya lagi. Lucy ayolah, sadarkan dirimu!". Katanya yang kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Itu benar. Gugup dan canggung seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali seperti dulu.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas panjang Lucy kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tibalah ia di kantin sekolah. Caramelnya itu melirik kesana kemari. Mencari-cari kepala berwarna raven namun tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia mendecih pelan. Ia mencari pria dengan kepala berwarna raven, tapi yang ia temukan malah pria dengan kepala berwarna dusty pink yang benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Lucy akhrinya mendudukkan dirinya di meja kosong. Mungkin Gray belum datang, pikirnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Lucy"

Lucy sedikit terkejut, saat suara bass seorang Gray Fullbuster itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum sambil sedikit menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku juga baru saja datang" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu akan aku bawakan minuman untukmu". Ujar Gray, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy kini terlihat bingung. Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti? Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

Dialihkan tatapannya itu ke meja paling ujung didekat jendela, tempat Natsu duduk tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Natsu yang tidak lagi duduk sendirian itu, melainkan bersama tiga orang gadis yang duduk disamping kanan, kiri dan juga depannya.

Gadis-gadis itu terlihat kegirangan, duduk bersama pria tampan dan kaya namun brengsek itu. Natsu sendiri, dia terlihat biasa saja.

'Pacar kah? Atau hanya sekedar fangirls yang sudah jadi korban bualan Natsu? Dasar iblis!' Batin Lucy kesal. Tadinya ia ingin minta saran darinya, tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagi pula tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa selamat setelah menngganggu Natsu disaat seperti itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu". Gray datang, membawa dua gelas lime dingin untuk mereka. Gray mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Lucy dan hal itu tentu saja kembali mengundang tatapan iri sekaligus sirik dari para fansnya.

"Ne Lucy, apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat pulang sekolah?" Gray memulai pembicaraan. 'apa-apaan itu? Kau ingin basa-basi huh?' batin Lucy, sesaat kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya membaca bukuku kembali, lalu membuat makan malam dan juga menyiapkan materi untuk-"

Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya, hampir saja ia keceplosan. Jika ia mengatakan kalau ia tinggal bersama Natsu, Gray akan tau semuanya. Semua orang juga tau jika Natsu dan Gray akan melakukan apa saja untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Untuk siapa?". "E-etto.. tentu saja untukku. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi? Aku tinggal sendirian". Jawabnya gagap diawal.

"Ooh, jadi begitu". Gray mengangguk mengerti membuat Lucy kini bisa bernafas lega. Hampir saja.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu. Mereka bilang kau itu jenius dan banyak berprestasi untuk sekolah kita. Itu hebat Lucy". Kata Gray yang mulai melancarkan rayuannya.

Lucy terkekeh pelan. "Itu semua hanya gosip saja. Lagi pula.. aku ini hanya dikenal sebagai gadis culun yang tidak tau diri. Benar kan?". Untuk sepersekian detik, terlihat kini Lucy tersenyum sinis, menatap Gray dengan tatapan yang sedikit menusuk. Namun tatapan itu langsung menghilang begitu saja. Tergantikan oleh senyum manis palsu yang kembali ia pasang.

"Mengenai hal itu.. bukankah itu dulu. Seharusnya kau tidak mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Dan juga.. maafkan aku untuk yang waktu itu, saat itu aku belum menyadari siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya".

'Oh? Jadi begitu. Rupanya kau adalah orang yang tidak suka mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Tapi tidak denganku. Dan.. apa kau bilang? Kau tidak menyadari siapa diriku yang sebenarnya? Dan setelah kau sadar kau langsung bersikap baik padaku? Memalukan'. Balas Lucy dalam hatinya. Namun diluar ia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku juga tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa laluku". Bohong. Untuk apa ia berniat balas dendam jika bukan karena masa lalunya?

Perbincangan yang menurut Lucy sangat tidak menyengangkan itu terus berlanjut sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

Ah, jangan lupakan ajakan Gray untuk berkencan jam 7 malam nanti yang sudah di iyakan oleh Lucy dengan harapan bisa membuat Gray bertambah dekat denganya, lalu semua rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?! Kencan dengan pantat es itu?!"

Refleks Lucy menutup kedua telinganya, tak tahan karena gendang telinganya baru saja dihantam oleh lengkingan suara bariton milik Natsu Dragneel itu. "Memangnya kenapa?". Balasnya sengit.

"Tidak boleh!" Natsu melarang, persis seperti bapak-bapak yang tidak mengijinkan anak perempuannya keluar malam.

"Ini bagian dari rencanaku Natsu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau aku harus mendekatinya dulu?". Skakmat. Natsu kini kehabisan kata-kata. Sekarang ia menyesal sudah mengatakan itu pada Lucy.

"M-memang benar aku yang mengatakannya... Tapi apa kau sudah lupa kalau kau harus mengajariku malam ini?! kau yang janji tadi pagi kalau malam ini kita akan belarar kimia! Kimia!". Katanya pelan diawal, menyentak dibelakang.

Ia tidak terima kalau guru privatnya itu meninggalkan kewajibannya untuk membuatnya menjadi anak pintar hanya demi sebuah kencan tidak berguna dengan si ice-brain itu. Masih ada hari minggu. Kenapa harus malam ini?

"Ayolah Natsu, aku tidak akan pergi dengannya sampai besok. Setelah dua jam aku akan pulang dan megajarimu, aku janji!". Lucy mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memohon sekaligus mengumbar janji pada Natsu. Persis seperti tadi pagi.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Natsu mengijinkan. Lagipula ia juga bukan ayah Lucy yang bisa mengaturnya seenaknya, atau Lucy tidak mau lagi menjadi guru privatnya.

Lucy nyengir lebar begitu Natsu mengijinkannya, kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya. Berdandan secantik mungkin sebelum melancarkan 'serangannya'. Natsu sendiri hanya bisa terheran sekarang. 'Sejak kapan Lucy berubah menjadi periang seperti itu?' batinnya. Dan jawabannya adalah, sejak Lucy Heartfilia, bergaul dengan berandal sekolah yang selalu terlihat bahagia bahkan setelah diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

...

Lucy berdiri di dekat sebuah tiang lampu dipinggir taman kota. Kaos polos berwarna hitam yang ia masukkan kedalam rok pendek berwarna pink terang dengan panjang sebatas lutut itu membuatnya terlihat begitu terlihat manis.

Sesuai dengan janji, ia dan Gray akan bertemu disini pukul 7 malam. Dan benar saja, seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu itu kini telah datang.

"Selamat malam, Lucy". Sapanya tersenyum manis. Dan langsung saja mereka menuju ketempat tujuan. Berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah restoran didekat situ.

.

"Kau sangat cantik Lucy. Aku bahkan merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena pernah menghinamu waktu itu". Gray membuka pembicaraan.

Lucy tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Kalimatnya itu memuji diawal tapi seperti menghina dibelakang. Seolah mencoba mengingatkan pada Lucy bahwa

dirinya yang dulu hanyalah gadis culun. Entah sudah berapa kali Gray mengatakan hal itu dalam sehari ini dan jujur saja itu membuat Lucy sangat kesal.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sebelum itu.. bisakah kita tidak mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi? Kita kesini untuk berkencan bukan?". lucy kembali memasang senyum palsu.

"Kau benar.." Gray balas tersenyum,kemudian memulai acara makan malam mereka yang entah romantis atau tidak itu.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, ini terlihat Gray merogoh sakunya. Mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi.

"Lucy, ini untukmu". Katanya sambil menyodorkan bunga itu pada Lucy. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Lucy merona. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang pria memberinya bunga.

"He? t-tapi, untuk apa kau memberiku bunga?". Lucy jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ini sangat romantis baginya. Gray sangat baik padanya dan sejauh ini, ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa kebaikan Gray padanya itu hanya dibuat-buat. Apakah Gray benar-benar tulus?

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Dan juga.. aku berharap kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi". Ujar Gray sambil kembali memasang senyumnya yang sukses membuat semua wanita histeris. Dengan wajah memerah Lucy menerima bunga itu. Membuat senyum di wajah Gray bertambah lebar.

"Terima kasih". Lucy pun ikut tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat, pengunjung restoran itu mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang merayakan anniversary.

"Ne Lucy, kau bilang kau tinggal sendirian? Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" Gray kembali memulai pembicaraan tapi sepertinya ia melemparkn pertanyaan yang salah.

"Papa dan mama.. mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sejak aku kelas dua SMP". Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum pahit. Dia sangat merindukan dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Dan tentunya dua orang itu adalah satu-satunya yang menyayanginya di dunia ini.

"M-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud-" .. "Tidak apa-apa.. itu cerita lama dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini". Lucy kembali tersenyum. Mencoba melupakan rasa sedih yang baru saja hinggap dihatinya itu. Dan saat ini ia sangat berharap agar Gray mengganti topiknya.

"Kalau begitu kita ganti topik saja". Kata Gray dan itu sukses membuat Lucy bernafas lega.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Natsu? Kemarin aku melihatmu bersamanya saat di kantin".

JLEB!

Pertanyaan itu rasanya menusuk tepat di atas kepala Lucy. Memang benar topiknya sudah berganti. Tapi sepertinya yang ini jauh lebih parah. Gawat! Kalau ia menjawab jujur maka semuanya akan berakhir. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana kalau Gray akan menanyainya lebih lanjut tentang ini?

"A- ah itu.. aku.. ya! Dia sepupuku! Kami masih ada hubungan keluarga!". Jawabnya dengan sangat gugup, takut-takut kalau Gray tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi justru sebaliknya, Gray malah tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hee.. jadi begitu. Kenapa kau mesti gugup kalau kalian memang sepupu?".

"A-aku.. aku hanya takut kau salah paham dengan kami.."

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu"

Pembicaraan mereka itu terus berlanjut, membicarakan tentang keseharian mereka, hobi, hal yang dibenci, dan segala esuatu yang dirasa bisa membuat mereka semakin dekat. Mereka juga mengunjungi berbagai tempat seperti mall dan taman hiburan. Menurut Lucy kencan ini membosankan, tapi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ia merasa senang. Ia menikmati kencan ini dan lupa kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah seorang pria brengsek yang pernah membuatnya dipermalukan seisi sekolah dan karenanya pula Lucy selalu ditindas oleh para gadis disekolahnya. Jangan bilang.. perasaan Lucy pada Gray mulai tumbuh lagi seperti dulu? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang". ujar Lucy sesaat setelah matanya melirik kearah jam besar ditengah taman kota, tempat awal mereka bertemu tadi. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan ia harus segera pulang atau Natsu yang kejam itu akan mengunci pintu apartemen untuknya.

"Mau kuantar?". Gray menawarkan.

Cepat-cepat Lucy menolak tawaran itu. Ia tidak ingin Gray tau kalau ia tinggal bersama Natsu atau masalah akan bertambah besar.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa". Lucy melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian berbalik, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Gray.

Namun tanpa diduga, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Membuat sebagian orang termasuk Lucy, berlari tak tentu arah mencari tempat manapun yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh. Sial, taman itu sangat Luas, tidak ada apapun selain pohon yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh. Lucy akhirnya berlari kebawah sebuah pohon besar. Berteduh disana mesikpun tetesan air yang sangat deras itu masih sedikit mengenainya.

Ini sudah malam.. bagaimana kalau hujannya tidak berhenti sampai besok pagi? Tidak masalah jika ia kehujanan, tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk mengajari Natsu malam ini. Bagaimana kalau Natsu memarahinya?

Lucy semakin bingung. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, saat hawa dingin itu mulai merasuki setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

'kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?' batinnya sambil mendongak keatas, berharap hujan itu mulai reda meski hanya sedikit. Setidaknya ia bisa menerobos hujan itu sampai ke apartemen Natsu.

Matanya membulat, saat menyadari tetesan air dari ujung dedaunan itu tak mengenainya. Melainkan terhalang oleh sebuah plastik transparan yang kini menaunginya. Payung? Siapa orang baik yang mau memayunginya disaat seperti ini?

Merasa heran, Lucy pun menoleh kekiri, mencoba melihat orang yang memberikan payung itu padanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Natsu ada disana. Menaunginya dengan payung, dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"N-Natsu..." gumamnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Natsu ada disini sekarang? Apa dia berhalusinasi karena hawa yang terlalu dingin?

"Kau terlambat pulang. Jadi aku mencarimu". jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar. Seolah hal yang dilakukannya itu biasa saja. Padahal semua orang sudah tentu menanggap hal itu luar biasa.

Natsu si berandalan yang terkenal dengan sikap kejam dan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap orang lain, memberikan payung untuk seoran gadis yang terjebak dalam hujan? Itu memang tidak mungkin, tapi nyatanya terjadi sekarang. Natsu bahkan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkena hujan saat ini.

"Kau mencariku? U-untuk apa?!"

Tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bagaiman tidak? Natsu membawakan payung untuknya disaat dirinya sudah basah kuyup begini? Lucu sekali. Yah.. meskipun itu sedikit romantis dan sukses membuat wajah Lucy sedikit memerah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin belajarku tertunda karenamu, itu saja. Ayo pulang"

Ia menarik tangan Lucy, berjalan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat agar payung itu bisa menaungi mereka berdua. Dan hal itu sukses mengundang tatapan iri dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sungguh pasangan yang romantis. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Yang Natsu lakukan hanyalah melindungi guru privatnya agar tidak sakit dan tetap fokus untuk mengajarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AACHUUUH!"

Sreeet

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Natsu menarik tissue dari kotaknya yang sekarang isinya sudah mulai menipis. Dari tadi ia terus bersin dan ingusnya mulai keluar. Sial, dia flu sekarang. Dieratkannya selimut yang ia pakai itu. Tak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Kau ini payah sekali. Baru terkena hujan sedikit saja sudah flu. Dan- Hey! Jangan hamburkan tissuenya. Kau pikir siapa yang membersihkan apartemen ini sejak aku kesini huh?". Omel Lucy mulai kesal. Natsu tidak fokus belajar, dan sekarang tissuenya berhamburan dimana-mana.

"Ini bukan hanya karena hujan. Influenza juga disebabkan oleh Myxovirus, tau!" protesnya dengan dalih bahwa penyebab flu bukan hanya hujan, tapi juga virus.

Hal itu sukses membuat Lucy melongo. Ia tidak percaya Natsu mengatakan ini. Ia pikir buku-buku yang ia berikan itu tidak pernah ia sentuh sama sekali. Tapi ternyata ia salah, Natsu selalu membaca buku itu saat ada waktu luang. Dia bahkan pergi ke atap sekolah hanya supaya teman-temannya itu tidak tau kalau dia membaca buku pelajaran. Jika temannya tau seorang Natsu Dragneel belajar, maka yang ia dapatkan adalah tertawaan dari mereka.

.

Kini Lucy mulai menjelaskan, mulai dari materi yang paling dasar, hingga materi yang membuat kepala Natsu bertambah pusing. Lucy terus saja menjelaskan, tanpa tau jika Natsu sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan. Tubuhnya terlalu dingin dan kepalanya pusing, dia juga terus bersin sejak tadi.

Tapi lama kelamaan Lucy menyadari hal itu. Ia berhenti menjelaskan, menatap Natsu sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kurasa untuk malam ini kau istirahat saja, aku jadi kasihan melihat wajahmu".

Lucy menutup bukunya, tidak mau membuat Natsu jadi lebih menderita. Tapi Natsu yang wajahnya sudah berantakan itu tidak terima, ia kembali membuka buku itu dan menyuruh Lucy untuk kembali menjelaskan materinya.

"Untuk apa aku lanjutkan kalau keadaanmu saja seperti itu? Kau istirahat saja".

Lucy kembali menutup bukunya. Ia tidak ingin dituduh sebagai penyebab bertambah parahnya keadaan Natsu, jadi lebih baik ia tutup saja bukunya. Namun lagi-lagi Natsu membuka buku itu, dengan paksa, ia memutar badan Lucy menghadap ke arah meja, lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi dibelakang Lucy.

GREB

Lucy terbelalak, saat Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang dia lakukan?!

"N-Natsu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

"Begini lebih baik" kata Natsu dengan santai menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Lucy, membuat Lucy sedikit geli.

"Lepaskan! Kenapa kau memelukku begini?!"

Lucy yang pipinya sudah sangat merah itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Natsu yang sangat kuat meskipun sedang tidak enak badan itu. Tapi Natsu tidak menjawab, ia mengambil selembar tissue kemudian menyumbat hidung kirinya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lanjutkan saja materinya. Aku tidak bisa fokus kalau dingin, jadi aku memelukmu".

Jawabnya singkat dan itu sukses membuat Lucy terdiam, Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa aneh dipeluk seperti ini. tapi ia menghargai semangat belajar Natsu. Jadi untuk sekarang, ia pikir tidak apa-apa jika mereka belajar dalam posisi seperti ini sampai Natsu merasa baikan. Meskipun mereka belajar dengan pipi yang sama-sama bersemu merah.

...

...

"Dengan begitu, komposisi H dan O dalam kedua air yang massanya berbeda tesebut adalah sama, yaitu H = 11,19% dan O = 88,81%. Contohnya: ketika 0,1 g sampel magnesium direaksikan dengan oksigen akan dihasilkan 0,166 g magnesium oksida. Jika 0,144 g sampel magnesium yang lainnya juga diraksikan dengan oksigen, maka-"

"Na, Luce.." panggil Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy yang masih sibuk menjelaskan itu berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang, namun cepat-cepat ia palingkan wajahnya kedepan begitu mendapati wajah Natsu yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"A-ada apa?" Lucy tergagap dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia sangat malu karena wajahnya baru saja berada sangat dekat dari wajah Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si Ice-brain itu tadi? M-maksudku.. si Ice-brain itu.. dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?" tanya Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit bingung.

Untuk apa Natsu menanyakan itu?

"Kami hanya ngobrol biasa kok, dan dia tidak melakukan apapun.. ada apa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir saja kalau dia melakukan hal buruk padamu. Kau tau kan.. dia itu brengsek"

"Bukankah kau juga sama brengseknya? Kalian berdua itu sejenis. Sama-sama suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita".

"Tapi aku tidak sepertinya! Dia sudah mencium banyak wanita. Sedangkan aku tidak pernah. Aku lebih suka membuat wanita menangis daripada bermain macam-macam dengan mereka". Protes Natsu yang tidak ingin disamakan dengan Gray.

Itu benar, Natsu memang brengsek dan perilakunya tidak karuan. Tapi dia tidak pernah mencium satupun wanita bahkan pacarnya sendiri. Mungkin hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan saat berkencan. Entahlah.. ia juga tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk mencium seorang wanita. Natsu memang tidak percaya dengan cinta, tapi dia punya pemikiran kalau ciuman adalah sesuatu yang spesial dan hanya akan ia berikan pada orang yang spesial juga.

"Lalu bagaiman kalau dia menciumku? Apa kau cemburu?"

Lucy terkikik geli, mencoba menggoda Natsu. Yang digoda pun bersemu merah sekarang. Apa maksud Lucy mengatakan kalau dia cemburu? Untuk apa dia cemburu?

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Sudah aku bilang aku hanya khawatir kalau dia melakukan hal buruk padamu". Natsu mulai sewot. Lucy terus memancing amarahnya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?". Tanya Lucy sambil mengedipkan matanya heran. Bingung dengan Natsu yang entah kenapa sangat tidak ingin jika sesuatu yang buruk tejadi padanya.

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Natsu kembali bersemu merah, bingung untuk menjawab apa, dan khawatir jika Lucy akan salah paham dan mengira kalau Natsu menyukainya.

"K-kau itu guru privatku.. kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, lalu siapa yang akan mengajariku?! Kau harus ingat.. sampai ujian sekolah tiba.. kau itu milikku dan kau-"

Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lucy sendiri.. hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terkejutnya, kini dalam pelukan Natsu wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Apa yang barusan Natsu katakan? 'miliknya'?

"Maksudku.. sampai ujian sekolah tiba, kau harus dengarkan semua yang aku katakan. Jangan melakukan apapun yang aku larang dan.. ah lupakan. Lanjutkan yang tadi". Katanya dengan paksa memutar kepala Lucy kedepan, kembali menghadap buku.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Lucy kembali melanjutkan soal yang sempat tertunda itu. Memanfaatkan waktu seefektif mungkin karena sebentar lagi tengah malam. Natsu harus istirahat dengan benar atau dia tidak akan bisa ke sekolah besok.

Selama pelajaran mereka Lucy menjadi sedikit tak fokus. Pikirannya terus teringat kalau dirinya 'sedang dipeluk' Natsu dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria memeluknya, dan juga... dengan begitu erat.

Pelukan Natsu terasa begitu hangat, begitu menenangkan, dan entah mengapa..

membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Ududuuuuh~ aku berusaha bikin momen NaLu disini..**

 **Tapi pas nulis chapter ini aku rasa feel-nya gak dapet :3**

 **Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIPERLUKAN DEMI KEMAJUAN DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA ^_^**


	4. The Truth of Natsu

Yo, Minna maaf aku telat apdetnya..

Soalnya aku baru aja selesai ujian semester dan habis kena anemia juga beberapa hari terakhir,

udah gitu sekarang kepilih jadi panitia PORSENI jadi makin sibuk dan gapunya waktu buat apdet chapter 4 /Kok jadi curhat?\

Untuk review kalian mungkin gak aku balas dulu di chapter ini.. makasih buat yang udah nunggu, dan langsung aja! :v

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth of Natsu**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Magnolia. Kicauan burung dan matahari yang terasa hangat itu membuat semua orang bersemangat.

Lucy menatap keluar, mengamati indahnya kota Magnolia di pagi hari dari balik jendela besar dikamar itu. Penduduk Magnolia mulai berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitasnya. Ada yang pergi ke tempat kerja, ke sekolah, atau bahkan sekedar untuk berolahraga pagi. Mereka semua terlihat begitu bersemangat. Tapi tidak dengan pria pemalas yang masih berada didalam selimutnya ini.

"Natsu, apa kau akan tidur sampai ayam jantan bertelur?! Ayo banguuuun!"

Ditariknya selimut Natsu dengan paksa. Ia sudah kesal dan kehabisan cara untuk membangunkan Natsu sejak tadi. Ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan, tapi dengan iming-iming itu pun Natsu masih tak beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Berisik. Apa kau mau mengusik tidurku sampai ayam jantan bertelur?! Aku masih ingin tidur". Natsu menarik kembali selimutnya. Kembali menutupi dirinya membuat sebuah perempatan kini muncul di pojok dahi Lucy.

Lucy menghela nafas frustasi. Jika saja semalam ia tidak pergi kencan bersama Gray maka pelajaran Natsu bisa selesai lebih cepat dan Natsu tidak akan tidur larut malam. Ia mengakui jika ini adalah kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja ia bisa terlambat kalau begini.

"Natsu aku bisa terlambat kalau begini". Rengeknya sambil kembali menarik-narik selimut Natsu.

"Kalau begitu kau berangkat duluan saja". Mungkin bagi berandal sekolah seperti Natsu 'terlambat' adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi bagi Lucy tidak.

"Ayolah Natsu.. aku masih belum hafal jalanan dari apartemenmu kesekolah" Lucy terus menarik selimut Natsu, berharap pria itu akan terusik dan bangun.

"Salahkan dirimu". Balas Natsu acuh tak acuh. Ia tidak peduli apa yang Lucy katakan, ini semua salahnya karena sudah mengurangi jam tidurnya semalam.

"Itu karena kau menyetir terlalu cepat!". Lucy terus merengek, masih menarik selimut Natsu yang bahkan tidak mau lepas.

Lucy akhirnya menyerah. Tenaga Natsu terlalu kuat untuk menahan selimut itu darinya.

Sial, yang benar saja! Haruskah ia berangkat ke sekolah sendiri? Kalau dia sampai tersesat masalahnya malah akan bertambah runyam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Nikmati tidurmu, Dragneel-san".

BLAM!

Lucy menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sudah cukup Natsu membuatnya kesal pagi ini. Ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya tidak tau jalan dari rumah Natsu ke sekolah. Ia bisa bertanya pada orang lain nanti meskipun ia yakin semua orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang murid tidak tau jalan menuju sekolahnya sendiri.

Diam-diam kini Natsu membuka matanya. Apa Lucy serius akan berangkat sendirian?

"Terserah padamu, Heartfilia-san! Aku tidak akan mencarimu kalau kau sampai hilang dijalan". Teriaknya keras agar Lucy yang entah sudah berangkat ataubelum itu bisa mendengarnya.

Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun matanya itu tak bisa tertutup dengan benar. Ia merasa gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia tidak punya guru privat karena Lucy tersesat lalu hilang atau diganggu oleh preman-preman di jalan? Atau lebih parahnya Lucy diculik dan dilibatkan dalam bisnis prostitusi? Astaga. Natsu bahkan memikirkan hal seperti itu juga!

"Sialan. Wanita itu membuatku pusing saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah gontai Lucy mulai berjalan keluar dari kompleks apartemen, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan mana saja yang mereka lalui setiapberangkat ke sekolah. Sial, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?!

Lucy semakin frustasi, mungkin ini saatnya ia bertanya kepada orang disana.

"Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh, saat suara yang tak asing itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Gray?!". Lucy sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan Gray berada disitu?

"Kau jalan kaki?" tanya Gray basa-basi. Dan itu membuat Lucy bertambah kesal.

'Kau melihatku jalan kaki dan sekarang masih bertanya?' batin Lucy sweatdroped. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo naik". Tawarnya pada Lucy, memintanya untuk naik ke mobil hitamnya itu.

Lucy terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menerima tawarannya atau tidak. Jujur saja, Lucy tidak ingin. Tapi jika ia menolak, selain terlambat Lucy juga punya resiko tersesat. Mau tak mau Lucy pun akhirnya menaikinya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari para fangirls Gray disekolah nanti.

"Jadi kau tinggal disekitar sini?". Tanya Gray begitu mobilnya itu melaju. Lucy mengangguk, sebagai perwakilan dari kata 'iya'. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Natsu yang sudah bangun atau belum sehingga hanya menjawab pertanyaan Gray itu dengan anggukan singkat.

"Aku melihat warna rambut dan seragammu dari kejauhan, aku langsung tau kalau itu kau". Gray tersenyum kearah Lucy, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Hee benarkah begitu? Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenaliku dari belakang".

"Tentu saja, itu karena kau lain dari yang lain". Gray terkekeh pelan. Lucy hanya sedikit tertawa, entah apa yang Gray maksud dengan 'lain dari yang lain'. Mata Lucy menoleh kebelakang, mencoba memastikan apakah Natsu sudah berangkat atau belum. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun dibelakang mereka.

"Na Lucy, kau masuk di klub mana?". Kali ini Gray kembali memulai obrolan, sekedar mengisi keheningan selama perjalanan.

Pertanyaan itu memecahkan lamunannya, kini ia kembali menghadap kedepan. "Aku masuk di klub sastra. Aku menulis disana. kau sendiri?". jawabnya singkat.

"Hee.. jadi kau suka menulis? Aku ikut klub fotografi. Itu hobiku".

Merekapun terus melanjutkan pembicaraan, hingga tak sadar kalau mereka ternyata sudah sampai desekolah.

...

Sementara itu.. kembali ke apartemen Natsu kini terlihat dirinya baru saja selesai memasang dasinya. Ia menyambar jas sekolahnya asal, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap semangkuk salad yang tereletak di meja. Salad itu terbungkus rapih dengan plastik bening. Disitu tertulis "Untuk Natsu: Makanlah jika kau masih sempat".

"Cih". Natsu mendecih pelan. Ia tidak suka sayuran, tapi salad itu terlihat lezat baginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Makan? Atau tidak? Tapi jika ia memakannya itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang waktu. Lupakan. Biarkan saja salad itu disana. ia harus segera menyusul Lucy sebelum ia menghilang dijalan.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju garasi, memacu ducati merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap dirinya bisa menyusul Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa jam sejak 'pagi kacau' di apartemen Natsu itu berlalu. Kini terlihat dirinya tengah berada di gudang sekolah, dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah tidak karuan dan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sialan. Kalau tau begini jadinya... seharusnya tadi aku bolos sekolah saja!"

Natsu menendang sebuah kardus kosong dengan kesal.

Dia tidak menemukan Lucy disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, alhasil yang ia lakukan adalah mengitari seluruh jalanan Magnolia berharap dia bisa menemukan Lucy. Ia lalu memastikan apakah Lucy sudah sampai di sekolah atau belum. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Ia terlambat dan petugas keamanan sekolah mencegahnya masuk kemudian memprosesnya diruang BP. Dan sekarang, hukumannya adalah merapikan gudang!

Natsu kembali mengerutu tak jelas. Diangkatnya meja dan kursi yang masih berantakan itu. Ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, tapi setidaknya ia tau apakah itu sudah rapi atau belum.

Untunglah tidak ada seorangpun disini. Jika saja ada maka sudah pasti orang itu akan mentertawai Natsu. Natsu Dragneel bersih-bersih? Yang benar saja.

Ia bekerja sejak pagi, dan sekarang ruangan yang semula berantakan dan penuh debu itu sudah bersih. Natsu bahkan tidak percaya kalau yang melakukan semua pekerjaan ini adalah dirinya.

"Fyuuh"

Natsu mengusap keringat didahinya dengan lengan bajunya. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan, jadi seperti inilah yang Lucy rasakan saat membersihkan apartemennya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya sehari setelah mereka tinggal bersama.

"Kerja bagus, Natsu. Andai saja kau orang yang memang seperti ini tanpa perlu diancam".

Suara tegas seorang wanita menginterupsinya. Ia berbalik, mendapati wanita berambut scarlet itu berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Erza Scarlet. Guru perempuan paling killer se-Fairy Tail Highschool. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik, tapi juga sangat menakutkan. Dia bahkan lebih mirip petugas kedisiplinan daripada seorang guru. Itu karena dia selalu menuntut semua siswa disini untuk disiplin dan saling menghormati satu sama lain.

"Terserah apa katamu. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?".

Natsu menatap malas, menenteng jas sekolahnya, pertanda ia sudah siap pergi dari sana kapan saja. Erza tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk, masih tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerja Natsu yang benar-benar diluar perkiraan.

Dan dengan itupun Natsu segera memakai jasnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan gudang menuju kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koridor mulai terlihat ramai, ternyata bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ini bagus, Natsu bisa langsung pulang setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu. Untunglah otot-ototnya itu memang sudah terlatih sejak awal, jika tidak, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah salah urat atau semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, saat tak sengaja ia melihat Gray yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Kau mendadak jadi rajin dan suka bersih-bersih ya?" Gray tersenyum mengejek, ia merasa bosan sekarang, jadi apa salahnya mencari hiburan dengan berkelahi dengan Natsu?

"Minggir, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi denganmu". Balas Natsu acuh tak acuh, ia lelah dan sama sekali tak punya niat bertarung atau hanya sekedar adu mulut dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Oey-oey.. ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah bertaubat dihadapan tuhan, wahai anak buangan?" Gray kembali memancing, ia tidak suka diacuhkan seperti itu, lagipula ia tau dengan keadaan seperti itu Natsu malah akan semakin mudah terpancing emosinya.

BRAK!

Natsu mencengkram kerah seragam Gray, mendorongnya ke tembok hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras yang sukses membuat para murid yang ada disana terkejut dan menoleh kearah mereka.

"Anak apa kau bilang?" Natsu menatap Gray tajam, semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seragam Gray itu.

"Aku bilang anak buangan".

Gray menyeringai puas, ia berhasil memancing Natsu. Dengan begitu, Natsu aka menghajarnya, kemudian Natsu pasti akan kembali diproses diruang BP dan Gray bisa meminta hukuman skorsing untuk Natsu atau bahkan hukuman drop out jika dia mau.

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan mentah Natsu berikan di rahang mulus Gray Fullbuster, membuat beberapa murid yang ada disana memekik ketakutan. Berapa kalipun mereka melihat perkelahian antara Natsu dan Gray semuanya tetap ketakutan. Itu karena mereka tidak pernah sekaliun berkelahi dengan 'santai'.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Maksudku adalah, kau itu adalah anak yang selalu dibuang. Kau selalu mendapat tempat terakhir disekolah ini bukan? tidak ada satupun yang menyukaimu disini. dan ah.. aku dengar ibumu bahkan meninggalkanmu saat kau masih kecil. Itu benar kan?".

Masih belum puas, Gray terus memancing Natsu dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak ingin Natsu dengar.

Natsu makin berang, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

BUAGH!

"Arrrgh!"

Natsu memukul mata kiri Gray, tidak peduli seberapa sakit yang Gray rasakan.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku yang akan menutup mulutmu itu!"

Kali ini bukan hanya satu, Natsu memukulinya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tidak ragu lagi untuk menghancurkan rahang Gray dan mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Ia sudah benar-benar emosi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalunya. Natsu tidak ingin meningat semuanya.

Gray yang awalnya berniat membuat Natsu dihukum dengan membiarkan Natsu memukulinya itu kini mulai merasa keselamatannya terancam. Jika ia terus diam, bukan tidak mungkin dirinya bisa sekarat ditangan Natsu Dragneel. Ia harus bertindak.

BUAGH!

Gray balas memukul rahang Natsu dengan keras. Membalas semua pukulannya yang tadi. Terjadilah baku pukul diantara mereka berdua. Mereka benar-benar berkelahi dengan membabi buta. Semua orang yang ada disana bahkan tidak ada yang berani memisahkan keduanya.

Kini terlihat darah segar menagalir di sudut bibir Natsu. Gray mendorong Natsu kebelakang, membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok koridor. Kini keduanya saling mencengkram kerah baju satu sama lain dengan tangan kiri mereka. Tangan kanan mereka sama-sama mengepal erat. Bersiap memukul lawannya kapan saja.

Hal itu sukses membuat para murid kembali berteriak histeris. Mereka akan semakin 'liar' jika tidak dihentikan. Bagaimana jika salah satunya ada yang terluka dan orang tuanya menuntut?

"Kalian berdua hentikan!"

Teriak Lucy dari belakang kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Hening..

Tak ada satupun dari 'penonton' yang bersuara. Namun lain dengan Natsu dan Gray. Mereka tidak peduli dengan teriakan Lucy barusan. Mereka terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memukul lawan masing-masing.

"Natsu aku mohon hentikan!".

Dengan mata berkaca, Lucy berlari kearah mereka berdua. Namun mereka beruda masih tak bergeming, membuat air mata kini mengalir membasahi pipi Lucy dengan deras. Dengan segala kekuatan dan keberanian yang ia punya, Lucy berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin melihat ada yang terluka lebih parah lagi.

Natsu terdiam, cengkramannya pada kerah baju Gray melemah. Jika saja yang memisahkan keduanya adalah orang lain. Mungkin Natsu sudah memukul orang itu juga. Tapi yang memisahkan mereka saat ini adalah Lucy. Terlebih lagi.. Lucy.. Menangis..

Natsu akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya, begitu pula dengan Gray. Entah mengapa melihat Lucy menangis membuat keduanya merasa sangat bersalah. Saat ini Lucy berada diantara mereka berdua. Menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Keadaan masih hening dan juga tegang. Semuanya sibuk menyaksikan. Namun akhirnya Lucy menghapus airmatanya.

"Kumohon.. jangan ada yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada guru.. aku mohon.." Lucy membungkukkan badannya. Memohon dengan sangat kepada mereka semua untuk tidak memperbesar masalah ini.. Ia tau Natsu memukul Gray bukanlah tanpa alasan. Dan ia tidak ingin Natsu kembali mendapat hukuman.

"Luce.. "

Natsu menatap Lucy sedikit tak percaya. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang disekolah ini yang membelanya. Yang dikatakan Gray benar, Natsu memang anak buangan. Tidak ada satupun yang menyukainya disini. Tapi Lucy? Lucy berbeda.. Ia tidak tau mengapa Lucy membelanya sampai sejauh ini.

Kini Lucy menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, tak peduli jika contact lens yang ia pakai itu bisa copot atau bahkan rusak. Dengan cepat, ditariknya tangan Natsu, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang beserta Gray yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa kau berkelahi hanya karena hal yang tidak penting begitu Natsu?". Tanya Lucy sesaat setelah memasangkan plester di pipi kanan Natsu.

Saat ini mereka duduk disebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah. Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat bebarapa siswa yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan klub-nya.

"'Tidak penting' dengkulmu!" Protes Natsu, sedetik kemudian meringis menahan sakit. Ia tidak terima kalau 'hal' yang membuatnya memukul Gray itu dianggap tidak penting.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu?". Tanya Lucy polos.

Natsu terdiam. Memberitahukan hal itu pada Lucy sama saja dengan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya sendiri. Jujur saja ia tdak ingin, tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Lucy. Toh juga Lucy berada dekat dengannya dan bisa dipercaya.

"Dia bilang.. aku ini anak buangan". Natsu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Lelah, mungkin.

"Anak buangan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?". Lucy bingung.

Kini terlihat Natsu tersenyum kecut. "Itu bukan tiba-tiba. Itu semua benar. Aku memang seperti itu.. sejak dulu"

Lucy semakin heran, ia masih bingung dengan yang Natsu katakan. Terlebih dengan kata 'anak buangan' yang masih membuatnya begitu bertanya-tanya.

"Dulu kami hidup dalam kemiskinan. Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan kakakku dirumah kami yang kecil, sedangkan ayahku pergi merantau mencari pekerjaan". Natsu mulai bercerita, sementara Lucy mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Tapi ibuku adalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan tidak bisa bertahan dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Dia meningalkanku dan kakakku, lalu pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Dengan kata lain, kami dibuang. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil".

Lucy terkejut. ia tidak menyangka.. ternyata Natsu pernah mengalami hal seperti itu juga, terlebih.. disaat dirinya masih begitu kecil.

"Setelah itu, ayahku membesarkan kami berdua seorag diri. Kau tau, sejak hari itu aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu lemah. Saat masih SD, teman-temanku selalu menghinaku, mereka menindasku dan mematahkan kacamataku sama seperti yang terjadi padamu. Tidak ada satupun yang menyukaiku, apa lagi menjadi temanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi kakak selalu bilang padaku, bahwa aku adalah anak yang kuat".

"Lama kelamaan aku berubah, aku berusaha menutupi semua kesedihan dan kelemahanku itu dengan menjadi anak nakal seperti sekarang. Semakin hari aku terus membuat ulah. Entah sudah berapa kali ayah dan kakakku dipanggil kesekolah karena ulahku".

Natsu terkekeh pelan, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang ternyata begitu konyol. Benar, sangat konyol.

Lucy tertegun, ia benar-benar tidak tau jika Natsu mempunyai masa lalu yang sama sepertinya. Ya, sama persis. Hanya saja, Natsu adalah orang tangguh yang mampu berubah demi dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya? Dia begitu lemah.. jika bukan karena Natsu saat itu, Ia mungkin tidak akan berubah.

"Saat aku lulus SMP, ayahku akhirnya berhasil dengan bisnisnya dan menjadi pengusaha yang hebat seperti sekarang. kurasa ia ingin membuat ibuku menyesal, hahah". Tawanya, Lucy tidak tau apa yang Natsu tertawakan. Tapi Lucy ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang? dimana ayah dan kakakmu?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Sejak awal ayahku memulai bisnisnya di Amerika. Mereka berdua tinggal dan mengurus perusahaan disana. sebentar lagi Kantor cabang di Fiore juga akan diresmikan, meskipun aku tidak tau siapa pimpinannya"

"Tapi itu bukan urusanku" lanjutnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada bangku.

Ia menatap Lucy yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Tak lama kemudian Natsu tertawa keras.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tau kau terkejut mengetahui kebenaranku. Jika mau menghinaku silahkan saja. Tapi sekarang.. apa kau ikut denganku?"

Natsu beranjak dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy dengan maksud mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Lucy sendiri masih bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy memasuki sebuah supermarket. Entah apa yang ingin Natsu beli disana, mungkin saja Natsu haus atau ingin membeli persediaan makanan untuk kulkasnya. Lucy hanya iam dan mengikutinya.

"Natsu? Kau tidak akan memakan sebanyak itu kan?". Tanya Lucy heran tak kala melihat Natsu mengambil begitu banyak snack dan minuman yang hampir memenuhi trolinya. Ia yakin sebesar apapun nafsu makannya Natsu tetap tidak akan mampu menghabiskan snack dan minuman sebanyak itu.

Natsu tak menjawab, langsung saja ia menuju kasir, membayarnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan supermarket itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus saja Lucy lemparkan padanya.

...

"Natsu, ini bukan arena Moto GP!"

Teriak Lucy saat Natsu memacu ducati merahnya dengan begitu cepat membuat dirinya takut setengah mati. Tapi percuma saja, selain helm yang ia pakaisuara dari motornya itu juga membuat Natsu tidak bisa mendengar suara Lucy. Lucy sendiri tidak tau kemana Natsu akan membawanya.

Ia memeluk pinggang Natsu dengan sangat kencang tidak peduli apa yang Natsu pikirkan tentangnya. Karena jika Lucy tidak memeluknya, maka Lucy yakin dirinya sudah terbang terbawa angin.

Natsu akhirnya menghentikan motornya tepat didepan disebuah gang kecil di sudut kota. Ia melepas helmnya, menyuruh Lucy untuk turun.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Lucy turun dari sana. Padahal ia tidak habis lari maraton atau semacamnya, tapi cara Natsu berkendara itu benar-benar membuat nafasnya tak karuan.

"Kupikir tadi aku hampir mati". Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengelus dadanya yang serasa ingin meledak saat itu.

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanyanya heran begitu melihat Natsu membuka penutup saluran air yang ada diujung gang itu. Disini terlihat sangat sepi.. jangan bilang kalau yang ada didalam saluran air itu adalah markas rahasia para berandalan mesum yang diketuai oleh Natsu.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana? masuklah". Kata Natsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang. Sepertinya ia sudah berada didalam.

Lucy tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya ia pun masuk kedalam. Disana terdapat sebuah tangga besi. Tapi Lucy tak tau bagaimana cara untuk turun. Ia memikirkan segala cara. Mulai dari turun pelan-pelan, hingga terjun langsung. Namun tetap saja Lucy tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani untuk turun. Ia takutketinggian.

Natsu merasa kesal. Untuk turun saja Lucy membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama.

GREB

Lucy terkejut, saat merasakan tangan kekar Natsu memeluk pingganya dari belakang. Natsu kemudian mengangkat Lucy, membantunya untuk turun. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Lucy memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasanya sama seperti saat Natsu memeluknya tadi malam. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan rambutnya. Natsu lalu menariknya menuju sebuah pintu didalam saluran air itu.

Natsu mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Tak butuh waktu lama.. pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang berusia sekitar 12 tahunan. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Natsu. Natsu sendiri kini tersenyum lembut, benar-benar lembut.

"Natsu-nii!" Wajah anak itu kini terlihat berbinar.

"Yo, Kevin. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Natsu mengacak rambut anak yang baru saja ia panggil 'kevin' itu. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Lucy bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Jawab anak bernama Kevin riang. Ia terlihat sangat senang atas kedatangan Natsu. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka ada di dalam. Ayo masuk". Kevin membukakan pintu dengan lebar, mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Lucy saat memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang didalamnya terlihat seperti sebuah rumah. Ada banyak kasur dan berbagai perabotan. Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu kini terlihat beberapa orang anak sedang bermain bersama.

"Yo, jagoan kecil, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian!"

"Natsu-nii!"

"Natsu nii-chan!"

Anak-anak itu terlihat begitu gembira melihat kedatangan Natsu. Mereka berlari memeluk Natsu ramai-ramai membuat Natsu kewalahan. Diantara anak-anak itu, ada dua orang anak yang terlihat semuruan dengan Kevin, dan sisanya masih begitu kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.." Lucy mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yag ia lihat. Siapa sebenarnya anak-anak ini?

"Kami adalah anak-anak terlantar yang ditemukan oleh Natsu-nii di jalanan".

Lucy menoleh, mendapati Kevin yang masih tersenyum menatap pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Saat itu aku juga Ruuka sedang diganggu oleh preman-preman jahat saat sedang menjual koran dijalan. Mereka memukul kami lalu merampas uang kami. Kemudian Natsu-nii datang dan menghajar preman-preman itu sampai mereka pergi. Sejak saat itu Natsu-nii membawa kami dan anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama seperti kami kesini". Jelas Kevin masih dengan senyumannya.

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Lucy kembali dibuat terkejut. Natsu.. menyelamatkan anak-anak ini? sulit dipercaya..

"Ne ne, Nii-chan, apa kakak yang disana itu pacarmu?". Salah satu diantara mereka menggoda Natsu dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi keduanya memerah.

"B-bukan.. kami hanya.."

"Natsu-nii jangan bohong! Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari kami. Kami tidak akan marah kok. Justru kami sangat senang bisa punya 'mama' yang cantik sepertinya". Kata yang paling kecil diantara mereka dengan begitu polosnya.

'mama?'

Keduanya bertambah merah.

"A-ah, perkenalkan, namanya Lucy" Natsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Begitu juga Lucy yang langsung merespon.

"Lucy Heartfilia desu~". Lucy tersenyum manis. Berharap anak-anak itu menyukainya.

Namun senyumnya itu hilang begitu melihat anak-anak itu yang hanya terdiam. Detik berikutnya anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Huaaah nama yang indah"

"Dia cantik sekali"

"Sangat cocok dengan Natsu-nii!"

"Aku menyukainya!"

Seketika mereka menjadi begitu ribut hanya dengan pujian-pujian yang mereka berikan kepada Lucy. Ini adalah kali pertama Natsu membawa seorang gadis kemari. Padahal Natsu selalu menyombongkan diri kalau dirinya adalah lelaki yang populer dikalangan wanita disekolahnya.

"Luce.. perkenalkan, yang ada disampingmu itu namanya Kevin". Natsu mulai memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Namaku Kevin, umurku 12 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy-nee". Kevin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Diantara anak-anak itu kini terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam mendekati Lucy dengan sangat antusias. "Namaku Steve, umurku 10 tahun. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu"

"Aku Zen! 8 tahun!" kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver.

"Namaku Ruuka, umurku sama dengan Kevin, dan aku juru memasak disini". Seorang anak perempuan berambut abu-abu panjang itu tersenyum manis kearah Lucy. Anak itu terlihat begitu manis dan anggun.

"Namaku Claire, 7 tahun!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut pink terang.

Berikutnya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya "Namaku Eliza, umurku 7 tahun, salam kenal ya, Onee-chan!"

"Namaku Sylvia! Umurku baru 5 tahun". Sylvia adalah yang paling kecil diantara mereka. Dia berambut pirang pendek dan selalu memegang boneka anjing.

Lucy tersenyum saat anak-anak itu menyebutkan nama-nama indah mereka. Sulit dipercaya, anak-anak dengan usia yang masih sangat muda ini hidup sendiri.. tanpa orang tua? Jika dipikir lagi, ternyata nasib anak-anak ini jauh lebih buruk darinya.

"Kalian semua.. apa kalian aman tinggal disini?". Tanya Lucy memastikan. Ia takut, bagaimana jika ada yang menemukan mereka, lalu menindas dan mempekerjakan mereka secara paksa?

"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Selama ada Natsu-nii, Levy-nee dan Gajeel-nii, tidak ada siapapun yang berani mengganggu kami". Jawab Claire dengan riang.

"Levy? Gajeel? Siapa mereka?"

"Dia itu teman Natsu-nii, merekalah yang selalu merawat kami" Ruuka tersenyum manis.

"Mereka disini". Natsu tersenyum sumringah begitu mengetahui dua orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu telah berada disini.

Gajeel, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam lebat dan wajah yang penuh piercing, dan juga Levy, seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dengan gayanya yang.. wow. Ia mengenakan jeans putih dan kaos biru mini yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, jelas sekali kalau mereka adalah berandalan sejenis Natsu.

"Ara Natsu? Kau disini rupanya" Ujar Levy.

Detik berikutnya pandangannya teralih pada Lucy. Ia terpaku, mengamati Lucy dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Cantik sekali.. apa dia pacarmu?!" Seketika Levy menjadi heboh.

"Bukan!" sangkal Natsu cepat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah ditutup-tutupi, salamander" Celetuk Gajeel membuat Natsu bertambah kesal. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengira Lucy adalah pacarnya?! Apa benar mereka terlihat seperti itu?

"Sudah lupakan saja. Ne Ruuka-chan, hari ini kita akan buat nasi kare super pedas kesukaan kalian. Dan Kau.. Apa kau mau membantu kami?". Levy tersenyum manis kearah Lucy. Sepertinya ia menyukainya.

Lucy balas tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

...

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini terlihat Lucy, Levy, dan juga Ruuka yang masih sibuk dengan kare yang tengah mereka siapkan. Yang lainnya menyiapkan meja makan, sementara Natsu dan Gajeel terlihat sedang mengobrol.

"Ah, aku lupa.. aku belum tau namamu". Celetuk Levy saat dirinya mengingat kalau ia melupakan hal yang penting. Itu benar, ia belum tau nama Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal.." Lucy tersenyum simpul. "Hee.. namaku Levy McGarden. Senang bertemu denganmu".

Levy mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud mengajak Lucy berjabat tangan. Dengan senang hati Lucy menerima uluran tangan Levy itu. Mereka saling tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang wanita yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lucy bisa merasakan.. kalau dia dan Levy bisa menjadi teman baik. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Lucy memiliki seorang teman.

Mereka lalu membawa hidangan kare panas itu ke meja makan yang sudah tertata rapih beserta piring-piring yang sesuai dengan jumlah mereka. Semuanya duduk dengan antusias menanti kare lezat yang sudah mereka bayangkan sejak tadi.

Acara makan malam mereka terasa begitu menyenangkan. Ditemani segala celotehan dari anak-anak manis itu.

Lucy tersenyum, ia sama sekali tidak tau bahwa didalam saluran air yang kumuh dan gelap itu. Terdapat sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar dipenuhi dengan kehangatan. Ia bahkan tak melihat setitikpun kesedihan dari sorot mata anak-anak itu. Itu semua karena yang Natsu, Gajeel dan Levy lakukan adalah.. membahagiakan mereka, dan sebisa mungkin membuat mereka agar tidak merindukan orang tua mereka.

" **Disini.. benar-benar hangat.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah kembali ke apartemen Natsu, dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

Hening.. hanya ada suara dari gesekan antara pulpen Natsu dan kertas putih yang kini sudah mulai penuh dengan tulisan. Itu karena saat ini Natsu sedang dokus mengerjakan soal dari Lucy.

Natsu sudah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali belajar malam itu. Dia menjadi lebih fokus dan lebih mudah menyerap pelajaran. Ia juga sudah mulai memakan sayuran yang Lucy masak untuknya.

"Ne Natsu.. siapa sebenarnya Gajeel dan Levy itu?" Lucy menyandarkan dagunya pada meja. Ia ingin tau lebih jelas tentang Gajeel dan Levy.

"Mereka sama sepertiku. Hanya seorang anak buangan yang kemudian berubah untuk dirinya sendiri". Jawab Natsu singkat, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari soal-soal itu.

"Jadi.. maksudmu.."

Natsu menggeletakkan pensilnya, dan mulai bercerita pada Lucy.

"Ya, Dulunya Gajeel adalah seorang anak gelandangan sama seperti anak-anak itu. Dan saat beranjak dewasa, Gajeel merubah dirinya, ia ikut bersama para preman untuk merampok. Tidak heran jika penampilannya seperti itu".

"Heeee? Jadi Gajeel itu preman?!" tanya Lucy heboh.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Natsu sedikit menggebrak meja. Pasalnya teriakan Lucy barusan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"M-maaf.." Lucy nyengir lebar, sambil mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf V pertanda dirinya tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Natsu. Natsu lalu kembali bercerita.

"Dia merampok, lalu memberikan hasil rampokannya itu kepada Kevin dan yang lainnya. Itu cara yang buruk, tapi dia baik".

Lanjut Natsu membuat Lucy bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Lalu Levy? Bagaimana dengannya?" tanyanya Lagi.

"Dulunya Levy adalah seorang jenius yang juga selalu dihina karena penampilannya, sama sepertimu. Ia lalu bertemu dengan Gajeel yang merubahnya seperti sekarang. Kau lihat penampilannya? Itu semua ulah Gajeel. Kami bertiga bertemu secara tak sengaja saat melindungi anak-anak itu dari para preman. Kami lalu menjadi teman". Jelas Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu ingin merawat mereka?". Lucy kembali bertanya. Persis seperti acara wawancara di televisi, membuat Natsu sweatdroped.

"Biar aku tanya padamu.. apa kau tega melihat anak sekecil itu terlantar dan menjadi budak para preman, huh?" Natsu menyolot. Ia tidak tau sebenarnya Lucy ini polos atau bodoh.

"Kau benar juga ya!" Ujar Lucy polos, membuat Natsu kembali sweatdroped.

"Aku, Gajeel dan juga Levy, hanya tidak ingin mereka memiliki masa kecil yang buruk seperti masa kecil kami. Mereka punya hak untuk bahagia!"

Lucy tertegun. Mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang begitu kuat, tak seperti dirinya. Mereka melakukan kebaikan yang disembunyikan dengan sangat rapih dibalik semua kenalakan yang mereka lakukan. Andai saja semua orang tau tentang apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, mungkin mereka akan sangat menyesal karena telah menganggap ketiga orang ini sebagai orang 'jahat'.

"Suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah menjadi pembalap kelas dunia, aku bersumpah akan memberikan tempat yang layak untuk mereka!". Kata Natsu bangga, dengan wajah berbinar. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya itu.

"P-pembalap? Jadi cara naik motormu yang tadi itu... " Kali ini giliran Lucy yang sweatdroped. Dibalik cara naik motornya yang sudah seperti setan itu ternyata Natsu ingin menjadi seorang pembalap? Tapi lupakan saja. Itu bagus, selama Natsu masih memiliki cita-cita.

Lucy menopang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur saja ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa dibalik dirinya yang begitu egois dan tidak manusiawi, ternyata Natsu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia melaukan apapun yang ia suka, dan akan berjuang demi apapun yang dia inginkan, tak peduli apapun yang orang pikirkan tentangnya.

Andai saja semua orang tau, penderitaan yang Natsu sembunyikan dibalik sikapnya yang tidak senonoh itu. Andai saja semua orang tau, kebaikan apa yang mereka lakukan dibalik kenakalannya itu.

Lucy tersenyum. Mungkin ia akan menuliskan apa yang terjadi hari ini dibuku diarynya.

Ia akan menulis tentang bagaimana hari ini berlalu, tentang kebenaran.. dari seorang Natsu Dragneel.

 **To Be Continue...**

MAAF AKU TIBA-TIBA GANTI PENNAME :v

MAAF JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPO DAN ADEGAN YANG GAK PENTING :v

RnR Please... ^^.V


	5. Began To Crack

**SEBELUM MULAI.. INI BALESAN REVIEW DI CHAPTER 4**

.

.

 **Nafikaze:** Arigatou ^^

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** Gak nyangka ya? :v Haha.. aku juga /loh/. Dan soal anak-anak itu.. entah kenapa aku terinspirasi dari masa kecil Mikaela & Yuuichiro :D

 **Dragneel77:** Sip dah, ini udah lanjut! :D

 **Hannah:** Natsunya like super hero? Hahaha tapi bukan Kamen Raider ato Power Rangers ya! :v

 **Aosaki Sakurai:** Soal itu.. Natsu ama Gray kan emang sohib tuh, jadi biar lain dari yang lain aja hahaha.. lagian kalo misalnya yang aku jadiin saingan Natsu itu Sting kan kasian. Soalnya hampir disetiap ff NaLu dia selalu jadi orang ketiga alias PHO :v /Sting: Hakuryu no Hoko!/

 **Choki-003:** Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya.. maklum aja ya, soalnya aku emang masih amatiran jadi masih gak tau cara penulisan yang bener. Seandainya aja senpai kasih tau itu diawal chapter mungkin gaakan keterusan sampe di chapter 4 J

 **Fic Of Delusion:** Waktunya Lisanna muncul ya? Haha bener banget, di chapter ini Lisanna muncul kok, meskipun 'bagiannya' masih di chap depan :v

 **H3ndy.x:** Makasih udah nunggu.. silahkan dibaca Ch 5-nya :D

 **Guest:** NaLu kissu? Waah.. kalo itu aku sendiri masih bingung nyari setting waktu dan tempat yang bagus :v Tapi di chapter ini aku udah berusaha :v

 **Cynta Dragneel:** Yosh, ini dia Ch 5

 **Natsu489:** 'Next' lagi.. oke :D

 **Nao Vermillion:** Huaah kak Nao gak sabar liat Gray jatuh karna rencana jahantnya sendiri.. ngg soal itu, kita liat aja nanti soalnya mulai dari sini semua alur sudah aku susun rapih sampe akhir. Entahlah kalo bakal ada perubahan, tapi kayaknya aku lebih fokus sama 'Lucy yang tersakiti' Hahaha. Tapi di chap ini bakalan ada momen GrayLu meskipun gabisa dibilang WOW :v

 **Akano Tsuki:** Waduhh pengen nangis ya? Tisu tisu mana tisu *Plakk*. Aku juga nungguin **"Innocent"** karyamu lho.. kapan nih updatenya?

 **Guest:** Arigatou Gozaimasu.. terus ikutin kelanjutannya yah.. dan aku doain semoga kesampaian punya pacar yang kaya Natsu di ff ini *eh* Yaah ada benernya juga sih meskipun di ff ini Natsu diluarnya kayak iblis tapi didalemnya itu jiwa malaikat *eaaaak*

 **YOSH MINNA!**

 **Di chap ini bakal ada momen-momen NaLu, NaLi, GrayLu, terus balik ke NaLu, haha :v**

 **Okeh langung aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING..**

 **Chapter 5: Began To Crack**

* * *

 **Magnolia**

 **11:00 am - 25®C**

Begitulah kira-kira yang tertera di layar smartphone Lucy.

Hari ini, sekolah elit itu terlihat begitu sibuk. Tidak ada pelajaran untuk kelas 3 dikarenakan ujian kelulusan sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Dan disaat yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, ataupun sibuk memperbaiki nilai yang belum tuntas, Lucy kini hanya terduduk dibangku taman, dengan sebuah novel ditangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu. Tidak ada nilai yang perlu dia perbaiki. Semuanya sudah beres.

"Kenapa Natsu benar-benar lama?"

Gumamnya saat yang ditunggu itu belum keluar juga. Saat ini Natsu sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Sebenarnya itu semua tidak perlu karena sudah ada Lucy yang memberinya pelajaran tambahan setiap malam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu wajib dari sekolah.

"Yo, Luce!"

Lucy sedikit kaget saat Natsu menepuk bahunya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia menatap kearah Natsu. Kini terlihatlah raut wajah Natsu yang benar-benar kusut. Sangat bisa ditebak jika itu adalah efek dari pelajaran tambahan yang paling tidak Natsu inginkan itu.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali" ujarnya.

Natsu menghela nafas berat, kemudian duduk disamping Lucy sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

"Gaaaah merepotkan sekali!" Natsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa Natsu?" heran Lucy begitu melihat Natsu yang terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan hutang-hutangnya yang belum lunas. Yah.. kurang lebih memang seperti itu. Hanya saja ini bukan 'utang', tapi 'nilai'.

"Aku hanya tuntas di mata pelajaran olahraga. Dan sisanya.. harus ku perbaiki sebelum ujian. Bagaimana ini? ujian hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi.. apa masih sempat?"

Dengan wajahnya yang bertambah kusut, Natsu merengek frustasi. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa memperbaiki nilainya? Jika ia tidak lulus, jelas saja bukan hanya malu yang akan ia dapatkan.

Lucy sedikit tertawa, entah kenapa rasanya sangat Lucu ketika melihat wajah Natsu seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Natsu melotot, Lucy mentertawainya.

"Selama ada keinginan, pasti akan ada jalan. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." kata Lucy dengan harapan Natsu akan termotivasi. Tapi sepertinya kalimat itu tidak berpengaruh pada Natsu. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kemana semangat belajarmu yang sebelumnya?"

"..."

"Ayo ke perpustakaan, aku akan membantumu membereskan nilai-nilaimu." Lucy tersenyum manis.

"Uh-um.."

Natsu mengangguk, ia beranjak dari posisi malasnya menjadi berdiri tegak. Kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Library..**

Perpustakaan sekolah yang biasanya sepi pengunjung itu kini terlihat begitu ramai. Tentu saja semua pengunjung itu adalah mereka yang punya urusan yang sama dengan Natsu.

Disebuah meja kini terlihat Natsu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, dengan raut wajahnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun sejak tadi, kusut. Untuk sesaat ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah memikirkan pelajarannya sejak dulu. Sekarang ia malah jadi susah begini. Untung saja ada Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum aneh, matanya terpaku memandangi Lucy yang saat ini tengah sibuk membolak balik halaman buku, mencari jawaban untuk soal remedial yang harus Natsu selesaikan itu.

Semakin lama Natsu menatapnya rasanya Natsu tidak ingin berhenti menatap Lucy lagi. Andai saja ia punya seorang pacar yang seperti Lucy. Ia begitu cantik, baik, dan juga pintar. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya, memasak untuknya dan membersihkan kamarnya. Ah, jika saja begitu.

"T-tunggu. Apa yang aku pikirkan?!"

Natsu menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Natsu?" tanya Lucy heran melihat Natsu yang menampar pipinya sendiri.

Yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng, lalu menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' dengan alasan memfokuskan diri. Lucy yang tidak tau yang sebenarnya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hhh.. kurasa jawabannya tidak ada di buku ini," Lucy mengeluh, meletakkan buku itu ke tumpukan buku lainnya yang sudah ia buka.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari di buku yang lain." Lanjutnya kemudian beranjak menuju rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan itu.

Natsu masih tak bergeming, ia hanya duduk dimejanya, kembali memandangi Lucy yang kini terlihat sibuk. Ia merasa ada yang aneh sejak Lucy berada didekatnya, ia merasa.. ada rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman didalam hatinya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Mungkinkah dia..

"Hai Lucy.. kau sedang mencari buku ya?"

"Mau kami bantu, kau tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengambilnya kan?"

Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya. kini ia melihat dua orang murid laki-laki sedang mencoba mencari perhatian Lucy. Yang satu berambut oranye, dan satunya lagi berambut biru saphire.

"M-maaf. Aku bisa sendiri." Balas Lucy membuat keduanya kini terlihat sedikit kecewa. Natsu menyeringai lebar. Bagus, batinnya.

Namun diluar perkiraannya ternyata dua orang murid laki-laki itu masih belum pergi dari sana, ia terus menggoda dan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari Lucy.

"Ne, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya yang berambut orange. Kedua murid laki-laki itu maju satu langkah, membuat Lucy terpojok menubruk rak buku dibelakangnya.

"Jika tidak ada, kencanlah denganku malam ini!" yang berambut biru kembali memajukan kakinya selangkah, membuat Lucy semakin terpojok.

"Apa dia bilang? Kencan?! Memangnya dia itu siapa seenaknya mau mengambil Luce dariku?" Natsu membatin kesal. Rasanya ia sangat tidak suka saat laki-laki itu mengajak Lucy berkencan begitu saja.

"Tidak, dia akan kencan denganku!" "Hey, aku yang mengajaknya duluan!" "Pokoknya dia kan kencan denganku dulu!"

Keduanya kini malah bertengkar, memperebutkan siapa yang akan berkencan duluan dengan Lucy. Kini semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Lucy menjadi bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia pernah melawan Sheila dan teman-temannya saat dirinya kembali akan dibully, tapi jika harus melawan laki-laki rasanya...

"Hey, lihat itu! Lucy sedang diperebutkan!"

Terdengar bisikan salah seorang murid perempuan dari arah belakang. Murid-murid disana kini mulai berbisik-bisik, dan isinya adalah menjelek-jelekkan Lucy.

"Hey, apa masalahmu? Apa kau iri karena Lucy sekarang sudah menjadi populer?" batin Natsu kesal karena gadis-gadis dibelakangnya itu semain berisik.

"Cih, semenjak dia berubah dia selalu didekati oleh banyak laki-laki. Aku sering melihatnya bersama Gray, lalu dengan Natsu."

"Sudah jelas itu tujuan awalnya kan. Mungkin dia ingin populer dan punya banyak pacar."

"Aku yakin dia sudah berkencan dengan banyak laki-laki. Dasar murahan!"

Gigi Natsu gemeretak. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar semua bisikan-bisikan itu. Apa mereka semua tak ada kerjaan? Seharusnya mereka urusi saja nilai mereka daripada mengurus Lucy yang tengah diperebutkan dua lelaki itu.

BRAK!

Natsu menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Ia berdiri, kemudian mendekati Lucy dan dua orang lelaki yang masing-masing sudah memegangi tangan kanan dan kiri Lucy. Mereka semua terdiam. Apa yang akan Natsu lakukan?

Si orange dan si biru menoleh kebelakag, mendapati Natsu yang kini berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana, sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Dragneel?" ucap si orange ketus, tak terima ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Natsu.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Lucy akan kencan denganmu? Jangan pikir kami akan takut padamu. Kami yang mengajaknya duluan!" imbuh si biru yang sama-sama tidak suka dengan tatapan Natsu.

Sejauh ini Natsu masih tenang, ia tau jika ia berkelahi dengan mereka malah akan menambah masalah saat ini.

"Maaf saja tapi Lucy itu pacarku." Kata Natsu santai, dengan raut wajahnya yang tanpa beban.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"He?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Teriak semua murid disana serentak, mirip seperti kelompok paduan suara. Semuanya terbelalak, tak terkecuali Lucy yang kini menganga lebar dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"A.. Apa-apaan yang dia katakan?!" batin Lucy dengan rasa shocknya yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"N-Natsu-san? Kalian pacaran?!"

"Ini bohong!"

"Tidak mungkin Natsu mau berpacaran dengan si culun itu!"

"Kau pasti hanya ingin melindunginya kan?! Natsu, katakan kalau itu tidak benar!"

Teriak gadis-gadis disana tak percaya jika Natsu yang dikenal memiliki selera tinggi soal wanita itu mau berpacaran dengan si culun Nerdfilia hanya karena mendadak dia berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Natsu tak menjawab. Ia menggenggam tangan Lucy, membebaskannya dari dua orang berambut orange dan biru itu, menariknya mendekat dan..

CUP

"..."

"..."

Lucy terbelalak.

Apa ini? ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hangat perlahan-lahan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Apa mungkin.. Natsu.. menciumnya?

Ya! Tidak salah lagi. Natsu memang menciumnya, mencium bibirnya.

Lucy diam tak berkutik. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Mungkin karena semua itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya kosong.

Dialihkan pandangannya, menatap Natsu yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat tenang sambil terus melumat bibirnya. Apa-apaan ini? apa maksudnya? Kenapa Natsu menciumnya didepan semua orang?

Selang 10 detik ciuman itu berakhir. Menyisakan wajah super merah Lucy yang kini ia sembunyikan dibalik helaian rambutnya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah hubungan kami."

Natsu berbalik, menatap semua orang dengan senyumnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin yang sukses membuat semua orang mematung.

Kini Natsu kembali menatap dua orang berambut orange dan biru tadi.

Keduanya mematung, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan wajahnya pucat. Mirip seperti gejala demam, tapi kali ini adalah rasa takut akan dihajar oleh Natsu karena sudah berani menggoda 'kekasihnya'.

Gritt..

Natsu mencengkram lengan Lucy dengan sedikit keras. Kemudian menarik Lucy keluar dari perpustakaan.

"T-tunggu! Natsu, kita mau kemana?! Lepaskan aku!"

Lucy memukuli lengan Natsu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Tapi Natsu malah mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat Lucy memekik tertahan karena sakit.

Para siswa yang ada di koridor kini menatap mereka. Perkelahian sepasang kekasih kah? Batin beberapa dari mereka, kemudian berbisik satu sama lain.

...

Natsu masih menarik tangan Lucy, menuju taman yang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Natsu lepaskan!"

PATS!

Lucy menghentakkan tangannya, melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Natsu yang membuat nadinya berdenyut keras. Kini Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan menuntut. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya mereka tidak akan diam." Ujar Natsu singkat, seolah tau apa maksud dari tatapan Lucy.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ciuman pertamanya.. diambil oleh seorang berandalan sepertinya, itu adalah hal yang.. ah Lucy bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Natsu hanya terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup menatap Lucy yang kini terlihat ingin memarahinya.

"Mereka semua terus berbisik hal yang buruk tentangmu. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu, jadi aku lakukan itu agar mereka diam. Aku tau kau tidak suka. Kalau kau ingin marah padaku silahkan saja."

Katanya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lucy sendirian disana.

Lucy terdiam.. menatap kepergian Natsu dengan ratusan juta pertanyaan didalam otaknya. Jika memang itu tujuan Natsu.. akan lebih baik kalau Natsu langsung membawanya pergi dari sana. Tapi kenapa.. Natsu menciumnya?

Itu benar, itu adalah kejadian terburuk dimana ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang berandalan seperti Natsu. Tapi entah mengapa.. Lucy sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Ia justru merasa.. sesuatu didalam hatinya kini mulai bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikamarnya, kini terlihat Natsu yang tengah berguling-guling dikasurnya dengan wajah frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian di perpustakaan siang tadi.

"Sial. Kenapa aku sampai melakukannya?! Aku menciumnya.. benar, aku menciumnya! Aaarrgghhh!"

Teriaknya, sesaat kemudian terduduk lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Ia melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah. Tapi kenapa melupakannya terasa begitu sulit?

Natsu menoleh, menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan seragam sekolahnya yang kini sudah awut-awutan. Dia bahkan belum mandi sejak pulang sekolah.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin menolongnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menciumnya, itu saja! Jangan kau pikir aku menyukainya!"

Omelnya memarahi bayangannya didalam cermin. Sungguh, ia terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Tapi tunggu.. jika seumur hidupnya Luce hidup sebagai anak culun yang dibenci semua orang.. berarti.. yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Haha, haha!"

Natsu tertawa garing, masih menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Mungkin saja, ia merasa semuanya jadi impas karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan ciuman pertama. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Natsu sedikit bangga karena telah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama dari seorang gadis. Meskipun harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya juga.

Tapi.. setelah kejadian tadi.. rasanya Natsu jadi canggung jika harus menatap Lucy. Bagaimana ini?

Natsu kembali terbaring di kasurnya. Menghela nafas lelah sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

1 detik..

2 detik..

Mendadak matanya terbuka lebar. Ia baru ingat. Ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Secepat kilat, Natsu membuka seragam sekolahnya asal, melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

...

...

Cessss... Cesss..

Dengan cekatan, Lucy menggoyangkan pan-nya membuat nasi dan berbagai sayuran yang ada di atasnya tercampur rata. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Jika telat sedikit saja maka Natsu akan mengomel karena kelaparan.

"Yosh.."

Lucy mematikan kompornya, kemudian menyajikan nasi gorengnya itu di piring.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal memanggil Natsu untuk makan, lalu belajar seperti biasanya." Gumamnya sambil melepaskan apron merah muda yang ia pakai. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Natsu.

BLAM

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuatnya kaget.

Tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Lucy, Natsu kini memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Natsu, kau mau kemana? Makan malamnya sudah sia-"

"Maaf, aku akan makan diluar saja. Aku ada janji dengan Lisanna." Ujarnya dingin, kemudian berlari keluar apartemen tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"..."

Lucy terdiam. Apa barusan Natsu mengatakan kalau dia ada janji dengan Lisanna? Yang benar saja. Setelah menciumnya, ia bisa bersikap sedingin itu padanya, lalu pergi dengan gadis lain. Dia pikir Lucy itu apa.. seenaknya menciumnya lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Seharusnya Natsu tau.. jika hatinya selalu menghangat dan berdebar kencang setiap kali ia mengingatnya.

Apa bagi Natsu.. semua ini tidak ada artinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

Natsu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia terlihat begitu santai, tak buru-buru seperti tadi. Pikirannya tak fokus ke jalanan, ia masih memikirkan kejadian siang tadi, juga saat dirinya bersikap dingin pada Lucy sebelum ia pergi. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu.. hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit gugup jika harus bertatapan dengan Lucy karena kejadian tadi.

Soal janjinya dengan Lisanna itu, sebenarnya dia berbohong. Tidak ada janji apapun. Ia hanya mencari alasan untuk bisa melarikan diri dari pelajaran Lucy yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

Untung saja ini adalah hari ulang tahun Lisanna. Jadi ia tidak perlu membuat alasan lagi saat pulang kerumah nanti. Mungkin juga.. dengan bersama Lisanna ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

.

.

Natsu kini berdiri didepan pintu rumah Lisanna, dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya bersiap-siap memencet bel rumah mungil itu.

Namun baru saja ia akan melakukannya, pintu rumah itu telah terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai silver dan iris barmaidnya, tersenyum manis kearah 'tamu' spesialnya itu.

"Aku melihat mobilmu dari jendela." Ujarnya riang. Bahagia atas kedatangan Natsu yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lisanna."

Natsu tersenyum manis, menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa kepada Lisanna yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun. Lisanna berbinar, menerima bunga itu dengan hati yang sama berbunganya, kemudian memeluk Natsu erat.

"Arigatou Natsu. Ayo masuklah."Lisanna menarik tangan Natsu, tapi Natsu menahannya.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" Heran Lisanna menatap Natsu yang tak ingin masuk itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tanya Natsu, mengelus helaian perak Lisanna. Seolah mengatakan semua itu dengan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Padahal itu hanyalah bualan seorang playboy ulung yang sedang mencari hiburan untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

"Itu semua karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan guru privatmu itu kan?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu didalam."

"Tidak, aku disini saja."

"Yasudah kalau begitu"

Lisanna kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih cantik kemudian menggandeng tangan Natsu menuju mobilnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

 **Game Center**

Mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan, sedari tadi Lisanna mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kekar Natsu. Seperti anak kecil yang takut akan terpisah dariibunya. Mereka telah mengabiskan hampir 3 jam berada di game center ini. Hampir semua permainan telah mereka mainkan. Tapi itu masih belum bisa

menyegarkan otak Natsu. Bahkan dengan Lisanna disampingnya pun Natsu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Lucy. Ada apa dengannya? Ia tidak pernah memikirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini.

"Nastu?" Lisanna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Natsu, mencoba mengembalikan fokus Natsu yang kini terlihat melamun.

Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian tertawa canggung.

"M-maaf.. aku malah melamun." Katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mooh.. ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tanya Lisanna, khawatir melihat Natsu yang seperti itu. Tentu saja ia khawatir. Natsu bersikap seperti itu sejak tadi, tapi dirinya tidak terlihat sakit atau semacamnya. Ia tau pasti sesuatu telah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ah.. itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah saja. Kau tau kan, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk belajar." Jawab Natsu dengan alasan yang begitu pas. Berharap Lisanna akan percaya kalau dirinya memang benar-benar lelah.

"Jika kau lelah seharusnya kau tidak usah datang untukku. Bukankah kau masih bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lewat telepon."

Lisanna memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu, kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. Sepertinya dia kesal.

"Hey, jangan ngambek begitu." Natsu berusaha membuat Lisanna mengerti. Tapi Lisanna masih tetap cemberut.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu"

Wajah Lisanna berbinar, terlihat jelas kegembiraan dari sorot matanya karena perkataan Natsu barusan. "Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji."

"Arigatou Natsu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Natsu belum pulang juga.."

Gumam Lucy, sesaat setelah matanya menatap jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Tapi Natsu belum pulang juga. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Lisanna? Seharusnya dia lebih mementingkan nilainya daripada kencan tidak bergunanya itu. Lucy bahkan rela mengorbankan waktu luangnya hanya untuk mengajari Natsu setiap hari demi mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Apa Natsu tidak berpikir bahwa ujian kelulusan itu lebih penting dari apapun? bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa lulus masuk universitas?

"Aaarrgh. Kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkan nilainya. Kalau dia saja tidak peduli kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Drrrtt Drrrt..

Lucy terperanjat, saat ponselnya itu berdering, pertanda ada email yang masuk. Ia lalu meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya itu, melihat dari siapakah email itu ia terima.

 **From: Gray Fullbuster**

 **To: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Sub: No Subject**

" **Lucy, kau sudah tidur?"**

Ternyata email dari Gray. Tanpa menunggu Lagi, langsung saja Lucy mengetik balasan untuk email itu.

 **From: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **To: Gray Fullbuster**

 **Belum.. ada apa?**

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia juga langsung mendapat balasan dari Gray.

 **From: Gray Fullbuster**

" **Apa kau ada waktu luang besok? "**

...

" **Kurasa aku punya."**

...

" **Yosh, kalau begitu.. ayo kita pergi berkencan. Anggap saja refreshing sebelum ujian."**

...

" **Kita bertemu Dimana?"**

...

" **Kita bertemu ditaman jam 8 pagi."**

...

" **Baiklah.. Oyasumi"**

...

" **Oyasumi"**

Dan dengan itu Lucy mematikan ponselnya. Ia merasa sedikit lega Gray mengajaknya untuk pergi besok. Ia bisa menyegarkan otaknya, yang mulai sumpek karena ujian maupun karena Natsu.

Besok adalah hari minggu. Seharusnya ia belajar seharian dengan Natsu. Tapi persetan dengan itu. Untuk apa ia mti-matian mengajari Natsu jika Natsu sendiri tidak peduli dengan nilainya dan hanya mempedulikan Lisanna? Ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Cekreekk

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Memperlihatkan Natsu dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Natsu. Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Apa kau sudah lupa kau masih harus mengikuti perbaikan nilai besok?" Omelnya pada Natsu yang masih sibuk melepas sepatunya.

Natsu tak menjawab. Hanya menghela nafas panjang pertanda dirinya sedang sangat lelah.

Tak peduli dengan Lucy, Natsu kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Natsu! Kau mau kemana? Kita belum belajar apapun hari ini!"

"Aku lelah Luce. Biarkan aku tidur."

BLAM

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar. Pertanda Natsu tak ingin siapapun mengganggu tidurnya.

Lucy terdiam. Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapnya itu? Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Natsu begitu dingin padanya. Apakah pantas seorang laki-laki bersikap seperti itu setelah mendapatkan ciuman pertama seorang gadis?

"Kau iblis!"

Lucy berlari menuju kamarnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa Natsu memperlakukannya seperti ini? Ia tau bahwa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Lisanna. Tapi setidaknya, adakah sedikit saja tempat istimewa untuk Lucy didalam hatinya?

Pernahkah Natsu menyadari bahwa Lucy adalah orang yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia terbangun, dan juga orang yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum ia tertidur? Pernahkah.. Natsu memikirkan, bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang selalu bersamanya dan menemaninya sepanjang hari? Lucy bahkan mengetahui semua rahasia dan masa lalunya selama ini. Tapi mengapa? Natsu hanya memikirkan Lisanna saja..

"Natsu.. kau benar-benar bodoh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated to Love You**

 **...**

"Lucy mau kemana kau?"

Tanya Natsu begitu melihat Lucy yang kini terlihat buru-buru. Natsu sedikit mencuri pandang, mengamati Lucy yang hari ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan kemejaputih dan rok birunya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Gray." Jawab Lucy dingin, sambil sibuk memakai sepatunya. Natsu sewatdrop. Ia merasa deja vu dengan kejadian ini.

"Kencan ya?" katanya santai sambil meneguk segelas air dari kulkas. "Cih, kau mau balas dendam padaku huh?" Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia tau Lucy berniat balas dendam padanya yang malah berkencan dengan Lisanna kemarin. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Justru ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan mata Lucy yang membuatnya- ah, lupakan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, bergegas Lucy keluar apartemen, menuju taman kota sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan Gray semalam. Kini diluar apartemen ia menghembuskan nafas gundah. Rasanya ia bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi terkesan mencari 'pelarian'? Ia bahkan lupa kalau tujuan utamanya adalah balas dendam pada Gray, bukan pada Natsu.

Sampailah ia ditaman kota. Berkat soflens dimatanya itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Gray yang kini terlihat tampan dengan jaket abu-nya.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?" tanya Lucy takut-takut kalau Gray sudah lama berada disini.

Ia tau betul ia sudah terlambat. Itu karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pembantu Natsu itu dulu sebelum pergi.

Gray menggeleng pelan. "Lumayan lama sih, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" ajaknya memulai kencan mereka.

Kencan mereka kali ini terkesan biasa saja, tak ada makan malam romantis seperti waktu itu. Mereka hanya berkunjung ke taman hiburan dan aquarium. Tapi Lucy menikmatinya. Sekarang pikirannya mulai segar meski hanya sedikit.

Dia juga tidak menyangka, ternyata Gray tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Entahlah, itu memang benar atau Lucy berpikir demikian hanya karena Natsu yang kini benar-benar menyebalkan dari makhluk apapun di dunia ini. Tapi ia akui, Gray itu orangnya sedikit Lucu, dan perhatian.

"Lucy apa kau lelah?"

Tanya Gray, sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari aquarium raksasa itu. Hari sudah sore dan matahari kini mulai berwarna jingga. Sudah sewajarnya kalau Lucy lelah.

Lucy tersenyum ringan. Ia tidak lelah, tapi rasanya.. kakinya terasa sakit. Ia melirik kebawah, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya berharap rasa sakitnya bisa hilang.

"Apa kakimu sakit?" Gray ikut menatap kaki Lucy.

"Uh-hum.." Lucy mengangguk.

Sudah jelas kalau kakinya sakit. Ia berjalan seharian dengan sepatu tinggi yang kelihatan sempit. Ia yakin jari kelingkingnya pasti sudah lecet.

"Duduk disini dan lepaskan sepatumu." Kata Gray.

"Eh?"

"Kita beli sepatu dengan bahan yang lebih nyaman saja. Kalau tidak maka kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok."

Gray berjongkok. Melepaskan sepatu Lucy, kemudian menuntun Lucy untuk duduk dibangku yang ada diteras aquarium tersebut.

"Kau tunggu disini."

Dan dengan itu Gray berlari ke toko sepatu terdekat. Tak lama ia kembali, membawa sepasang sepatu bulu berwarna kuning dengan hiasan berbentuk pita. Tentu saja dengan bahan yang akan nyaman untuk Lucy kenakan.

Gray kembali berjongkok membantu Lucy memakaikan sepatu itu untuknya. Ajaib, sepatu dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk Lucy.

"Arigatou, Gray."

Lucy tersenyum senang menatap sepasang sepatu itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Gray sendiri, kini ia pun tersenyum lembut menatap Lucy yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyumnya. Mengapa Lucy terlihat begitu menawan?

Gray bingung, ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menahan perasaannya..

"Lucy.." panggilnya.

"Hm?" pandangan Lucy teralih, dari sepatu kuning itu menuju Gray yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Ia salah tingkah, ada apa dengan tatapan itu?

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang"

Gray mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya pulang sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam. Lucy pun mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Gray. Kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju taman kota tempat awal dimana mereka beremu.

Dari kejauhan kini Natsu dengan kacamata dan topi hitam yang menutupi rambutnya itu mendecih pelan. Ia mencari Lucy sejak tadi. Ia khawatir Gray akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Ia juga ingin melihat apa yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Gray menyesal. Tapi apa yang ia lihat?

"Si culun malah menikmati kencannya dengan si otak es. Cih"

Ia kembali mendecih. Kemudian kembali memacu mobilnya menuju apartemen. Ia sudah menyiapkan hukuman yang bagus untuk Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan senyum simpul tersungging bibirnya, kini Lucy berjalan menuju rumah- ah tidak, apartemen Natsu yang sekarang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga. Ia merasa sedikit senang, dan juga lega hari ini. Rasanya beban pikirannya kini telah hilang walau hanya sedikit. Meskipun ia juga masih bingung dengan Gray yang begitu baik hari ini.

Sejauh ini, baik disekolah atau ditempat lain mereka bertemu, Lucy sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Gray punya niat jahat terhadapnya. Atau jangan-jangan, Gray memang bukan orang seperti yang dia pikirkan?

Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi melihat Gray yang sangat baik seperti tadi, rasanya ia sangat ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Benar, dirinya yang sangat menyukai Gray. Tapi.. tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Maka Gray pun akan begitu, kembali menjadi dirinyayang sangat membenci Lucy.

"Nee-san!"

Lucy terkejut saat mendengar suara tenor itu memanggilnya. Ia menatap Lurus kedepan, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan bekas luka di pelipis kanannya kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sting..? STING!"

...

"Sting.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Lucy heboh. Saat ini ia benar-benar terkejut melihat pria bernama Sting itu.

Sting Eucliffe. Dia adalah adik sepupu Lucy yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adik sendiri. Ibu Sting adalah adik dari ibu Lucy. Tapi Sting dan keluarganya telahtinggal di luar negeri sejak lama. Itulah mengapa Lucy hidup sebatang kara disini.

"Kami baru saja pindah, seminggu yang lalu. Ibu selalu ingin pulang ke Fiore. Jadi kami pindah kesini" jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Lucy.

"Begitu ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" Lucy menujuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa Sting mencarinya?

"Aku sudah dengar kau tinggal bersama seorang lekaki bersama Natsu." Ujar Sting yang sukses membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati.

"D-dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

Lucy tergagap. Seharusnya tidak ada yang tau tentang ini kecuali dia dan Natsu. Lalu bagaimana Sting bisa tau tentang ini?

"Aku dengar dari Levy-san." Jawab Sting.

"Levy? kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku satu sekolah dengannya. Saat aku menanyakan apa dia mengenalmu dia bilang saat ini kau tinggal dengan si Natsu-san itu. Aku juga mendengar semua tentang Natsu-san,"

"Nee-san.. tinggallah bersama aku dan ibu." Lanjut Sting.

Namun Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Sting, aku tidak bisa."

Jawabnya singkat. Itu benar, tidak sampai 'kontrak'-nya dengan Natsu selesai. Jawabannya itu membuat Sting geram.

"Nee-san, untuk apa kau tinggal bersama seseorang yang suka bermain dengan perempuan? Bukankah Natsu-san sudah punya kekasih?!"

Kata Sting dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak rela jika Nee-san-nya itu tinggal bersama playboy ulung seperti Natsu.

Lucy menunduk. Yang Sting katakan itu ada benarnya. Untuk apa ia tinggal bersama Natsu yang bahkan sama sekali tak memikikannya? Untuk apa tinggal bersama Natsu yang sudah memiliki banyak 'teman' dalam hidupnya?

Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, balas budi Lucy atas jasa Natsu yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang. Jadi, sampai hutangnya itu terbayar. Lucy tetap akan tinggal bersama Natsu.

"Kalau begitu.. biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya. Setelah itu kita akan tinggal bersama, bagaimana?" Lucy tersenyum.

Sting terdiam, detik berikutnya tersenyum pertanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Sampai jumpa, aku menyayangimu, Nee-san"

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa, Sting"

Dan dengan itu pun, Lucy kembali berjalan menuju ke apartemen Natsu.

.

.

Dibukanya pintu apartemen yang tak terkunci itu.

Sepi..

Lampu ruang tamu pun tidak menyala.

Lucy melepaskan sepatunya, sambil meraba dinding, mecari saklar lampu.

Tak!

Lampu ruangan menyala, membuat Lucy terkejut saat mendapati Natsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepannya dengan menyilangkan keduatangannya.

"Apa kencanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sarkastik, membuat Lucy sangat ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Lucy acuh tak acuh. Lagi-lagi Natsu merasa deja vu dengan kejadian 'pulang kencan' ini.

"Ah, kalau itu jawabanmu, berarti kencanmu memang menyenangkan bukan?"

Lucy tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Minggir, aku lelah." tak peduli, ia berjalan melewati Natsu menuju ke kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, Natsu kini sudah menggenggam lengannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Natsu, lepaskan!"

BRAK!

Natsu mendorong Lucy ke tembok dan menghimpitnya dengan tangan kanan memegang bahunya dan tangan satunya lagi berada tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentaknya.

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Lucy barusan, kini Natsu malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Lucy memerah saat bibir Natsu semakin dekat dengan bibirnya, semakin dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Natsu kembali menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan begitu dalam dan melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Lucy mematung. Lagi-lagi ciuman itu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan otaknya berhenti bekerja. Apa sebenarnya yang Natsu gunakan dalam ciumannya? Sihir? Mengapa Lucy merasa seperti dihipnotis olehnya?

Selang beberapa menit pagutan mereka terlepas. Kini Natsu menatap Lucy dalam. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya memerah, bibir basah karena saliva dan nafasnya yang kini memburu. Dia.. begitu cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Kau.. masih belum lupa dengan itu kan? Luce.. katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau begitu menikmati kencanmu dengan laki-laki lain setelah aku menciummu?"

Tanya Natsu pelan, dengan baritonenya yang terdengar begitu maskulin ditelinga Lucy. Lucy terdiam, suara Natsu barusan seolah membuatnya serasa disengat listrik bertegangan 1000 volt.

Berusaha tenang, kini Lucy menatap Natsu tajam dengan matanya yang berkilat penuh amarah.

"Dan kau?! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi dengan gadis lain setelah kau menciumku?!" bentaknya, melepar kembali pertanyaan Natsu barusan.

"Itu berbeda Luce. Kau menikmatinya, tapi tidak denganku."

Jawab Natsu penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya berharap Lucy mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu. Tanpa sepatah katapun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, menangis dalam diam menyisakan Natsu yang kini pun terdiam.

Natsu tertunduk.

Dia melakukannya lagi.. dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Lucy.

"Apa.. yang sudah kulakukan?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fyuuuhh.. setelah hiatus 2 minggu akhirnya chap 5 publish juga. Gomen ya aku telat update, kegiatan OSIS bener-bener bikin sibuk dan akhirnya chap 5 jadi sedikit telat. *curhat* Gimana Chapter ini? semoga memuaskan..

Tadi Sting muncul dikit, insyaallah di chap depan bagiannya diperbanyak :v

Maafkan kalo ada typo

Dan juga.. Happy New Year 2017 ya minna! :D

RnR?


	6. Rift

**SEBELUM LANJUT, INI DIA BALESAN REVIEW UNTUK CHAP 5 :V**

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** Duuh banyak banget pertanyaannya :v tapi bener banget. Mereka sama-sama belum bisa menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan soal itu kita lihat aja di chapter ini apa yang akan terjadi :v

 **Ifa_dragneel92:** Waaah makasih banyak udah mau nunggu ff aneh ini :v Jadi moment NaLu-nya kurang banyak ya? Kalo di chapter kemarin emang sedikit karena mesti di bagi-bagi antara NaLu, NaLi dan GrayLu ahahah. Tapi di chap berikutnya bakal aku usahain perbanyak moment NaLu :D

 **Choki-003:** Yeap, I love him too :'v *plakk

 **Akano Tsuki:** AAAAASDFGHJKL greget sama chap 5 yaa :v but, gomen yoo.. aku belum sempet review ff mu, udah 3 minggu gak on di ffn, insya allah bakal aku review dalam waktu dekat.. semangat nulisnya dan silahkan di nikmatin chap 6 nya..

 **Nafikaze:** yeah, konflik sudah mulai.. semoga anda suka :D

 **Natsu489:** Oke Next..

 **Ical's Fans:** Huaah sekeren itu kah? Biasa aja kok.. dan kalo update tiap hari rasanya.. ngg.. hahah kayaknya gak mungkin.. soalnya butuh waktu lama buat mikir, nulis, dan editing.. ikutin terus ceritanya ya.. makasih atas review dan pujiannya :D

 **H3ndy.X:** Momen NaLu-nya kurang banyak yaaaaaah doushiyo :3 aku bakal berusaha bikin banyak lagi deh hehe, silahkan dibaca chap 6 nya..

 **Hannah:** Lah? Bukannya tadi udah Kisuu? Dua kali malah O_O

 **Fic Of Delusion:** Yeah, mulai retak! Mulai retak! :v dan di chap ini bakal beneran retak :v

 **Guest:** Maaf ya tapi kali ini malah jadi lama.. gomennn u,u

 **Shiina481:** Arigatou gozaimasu.. maaf update lama.. ini dia chap 6 nya :D

 **Apocalypse201:** Arigatou.. yosh! Lanjut! :v

 **Guest:** Gomen lamaaaaaa... sibukk (nanges)

 **Guest:** Go NaLu go NaLu! /seketika berubah jadi pemandu sorak/

 **Miyuu:** Duuh banyak yang bilang jangan lama-lama tapi akhirnya tetep lama juga.. author minta maaf banget ya kalo lama..

 **Yosh minna-san!**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Rift**

* * *

Lucy termenung, menatap jingga yang mewarnai langit sore dari balik jendela kamarnya. Menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, kini pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Memikirkan semua kejadian rumit yang terjadi belakan ini.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, tepatnya setelah ciuman itu, kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Natsu terjadi. Natsu mulai jarang berbicara dengannya dan tidak pernah serius lagi untuk belajar, ia juga selalu menggunakan Lisanna sebagai alasan.

Apakah Natsu berusaha untuk menjauhinya? Entahlah.. soal itu Lucy juga tidak tau. Dan entah mengapa, Lucy memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

Ia menepuk pipinya, menggeleng pelan berusaha melupakan semua kegelisahan yang ia rasakan itu. 4 hari lagi ujian kelulusan. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia kembali belajar sekarang.

"Yosh. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Katanya menyemangati diri sendiri, kemudian kembali membuka bukunya.

Jgrek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka itu membuat Lucy sedikit terkejut. Ia berbalik, mendapati Natsu yang kini berada didepan pintu. "Luce.."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Itu karena akhir-akhir ini Natsu jarang mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Natsu tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku lapar."

"He?"

 **-I Fated to Love You—**

"Haaah kenyang.. kenyang.."

Gumam Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini telah penuh berisi sup udon lezat buatan Lucy.

"Ne Natsu, kau harus belajar malam ini." Ujar Lucy mengingatkan.

Itu benar. Akhir-akhir ini Natsu jadi malas belajar, ia selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk keluar rumah. Membuat Lucy harus memaksanya dulu untuk belajar.

"Baiklah-baiklah" jawab Natsu malas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan begitu. Ujian hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi Natsu. Kau harus belajar lebih keras!" kali ini Lucy sedikit meninggikan suranya, berharap Natsu akan takut dan menuruti perkataannya. Tapi percuma saja, itu karena makhluk didepannya ini adalah seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Ting.. tong..

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara bel itu. Mereka kemudian saling menatap. Detik berikutnya Natsu beranjak dari duduknya, membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang belum diketahui siapa orangnya.

Natsu terkejut, ternyata tamu yang dimaksud itu adalah ...

"Li-Lisanna?" Natsu tergagap. Tentu saja kaget karena Lisanna tidak memberitahu jika ingin datang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut? Bukankah wajar jika seorang gadis datang untuk mengunjungi pacarnya?"

Lisanna tersenyum, kemudian meraih wajah Natsu dan mengecup pipinya. Tentu saja membuat Natsu lebih terkejut dari yang sebelumnya.

"Y-yaah.. tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Natsu masih mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Apa itu perlu? Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan malam ini." bukannya meminta maaf, Lisanna malah mengatakan hal lain.

Tak punya pilihan, Natsu pun bergegas menuju kamarnya, Mengganti pakaian, mungkin.

Lisanna melangkahkan kakinya apartemen Natsu. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis pirang yang kini berdiri diruang tengah. "Apa dia Lucy?" batinnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Kini Lisanna mulai mengamati Lucy dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Dia cukup cantik.. apa kau yang bernama Lucy?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai wakil dari kata "Iya".

"Kau.."

"Aku Lisanna. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Lisanna menjabat tangan Lucy, ia juga tersenyum. Tapi tidakkah itu terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian? Batin Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Ah ya, malam ini Natsu akan berkencan denganku. Jadi kurasa dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk duduk diam dan mendengarkan materimu itu."

Ujar Lisanna dengan nada sarkastik. Itu membuat Lucy semakin kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saling kenal dan Lisanna langsung mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

"Begitu ya? Kenapa kau mengajaknya berkencan disaat seperti ini? Ujian kelulusan hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, _lho!"_ balas Lucy dengan nada yang tak kalah sarkastik.

Lisanna hanya terkekeh, ia lalu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa Lucy mengerti. Apa itu tatapan menghina?

"Kau tidak tau ya? Justru disaat-saat seperti inilah otak harus disegarkan. Natsu tetap akan pergi denganku. Itu karena aku adalah kekasihnya. Lagi pula aku yakin saat ini Natsu butuh refreshing dan tidak tertarik lagi dengan pelajaranmu. Jadi jangan memaksanya, kau mengerti?" balas Lisanna ketus.

Oh astaga! Beginikah cara seorang Lisanna berbicara pada orang yang baru ia kenal? Dan.. apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Dia adalah kekasih Natsu? Hey! Natsu punya banyak sekali kekasih diluar sana. Ada baiknya jika ia berhenti menyombongkan dirinya sebelum tau semua itu. Tapi terserah padanya, Lucy tidak peduli jika suatu saat Lisanna akan menangis karena tau dirinya diduakan, ah bukan. Ditigakan? Itu juga bukan. Sekali lagi Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang playboy.

"Lisu, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi"

Ujar Natsu begitu keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan jeans hitam dan blazer marunnya.

'Lisu?' apa itu semacam panggilan sayang untuk Lisanna? Batin Lucy sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Lisanna tak menjawab, digandengnya lengan kekar Natsu melangkah keluar apartemen sesaat setelah tesenyum mengejek kearah Lucy.

"Dasar pasangan kekasih tidak tau diri!"

Omel Lucy kesal, melemparkan bantal sofa ke pintu, sambil membayangkan kalau pintu itu adalah merea berdua. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Pertama karena sikap Lisanna yang menyebalkan itu. Kedua, karena Natsu yang dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan Lisanna untuk berkencan.

Ia tau bahwa Natsu mungkin memang sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk belajar. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia telah bersumpah akan membuat Natsu mencapai targetnya dan membanggakan ayahnya yang jauh di sana. tapi..

Jika begini terus...

Jika begini terus, lalu untuk apa Lucy berada di apartemen ini? menjadi pembantunya?

"Kurasa inilah saat dimana aku harus menggunakan cara terakhir."

Lucy berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, mengambil beberapa memo warna-warni dan juga sebuah pena. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, yang jelas Lucy baru saja mengatakan bahwa ini adalah cara terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu memasuki apartemennya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit gembira usai kencan dengan Lisanna itu.

Natsu terdiam, menatap sekeliling yang terlihat sepi. Tidak ada Lucy yang biasa duduk menunggunya atau berdiri didepan pintu kemudian memarahinya karena pulang terlambat.

Tak peduli, Natsu kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan malam untuk belajar bersama.

Seketika Natsu terpaku, ternyata Lucy berada disana. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku. Yang membuatnya terpaku adalah Lucy yang kini tertidur dimeja bersama dengan buku-bukunya. Apa Lucy sudah bosan menunggunya? mengapa dia tidur disini? Bagaimana jika dia masuk angin? Pikirnya yang masih terpaku.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Sebelumnya, Lucy tidak pernah tertidur sebelum ia pulang. Lucy akan selalu menunggunya selarut apapun dia pulang, kemudian mengajarinya dengan sepenuh hati walau ia tau bahwa Natsu tidak pernah fokus.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lucy dengan perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia duduk disamping Lucy, menperhatikan wajah Lucy dari dekat.

"Bahkan saat tidurpun kau terlihat cantik."

Gumamnya pelan, tersenyum sambil menyeka rambut Lucy yang menutupi matanya yang sedang terpejam. Cukup lama, ia menatap wajah cantik Lucy, hingga tak sadar bahwa kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Diperhatikannya seluruh lekuk wajah Lucy dengan seksama. Dia memiliki bulu mata yang sangat tebal, hidungnya yang mungil itu masih tetap terlihat mancung, juga bibir peach-nya yang lagi-lagi membuat nafas Natsu tercekat.

Sial, perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan dimana ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Lucy. Bibirnya yang terlihat sangat manis itu benar-benar membuat Natsu tergoda.

Perlahan Natsu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, berusaha meraup bibir mungil Lucy yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan.

Namun disaat bibir mereka hampir menyatu, Natsu berhenti. Mengalihkan ciumannya pada kening Lucy. Dikecupnya kening itu perlahan, sambil menikmati aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambutnya. Jika diperhatikan, mereka terlihat sangat romantis.

Natsu menyudahi kecupannya, dan kembali menatap Lucy. Syukurlah yang barusan itu tidak membangunkannya.

1 detik..

5 detik..

.

.

"Luce bangun!"

Teriaknya tepat ditelinga Lucy membuat sang empunya telinga kini melenguh pelan akibat lengkingan suara yang luar biasanya itu.

"Ngh.."

Lucy melenguh pelan, matanya yang semula tertutup itu kini mulai mengerjap, membuat Natsu cepat-cepat menjauh darinya sebelum ketahuan tengah memandanginya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku.." gumam Lucy masih setengah tidur. Berikutnya mengucek mata mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Akhirnya Lucy benar-benar terbangun. Ia terduduk, menatap Natsu kesal karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Aku sudah menyediakan kamar untukmu tapi kau malah tidur disini seperti orang tidak terurus. Sekarang cepat pindah kekamarmu!" kata Natsu dengan nada ketus.

Pura-pura acuh padahal didalam hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Lucy yang tidur di tempat dingin. selain itu ia juga tidak ingin Lucy mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja menciumnya diam-diam.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Oyasumi.."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan kini Lucy berjalan menuju kamarnya, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terusik.

Dari jauh Natsu tertawa. Entah mengapa Lucy yang seperti itu terlihat sangat lucu. Mungkin juga.. sedikit manis.

Merasa ngantuk, Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti, saat tak sengaja onyxnya itu menatap secarik kertas yang tertempel didepan pintu kamarnya. Dikertas itu tertulis rumus percepatan gravitasi yang membutat Natsu pusing saat membacanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan rumus itu.

Menghela nafas berat, ia mencoba menabaikan secarik kertas didepan pintu kamarnya itu. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Tapi tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau..."

BRAK!

Natsu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Entah mengapa sekarang Natsu memiliki firasat buruk soal ini.

Dan benar saja. Kini Natsu hanya bisa shock ditempat. Giginya gemeretak, sebuah perempatan terlihat di pojok dahinya. Ia kesal!

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini kamarnya sudah penuh dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas bertuliskan rumus-rumus aneh yang sudah tertempel disetiap sudut kamarnya. Astaga! Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

Apakah ini balas dendam Lucy padanya? Ia tau ia mulai malas belajar dan selalu pulang larut malam, tapi rasanya kali ini Lucy sudah keterlaluan.

"Arggh! Terserah padamu saja!"

BLAM!

Pintu kembali ditutup dengan keras. Natsu tidak peduli, ia ingin tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriiiiiiingggg!

Natsu yang tidurnya terusik itu hanya bisa menggeram, kenapa pagi datang begitu cepat?

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan silau cahaya matahari yang menerpanya.

Diraihnya jam weaker yang ada dinakas, mematikannya, kemudian menatapnya guna mencari tau jam berapa sekarang. seketika dirinya yang masih setengah tidur itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat tampilan jam weaker yang ia pegang. Sebuah kertas berawarna merah muda menempel disana. kertas itu bertuliskan rumus-rumus matematika yang lagi-lagi membuatnya pusing.

Ia terduduk, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan frustasi. Ia hampir lupa kalau kamarnya itu sudah penuh dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi rumus yang sukses membuatnya mimpi buruk semalam.

Menghela nafas, Natsu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat kesekolah.

Namun lagi-lagi Ia hanya bisa shock ditempat, begitu dirinya kembali menemukan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisikan rumus juga tertempel disana.

Natsu kembali menghela nafas frustasi. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain menghafalkannya lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Bagaimanapun Lucy juga menggunakan tenaganya untuk menulis sebanyak ini. jadi ia hargai itu. Tapi bagaimana cara Natsu untuk menghafalkan sebanyak ini?!

.

.

.

"Natsu, aku berangkat duluan."

Kata Lucy yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Natsu terdiam. Pagi ini pun Lucy bersikap aneh. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi, dan barusan dia bilang akan berangkat duluan? Sebelumnya Lucy bahkan takut untuk keluar dari apartemen itu. Apa dia yakin akan berangkat sendirian? Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun soal rumus-rumus yang sudah ia tempel disetiap sudut kamarnya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Ia kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat menikmati rasa lezat dari masakan Lucy itu di lidahnya.

Selesai dengan sarapannya kini Natsu menenteng tasnya bergegas menuju sekolah. Ia akan dapat masalah jika sampai terlambat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu duduk dibangkunya, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap keluar jendela melempar pandangannya sejauh mata memandang. Ia masih kesal dengan ulah Lucy semalam. Dinding kamarnya, lemari, cermin, dan jam weaker. Kini semuanya terdapat rumus-rumus dan beberapa materi tertempel disana. Bukan hanya itu. Lucy bahkan mengganti lockscreen ponselya dengan rumus. Memangnya Natsu bisa menghafalkan sebanyak itu?!

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Natsu baru ingat tadi padi Lucy memberikan sebuah buku untuknya, Lucy mengatakan kalau itu adalah rangkuman materi-materi penting yang mungkin akan masuk dalam ujian.

Natsu merogoh tasnya, mencari buku yang Lucy berikan tadi.

Ia sedikit terkejut. Dari halaman awal hingga akhir buku itu semua berisi rangkuman. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, isi dari buku itu yang semuanya tulisan tangan. Tidak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan Lucy. Tidak ada yang bisa menulis seindah dan serapih itu selain Lucy.

Isinya begitu banyak, dan ini tidak terlihat seperti sesuatu yang baru saja Lucy tulis. Atau jangan-jangan.. Lucy telah mempersiapkan semua ini sejak lama? Untuknya?

"Waaah.. apa aku sedang bermimpi? Natsu Dragneel belajar? Pfffthh.. hahahah!"

Tawa salah seorang teman Natsu yang kini berdiri didepannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut cream kekuningan dengan beberapa titik-titik hitam dibawah matanya.

"Diam kau Jackal!" Natsu menatap tajam kearah anak laki-laki bernama Jackal itu. Tentu saja kesal dengan kalimat mengejek yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Apa karena sebentar lagi ujian?" ujarnya Jackal tak peduli dengan tatapan Natsu.

"Kau!-"

"Oey, semuanya lihat! Natsu belajar!" teriaknya dengan keras membuat semua murid dikelas itu berbalik menatap Natsu.

Detik berikutnya mereka semua tertawa keras. Terlebih saat melihat buku yang Natsu pegang.

"Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat untuk mulai belajar sekarang?"

Celetuk seorang gadis dari sudut sana. Itu membuat Natsu semakin kesal.

"Hey Natsu, tidak ada gunanya juga kau belajar, otakmu tidak akan bisa menyerapnya!"

"Aku yakin kau akan melupakan apa yang kau pelajari besok."

"Hahahahaha..!"

Mereka semua tertawa bersamaan. Menertawai Natsu yang kini benar-benar kesal, dan juga malu.

"Are? Apa ini?"

Tanya Jackal sambil memegang gantungan tas Natsu.

"Bahkan di gantungan tasmu juga ada rumus. Apa ini semacam jimat agar bisa jadi pintar?"

"Wah, kalau begitu berikan aku yang seperti itu juga!"

"Hahahahahah..."

Mereka kembali tertawa begitu keras. Natsu semakin berang, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu disaat seperti ini. sudah cukup semua ini karena 'dia'. Natsu dipermalukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu semua karena 'dia'. Natsu benar-benar marah sekarang.

 **-I Fated To Love You—**

BRAK!

Natsu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Langkahnya gontai dan wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Tentu saja karena kejadian disekolah tadi.

"Natsu kau sudah pula-"

"Kau!"

Belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsu sudah memotong kalimatnya dengan membentaknya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Lucy.

Seketika tubuh Lucy gemetar. Ia merasa takut. ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Natsu dengan wajah sangat marah seperti sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya hingga semarah ini?

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!" bentaknya lagi. Lucy masih tidak mengerti dengan ini. ada apa dengannya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau, Luce! Kau 'kan, yang mengganti lockscreen ponsel dan gantungan tasku dengan rumus-rumus itu?!"

Dengan nada yang meninggi, Natsu bertanya kepada Lucy. Ia tidak akan memaafkan Lucy jika sampai Lucy mengatakan bahwa bukan dia yang melakukan semua itu.

"Iya. Memang aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, terlalu takut melihat onyx tajam Natsu yang sukses membuatnya gemetaran.

"Kau-"

"Aku melakukan semua itu supaya kau bisa mengingatnya. Itu semua bukan untukku tapi untukmu!"

Balas Lucy cepat-cepat sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini Lucy balas menatap Natsu tajam. Itu benar, semua yang dia lakuka itu demi kebaikan Natsu. Tidak seharusnya Natsu marah kepadanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semua itu seenaknya. Kau sudah melewati batas Luce!"

Nada bicara Natsu semakin meninggi, matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Nafasnya pun kini memburu karena amarahnya yang mulai pecah.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu sibuk dengan Lisanna. Kau lebih mementingkannya daripada pelajaranmu." Lucy mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" balas Natsu dingin.

"Seharusnya kau malu. Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya!"

Lucy balas menatap Natsu tajam. Mengapa semua kesalahan itu dilemparkan padanya? Semua ini juga salah Natsu.

"Tau apa kau soal aku?! Kau tidak tau apapun tentangku!"

Apa dia bilang? Tidak tau apapun tentangnya? Itu salah. Lucy tau segalanya tentang Natsu lebih dari Lisanna. Lucy tau semua tentangnya, bahkan masa lalunya yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Lisanna sekalipun. Lalu bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

Natsu kembali menunjuk wajah Lucy. Dan entah mengapa, saat ini firasat buruk yang Lucy rasakan sejak beberapa hari terakhir itu menjadi semakin kuat. Ia merasa mulai detik ini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apa yang ingin Natsu katakan?

.

.

"Dengar... Aku.. Mencintai.. Lisanna. Dan aku.. membencimu!"

"..."

Deg..

"..."

Deg..

"..."

Mendengarnya membuat jantung Lucy seperti diremas. Apa karena Natsu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia membencinya? Natsu meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja. Membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras sesaat setelah menatap Lucy tajam. Kemana dia akan pergi? Ke tempat Lisanna?

Lucy terdiam.. kakinya terasa lemas..

Brugh..

Ia terduduk dilantai. Tubuhnya gemetar, genangan air dipelupuk matanya kini mulai menganak sungai. Ia menangis.

Lucy meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Kata-kata Natsu barusan benar-benar telah menyayat hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit.

"Natsu.. mencintai.. Lisanna?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Lucy menangis dengan deras diatas mejanya, membasahi buku-bukunya yang tergeletak disana.

Inikah? Firasat buruk yang selalu ia rasakan itu?

Ia tau yang ia lakukan ini salah. Tapi, ia tidak tau bahwa Natsu akan semarah itu padanya. Natsu bahkan baru saja mengatakan jika ia membencinya..

Seharusnya.. seharusnya.. dialah orang yang harus dibenci.

Dia memperlakukan Lucy dengan sangat buruk bahkan setelah apa yang Lucy lakukan untuknya. Ia pergi dengan gadis lain bahkan setelah menciumnya dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Lucy adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah semua hal buruk yang Natsu lakukan padanya itu Lucy malah.. mencintainya?

Itu benar. Lucy mencintai Natsu, sangat mencintainya.

Natsulah orang yang sudah menolongnya disaat dia benar-benar menderita saat itu. Natsu adalah orang yang merubah hidupnya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berarti dari sebelumnya. Natsu adalah orang yang berhasil mengukir sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah Lucy lupakan seumur hidupnya. Natsu adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan baik selain keluarganya. Natsu adalah orang yang sangat Lucy kagumi karena kebaikan yang selalu disembunyikannya itu.

Karena itulah.. perlahan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Namun perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam itu akhirnya terjawab tanpa harus ia ungkapkan. Natsu... mencintai orang lain. Dan Natsu.. membencinya.

Drrrtt... Drrrrt..

Lucy terperanjat, segera ia menyambar pnselnya diatas meja. Menghapus air matanya sebelum mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo.. Sting.." ucapnya lirih.

" _Nee-san.. kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Sting dari seberang sana.

Lucy tau Sting tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

Bohong. Itu bohong. Ia sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Hatinya hancur sekarang.

" _Tapi suaramu mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja.. apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

" _Kuharap kau tidak membohongiku.."_ tanya Sting mulai curiga. Itu karena suara dan nada bicara Lucy benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu Sting?" balas Lucy lagi sambil sedikit tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

" _Nee-san. Kau bohong."_

Pernyataan Sting barusan kembali membuatnya berpura-pura tertawa. Namun semakin ia mencoba untuk tertawa, semakin ia merasa hatinya tersayat. Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Lucy tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Ia mulai terisak.. dan perlahan tangisnya itu mulai pecah.

"Sting.. aku.."

" _Aku tau telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi jika kau tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya aku tidak akan memaksa. Dan kumohon.. jangan sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini,"_

" _Nee-san.. aku dan ibu selalu menunggu kedatanganmu.."_

Perkataan Sting itu membuat Lucy tersadar.

Lucy berhenti menangis. Matanya terbuka lebar seolah menemukan sebuah harapan baru untuk hatinya yang sudah hancur itu.

Itu benar.. dia masih punya keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya. Jika Natsu membencinya.. dan jika Natsu mencintai orang lain. Lalu apa gunanya ia berada di sini sekarang? Tidak ada. Natsu sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Natsu sudah membuangnya. Natsu sudah membuang orang yang telah tulus mencintainya.

Lucy terdiam cukup lama, mematangkan keputusan yang kini sudah ada didalam kepalanya.

"Sting.. jemput aku didepan Katedral Kardia."

 **-I Fated To Love You—**

Lucy menyeret kopernya. Ia sudah siap dengan keputusan yang ia buat itu. Ia akan meninggalkan apartemen Natsu, dan tinggal bersama dengan Sting dan juga ibunya.

Ia terdiam sejenak menatap seisi apartemen Natsu dengan mata berkaca. Terutama saat dirinya menatap ruang tengah yang biasa mereka tempati untuk belajar bersama.

Kenangan-kenangan itu kini mulai terbayang dikepalannya. Kenangan saat mereka memulai pelajaran untuk pertama kali, kenangan saat Natsu memeluknya malam itu, kenangan saat mereka menghabiskan makan malam bersama, dan juga kenangan saat Natsu tertidur ditengah pelajaran, Semua itu sukses membuat air matanya berlinang. Jujur ia tak sanggup. Tapi ia tetap harus meninggalkan apartemen ini. Natsu.. sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi bukan?

Ia tersenyum kecut. Kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen sesaat setelah menghapus air matanya. Belum sempat dirinya sampai dirinya didepan pintu, kini langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen Natsu.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam legam, dengan setelan jas itu kini berdiri dedepan Lucy. Menatapnya sambil mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Natsu. Pria itu bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde panjang yang terlihat anggun. Siapa mereka?

"Ah, namaku Zeref Dragneel. Dan ini istriku Mavis. Aku adalah kakak Natsu."

Pria bernama Zeref itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya begitu tau maksud dari tatapan Lucy.

Jadi pria ini adalah kakak Natsu? Dilihat dari penampilannya saja sudah bisa ditebak jika sifatnya pasti jauh berbeda dengan Natsu yang bodoh dan tidak tau sopan santun itu. Batin Lucy.

"Jangan-jangan.. kau adalah guru privat yang Natsu biacarakan itu ya?" tanya istrinya, Mavis.

Jadi mereka sudah tau soal ini? batin Lucy lagi. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan kemana dengan koper itu?" Zeref tersenyum ringan.

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan pulang sekarang. Permisi."

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Lucy melewati mereka berdua begitu saja. Baguslah jika mereka tau tentang ini. Mereka bisa memberitahukannya pada Natsu nanti. Ia pun berjalan menuju Katedral Kardia tempat dimana Sting akan menjemputnya.

"Aku dan Natsu.. sudah tidak terikat oleh apapun lagi.."

Gumamnya pelan, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat sedih dan hancur karena ini. Meski begitu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. mungkin mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk berakhir seperti ini.

"Yosh! Berjuanglah, diriku. Lupakan dia.. dan kau akan menjalani hidupmu seperti biasanya lagi"

Katanya sambil tersenyum, menyemangati diri sendiri yang rapuh itu..

Dia dan Natsu.. sudah tidak terikat oleh apapun lagi? Dia salah besar. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka lihat.. yang masih mengikat mereka berdua. Semua ini .. masih belum berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Dengan wajah tak karuan yang sulit dijelaskan, ia masih memikirkan kejadian sore tadi.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir akan mengatakan hal sejahat itu pada Lucy. Apa Lucy baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika Lucy sudah terlanjur sakit hati dan akan membencinya? Harusnya Lucy tau. Tadi ia hanya sedang termakan emosi.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Lucy sekarang. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Zeref dan Mavis kini duduk disofa ruang tamunya.

"Okaeri" ujar Mavis ramah. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat adik iparnya itu.

"Kalian.." Natsu masih berdiri ditempatnya, bingung dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Jika seseorang mengatakan "Okaeri" kau harus menjawabnya dengan "Tadaima" bukan "Kalian""

BLETAK!

Omel Zeref menjitak kepala Natsu dengan sedikit keras, membuat Natsu kini memekik kesakitan.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya!"

"Kalian bedua. Sudah.. sudah.." Mavis melerai dua kakak beradik yang mulai berisik itu dengan suara halusnya. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Natsu, kami datang kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Jelas Mavis menjawab pertanyaan Natsu yang tadi.

"Sesuatu?" Natsu tak mengerti.

"Ini sudah malam. Kita bicarakan besok saja." tak peduli dengan ketidakpahaman Natsu, Zeref kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu, tentu saja untuk istirahat.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Natsu sebelum Zeref masuk kesana. Zeref berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"K-kamar itu.. tidak kosong. Ada seseorang yang menempatinya."

Benar. Kamar tamu itu adalah kamar yang Lucy tempati semenjak tinggal bersama Natsu. Jika Zeref akan menginap disini maka..

"Hm? Maksudmu gadis pirang yang menjadi guru privatmu itu?" tanya Mavis kali ini.

Natsu terkejut. Jadi mereka sudah bertemu dengan Lucy?

"Iya, dia yang menempati kamar itu" jawab Natsu.

"Tapi dia sudah pergi."

"Eh?"

Perkataan Zeref itu sukses membuat Natsu shock. Apa maksudnya dengan 'pergi'?

"Dia pergi? Maksudmu.."

"Ya, dia hanya bilang tugasnya disini sudah selesai dan dia akan pulang. Apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

Deg...

Natsu mematung ditempat.

Lucy? Sudah pergi?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Natsu bergegas menuju kamar Lucy, meninggalkan Zeref dan Mavis yang masih bingung dengan Natsu. Dan benar saja, dia tidak ada disana. Apa dia benar-benar telah pergi?

Natsu membuka lemari pakaian Lucy kasar. Mencoba memastikan bahwa pakaian-pakaian Lucy masih ada disana. Nihil, tak ada satupun yang tersisa di lemari itu kecuali dua lembar pakaian yang pernah Natsu berikan untuknya tempo hari. Beberapa barang yang pernah Natsu berikan untuknya itu juga masih tertinggal dimeja. Itu berarti.. Lucy hanya membawa barang miliknya saja? Apakah ia tidak menganggap semua benda ini miliknya.

Natsu menoleh, saat tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap beberapa buah buku tergeletak di meja belajar Lucy. Itu semua adalah buku yang sama seperti yang Lucy berikan untuknya tadi pagi. Buku rangkuman.

Lucy.. meninggalkan ini untuknya? Sebenarnya sebaik apakah orang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu?

Tanpa kata, Natsu kini berlari keluar apartemen dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Berlari secepat mungkin berharap Lucy belum pergi terlalu jauh. Ia harus menghentikannya.

Bagaimana bisa Lucy pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya Lucy pikirkan? Apa dia marah? Apakah dia terlalu mengangap serius perkataannya yang tadi? Ia tau kata-katanya sore tadi sudah keterlaluan. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Lucy akan langsung pergi seperti itu.

Ia telah sampai didepan rumah Lucy. Namun rumah itu terlihat gelap. Tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala pertanda bahwa tak ada orang didalam rumah itu.

"Cih, apa yang dia pikirkan?"

Natsu merogoh sakunya, meraih ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Lucy. Namun nihil, panggilannya sama sekali tidak dijawab. Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan Natsu kembali berlari. Berlari kencang tak tentu arah mencari Lucy yang pergi entah kemana.

Apa dia benar-benar pergi karena marah padanya? Dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Padahal Natsu baru saja akan mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan membaca dan menghafalkan semua rumus yang ia berikan itu.

Tapi jika dia pergi.. jika dia pergi..

"Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padamu! Dasar bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

Ngg.. etto.. ekhem.. cek cek..

Yaaaah gomen ne minna aku telat update lagi u,u selain sibuk aku juga lagi gak punya ide buat nulis..

Jalan cerita udah dipikirin sejak lama sih.. Tapi pas nulis malah bingung mau nulis apa (nanges)

Dan kayaknya chapter 6 ini agak sedikit aneh dan amburadul. Wordnya juga Cuma dikit dan banyak typo.. soalnya aku ngetik ini cuma dalam waktu 2 malam jadi banyak banget kekurangannya. Maafin aku ya minna, *bow

Semoga kalian tetep suka.

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi kemajuan di chap selanjutnya. *eaaak

#RnR


	7. The Red Thread Of Fate

YO! MINNA-SANNN~~

Kali ini update kilat yaa? Yah soalnya aku gak mau bikin para readers nunggu /emang ada yang nunggu?/

Kurasa untuk kali ini review kalian di chap kemaren gak aku bales dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal review banyak dari readers yang berpendapat kalo Natsu terlalu jahat dan biarin Lucy sama Gray aja.

Duuh gimana jelasinnya ya? Natsu gak sejahat itu kok, dia Cuma lagi emosi aja pas ngomong kayak gitu. Lagipula ini ff NaLu. Kalo Lucy jadian sama Gray berarti ntar malah jadi GrayLu. Hahah aku sama seklai gak berniat bikin cerita yang kayak gitu. Soalnya aku nyadar Lucy milik Natsu seorang dan Gray milik Juvia seorang :v *Plakkk

Buat yang minta moment NaLu dibanyakin, aku udah bilang bakal berusaha tapi nyatanya di chap ini malah gaada moment mereka sama sekali (nanges)

Yah.. soalnya di chapter ini aku lebih fokus buat ngejelasin gimana perasaan mereka berdua yang sebenernya. Kan aneh kalo tiba-tiba mereka jadian tanpa meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang perasaan masing-masing terlebih dahulu *eakkk

Okelah sepertinya karena kebanyakan bacot bentar lagi author bakal dilemparin sendal sama readers. Jadi yasudalah..

 **HAPPY READING :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : The Red Thread Of Fate**

* * *

 **Katedral Kardia – 20:00 pm**

Lucy duduk di bangku panjang tepat didekat air mancur yang ada di depan gereja besar itu. Menunggu Sting untuk menjemputnya.

Ia mendongak, menatap langit tanpa bintang malam itu. Langit itu terlihat begitu kosong, sama seperti keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Ia pergi dari rumah Natsu dengan alasan bahwa tugasnya disana telah selesai. Tapi.. apakah ini semua benar-benar seperti yang dia inginkan? Ia tidak mengerti. Disisi lain ia ingin terus berada di samping Natsu dan menemaninya. Namun disisi lain, hati kecilnya merasa sangat membenci Natsu. Ya, ia sangat membenci Natsu telah yang mencintai orang lain.

Ia harap sekarang Natsu masih belum pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin Natsu mencarinya. Biarkan ia pergi dan dengan begitu Natsu bisa kembali menikmati kebebasannya lagi.

Ia menatap lurus kedepan, saat suara sebuah mobil terdengar berhenti tepat didepannya. Sting kah?

Tak butuh waktu lama, pertanyaannya itu terjawab. Sting keluar dari mobil hitamnya itu dengan membawa sebuah jaket. Tanpa berkata apapun, dipakaikannya jaket itu ke tubuh Lucy.

"Arigatou.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sting takut-takut jika Lucy sudah lama menunggunya. Jika sampai itu benar maka ia akan sangat merasa bersalah pada kakak kesayangannya itu.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. Sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak menunggu lama.

"Udaranya akan bertambah dingin. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Sting, mengulurkan tangannya , meraih tangan Lucy sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Lucy tersenyum manis, bahagia atas perlakuan Sting yang benar-benar baik kepadanya. Tak heran jika selama ini Lucy sangat menyayanginya. Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil Sting.

"Luceeee!"

Lucy menoleh kebelakang. Saat suara baritone yang tak asing itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak, melihat Natsu yang kini berlari kearahnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan disini? Apa dia mencarinya? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini bercampur dikepalanya.

"Luceh.." Nafas Natsu tersengal, jelas sekali bahwa ia bukan baru saja berlari. Melainkah telah berlari kesana kemari sejak tadi.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Sting geram, memajukan kakinya selangkah sambil melebarkan tangannya kesamping mencegah Natsu untuk mendekati Lucy. Tak akan ia biarkan berandalan didepannya itu kembali 'mengambil' kakaknya.

"Luce.. kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?! Apa kau marah?!"

Tak peduli dengan Sting, Natsu kini menatap lurus kearah Lucy. Meminta jawaban atas dua pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan dengan nada tinggi itu. Namun Lucy hanya membisu. Terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindar dari onyx tajam Natsu yang kini menatapnya.

"Dia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi." Kata Sting menyuruh agar Natsu pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Lucy pulang bersamanya.

"Luce jawab aku!"

Natsu tak peduli dengan ucapan Sting barusan. Ia masih berdiri disana, berhadapan dengan Lucy menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun Lucy masih tetap bungkam. Apa dia benar-benar tak berniat menjawabnya? Setidaknya berikan satu atau dua kata untuknya. Jika tidak, maka rasa bersalah yang Natsu rasakan itu tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

"Sudah aku bilang. Dia tidak ingin menjawabmu!" Sting semakin geram dengan Natsu yang masih bersih keras berada disana.

"Siapa kau berani menghalangiku untuk mendengar jawaban darinya?!" Natsu menjadi berang. Tak suka dengan sikap Sting yang seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu! Memangnya kau siapa? Kakakku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu! Dragneel!"

"'Kakak'? Eoh, jadi kau adiknya? Adik macam apa yang tidak pernah ada disaat kakaknya menderita, huh? Akulah orang yang bersamanya disaat dia menderita. Dan aku berhak memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku." Balas Natsu tak kalah ketus.

Lucy terhenyak. Apa yang barusan Natsu katakan itu sungguhan? Memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya? .. apakah itu berarti Natsu tidak ingin dia pergi?

Detik berikutnya Lucy kembali terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menariknya untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun belum sempat Natsu melangkah, kini Sting menghentikannya dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy. Dan Sting mencengkram pergelangan tangan Natsu dengan keras.

Kini Natsu menatap Sting tajam, dengan tatapan –lepaskan atau aku akan membunuhmu-

"Dengar.. aku memang tidak ada disaat dia menderita. Tapi aku bukan orang sepertimu, yang datang dan menolongnya kemudian kembali menjatuhkannya ke jurang penderitaan. Bukankah kau sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi? Begitu juga dengannya."

Natsu terhenyak. Kata-kata Sting barusan terasa seperti sebuah tamparan keras dihatinya. Apa benar dia adalah orang yang seperti itu? Mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya? Harusnya sejak awal, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti Lucy.

"Karena itu, sebelum aku benar-benar marah. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang."

Lanjut Sting penuh penekanan, memohon dengan sangat agar Natsu mau melepaskan genggamannya itu sebelum tinjuan Sting melukai rahang mulusnya.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan"

Jawabnya membuat Sting naik pitam.

"Kau!"

Sting mencengkram kerah blazer marun yang Natsu kenakan. Kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menghadapi Natsu. Bagaimanapun juga ia benar-benar tidak ingin Lucy kembali pada orang seperti Natsu yang hanya bisa menyakitiya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika Natsu pulang dalam keadaan babak belur nantinya.

"Hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu dan lepaskan kakakku sekarang juga!"

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan berhasil Sting berikan pada rahang Natsu. Namun tak seperti Natsu yang biasanya, kali ini Natsu hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tak ingin membalas pulukan Sting itu, masih sibuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri selama ini.

"Setidaknya.. biarkan aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Luce.. kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau marah?"

Natsu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Itu benar, jika memang Lucy tidak membutuhkannya lagi seperti yang Sting katakan.. setidaknya biarkan ia mendengar satu atau dua kata perpisahan dari Lucy. Tidak masalah jika Lucy mencaci maki atau bahkan memukulinya.

Ia .. hanya ingin meminta maaf sekarang.

"Luce jawab aku!" lanjut Natsu melihat Lucy yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Lucy mulai bereaksi. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menahan semua rasa sakit dan amarah yang kini bercampur didalam hatinya.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Lucy kini menatap Natsu. Jika Natsu memang begitu menginginkan jawaban. Maka akan dia berikan.

"..."

"..."

"Natsu.. kau membenciku, bukankah begitu?"

Natsu kembali terhenyak saat Lucy mengatakannya dengan begitu dingin. Jadi Lucy.. benar-benar menganggap semua perkataannya itu dengan serius?

"Ya.. kau membenciku, dan aku.. membencimu!"

Setelah kalimatnya itu, tanpa ingin Natsu menahannya lagi Lucy kini masuk ke dalam mobil Sting, diikuti dengan Sting yang kini juga telah memasuki mobilnya sesaat setelah tersenyum sinis kearah Natsu. Didalam mobil Lucy menangis. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Natsu lagi.

Tak terima dengan itu, Natsu kini mendekati jendela mobil di tempat Lucy duduk. Memohon pada Lucy untuk memaafkannya dan kembali bersamanya. Namun Lucy pura-pura tak mendengarkan, dengan air matanya yang berlinang ia menutup kaca jendela mobil itu. Kemudian menyuruh Sting untuk melajukan mobilnya.

"Luce.. Luce aku mohon .. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan. Luce.. Luceeeeeeee!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I Fated To Love You—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan penampilannya yang tak karuan, Natsu membuka pintu apartemennya. Jaket yang ia pakai sudah berantakan, begitu juga dengan rambut dan wajahnya yang benar-benar kusut. Ia masih tak menyangka Lucy mengatakan semua itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ini semua salahnya.. karena kesalahannya, kini Lucy membencinya.

Sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia memang sangat jahat. Saat pertama kali Lucy tinggal bersamanya. Natsu selalu memarahinya dan melarangnya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Gray. Dan sekarang? Disaat Lucy telah bersungguh-sungguh untuk membantunya ia malah mencari-cari alasan dan selalu pergi bersama Lisanna. Apa semua ini karma? Jika memang iya, asalkan Lucy mau memaafkannya maka Natsu tak akan keberatan. Tapi sekarang semuanya malah jadi seperti ini. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar bodoh.

Natsu masuk ke kamarnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tak tau mengapa. Yang jelas.. hanya ada satu hal yang ia tau, bahwa saat ini dirinya benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Lucy adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Lucy sebagai orang asing. Tapi siapa sangka kepergiannya dari apartemen itu membawa dampak yang seperti ini pada dirinya? Benarkah dia orang yang berarti? Apa itu itulah alasan mengapa dirinya merasa begitu kehilangan?

"Mungkin dia hanya pergi sebentar saja, aku yakin besok pagi dia akan berada di dapur dan membuat sarapan seperti biasa sebelum aku bangun"

Terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar mata tajamnya itu mulai terpejam.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Baiklah, akan ku pikirkan itu."

Jawab Natsu lesu, sambil memainkan garpunya. Menu sarapan buatan Mavis itu benar-benar tidak ia sentuh sejak tadi.

Mereka kini berada di ruang makan, baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraan mengenai 'hal penting' yang Mavis katakan semalam. Dan hasilnya, Natsu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan 'hal' itu.

"Berpikir atau tidak kau tetap harus melakukannya!"

Kata Zeref, menegaskan bahwa 'hal' yang tengah mereka bicarakan itu memang harus Natsu lakukan.

Natsu tak menjawab, masih memasang wajah lesunya tanpa sedikitpun tertarik dengan makanannya. Bukan karena masakan buatan Mavis itu tidak enak, ia memang sedang tidak bernafsu makan sekarang. Ia ingin masakan buatan Lucy.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Zeref dan Mavis yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang ada masalah?" heran Mavis yang tak pernah melihat Natsu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Oey Natsu, kau terlihat murung, mau pergi ke taman bermain?" Zeref tertawa mengejek. Baginya Natsu yang sedag 'galau' itu benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

BLAM!

Omel Natsu, membanting pintunya dengan keras. Dia pikir galaunya itu bisa hilang hanya dengan pergi ke taman bermain apa? Natsu membatin kesal. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?"

Natsu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Semua ini karenanya. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

"Luce.."

Jgrek...

Natsu tak bergeming saat pintu kamarnya itu terbuka. Ia yakin itu pasti Zeref atau Mavis.

"Natsu.."

Natsu masih tetap diam, saat suara halus itu terdengar. Itu Mavis.

Kini Mavis duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa ini karena dia pergi?" tanya Mavis tanpa basa basi. Ia tau apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Jangan sok tau" balas Natsu acuh, padahal yang dikatakan Mavis itu memang benar.

"Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja aku bisa langsung tau Natsu. Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau mau" kata Mavis sambil tersenyum. Ia tau betul Natsu menjadi seperti ini karena kepergian Lucy itu.

Natsu terdiam. Tapi kemudian ia beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk disamping Mavis, menghadap ke jendela membuat mereka bisa menatap dengan jelas langit biru cerah di hari minggu itu.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin, tapi dirinya tidak akan bisa lega jika terus menyimpan masalahnya. Lagipula Mavis adalah seorang wanita. Mungkin dia bisa memahami perasaan Lucy dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika ia bercerita pada Zeref mungkin kakaknya itu malah akan mengejek daripada memberinya bantuan. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menceritakan ini pada Mavis, meskipun ia tau Mavis pasti akan menceritakan ini juga pada Zeref.

"Mavis.. aku.."

Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya. Mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Mavis.

"Ya? Ceritakan saja, aku ini juga kakakakmu lho" Mavis tersenyum ramah.

"Dia pergi karena aku memarahinya, dan aku sangat menyesal" jelas Natsu.

"Kau memarahinya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Mavis memperjelas.

"Aku marah, karena dia menempelkan rumus-rumus di kamarku, bukan hanya itu, dia juga menempelkannya hampir di semua barang-barangku. Karena itu teman-temanku mengejekku, dan karena itu aku memarahinya."

"Apa kau mengatakan hal buruk padanya?"

"Ya. Saat itu aku sedang termakan emosi dan tanpa sadar mengatakan kalau aku membencinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya pergi karena merasa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Natsu kembali memperjelas, ditatapnya langit biru yang terhampar luas dari balik kaca jendela. Ia masih ingat apa yang selalu ia lakukan dengan Lucy setiap hari minggu, mencuci sepatu bersama, membersihkan apartemen ini bersama, memakan masakan Lucy yang lezat, dan juga belajar seharian. Sekarang ia baru menyadari jika semua itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Tapi Natsu, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu?"

Natsu sedikit sweatdrop. Sekarang Mavis terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Itu karena aku selalu menghindar dari pelajarannya dan pergi berkencan dengan pacarku. Ia menempelkan semua rumus itu agar aku mempelajarinya karena ujian kelulusan sudah sangat dekat. Tapi hanya karena ejekan dari teman-temanku itu aku malah memarahinya." Natsu mendunduk, sekali lagi ia menyesal.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjauhinya?"

Natsu mendelik, apa ia harus mengatakan tentang ciuman itu juga? Kapan Mavis akan memberinya jalan keluar dari masalah ini jika ia terus bertanya? Tapi ia juga tidak akan puas jika belum menceritakan semuanya.

"Alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini akumenjauhinya bukan hanya karena kecanggungan yang ku rasakan. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah dan juga takut?" Natsu akhirnya mulai menuju cerita utama, sekaligus menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menjauhi Lucy.

"Takut?" Mavis bingung. Apa yang Natsu takutkan?

"Ya, aku takut Lucy akan membenciku, aku takut Lucy akan menjauhiku,"

Natsu menggangtung kalimatnya, sementara Mavis terdiam masih fokus menunggu apa yang akan Natsu katakan selanjutnya, ia yakin ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

Natsu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, menceritakan semuan tentang Lucy pada Mavis.

Lucy melakukan apapun untuknya, Lucy tidak pernah marah padanya apapun yang ia lakukan. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Semenjak ciuman itu, Natsu pikir Lucy akan membencinya jika Lucy melihat wajahnya. Karena itulah ia mulai menghindar dan jarang berbicara dengannya.

"Aku sendiri masih belum tau apa arti Lucy dalam hidupnku... tapi dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam.. aku mengaku bahwa aku menyayanginya."

Ya, dia menyayangi Lucy. Dan itu adalah sebuah perasaan sayang yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Natsu tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi sama seperti ketika dia masih kecil. Natsu lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan orang yang dia sayangi, daripada harus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Karena itulah.. dia menjauh..

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku menjauh, Lucy melakukan itu, dan karena Lucy melakukan itu, aku marah, lalu karena aku marah.. lucy pergi. Bukan hanya itu, semalam dia juga mengatakan kalau dia membenciku."

Ternyata memang benar semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak menciumnya saat itu, jika saja ia tidak memarahinya kemarin, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Ia kehilangan Lucy, ia merindukan Lucy, ia ingin mendengar suaranya yang lembut lagi saat menjelaskan materinya, ia ingin memakan masakan Lucy, ia ingin Lucy kembali.

Begitulah akhir dari cerita Natsu pada Mavis. Kini dirinya tertunduk murung. Ia tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Kini, tanpa Natsu melihatnya Mavis tengah menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. Mavis menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Natsu membuat Natsu kini menatapnya. Apakah Mavis akan memberinya saran sekarang?

"Kau bilang kau menyayanginya?" tanya Mavis.

Natsu tak menjawab. Cukup lama ia terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, aku menyayanginya. Tidak. Aku.." Natsu kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia takut Mavis akan menertawainya jika ia mengatakan ini. Tapi persetan dengan itu.

"Aku-"

"Kau mencintainya, benar?"

Natsu terhenyak, kini ia menatap Mavis dengan tatapan –bagaimana kau bisa tau yang sukses membuat Natsu terkekeh.

"Natsu, hanya dengan mendengar ceritamu siapapun bisa tau bahwa kau mencintainya. Yang tidak tau akan hal itu hanyalah Lucy, dan juga kau sendiri." Ujar Mavis masih terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tau? Aku tau sejak awal kok." Terlihat wajah Natsu kini memerah, malu sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padanya?" goda Mavis mencolek Natsu yang kini wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Itu karena.. aku pernah mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak tau apa itu cinta, aku tidak percaya pada cinta dan aku juga tidak butuh cinta. Kalau tiba-tiba aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Lagipula dia juga sudah tau aku ini playboy. Bagaimana jika dia berpikir bahwa aku hanya ingin menjadikannya 'koleksiku'?"

Tanya Natsu membuat Mavis tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka Natsu memiliki sisi seperti ini juga. Ternyata adik iparnya ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Natsu.. dengar,"

"Tau maupun tidak, percaya maupun tidak, dan butuh maupun tidak. Ketahuilah bahwa setiap orang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki cintanya masing-masing. Sekarang.. biar aku tanya padamu.."

Natsu menatap Mavis penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sekarang? Menunggunya membuat jantung Natsu berdebar.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang tidak pernah membutuhkan cinta ini, malah ditakdirkan untuk mencintainya?"

Deg...

Onyx Natsu melebar. Takdir? Sungguh, sejak dulu dia adalah orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mengerti soal cinta dan takdir. Tapi mendengar perkataan Mavis barusan membuat hatinya bergetar. Getaran yang ia rasakan itu terasa seperti saat dirinya mencium Lucy.

"Ini hanya pemikiranku saja. Tapi aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lihat, yang masih mengikat kalian berdua. Dan akan terus mengikat kalian berdua sampai kapanpun." Mavis, tersenyum lembut.

"Sesuatu... yang tidak bisa kulihat?"

.

.

.

"Benang merah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eucliffe Family's House**

"Setelah itu, kau hanya tinggal menyelesaikannya dengan rumus yang sudah ada."

"Heee.. nee-san kau hebat. Aku benar-benar mengerti dengan penjelasanmu."

"Arigatou"

Lucy tersenyum riang. Pikiran dan perasaannya kini sudah mulai membaik sejak semalam. Itu karena Sting selalu menghiburnya.

"Kalian akrab seperti biasanya ya."

Ibu Sting, Anna Heartfilia –tidak, sekarang Anna Euclifee itu datang membawa nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa makanan ringan untuk mereka berdua.

Ia tersenyum lembut, Lucy dan Sting terlihat akrab seperti dulu meskipun sudah tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka kini sedang belajar bersama di ruang tengah.

"Sting, kau masih kelas dua dan belum ujian. Harusnya kau tidak merepotkan kakakmu, dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian besok, kau tau" Kata Anna yang kini meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

Lucy menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga sekalian belajar untuk ujian besok," jawab Lucy tersenyum, membuat Anna juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke toko dulu ya, Sting, jaga kakakmu." Ujar Anna kemudian kembali menuju ke toko kuenya didepan rumah.

"Aye, kapten!" seru Sting membuat Lucy tertawa.

Lucy kemudian melanjutkan acara belajarnya bersama Sting itu. Entah mengapa rasanya ia seperti sedang belajar bersama Natsu. Mungkin karena mereka yang sama-sama cerewet. Tapi tidak seperti Natsu, Sting sangat mudah mengerti dengan apa yang ia jelaskan. Jika Natsu, mungkin dia akan butuh dua atau tiga kali untuk menjelaskan satu materi.

Bicara soal itu, kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Benar juga. Ini adalah hari minggu, mungkin dia sedang pergi menghabiskan waktunya dengan Lisanna.

Eh, apa ini? kenapa Lucy malah jadi memikirkan Natsu bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan kembali memulai hidupnya dari awal?

"Tidak boleh tidak boleh!"

Lucy menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri berusaha menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya tentang Natsu.

Sting yang melihat Lucy itu kini menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Nee-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku.. akan mandi dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Lucy beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu. Nee-san istirahat saja, aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini."

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I Fated To Love You—**

Lucy duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas dihadapannya. Tatapannya sendu, tak secerah saat dirinya bersama Sting tadi. Bukan karena moodnya berubah. Ini memang keadaannya yang sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Ia masih sangat terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba melupakan semuanya, ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa Natsu telah membencinya dan mencintai orang lain.

Ternyata memang benar ia mencintai Natsu. Jika tidak, hatinya tidak akan sesakit ini ketika mengetahui semuanya.

"Natsu.." gumamnya pelan.

Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian semalam, dimana Natsu berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tapi ia menolak, dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga membencinya.

Tap

Lucy terkejut, saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh.

"Bibi?" kagetnya mendapati Anna yang kini duduk disampingnya. Anna tersenyum lembut, untuk sesaat membuat Lucy mengingat mendiang ibunya yang sangat mirip dengan Anna.

"Bukannya bibi ada di toko?" herannya.

"Semua kue yang bibi buat kemarin sudah habis. Jadi aku menutup tokonya." Anna kini tersenyum lebar. Sungguh senyuman yang menghangatkan hati.

"Begitu ya. Itu sangat bagus. Aku harap bibi mau menungguku selesai ujian, dan setelah itu aku akan membantu bibi di toko"

"Itu tidak perlu. Kau harus mengejar cita-citamu sendiri Lucy."

"Tapi.. aku masih belum tau ingin jadi apa nantinya. Masuk universitas mana pun aku masih bingung." Jawab Lucy bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ini.."

Anna mencubit pipi Lucy gemas.

"Te, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Anna itu sukses membuat Lucy terlonjak. Apa ia harus mengatakan jika ia sedang memikirkan Natsu?

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkannya."

Lucy terhenyak, bagaimana Anna bisa membaca pikirannya? Ia terdiam, setelah itu tersenyum getir.

"Ya, aku memang memikirkannya. Aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya." Jawabnya.

"Lucy.."

Lucy menatap Anna, ia yakin Anna akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?"

Deg..

Pertanyaan Anna barusan sukses membuat hatinya bergetar. Mengapa Lucy merasa pernyataan yang Anna berikan barusan sangatlah sulit untuk ia jawab? Apakah.. ia benar-benar membenci Natsu? Ya, tentu saja ia membencinya.

"Aku tidak tau."

Apa ini? kenapa ia menjawabnya dengan kata 'tidak tau'? padahal ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia membenci Natsu.

Anna terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik dagu Lucy, membuat wajah Lucy kini menghadap padanya.

"Jika kau tidak tau, maka aku yang akan menjawabnya,"

"Lucy.. kau tidak membencinya." Lanjut Anna membuat Lucy mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Apa yang bibi katakan? jelas-jelas aku membencinya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat buruk. Wajar jika aku membencinya." Lucy mencoba mengelak dari apa yang dikatakan Anna barusan, apa maksud dengan dia tidak membencinya?

"Itu memang wajar. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tetap tidak bisa untuk membencinya Lucy.."

Dielusnya surai keemasan Lucy penuh sayang, mencoba meyakinkan Lucy dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia tau betul isi hati Lucy yang sebenarnya. Namun Lucy menggeleng pelan, sedetik kemudian tertawa dipaksakan.

"Bibi, aku-"

"Matamu mengatakan semuanya." Potong Anna sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan semuanya.

Lucy berkedip, lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan yang Anna katakan. matanya.. mengatakan semuanya?

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari matamu. Lucy.. apa kau percaya pada takdir?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Apa kau percaya pada cinta?"

Lucy kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apakah kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan terakhir Anna itu sukses membuat Lucy diam seribu bahasa.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia bahkan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cinta, benci dan rasa rindunya itu sudah bercampur tak karuan membuatnya bingung yang mana dari semua itu yang merupakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk. Anna tersenyum.

"Jika memang begitu maka semua rasa benci itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. Aku tau kau mencintainya."

Lucy terhenyak. Ia baru menyadari apa yang Anna katakan barusan itu benar. Ia tidak membenci Natsu. Semua kebencian itu, hanya pemikirannya saja. Ya, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya membenci Natsu, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Itu semua karena Lucy sudah terlanjur mencintainya.

Tapi..

"Tapi bibi, dia mencintai orang lain." Katanya sambil tertunduk. Meskipun ia mencintai Natsu, semua itu tetap sama jika Natsu mencintai orang lain.

"Lucy.. setiap manusia terlahir dengan takdirnya masing-masing. Masing-masing dari kita telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi jika kita telah mencintai seseorang, maka belum tentu itu adalah takdir kita. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kita telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi ketika kita mencintai seseorang, maka belum tentu itu adalah takdir kita..." gumam Lucy mengulangi kalimat rumit dari Anna barusan.

"Maksudku adalah.. Natsu terlahir dengan takdirnya. Ia telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang. Tetapi jika dia telah mencintai orang lain, bukan berarti orang yang dia cintai saat ini adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya."

Lucy terdiam. Masih tak mengerti dengan semua perkataan itu. Kini terlihat Anna beranjak dari duduknya, ia menepuk puncak kepala Lucy pelan.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan lebih mengerti tentang takdir dan juga cinta."

Katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu, ia berbalik menatap Lucy. Sekali lagi melemparkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Aku yakin sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu masih mengikat kalian berdua." Anna menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Sesuatu yang tak terlihat?" tanya Lucy tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Benang merah dari takdirmu."

Lanjut Anna sebelum keluar dari kamar Lucy. Meninggalkan Lucy dengan perasaan dan pikirannya yang sudah benar-benar tak karuan.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Takdir.. dan cinta. Ia mempercayai dua hal tersebut, tapi tak bisa mengerti tentang itu. Ia merasa dirinya masih terlalu muda dan sama sekali tak punya pengalaman untuk memahami hal serumit itu.

Ia dan juga Natsu.

Pertemuan mereka hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Lucy berpikir sama sekali tak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan mereka. Semuanya hanya kebetulan saja. Kebersamaan mereka selama ini, hanya kebetulan saja. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan takdir dan cinta. Benang merah? Apa itu? Lucy bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Tapi.. tanpa sedikitpun ia ketahui. Semua ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Pertemuan itu bukanlah sekedar pertemuan antara seorang berandal sekolah yang menolong seorang gadis culun karena merasa iba. Melainkan sebuah pertemuan yang telah di takdirkan sejak awal. Pertemuan itulah, yang membuat sehelai benang berwarna merah yang tak terlihat kini mengikat keduanya dengan semakin erat.

Dan mulai dari sini lah, sebuah roda bernama takdir yang mereka miliki, mulai berputar..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **...**

 **COMING SOON!**

" **Curse The Fate" by Kikoylogia.**

 **Cast: Natsu D., Lucy H.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: "Cinta mereka bersemi ditengah perang antar klan yang terus berlanjut di tanah Fiore. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk saling mencintai karena keduanya berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Bisakah mereka merubah takdir? Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan demi cinta dan perdamaian yang telah lama mereka impikan itu?"**

 **Silahkan tunggu karya author diatas :v**

 **Ceritanya masih erat kaitannya dengan Cinta dan Takdir. Mungkin karena author sangat suka dengan cerita yang seperti itu.**

 **Silahkan juga untuk nunggu kelanjutan dari chap 7 ini. Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah membaca sampe sejauh ini. Author usahain chap 8 akan publish secepatnya.**


	8. I Love You?

**Chapter 8: I Love You?  
**

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL**

Seminggu setelah ujian dan Lucy sama sekali tak pernah melihat Natsu bahkan saat disekolah. Mungkin karena Natsu memang tak ingin melihatnya juga.

Jujur, meskipun mereka telah mengaku saling membenci satu sama lain Lucy masih tetap menghkawatirkan Natsu selama ujian. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik?

Sebagai tanda bahwa Lucy telah berhasil menjadi guru privatnya, paling tidak Natsu harus mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 80.

Langkah Lucy terhenti, saat melihat keramaian dimana murid-murid tengah berkumpul didepan sebuah papan reklame di dekat taman sekolah. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat sedang memekik girang.

Segera, Lucy berlari kecil kearah kerumunan itu. Ia tau benar apa yang membuat mereka semua berkumpul disana.

Dan ternyata benar. Murid-murid itu berkumpul untuk melihat nama-nama siswa yang menduduki jajaran 50 besar dalam ujian seminggu yang lalu.

Tanpa kesulitan, Lucy langsung menemukan namanya berada di urutan pertama dari nama-nama tersebut. Kini seulas senyum terukir indah di bibirnya.

"Lucy-san, seperti biasa kau selalu berada di urutan pertama." Puji salah seorang murid perempuan membuat Lucy tersenyum.

Meskipun namanya sudah ia temukan, bola matanya masih terus gerakan kesana kemari, mencari nama seseorang.

Gerakan matanya terhenti, saat nama seseorang yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Tepat berada di urutan ke-50, Lucy bisa membaca dengan jelas, nama "Natsu Dragneel" disana. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Yokatta ne Natsu" gumamnya, kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan-kerumunan itu.

"Selamat untukmu, Lucy"

Lucy menatap lurus kedepan mendapati Gray yang kini berada didepannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou.." balasnya.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu es krim?" Gray menawarkan.

Namun dengan cepat Lucy menggeleng.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sedang ada urusan penting, sampai nanti!"

Katanya dengan terburu-buru berlari meninggalkan Gray yang kini tengah kebingungan. Urusan penting? Dengan siapa?

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap..

"Hufth..."

Lucy menghembuskan nafas, setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya ia sampai diruang kelas 3-G.

Ia datang kesini untuk memastikan apakah Natsu sudah mengetahui tentang hasil ujiannya atau belum. Mungkin untuk hari ini ia akan melupakan semua yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Ia merasa sangat bangga pada Natsu sekarang.

Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan, dibukanya pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari-cari lelaki dengan surai dusty pinknya namun tak ia temukan. Dimana Natsu?

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy menoleh saat ia mendegar seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Michelle?"

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya gadis yang baru saja Lucy panggil Michelle itu. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan Natsu. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Natsu. Dimana dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Natsu-san? Ah.. dia sudah tidak datang ke sekolah seminggu terakhir." Jawab Michelle membuat Lucy benar-benar terkejut.

"Seminggu katamu? Apa tidak ada kabar darinya?" Lucy mulai panik.

"Iya. Hanya saja.. beberapa hari terakhir ini ada beberapa orang gadis dari sekolah lain yang datang kemari untuk menanyakan tentang Natsu-san. Sepertinya mereka semua adalah mantan pacarnya."

Lucy sweatdrop. Bahkan mantan pacarnya datang ke sekolah ini?

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka mengatakan kalau Natsu-san secara tiba-tiba memutuskan mereka semua. Natsu-san tidak bisa dihubungi dan mereka berniat meminta penjelasan darinya secara langsung. Tapi Natsu-san sama sekali tidak terlihat belakangan ini."

Lucy kembali sweatdrop. Yang benar saja!

Ada apa ini? mengapa Natsu memutuskan mereka semua secara tiba-tiba. Bukankah mereka semua adalah koleksi-koleksi kesayangannya? Sepertinya sedang ada yang salah dengan Natsu.

"Michelle. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku pergi dulu."

Bergegas, Lucy berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tentu saja menemui Natsu dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Ia tak mengerti, Tidak hadir sekolah selama seminggu lalu memutuskan semua pacarnya secara tiba-tiba. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Si bodoh itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampailah Lucy di apartemen Natsu, masih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, langsung saja ia menekan password pada kunci elektronik apartemen Natsu. Syukurlah dia masih belum menggantinya.

Hening..

Ruangan terlihat gelap dan tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Ini bahkan terlihat seperti apartemen tak berpenghuni. Kemana Natsu? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu Zeref dan Mavis juga ada disini? Batinnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Natsu.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci itu. Sedetik kemudian ia mematung ditempat begitu matanya melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Natsu.

Kamar itu berantakan, semua barang milik Natsu tergeletak di lantai juga banyak sekali bungkus makanan instan disana.

"Natsu..."

Matanya melebar melihat Natsu yang kini terbaring dikasur dengan selimut tebal dan kompres di kepalanya.

Dia.. sakit?

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari menghampirinya. Disentuhnya pipi Natsu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panas sekali.. dan kompresnya.."

Ini gawat, kain kompres itu sudah kering. "Kalau begini panas tubuhnya tidak akan turun"

Cepat-cepat ia menuju dapur dan mengambilkan air hangat untuknya, dengan terampil kembali mencelupkan kompres itu, memerasnya kemudian kembali menempelkannya di kening Natsu.

Ia kemudian kembali menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan bubur untuk Natsu.

"Dasar bodoh. Sakit tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku? Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?! Dasar bodoh!"

Umpat Lucy, memasak buburnya dengan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Natsu sudah tidak datang kesekolah selama seminggu karena sakit. Dan Natsu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya. Kenapa? Apa dia merasa tidak enak pada Lucy?

Omong kosong. Natsu selalu merepotkannya setiap saat. Sekarang untuk apa ia merasa tidak enak padanya?

Tapi tunggu..

Apa semua ini karena ia memang masih membenci Lucy dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya? Lalu kenapa ia memintanya untuk tidak pergi dengan Sting malam itu? Ataukah.. ini semua karena Lucy juga mengatakan kalau ia membencinya?

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sekali lagi, Lucy mengatakan itu.

Itu benar. Natsu memang sangat bodoh. Apa dia pikir Lucy bisa benar-benar membencinya?

Tanpa sadar kini Lucy menangis..

"Are? Airmata..?"

"Sial! Kenapa aku malah menangis? Untuk apa menangis karena khawatir pada orang bodoh sepertinya?"

...

...

Diletakkannya nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu itu di nakas.

Lucy terdiam menatap Natsu yang kini benar-benar terlihat lemah. Ini aneh baginya, Natsu yang berisik dan selalu membuat onar itu kin terbaring lemah dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan membuka matanya.

"Cih, apa yang bisa membuatmu sampai sakit seperti ini? Virus? Memangnya ada virus yang mau masuk kedalam tubuh orang sepertimu?"

Lucy kembali mengumpat. Ia tidak akan memaafkan Natsu jika sampai ia tidak mau memakan bubur buatannya itu.

"Natsu.. bangun!"

Katanya sambil mengguncang tubuh Natsu berharap Natsu akan bangun dan menghabiskan makanannya. Ia prihatin melihat semua bungkus makanan instan yang berhamburan di lantai. Jangan sampai Natsu malah bertambah sakit dengan memakan makanan seperti itu.

Lucy terdiam, menunggu Natsu membuka matanya yang tak kunjung terbuka membuat Lucy menghela nafas frustasi. Ia lupa bahwa orang yang sedang ia bangunkan itu adalah seorang Natsu Dragneel. Dalam keadaan sehat pun Natsu sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Dan sekarang dia dalam keadaan sakit.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, meskipun sedikit kasar. Ia tetap harus membangunkannya.

"Natsu.. maaf, tapi aku harus membangunkanmu." Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya, meregangkan jarinya bersiap menampar pipi Natsu dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Luce..."

Lucy mengurungkan niatnya menampar Natsu. Apa Natsu baru saja memanggilnya?

Ia tersenyum, syukurlah ia sudah bangun.

"Natsu, aku membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku-"

"Luce..." panggil Natsu lagi.

Lucy terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Natsu belum membuka matanya, ia masih belum bangun. Apa dia menggumamkan namanya dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Apa dia mengigau?

"N-Natsu.. aku akan pulang, habiskan makananmu saat kau bangun."

Acuh, Lucy melangkah meninggalkan Natsu yang masih belum sadar itu. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah kini pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam dengan begitu erat oleh Natsu. Begitu erat hingga Lucy sedikit merasa sakit.

Lucy berbalik menatap Natsu..

Dia masih belum membuka matanya. Tetapi dia menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat? Apa dia hanya berpura-pura belum sadar?

GREB

"Kyaa!"

Lucy terkejut. Saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Kini Natsu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Deg deg.. deg deg..

Masih terkejut, kini Lucy bisa mendengar detak jantung Natsu dengan begitu jelas. Tubuhnya panas, dan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Lucy bisa merasakan deru nafas Natsu.

Dilihatnya Natsu yang masih terpejam. Ia sama sekali masih belum sadar..

"Luce.."

Natsu mengigau lagi.

Seketika wajah Lucy memerah mendengarnya.

Natsu memeluknya dengan posisi seperti ini, kemudian mengigaukan namanya berkali-kali. Ini benar-benar mirip seperti situasi yang biasa terjadi dalam novel-novel.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa bergerak dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar sekarang.

Lucy menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membuat pelukan Natsu merenggang kemudian melepaskan diri dan segera pergi dari sana. Bagus, sekarang ia sudah bisa lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia bisa terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi..."

Lucy mematung. Apa yang barusan Natsu katakan? Apa dia masih mengigau? Apa yang sebenarnya ia mimipikan?

Lucy tidak tahan jika terus begini. Ia tidak peduli apa yang Natsu impikan. Tapi ia merasa aneh jika Natsu terus mengigaukan namanya dan menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Natsu maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya!"

1.. 2.. 3..

PLAK!

"Gaaaaaah! Itu sakit, sialan!"

Akhirnya Lucy melakukannya. Ia benar-benar menampar Natsu dengan keras.

Ajaib. Natsu langsung bangun dan langsung terduduk sambil mengusap pipinya yang kini telah bercap lima jari berwarna merah.

Natsu menoleh kekiri, seketika mematung melihat Lucy yang kini duduk manis didepannya. Ia terdiam, mengedip-ngedip tak percaya. Apa dia masih bermimpi? Tapi tamparan di pipinya itu terasa sakit. Itu berarti.. semua ini nyata.

"Luce!"

GREB

Seolah melupakan rasa sakit di pipinya itu Natsu kembali memeluk Lucy dengan begitu erat. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat Lucy berada disini lagi.

"Luce, aku tau kau pasti akan kembali..." Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lucy pergi lagi.

"Kau tau.. aku sudah banyak berubah. Aku sudah memutuskan semua pacarku Luce, bahkan Lisanna juga. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu. Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi.." Katanya dengan suaranya yang begitu serak.

Hal itu membuat Lucy bertanya-tanya. Apa itu semua karena ia sedang sakit? Lalu sejak kapan ia jatuh sakit? Benarkah ia sudah sakit selama seminggu? Dan selama seminggu itu juga tidak ada orang yang mengurus Natsu disini. Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanya barusan? Dia.. sudah memutuskan semua pacarnya? Ah, Lucy yakin Natsu berkata begitu karena dia ingin Lucy berada disana dan mengurusnya sampai ia sembuh. Lalu saat ia sudah sembuh. Ia akan kembali mempermainkan Lucy dan kembali menjadi Natsu yang membencinya.

"Natsu lepaskan aku"

Kata Lucy dengan susah payah. Ia sudah ingin mengatakan hal itu sejak tadi, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Jujur, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya, ia merasa senang saat Natsu memeluknya seperti ini. ia mengakui bahwa merindukan Natsu. Dan entah mengapa, ia ingin Natsu memeluknya lebih lama lagi.

"Luce dengar.. aku mencintaimu.."

Deg deg deg deg..

Lucy kembali mematung. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa katamu?"

Lucy tidak percaya ini. benar-benar tidak percaya. Apakah Natsu masih mengigau?

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pergi lagi.. aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku."

Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata. Kini jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga dan ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Apa ini? apa itu semua adalah efek dari perkataan Natsu barusan? Ya, ini adalah kalimat yang ia tunggu sejak dulu.

Tapi..

Lucy.. itu tidak boleh. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mempermainkamu saja. batinnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya, ia yakin semua itu hanya akal bulus Natsu untuk memintanya kembali menjadi 'pembantu'nya. Perjanjian mereka sudah selesai. Lucy berhasil membuat Natsu mencapai targetnya. Dengan ini semuanya impas dan mereka bisa kembali hidup seperti semula.

Lagipula jika tanpa Lucy Natsu jadi lebih leluasa untuk menikmati hidupnya. Melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya dan bahkan pergi berkencan dengan tiga gadis sekaligus jika ia mau. Kenapa harus meminta Lucy untuk tidak pergi.

"Luce.. aku mencintamu."

Katanya sekali lagi, membuat Lucy hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua yang Natsu katakan. Ia masih ingat bahwa Natsu adalah seorang playboy.

"Luce.. kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Lucy yang kini membuang muka. Tak ingin melihat wajah Natsu, sekalgus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena pelukannya itu.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya Lucy mulai berbicara.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku kesini bukan untuk itu.." katanya sambil mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Natsu yang kini terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau namamu ada dalam daftar 50 siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di ujian kemarin. Kau berhasil melakukannya. Dengan begitu tugasku selesai. Mulai sekarang anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Aku permisi.."

Tanpa tunggu lagi, Lucy langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat meninggalkan apartemen Natsu namun tak bisa. Tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Natsu.

"Kau bohong." Kata Natsu membuat Lucy diam seribu bahasa.

Ya, dia sudah berbohong. Alasan ia datang kemari adalah karena kekhawatirannya pada Natsu yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama seminggu. Dan ternyata kekhawatirannya itu benar. Natsu sedang sakit parah dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengurusnya.

Natsu tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tau kau berbohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengganti kompresku dan membuatkan semua ini? Bukankah kau khawatir padaku?!"

Kini Natsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Lucy. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lucy pergi sebelum ia mengakui kebohongannya.

"Untuk apa khawatir padamu?! Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Saat aku datang semua makanan dan kompres itu sudah ada disini. Mungkin saja Lissanna yang membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aku sudah memutuskan Lisanna."

"Bagaimana jika dia masih menyayangimu?"

"Dia sudah menamparku kemarin."

"Mungkin saja kakak iparmu yang membuatnya."

"Mereka sudah kembali ke Amerika."

"Mungkin nenekmu yang datang kemari."

"Nenekku sudah meninggal."

"Mungkin ibumu datang dan-"

"Omong kosong."

"Mungkin makanan itu datang dari langit."

"Hanya kau yang tau password apartemenku selain Zeref & Mavis."

"..."

"..."

Skak mat.

Kalimat Natsu barusan sukses membuatnya diam seribu bahasa. Apa lagi yang harus ia gunakan sebagai alasan?

Natsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Lucy. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Lucy mengakui kebohongannya. Ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Lucy menghkawatirkannya.

Terlihat kini Lucy tertunduk, malu.. sekaligus merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbohong itu.

"Besok lusa adalah hari kelulusan. Sekolah akan memberimu penghargaan. Aku harap kau datang."

Lucy berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Natsu yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sial. Mengapa hanya dengan menatap matanya saja membuat jantung Lucy berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat? Sejak malam itu hingga saat ini Lucy masih terus mencoba untuk membencinya. Tapi mengapa selalu gagal? Apa itu semua karena perkataan Anna tentang benang merah hari itu? Belum lagi.. saat ini Natsu bukan lagi pacar Lisanna, atau pacar siapapun. Apakah.. masih ada harapan untuknya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari ini pun tiba.

Hari dimana semua murid Fairy Tail High School akan dinyatakan lulus dan berpisah dengan semua kenangan yang ada disekolah elit ini.

Lucy duduk di bangku aula. Dengan pita merah berbentuk bunga di bagian dada kiri seragamnya, menunggu acara kelulusan itu dimulai.

Terlihat aula yang mulai dipenuhi para murid kelas 3 dan juga semua guru. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari-cari Natsu yang masih belum terlihat. Ia harap Natsu akan datang. Ia ingin semua orang melihat bagaimana seorang Natsu Dragneel telah berjuang dan mendapatkan penghargaan. Ia sangat ingin semua orang mengakui bahwa Natsu bukan anak buangan tak berguna seperti yang mereka katakan.

"Lucy"

Lucy terperanjat. Saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Gray!" katanya terkejut melihat Gray yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

Ia terlihat tampan dengan pita merah itu dan seragamnya yang terlihat rapih seperti biasanya.

"Kau tadi melihat apa? Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai lho.." Gray tersenyum manis. Membuat wajah Lucy terlihat memerah sekilas.

"Mau coklat?"

Gray menyodorkan sebatang coklat pada Lucy, membuat wajah Lucy kini berbinar-binar. Ia sangat menyukai coklat. Bagaimana Gray bisa tau? Batinnya dengan wajah yang masih berbinar.

Namun ekspresinya langsung berubah datar begitu teringat akan satu hal.

"Aku rasa coklatnya nanti saja."

Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sangat ingin memakan coklat itu. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak bisa.

"He? Memangnya kenapa?" Heran Gray. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang gadis menolak coklat darinya. Gadis yang sedang diet pun bahkan tak pernah menolaknya.

"Aku harus maju kedepan untuk pidato nanti. Bagaimana jika mereka semua melihat ada noda coklat di gigiku? Itu akan sangat memalukan."

Kata Lucy polos membuat Gray kini mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, detik berikutnya tertawa keras karena wajah polos Lucy yang telihat sangat manis itu.

"Begitu ya? He.. kalau tidak salah kau juga yang berpidato saat kita baru saja diterima disekolah ini kan?" tanya Gray.

"Ya, itu saat aku masih sangat jelek"

"Hahahah.. itulah nasib orang yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi Lucy" tawa Gray kembali meledak membuat Lucy ikut tertawa.

Ini pertama kalinya Gray tertawa seperti itu dan membuatnya tertawa juga. Hey, bukankah dia adalah laki-laki yang baik?

"Saat semuanya selesai.. apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Itu boleh juga."

"Sekarang fokus. Acaranya sudah dimulai."

"Wah kau benar. Aku sampai tidak menyadarinya."

"Ahahah. Kau ini lucu sekali."

..

..

Tanpa mereka sadari. Lagi-lagi dari kejauhan Natsu melihat mereka.

Ini sama seperti saat Natsu melihat Gray memakaikan sepasang sepatu untuk Lucy di aquarium hari itu. Dan rasanya.. benar-benar menjengkelkan. Inikah jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya pada Lucy kemarin?

"Cih. Mavis. Benang merah yang kau katakan itu hanya omong kosong!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Upacara kelulusan itu sudah selesai. Tapi Lucy sama sekali tidak melihat Natsu. Natsu bahkan tidak ada saat namanya dipanggil sebagai peraih peringkat ke 50 tahun ini. Dan karena itu, Lucy lah yang mewakili Natsu untuk mengambil ijazah dan piagam penghargaan Natsu.

Apa dia.. masih belum sembuh?

Itulah yang Lucy pikirkan sejak tadi. Tapi ia berusaha melupakan itu. Mengingat saat ini ia sedang bersama Gray.

Mereka kini berjalan kaki diatas jembatan penyeberangan tak menaiki mobil Gray seperti biasanya. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Tapi tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan sejak tadi. Ada apa dengan situasi ini?

"Lucy.."

Gray menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Lucy yang masih memegang ijazahnya yang tersimpan rapih didalam sebuah tempat berbentuk silinder berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu.. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mempercayainya."

Lucy menautkan alisnya. Apa yang ingin Gray katakan?

Gray menatap kearah lain. Entah kenapa Lucy merasa bahwa Gray sedang gugup saat ini. Tunggu.. jangan bilang..

"Lucy.. aku menyukaimu Jadilah pacarku!" ucap Gray lantang. Tatapannya kian serius.

Lucy melebarkan matanya. Hal yang tak sengaja ia pikirkan itu benar-benar dikatakan oleh Gray. Apa ini? dua pernyataan cinta dari dua lelaki tampan dalan waktu 3 hari? Yang benar saja! ini seperti sebuah keajaiban bagi Lucy. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Memang benar. Jika dipikirkan lagi.. Gray mengatakan bahwa ia 'menyukainya', sedangkan Natsu mengatakan bahwa ia 'mencintainya. Tapi Gray adalah orang yang baik dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Tidak seperti Natsu yang labil dan selalu membuatnya kesal. Gray juga tidak pernah menyakitinya seperti Nastu. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Tapi.. tunggu. Semua ini tidak benar. Ia yakin Gray mengatakannya dengan serius. Tapi Gray tidak tau soal ini. Bagaimana jika Gray akan kecewa dan membencinya setelah mengetahui semuanya. Tidak. Gray adalah orang yang baik. Tidak ada alasan untuk terus menyembunyikan ini dan mempermainkannya. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Gray.

"Gray.. apa kau serius?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Gray tanpa ragu. Ia benar-benar serius bahwa ia menyukai Lucy.

"Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku setelah kau mengetahui semua ini.."

Lucy menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.. dan itu membuat Gray bingung.

"Tentang apa?"

Lucy terdiam.. ia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Bagaimana jika Gray akan membencinya? Saat ini Gray adalah satu-satunya teman –tidak- sahabat baginya.. tapi karena itulah.. karena mereka sudah menjadi sahabat.. Lucy tak punya alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikannya dari Gray.

"Gray.. aku.. aku.."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja." Gray tersenyum. Hal itu sukses membuat Lucy kembali bingung untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada.. ia akhirnya mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku.. aku bukan sepupunya Natsu. Itu semua bohong!" Lucy memejamkan matanya. Ia siap jika Gray akan memakinya atau bahkan menamparnya.

"Aku sudah tau."

Jawaban tak terduga dari Gray itu membuat Lucy terdiam. jadi Gray sudah mengetahuinya?

Tapi..

"Bukan hanya itu. Aku dan Natsu bekerja sama untuk menghancurkanmu. Aku sudah berpura-pura baik dihadapanmu. Selama ini aku hanya berusaha mempermainkamu saja. Maafkan aku.. aku tidak pantas menjadi orang yang kau sukai.."

Suara Lucy bergetar. Ia menangis dengan deras. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar munafik. Tapi ia merasa lebih lega setelah mengatakan semua itu. Entah apa reaksi Gray.. yang jelas.. sudah tak ada lagi hal yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku juga sudah tau itu."

Seketika Lucy berhenti menangis, menatap Gray dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya sejak awal. Saat aku melihatmu bersama Natsu aku juga menyadarinya.." lanjut Gray membuat Lucy kembali terkejut.

"Lagipula yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku. Saat aku tau kau bekerja sama dengan Natsu, aku langsung berencana untuk mempermainkanmu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa.. kau gadis yang terlalu baik, kau lucu, dan juga polos."

"Aku tidak baik. Aku juga punya niat jahat padamu."

"Niat jahatmu itu tidak akan muncul jika aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu tempo hari. Kau pasti sangat sakit hati dan frustasi dengan semua itu kan? Akulah yang jahat disini.."

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy tersenyum tipis.

Detik berikutnya mereka beruda tertawa bersama-sama. Menertawai diri mereka yang ternyata begitu naif. Lucy bahkan tidak menyangka semua itu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ternyata benar, Gray tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gray.

Lucy kembali terdiam. Mematangkan keputusannya yang sudah ia pilih itu. Detik berikutnya Lucy mengangkat kepalanya.. ia.. akan menjawab pertanyaan Gray itu. Dan jawabannya adalah.

"Iya, aku mau.."

..

..

..

..

HAPPY ENDING! :v *plak plak plak *ditampar readers*  
/Maap maap author cuma becanda kok becanda. Jangan emosi ya readers! :v/ Oke lanjut!

..

..

..

Mendengar jawaban dari Lucy, Gray tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa dari ekspresi wajahnya ia tak terlihat senang dengan jawaban itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Lucy kembali menautkan alisnya. Apa maksud Gray?

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah yakin Lucy. Aku tau kau mencintainya.."

Mata Lucy melebar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Perkataan Gray barusan seolah membuatnya tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Itu benar. Ia memang tak yakin dengan jawabannya itu. Tapi mengingat perbedaan perlakuan Gray dan Natsu padanya membuat Lucy menjawab 'ya' dan berpikir ia akan bisa melupakan Natsu dengan bersama Gray. Tapi.. apakah ia benar-benar siap dengan ini? ia mencintai Natsu.. dan jawaban yang sebenarnya adalah..

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy menoleh kebelakang, saat mendengar suara yang tak asing itu.

"Levy-chan?!"

Ya. Yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Levy. Tapi tunggu.. dia terluka. Ada plaster di pelipis dan juga tangannya.

"Levy-chan, ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Tenanglah Lu-chan.. luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa.." jawab Levy santai.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu terluka?"

"Ah.. itu.. baru saja ada preman yang menyerang Kevin dan Ruuka tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Kami melawannya dan kami mendapatkan luka. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Mereka sudah pergi."

Jawab Levy sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Semua ini memang sudah biasa baginya. Ia bahkan pernah beberapa kali patah tulang karena berkelahi melawan preman-preman seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?!" tanya Lucy panik sambil mengguncang bahu Levy. Ia sangat takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kevin dan juga Ruuka. Jika mereka berdua terluka parah, maka siapa yang akan melindungi Steve, Sylvia dan yang lainnya?

Gray hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tidak mengeri siapa anak-anak yang mereka maksud.

"Tenang saja. Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka itu anak-anak super didikanku. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Natsu.. dia terluka parah.."

"..."

"..."

"Apa katamu? D-dimana dia?!"

Kepanikan Lucy bertambah hebat mendengar bahwa Natsu terluka parah. Dia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya dan sekarang malah terluka?

"Itukah alasan ia tidak datang di upacara kelulusan tadi?" gumam Lucy pelan.

"Lu-chan kau tidak tau? Bukankah kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Perkataan Levy itu membuat Lucy bungkam. Ia memang tidak tau soal itu. Itu karena..

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.."

"..."

"..."

"Dia sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Lu-chan, apapun itu.. kau harus menjenguknya. Aku sudah mengobati luka-lukanya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang merawatnya. Bagaimana jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Lucy terdiam. Ia sangat ingin menemui Natsu. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Gray?

Lucy menatap Gray yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Detik berikutnya terlihat Gray mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia setuju jika Lucy pergi untuk menemui Natsu.

Dan dengan itu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi Lucy berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Menuju apartemen Natsu dengan sejuta rasa panik yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

 **I Fated To Love You**

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Larinya melambat, dan perlahan terhenti didepan pintu apartemen Natsu. Ia memegang lututnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung saja ia menekan nomor password untuk membuka pintu apartemen Natsu. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mengetahui jika password yang ia masukkan itu salah. Ini berarti Natsu telah menggantinya? Apa maksudnya ini?

Tak berpikir panjang. Lucy langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keras.

"Natsu! Kau ada didalam kan?! Buka pintunya!"

Teriak Lucy karena Natsu yang tak kunjung membuka pintunya. Ia tau Natsu ada didalam, dan ia tidak akan pergi dari sana sebelum Natsu membuka pintu itu untuknya.

"Natsu aku mohon!"

Teriaknya sekali lagi membuat beberapa penghuni apartemen yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor melihat kearahnya. Tapi Lucy tak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Natsu sekarang.

Dari dalam.. di ruang tengah kini Natsu duduk disofanya. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Lucy yang memintanya untuk keluar. Ia masih kesal melihat kedekatannya dengan Gray tadi.

"Natsu! Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau membukanya?! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mendobraknya!"

'Dasar bodoh! Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?!' batin Natsu. Ia yakin Lucy tidak akan bisa mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuh kecilnya itu.

BRAKK! BRAKK!

Natsu berjengit, saat terdengar suara keras dari pintu itu.

Jangan bercanda! Apa Lucy benar-benar melakukannya?! 'Dasar bodoh!"

Natsu tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara keras itu. Lucy malah akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika terus mencoba mendobraknya.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Natsu membuka pintu itu, membuat Lucy yagng sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu itu langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Lucy membuka matanya, begitu menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan kini memeluknya dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia mendongak menatap Natsu yang kini menatapnya dingin.

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu. Mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Seketika matanya berkaca, melihat tubuh Natsu yang kini penuh perban. Di kepala, di kedua tangannya, di kakinya dan juga sebuah plester tertempel di pipi kirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Natsu dingin.

Hal itu membuat Lucy terkejut. Ada apa dengannya? Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali Lucy menemuinya. Sebelumnya Natsu sangat senang ketika Lucy datang kesini untuk menjenguknya. Tapi sekarang? kenapa ia mengatakan itu dengan begitu dingin? Dia bahkan sudah menggaanti password apartemennya.

Lucy menangis. Disentuhnya lengan Natsu yang kini terbungkus perban. Bagaimana bisa ia ceroboh seperti ini dan tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusannya sendiri?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. aku dengar dari Levy-chan. Dia bilang kau terluka parah.." tangisnya melihat luka-luka Natsu yang begitu banyak itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. " melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, mendesak Lucy untuk mundur dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Lucy terbelalak. Apa yang Natsu katakan? kenapa Natsu jadi seperti ini?

"Tapi lukamu sangat parah!" katanya kemudian.

"Ini sama sekali tidak parah!"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!"

"Apa pedulimu?! Pergi dari sini!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku merawat lukamu sampai kau sembuh.." katanya tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan mundur dan mulai keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak butuh! Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengkhawatirkanku. Pergi saja Gray-mu itu!"

Perkataan Natsu barusan berhasil membuat Lucy kembali terkejut. Bagaimana dia tau bahwa ia sedang bersama dengan Gray sejak tadi? Apa itu adalah alasan dibalik sikapnya yang seperti ini? Dan karena itulah Natsu mengganti passwordnya?

"Natsu.. aku.. aku..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. Pergilah.."

Kata Natsu dingin, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Lucy yang kini terdiam tanpa kata. Ditatapnya Natsu yang kini telah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin menyusulnya tapi ia yakin Natsu tidak akan membukakan pintu lagi untuknya.

Dengan berat hari, ditutupnya pintu apartemen Natsu. Kemudian berlari keluar dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras.

Gray yang tanpa Lucy ketahui melihatnya dari sudut koridor kini terlihat khawatir melihatnya menangis. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi marah. Tentu saja marah pada orang yang sudah membuat Lucy seperti itu.

Tanpa tunggu lagi, langsung saja Gray menggedor pintu apartemen Natsu dengan kasar. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu, hingga Natsu tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya.

Dengan sangat kesal Natsu membuka pintu apartemennya, kali ini ia benar-benar akan memarahi Lucy kali ini.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak butuh-"

BRAK!

...

...

Sampailah Lucy keluar gedung apartemen itu. Airmatanya masih mengalir, ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Ia senang bahwa Natsu mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Tapi sekarang Natsu kembali membencinya.. bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? padahal ia baru saja berniat akan membalas perasaan Natsu. Lucy sudah berniat untuk mengatakan pada Natsu bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Tapi.. tapi...

"Hmph!"

Teriak Lucy tertahan saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dari belakang. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Sial, obat bius, kah? Siapa orang ini? Apa tujuannya?! Ia yakin orang ini akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tapi untuk apa?

Tanpa sempat berpikir lebih, kini Lucy sudah tak sadarkan diri di tangan orang itu.

...

...

BRAK!

Terkejut, Natsu menatap Gray yang kini menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

Apa yang Gray lakukan disni?

"Kau.. beraninya kau membuat Lucy menangis!" bentak Gray dengan kasar memarahi Natsu yang sudah membuat Lucy menangis seperti tadi.

Natsu terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat Lucy menangis.

"Lalu apa pedulimu?! Silahkan saja hibur dia jika kau mau!"

"Kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat?! Dia mencintaimu bodoh! bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!"

Natsu menatap Gray tak percaya. Apa yang dia katakan?

"Darimana kau tau semua itu.."

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat itu dari matanya? Dia mencintaimu bodoh!"

Gray melepaskan cengkramannya. Hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan pada Natsu. Memang benar jika dirinya memang telah jatuh hati pada Lucy. Tapi ia tidak bisa memiliki Lucy begitu saja. ia tau Lucy mencintai Natsu dan akan terus mencintainya. karena itulah.. sebagai penebusan dosanya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Lucy selama ini. Gray akan menyatukan mereka berdua bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sebaiknya kau kejar dia.. sebelum dia kembali membencimu. Tapi jika kau tidak mau.. jangan sesali jika aku yang akan 'mengambilnya'"

"..."

"Sekarang katakan padaku! Kau mau mengejarnya? Atau tidak?!"

Drrrttt.. Drrtt..

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab. Ponselnya itu bergetar pertanda ada telfon yang masuk.

"Nomor tak dikenal?"

Batinnya sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengangkat telfon itu atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" tanya Gray.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Natsu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Natsu Dragneel. Nyawa gadismu ada di tanganku..."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **PENASARAN KAN? PENASARAN KAN?**

 **TUNGGU CHAP DEPAN YAK!**

 **Gimana moment NaLu di chap ini? masih kurang kah? :3**

 **Maaf di chap ini mereka masih belum jadian :v**

 **Maafkan juga kalo ada typo**

 **Baca terus kelanjutannya ya minna!**

 **Setelah ini jangan lupa baca fic baruku yang udah aku publish! :v**

 **"Curse The Fate"**


	9. Scheming

Huaaaaaa! Apa kabar minna-san?

Author benar-benar minta maaf karena updatenya telat seminggu setelah di umumin T_T

Author bener-bener minta maaf. Kalian bisa kok pukul/tampar/tendang atau gantung author aja sekalian kalo kalian mau.

Sedikit curhat. Sebenernya dalem 3 minggu ini author udah ngalamin banyak hal. Author lagi depresi karna sesuatu dan akhirnya jadi males-malesan.

Pembagian waktu buat tugas sekolah dan lanjut ff jadi gak jelas banget. Author udah niat banget buat lanjut ngetik tapi pas ngetik malah gak tau mau bikin lanjutan yang kayak gimana. Lalu jadilah chapter yang super aneh ini. selain itu sebenarnya chapter ini udah mau author post di hari rabu, tapi karena ada gangguan koneksi dan kuota malah abis Cuma buat browsing cara merbaikin koneksi laptop author. Akhirnya chapter ini updatenya jadi telat banget. Tapi meskipun aneh tapi author yakin kalian semua masih mau tau lanjutannya. Jadi walau aneh kalian baca aja dulu. Kalo gak suka free flame free bully :V

OKEH AUTHOR RASA AUTHOR UDAH TERLALU BANYAK NGOMOMG!

 **INI BALASAN REVIEW DI CHAP KEMARIN**

 **Ifa_draneel92:** penasaran kan? Yosh, silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya.

 **Akano Tsuki:** kayaknya mustahil kalo didunia ini ada cowok kayak Gray. Dan juga, silahkan gampar aja Natsu. Author juga pengen gampar dia :v But.. lihat aja apa yang terjadi dengan Gray setelah ini.

 **Mihawk607:** iya ya kok jadi rumit? Saking rumitnya author sendiri malah bingung ama kelanjutannya :v *plakk

 **Guest:** Huaaaa tolong maafkan author yang gabisa apdet kilat.. kali ini malah telat banget TT gomen nasaii silahkan bakar author

 **Choki-003:** Waah terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** hmm.. siapa kira-kira yang menculik Lucy yaaa? :v

 **Nafikaze:** iya labil banget kayak anak SMP :v

 **Dragneel77:** Waaah, pemikiran yang bagus banget. Tapi apakah benar kalo yang nyulik Lucy itu Zeref & Mavis? yosh, silahkan dibaca

 **Ayaka Azzura:** Readers baru nih asiik :v dan sesuai dengan yang ayaka-san bilang. Di chapter ini Natsu bener-bener bakal ngomong kayak gitu :v abis mau gimana lagi ngomongnya *plakk

 **Guest:** gomennasai gomennasai kalau readers nunggu lama, semuanya udah author jelaskan di atas tadi.. sekali lagi maafin author.. :3

 **Hannah:** Siip!

 **Guest:** Makasih dukungannya ^^

 **Name:** Oke next..

 **Abizar:** Makasih karena udah gak sabar nunggu.. tapi maafkan author yang lagi-lagi telat update

 **DAN UNTUK SEMUANYA: JANGAN SALAH PAHAM DULU DENGAN GRAY YANG TIBA-TIBA JADI BAIK. DIA MASIH PUNYA MAKSUD LAIN! UNTUK ITU, AUTHOR HARAP MINNA-SAN MAU BACA FF INI SAMPAI SEMUANYA JELAS**

 **YOSH**

 **HAPPY READING..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Scheming**

* * *

.

.

.

"Natsu Dragneel.. nyawa gadismu ada di tanganku.."

Natsu menautkan alisnya, saat suara berat seorang pria itu terdengar. Apa maksudnya dengan 'nyawa gadismu berada di tanganku'?

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Ia tak suka dipermainkan oleh orang aneh dengan nomor telpon tak dikenal seperti ini.

"Huh? Jadi kau tidak tau siapa aku?" seorang diseberang sana terdengar sangat santai bahkan setelah Natsu menggeretak barusan. Dan itu membuat Natsu semakin kesal.

Gray sendiri.. saat ini hanya terdiam menatap Natsu yang terlihat kesal. Penasaran dengan orang yang berani mengganggu perkelahian mereka yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Aku bertanya siapa kau?!" kata Natsu sekali lagi membuat Gray semakin penasaran.

"Jangan pedulikan soal itu. Pikirkan saja soal gadismu ini.."

Pria itu terus berusaha memancing emosi Natsu. Tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh. Natsu tak lagi memliliki seorang gadis pun dalam hidupnya saat ini. Dan yang terpenting, siapa orang aneh yang sudah berani mengganggunya ini?

"Gadis apa? Tidak ada lagi satu gadis pun dalam hidupku!"

"Oya? Lalu siapa gadis cantik berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari apartemenmu itu? Apa dia pembantumu? Jika dia hanya pembantu maka tidak masalah jika aku membunuhnya bukan?"

'Gadis pirang yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya?' jangan bilang gadis yang dia maksud adalah..

"Luce!"

Gray tersentak begitu mendengar Natsu menyebutkan nama Lucy. Apa yang terjadi sampai nada bicaranya terdengar panik seperti itu?

"Natsu, ada apa dengan Lucy?!" tanya Gray.

Natsu tak menjawab, memfokuskan telinganya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Oh? Jadi namanya Luce?,"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli. Datanglah kesini jika kau ingin dia selamat!" lanjut pria itu masih mencoba memancing Natsu.

"Brengsek! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!"

Kata Natsu sedikit berteriak tak kala emosi dan rasa paniknya itu bercampur menjadi satu begitu mendengar perkataan orang itu. Siapa orang ini? Untuk apa menculik Lucy dan menyuruhnya untuk datang?

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyembunyikannya. Dia ada di gedung tua bekas opera scherazade didekat gerbang utara Magnolia. Datanglah dan ambil dia.."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Sambungan telepon di putus.

Dengan geram Natsu kini meremas ponselnya tak peduli ponselnya itu akan hancur dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia benci mengakui ini. Tapi bahkan setelah merasa cemburu dan memarahi Lucy.. mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang? Tubuhnya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya hanya demi gadis pirang yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu.

Tanpa kata, dengan cepat Natsu berlari keluar dari apartemennya tak peduli dengan Gray yang mengikutinya saat ini.

"Natsu. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Lucy?! Kemana kau akan pergi?!" tanya Gray yang terus mencoba mengejar Natsu, ia tak terima dirinya ditinggalkan tanpa mengetahui apapun.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya!" jawab Natsu ditengah larinya, tak peduli dengan luka dikakinya itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Setidaknya jelaskan padaku brengsek!"

Kesal, kini Gray menarik kerah baju Natsu, membuat lari Natsu terhenti dan itu membuat Natsu benar-benar naik darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?! Beraninya kau menghalangiku!" Natsu sengit, kali ini ikut mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah Gray.

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi?!" kata Gray tak kalah sengit. Ia benar-benar harus tau apa yang terjadi.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Gray.

"Lucy diculik! Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!"

Cengkraman Gray pada kerah bajunya melemah. Ia masih tak yakin dengan apa yang Natsu katakan. Lucy.. diculik?

"Bagaimana bisa..?—"

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Sekarang menyingkir dariku atau aku akan memukulmu karena sudah berani menghalangi jalanku!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga akan menyelamatkannya!" kata Gray kemudian.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh bantuanmu! Minggir!"

Dengan paksa Natsu menghempaskan tangan Gray darinya, kembali berlari sekencang mungkin menuju basement, kemudian memacu ducati merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat yang sudah disebutkan oleh pria –penculik yang menelfonnya tadi.

.

.

.

 **I Fated To Love You**

.

.

.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia terdengar sangat emosi bukan? Dan saat dia sampai disini aku akan langsung menghajarnya, hahahah!"

Kini Lucy menatap tajam kearah pria berambut keabuan yang kini tertawa didepannya.

Ya, dia adalah pria yang sudah menculiknya dan membawanya kesini. Pria ini berambut panjang keabuan dengan tatto pada bagian bawah masing-masing matanya. Jika tidak salah, saat belum sadar benar samar-samar Lucy mendengar salah seorang bawahannya memanggilnya 'Erigor'.

Lucy tak tau ia berada dimana sekarang. Yang jelas, saat ia terbangun, ia telah ada disini dalam keadaan terikat pada sebuah kursi dengan selembar kain yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hey, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan takut?"

Pria bernama Erigor itu melepaskan kain yang menutupi bibir Lucy dengan kasar.

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?!" tanya Lucy sesaat setelah kain itu dibuka.

Ia tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan menculiknya dan membuatnya menjadi umpan. Urusan apa yang mereka miliki hingga orang ini harus membuat Natsu datang kemari.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja. Apa kau tidak melihat luka-luka ini?" tanya pria itu, menaikkan sedikit lengan bajunya memperlihatkan tangannya yang terbalut oleh sebuah perban pada Lucy.

Caramel Lucy sedikit melebar, ia baru menyadari jika pria ini memiliki beberapa luka pada bagian tubuhnya. Dan jika dilihat lagi, sangat jelas bahwa pria ini baru saja mendapatkan luka-luka itu.

Mungkinkah.. pria ini adalah..

"Kau.. apa kau yang sudah menyerang anak-anak itu?" tanya Lucy begitu dirinya tersadar akan hal itu. Ia yakin jika pria ini adalah preman yang menyerang Kevin dan Ruuka seperti yang Levy katakan.

"Ya, memang benar aku yang menyerang anak-anak itu. Awalnya setelah membuat mereka pingsan aku berniat membawa mereka dan menjadikannya budakku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kekasih sialanmu itu datang!" kata Erigor, dengan nada menakutkan.

Hal itu membuat Lucy terkejut. Jadi dia ingin balas dendam terhadap Natsu? Tapi.. darimana dia tau dan bagaimana dia bisa langsung beranggapan bahwa Lucy adalah kekasih Natsu?

"Aku bukan kekasihnya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Lucy menggerakkan badannya, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu namun percuma. Ikatan itu terlalu kuat. Jika saja Erigor mau melepaskannya, ia pasti akan pergi dari tempat itu dan melaporkannya pada polisi.

"Jika bukan lalu apa? Dan darimana kau tau soal anak-anak itu?" Erigor menyeringai lebar, ia tidak bisa ditipu hanya dengan gertakan ringan dari seorang gadis lemah seperti Lucy.

"Itu.. aku.."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kekasih atau bukan, yang jelas kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang datang kesana saat aku sedang mengawasi apartemennya. Berkat kau aku punya ide yang sangat bagus. Dan saat kau keluar, aku lalu membuntutimu sampai keluar gedung lalu kemudian menculikmu."

Jelas Erigor dengan santainya meneguk sebotol anggur tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Dan sebelumnya aku melihat kau menangis? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Mata Lucy membulat. Ia baru ingat jika Natsu baru saja mengusirnya saat ia menemuinya tadi. Dan dilihat dari wajahnya, Natsu terlihat benar-benar membenci Lucy saat ini. Mengingatnya pun membuat Lucy menjadi putus asa. Ia yakin Natsu pasti tidak akan mempedulikan telfon itu. Ia sangat yakin Natsu tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Raut wajah Lucy berubah panik.

Jika Natsu tidak datang maka preman-preman ini tidak akan melepaskannya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan segera datang." kata Erigor dengan senyumnya yang membuat Lucy merinding.

Jika dia mengatakan bahwa Natsu akan segera datang dengan begiu yakin, itu berarti Natsu benar-benar akan datang.

Tapi saat ini ada satu hal yang ia takutkan.

Setelah Natsu datang, mereka semua pasti akan menghajarnya. Natsu telah mendapatkan banyak luka, bagaimana ia bisa melawan orang sebanyak ini?

"Bahkan dengan balas dendam pun luka ditubuhmu tidak akan hilang.."

Kata Lucy dengan suaranya yang dalam, mencoba menghentikan Erigor agar tidak menyakiti Natsu. Tapi lawan bicaranya itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Dia juga telah mendapatkan banyak luka. Jadi seharusnya kalian impas. Kau tidak perlu balas dendam!" lanjut Lucy.

"Diam kau gadis kecil!"

Kesal, kini Erigor menodongkan sebilah pisau lipat tepat didepan leher Lucy, membuat Lucy kini menahan nafasnya dan memundurkan kepalanya berusaha menghindar dari ujung pisau tersebut.

Orang ini.. dia tidak main-main. Dia bahkan memiliki senjata seperti itu. Selain itu ia juga memiliki banyak anak buah, jika anak buah itu juga memiliki senjata, maka Natsu benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Natsu Dragneel.. bocah sialan itu juga harus membayar karena sudah membuatku dirawat dirumah sakit setahun yang lalu. Dua tulang rusuk dan tulang di kaki kiriku patah karenanya. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya hingga anak itu tidak bisa berdiri lagi!"

Lucy terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Natsu setelah ia tiba disini, maka semua itu adalah salahnya. Ia tidak ingin Natsu terluka hanya karenanya.

Tapi sayangnya.. tidak ada yang bisa Lucy lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Natsu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah Natsu untuk datang kemari.

"Dia datang" gumam Erigor, menyeringai lebar sambil menatap kearah luar saat suara motor itu terdengar.

Lucy ikut menoleh, kini bisa ia lihat, Natsu dan motor merahnya itu telah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seketika mata Lucy melebar, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat jantung Lucy berdebar-debar. Natsu benar-benar datang sendirian. Apa dia serius untuk melawan mereka yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang ini sendirian?

Itu gila!

"Habisi dia!"

Titah Erigor, dan dengan itu semua anak buahnya langsung bergerak. Menerjang Natsu dengan balok kayu dan potongan besi ditangan mereka.

Natsu terlihat tenang, tak bergeming, hingga mereka semua benar-benar mendekat kearahnya. Dengan satu tarikan, Natsu melajukan motornya dengan kencang menerjang mereka semua membuat beberapa dari mereka terjatuh.

Lucy menganga. 'Dia benar-benar nekat!' Batin Lucy masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

Yang benar saja! Natsu menghajar mereka dengan motornya. Bukankah itu berbahaya?! Jika terjatuh maka dia sendiri yang akan terluka.

"Natsu dibelakangmu!"

BUGH!

BRAAAAK!

"Ggh!"

Erang Natsu saat secara tiba-tiba seseorang memukul tengkuknya dari belakang membuatnya terjatuh dari motornya. Beruntung kepalanya itu terlindungi oleh helm. Jika tidak maka bisa jadi orang itu akan langsung memukul pada bagian kepalanya.

Geram, Natsu langsung melepas helm yang membuatnya terganggu itu, kemudian melemparkannya kearah salah satu dari anak buah Erigor dengan telak.

Dengan santai, Natsu menaikkan lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan perban yang masih melilit dilengannya kemudian mulai menghajar mereka satu persatu. Dan dalam waktu sekejap Natsu telah berhasil menjatuhkan setengah dari mereka.

Hal itu sukses membuat Lucy kembali terperangah. Natsu bahkan bisa melakukan itu dalam keadaan terluka. Lalu bagaimana jika dirinya sedang baik-baik saja? Ternyata Natsu benar-benar menakutkan. Ini terlihat seperti Lucy sedang menonton sebuah adegan dalam film laga.

Natsu telah berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa dari mereka, tapi luka ditubuhnya itu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Selain itu, kini bisa Lucy lihat Natsu sudah mulai kelelahan. Masih ada lima orang lagi, dan Erigor kini terlihat mulai panik. Apakah Natsu benar-benar bisa melakukannya dengan keadaannya yang sudah seperti itu?

BUAGH!

Lucy terlonjak saat salah satu dari mereka memukul Natsu tepat pada bagian perutnya. Seketika kekhawatirannya bertambah besar begitu melihat Natsu yang kini terlihat begitu kesakitan. Jangan bilang kalau pukulan itu mengenai lukanya?

Masih menahan sakit, Natsu kini melayangkan satu tinjuan kearah orang yang memukulnya barusan. Namun didetik berikutnya Natsu kembali memegangi perutnya itu sambil berlutut dan terus menahan sakit. Ternyata benar dugaan Lucy, bagian itu sedang terluka. Jika begini maka Natsu bisa kalah. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat itu.

Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sekarang! habisi dia!"

Teriak Erigor dengan senyuman jahatnya. Dan tanpa tunggu lagi, ketiga anak buahnya yang masih tersisa itu langsung menghajar Natsu tanpa ampun. Mereka memukulinya dengan balok kayu dan potongan besi yang mereka pegang, kemudian menendang dan menginjak Natsu seperti sampah.

Lucy yang terikat itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin melihat apapun lagi.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang juga.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada Lucy membuka matanya tak peduli apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Matanya kemudian bergerak kesana-kemari. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang bia membuatnya melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu. Sebenarnya tali yang mereka gunakan untuk mengikatnya itu cukup tipis. hanya saja mereka sangat teliti dalam mengikatnya membuat tali itu terasa sangat kuat dan susah untuk dilepaskan.

Ayolah Lucy, berpikir..! berpikir..!

Lucy melebarkan matanya begitu mengingat sesuatu. Ia tau bagaimana cara untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan ini.

Dilihatnya kearah Erigor yang tengah menyeringai melihat Natsu yang kini tengah dihajar habis-habisan. Baguslah, Erigor sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

Kini dengan perlahan dan dengan susah payah Lucy menggerakkan tangannya menuju saku seragamnya. Mengambil sebuah kunci rumah yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. itu adalah kunci rumah yang diberikan Anna untuknya jikalau sewaktu-waktu rumah mereka terkunci saat Lucy pulang.

Kunci itu baru saja digandakan sehingga bagian geriginya masih sedikit lebih tajam. Dengan itu, Lucy yakin bisa memotong tali ini.

Perlahan Lucy mulai menggesekkan bagian gerigi kunci itu pada tali, sambil mengamati Erigor yang kini masih menyeringai melihat Natsu yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Lucy harus cepat. Jika tidak maka Natsu benar-benar akan hancur ditangan mereka.

Lucy sedikit tersentak, saat tali itu akhirya terbuka, detik berikutnya ia benafas lega. Kemudian menarik nafas lagi sebelum melancarkan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Perlahan-lahan kini Lucy mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. kemudian mengendap-ngendap dari belakang Erigor bersiap memukul tengkuk bagian belakangnya.

Natsu yang melihat hal itu sedikit heran, bagaimana Lucy bisa terlepas? Dan apakah Lucy akan berhasil? Ia hanya bisa berharap padanya dan pura-pura tidak tau sekarang.

DUAGH!

Berhasil. Pukulan Lucy tepat mengenai tengkuknya membuat Erigor jatuh terseungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

Natsu melongo. Lucy benar-benar melakukannya!

Kini terlihat Lucy tengah mengambil sebuah tali, cepat-cepat mengikat kedua tangan Erigor dengan kencang sebelum ia tersadar dari rasa sakit ditengkuknya itu. Melihatnya membuat kelima anak buah Erigor itu langsung berhenti memukuli Natsu. Mereka tidak mengira seorang gadis seperti Lucy mampu menjatuhkan Erigor hanya dengan sekali pukul.

"Gh! Apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat tolong aku!"

Teriak Erigor pada anak buahnya yang masih terdiam menatapnya itu. serentak, mereka semua berlari kearah Lucy dan berniat menyerangnya.

Natsu yang melihat itu langsung bangkit. Namun kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya itu sudah tak bisa dikompromi. Untuk berdiri saja sudah sulit. Ia harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka menyentuh Lucy.

Belum sempat Natsu berdiri, kini salah satu dari mereka sudah mencengkram kedua tangan Lucy sedang yang satunya tengah mengangkat balok kayunya bersiap untuk memukul Lucy.

Gawat! Lucy benar-benar dalam bahaya tapi Natsu sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? bagaimana jika Lucy terluka?

BRAK!

Mereka semua menoleh, saat terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dari luar.

Alangkah tekejutnya mereka semua mendapati Gajeel, Levy dan beberapa orang –lebih tepatnya preman tak dikenal itu kini berdiri didepan pintu dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum. Inikah yang disebut 'datang disaat dibutuhkan?'

"Gajeel, Levy!"

Erigor beserta anak buahnya mematung ditempat begitu melihat rombongan yang dibawa oleh Gajeel itu. Dilihat sekilas saja sudah jelas bahwa mereka kalah jumlah.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Erigor langsung melarikan diri berikut anak buahnya yang juga melarikan diri bahkan yang sudah tepar sekalipun.

Namun Gajeel dan Levy tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan mereka lari. Dengan satu jentikan jari Levy rombongan yang mereka bawa itu pun langsung berlari menangkap mereka dan memukuli mereka satu persatu. Menyelamatkan Natsu dan Lucy, sekaligus membalas perbuatan mereka tadi pagi.

Natsu yang merasa belum puas memukuli mereka itu pun mendadak terlihat baik-baik saja. langsung berdiri dan kembali menghajar mereka semua bersama Gajeel dan Levy.

Lucy sendiri, saat ini tengah sweatdrop dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Natsu yang terluka terlihat seperti baik-baik saja, Gajeel mengamuk dan Levy yang benar-benar terlihat seperti wonder woman sekarang.

Detik berikutnya ia tertawa. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa sekumpulan berandalan seperti mereka ternyata memiliki rasa peduli yang begitu tinggi terhadap teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Yosh, mungkin aku akan sedikit membantu."

Gumam Lucy, mengambil sebuah pemukul baseball yang tergeletak dilantai, kemudian memukul salah satu dari mereka dengan keras tepat pada tengkuknya membuat orang yang Lucy pukul itu kini bernasib sama seperti Erigor. Lucy sedikit senang tak menduga dirinya telah menjatuhkan dua preman sekaligus hari ini.

Namun senyum diwajahnya itu hilang begitu menyadari semua orang disana kini terdiam menatapnya. Ia balas menatap Natsu-Gajeel-Levy bergantian. Bertanya-tanya mengapa semua orang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa, minna?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Lu-chan.. itu teman kita.."

"..."

Hening

"..."

"..."

"He?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Teriak Lucy begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang baru saja ia hajar itu adalah salah satu anggota dari rombongan yang dibawa oleh Gajeel dan Levy.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau.. aah gomennasai.. aku akan mengobatimu nanti. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

Ujar Lucy sambil membungkuk berkali-kali pada orang yang baru saja ia pukul itu. orang yang malang itu hanya tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Karena Lucy adalah teman bosnya maka ia maafkan. Jika tidak urusannya malah akan bertambah panjang.

"Lucy!"

Mereka semua menoleh. Saat terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil nama Lucy. Pria itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Lucy yang kini tengah memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Gray? Kenapa kau ada disini?!" heran Lucy.

Tak menjawab, Gray kini menyentuh bahu Lucy, mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya membuat Lucy sedikit malu dengan tatapannya. Detik berikutnya tanpa Lucy duga Gray tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka."

Kata Gray, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lucy. Apa dia khawatir?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak melukaiku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tau? Aku sangat menghkawatirkanmu."

Gray melepas pelukannya, mengelus helaian pirang Lucy dengan sayang. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana kini hanya terdiam menyaksikan keduanya. Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap romantis disaat pertarungan sudah selesai? Inikah yang disebut pahlawan kesiangan? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Itu semua karena Natsu bersamaku.."

Lucy tersenyum lembut, kemudian melihat kearah dimana Natsu berdiri menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan. Namun bagai sebuah tamparan, tanpa Lucy duga Natsu kini membuang muka darinya, kemudian mendecih pelan sesaat sebelum berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lucy jadi ingat. Bahkan sejak baru tiba disini Natsu benar-benar acuh padanya meskipun sudah mati-matian untuk menyelamatkannya. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia benar-benar melakukan ini dengan terpaksa? Meskipun begitu jika bukan karena Natsu Lucy tidak akan bisa selamat. Setidaknya Lucy harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Lucy melepaskan tangan Gray darinya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun saat ia memanggilnya tadi.

"Natsu!"

Grrtt..

Akhirnya kini Lucy berhasil mendapatkan tangan Natsu.

Digenggamnya tangan itu erat. Lucy hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, 'setidaknya tolong tatap aku walau hanya sebentar' batin Lucy sambil menatap Natsu yang masih membelakanginya.

"Arigatou.."

Ujar Lucy pelan, memeluk Natsu dari belakang dengan begitu eratnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Natsu pergi sebelum Natsu berbalik dan menatapnya. Ia hanya ingin Natsu menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya. Hanya itu.

Cukup lama..

Namun Natsu tak kunjung menjawab. Natsu hanya terdiam, menatap lurus kedepan dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan lututnya perlahan melemas. Gawat! Kesadarannya perlahan mulai hilang.

Belum sempat Natsu melakukan sesuatu tentang itu, lututnya itu kini sudah menyentuh lantai, seketika tubuhnya pun ambruk dipelukan Lucy.

"Natsu..!"

"Natsu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magnolia Hospital**

Disebuah ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Terlihat Lucy, terduduk disebuah kursi disamping ranjang rumah sakit tempat Natsu terbaring.

Wajahnya murung. Kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalahnya itu kini telah bercampur menjadi satu. Luka ditubuh Natsu sangatlah banyak dan cukup parah, dan akhirnya ia harus dirawat disini. Itu semua salahnya. Jika bukan karena Lucy yang terculik pagi tadi maka Natsu pasti akan baik-baik saja saat ini.

Bukan hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Saat ini ia juga memikirkan apakah yang akan Natsu katakan padanya setelah ia terbangun nanti. Apakah Natsu akan tetap marah padanya? Ia tau Natsu marah karena ia begitu dekat dengan Gray dan itu semua memang salahnya.

Natsu membantunya dan membuatnya berubah seperti sekarang semuanya demi untuk membalaskan dendam pada Gray yang sudah menyakitinya dulu. Tetapi Lucy malah menjadi dekat dengannya dan melupakan semua bantuan yang sudah Natsu berikan. Dan wajar jika Natsu memang merasa kesal dan marah padanya.

Mungkin ia bisa meminta maaf pada Natsu saat ia terbangun nanti. Ia akan meminta maaf, dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

'Juga'?

Soal itu Lucy sendiri juga tak yakin bahwa Natsu serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Lucy saat itu. Mungkin saja Natsu mengatakannya dalam keadaan tak sadar saat ia sakit. Tapi yang Lucy tau, sejak awal Lucy memang mencintai Natsu.

"Kkh.."

Lucy terkejut saat tiba-tiba Natsu merintih dan kini telah terduduk di ranjangnya.

Ia terlihat menahan sakit, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini dibalut oleh kain perban. Melihat hal itu seulas senyum tergambar jelas di bibir Lucy. Syukurlah Natsu sudah sadar.

"Dimana ini?"

Gumam Natsu sambil menatap sekeliling. Ruangan bercat putih, tirai berwarna hijau, infus dan aroma antiseptik yang begitu menyengat langsung menyapa inderanya saat itu membuatnya tau bahwa dirinya tengah berada di rumah sakit.

"Rumah sakit ya?" katanya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ya, ia ingat betul apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum ia pingsan tadi. Anak buah Erigor memukulinya hingga babak belur dan sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit.

"Natsu.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Dipeluknya Natsu erat sambil menitihkan airmatanya. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Natsu karenanya.

Tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, ia langsung melepas pelukannya itu. Menghapus airmatanya, kemudian menatap Natsu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang sukses membuat Lucy kembali teringat akan rasa bersalah yang baru saja ia lupakan.

Ekspresinya itu.. apakah Natsu benar-benar marah padanya?

"Natsu.. ano.."

"T-terima kasih.." ujarnya terbata, sambil menunduk.

Ia sudah siap jika Natsu ingin memakinya ataupun memukulnya sekarang.

"Untuk apa?"

Deg..

Perkataan Natsu barusan itu kini membuatnya mendongak menatap Natsu. Ia pikir Natsu akan memarahinya atau semacamnya. Tapi ada apa dengan jawabannya barusan?

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu Natsu.." katanya lagi.

Namun Natsu kembali bungkam. Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab.

"Natsu.. kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah-"

"Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu."

Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya. Jika bukan untuknya? lalu untuk apa Natsu datang dan menghajar mereka mati-matian? Balas dendam? Jangan bercanda! Natsu tidak akan berbuat senekat itu hanya untuk balas dendam. Ia tau Natsu berbohong. Ya, anggap saja Natsu masih marah padanya dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf..." gumam Lucy yang kini kembali menunduk.

"Memang apa salahmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Natsu aku tau kau marah padaku. Itu semua karena saat ini aku malah menjadi dekat dengannya. Kau tidak menyukainya kan? Aku tau itu. Aku sangat yakin kau sangat kecewa padaku. Untuk itu.. aku.. aku mohon maafkan aku."

Dalam diam, Lucy kembali menangis. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Natsu. Semua ini terlalu rumit.

"Kau terlalu lamban untuk menyadari semuanya."

Balas Natsu pelan. Sangat pelan, namun masih bisa Lucy dengar. Dan kalimat Natsu barusan kini benar-benar telah menjadi sebuah tamparan keras bagi Lucy.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan saja semuanya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menganggap bahwa kita tidak pernah saling mengenal? Bukankah kau sendiri.. yang ingin melupakan semua ini. Airmata dan permintaan maafmu tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau simpan saja."

Lanjut Natsu dingin, membuang mukanya menatap kearah jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka lebar.

Saat ini Lucy tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya kini berputar pada saat dimana ia mengatakan semua itu pada Natsu. Saat itu ia mengatakannya dengan penuh kebohongan. Tapi siapa sangka Natsu menganggap semua itu serius. Selain itu, tak ada gunanya menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Karena, setiap perkataan yang telah diucapkan memang tak akan bisa ditarik kembali.

"Meskipun, begitu aku tetap ingin berterima kasih padamu. Aku-"

"Natsu!"

Terkejut, mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu dimana seorang gadis berambut silver pendek itu tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatirnya menatap Natsu yang saat ini keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan.

Lisanna, langsung berlari kearah Natsu, kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat dengan airmata yang bercucuran.

Tapi tunggu. Siapa yang memberitahunya bahwa Natsu berada di rumah sakit? Mengapa ia langsung memeluk Natsu begitu saja? Bukankah hubungan mereka telah berakhir?

"Natsu.. aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku takut sekali Natsu.."

Rengeknya, memeluk Natsu semakin erat.

Lucy yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya. Dan tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, Natsu kini membalas pelukan Lisanna itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi Lisanna dan menatapnya dalam.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Mata Lucy memanas. Jantungnya serasa diremas saat melihat adegan didepan matanya itu. Bukankah hubungan mereka telah berakhir? Natsu sendiri yang mengatakan itu dan ia sendiri juga yang mengatakan bahwa Lisanna telah menamparnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Bingung, dan sakit. Entah apa yang Lucy rasakan sekarang. Begitu dingin kepadanya, dan sekarang memeluk Lisanna dengan begitu mesra dihadapannya. Mereka berbicara seolah hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Lucy menatap keduanya dengan mata berkaca dan perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

Merasa hanya menjadi pengganggu, segera Lucy berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, menangis dengan deras diatap rumah sakit tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Jadi begitu? Natsu masih mencintai Lisanna? Ya. Semua itu benar-benar terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Ternyata benar yang ia duga. Semua yang Natsu katakan hari itu memang hanya sebuah kebohongan. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia merasa bagaikan Natsu telah mendorongnya dari ujung tebing hingga terjatuh. Serumit inikah?

Apa ia benar-benar harus menyerah pada cintanya ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu, maafkan aku untuk yang waktu itu ya.. aku benar-benar menyesal sudah memukulmu."

Kata Lisanna, memasang raut wajah bersalah sambil menunduk. Natsu hanya terdiam, sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus puncak kepala Lisanna pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah melupakan itu.."

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Jadi apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Lisanna.

Natsu tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti dari kata ia. Mendengarnya membuat Lisanna benar-benar senang dan langsung memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Natsu balas memeluk Lisanna. Agak ragu, tapi anggukannya tadi juga memiliki arti yang lain. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal dengan Lucy. Jadi ia pikir, jika Lucy lebih memilih Gray, untuk apa ia bertahan? Ia juga bisa memilih yang lain meskipun ia tau ia tidak bisa.

"Natsu, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

Kata Lisanna dan lagi-lagi Natsu hanya mengangguk. Lisanna tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau segera sembuh. Aku akan kesini setiap hari. Tolong jaga dirimu ya!"

Ujar Lisanna, sesaat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Natsu yang kini sedang diselimuti perasaan aneh dan ragu-ragu dalam dirinya.

Apakah yang dia lakukan ini benar? Tujuannya kembali pada Lisanna adalah membuat Lucy merasa cemburu dan mengakui cintanya pada Natsu. Tapi apakah itu akan berhasil? Benarkah Lucy mencintainya, ataukah semua itu hanya pemikirannya saja?

Entahlah..

...

...

...

Disebuah koridor sepi di rumah sakit itu. kini terlihat Lisanna berdiri disana berhimpitan dengan sebuah tembok dimana seorang laki-laki kini berdiri membelakanginya dari balik tembok tersebut. Ia terlihat was-was. Cukup waspada mengamati sekeliling sebelum berbicara dengan laki-laki dengan hoodie besar tersebut.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana ekspresi Lucy saat aku memeluk Natsu tadi? Sungguh aku menyukainya. Aku sangat suka permainanmu."

Ujar Lisanna pelan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menyeringai puas.

Tanpa Lisanna lihat, laki-laki itu kini pun menyeringai.

"Ini baru permulaan. Lihat saja apa yang bisa kita lakukan pada mereka. Sesuai dengan perjanjian. Kau akan membantuku menghancurkan Lucy dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Natsu lagi. Bukankah ini bagus?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa sarkastik membuat Lisanna memasang wajah kesal sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah tidak ingin apapun lagi dari Natsu. Sekarang aku sudah tau jika selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanku. Akan aku permainkan dia sama seperti kau mempermainkan Lucy. Sampai itu terjadi, aku ingin kita tetap bekerja sama." Jawab Lisanna.

"Terserah padamu. Aku juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan anak buangan itu. Awalnya aku memang ingin menghancurkan gadis itu, tapi siapa sangka aku malah menyukainya. Lalu aku kembali membencinya karena dia malah mencintai anak buangan itu. Karena itu aku berniat menghancurkannya, tapi setelah itu aku berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku bisa menghancurkan keduanya. Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Aku yakin kau bisa menghancurkannya lebih dari pada aku."

"Hee... jadi itulah alasanmu meyakinkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka saling mencintai? Kau ingin menghancurkan mereka bedua sekaligus dengan cinta mereka sebagai senjata?" tanya Lisanna. Tak habis pikir dengan orang licik yang sedang ia ajak bicara ini.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengetahui rencanaku. Ya, semakin kuat cinta mereka, maka akan semakin sakit saat kita menghancurkannya. Bukankah begitu, Lisanna Strauss?"

Ujar laki-laki itu sambil kembali menyeringai, kemudian membuka hoodienya memperlihatkan rambut ravennya itu.

Lisanna ikut menyeringai.

.

.

"Aku suka caramu, Gray Fullbuster.."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Waah kira-kira kalian suka gak yah dengan chapter ini?

Konflik baru dimulai!

Apa yang bakal mereka bedua lakukan buat menghancurkan Natsu & Lucy?

Semoga kalian masih mau lanjutin baca meskipun author telat updatenya :v

RnR


	10. Fire or Ice?, Gold or Silver?

**BALESAN REVIEW**

 **Ifa_Dragneel92:** Gomen ne, ternyata Gray-nya gak sebaik yang Ifa-san kira. Sebenernya author juga gak nyangka kalo author sendiri yang bakalan bikin Gray sama Lisanna bekerja sama kayak gini :v tapi demi ke-gregetan cerita jadinya author bikin :v

 **Dragneel77:** Greget yak? Author jugak *plakk :v

 **Locious:** hee.. jadi kesannya konfliknya jadi numpuk kayak sinetron? Padahal disini hanya ada dua konflik lho.. konflik tentang Natsu & Lucy yang belom bisa menyatu dan rencana jahat Gray & Lisanna. Gomen yo, author gak tau kalo jadinya malah kayak numpuk

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** yah begitulah, gak seru kalo konfliknya selesai gitu aja dan akhirnya author pun punya ide ngebuat mereka berdua bekerja sama. Thanks for review.. keep reading ya! :D

 **Ayaka Azzura:** Bhaaq laki kardus? :'v author tambahin sekalian jadi laki karpet deh entar :v jadi untuk kali ini gabisa ketebak ya, yaudah mungkin belom beruntung silahkan coba lagi *plakk

 **Abizar:** yeah, sama-sama.. silahkan dibaca chap 10-nya :D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Akano-san, sabar dulu ntar kalo udah ending author persilahkan buat ngegampar mereka atu-atu dah :v Liat aja kedepannya deh, semoga Akano-san lebih pengen ngebunuh mereka daripada Cuma ngegampar doang :v

 **Nafikaze:** haha gomen ne.. gak seru kalo langsung end, semoga Nafikaze-san masih mau lanjutin bacanya meskipun udah bosen :v

 **Mihawk607:** Natsu itu gak Cuma bodoh, tapi juga gak peka dan loadingnya lama *plakk* okelah,, ini dia chap 10

 **Ayuka onyx Koyuki:** Welcome to my fic! Semoga suka ya.. silahkan dibaca chap 10-nya :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Fire or Ice?, Gold or Silver?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah kamar didalam sebuah klub malam, terlihat kini sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Perempuan itu duduk diatas ranjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih. Sementara yang laki-laki sedang mengancingkan bajunya didepan cermin.

"Gray, berikan aku satu dari antingmu. Itu terlihat sangat bagus."

Kata perempuan itu pada laki-laki yang masih berada didepan cermin itu, -Gray.

"Anting ini koleksiku. Dan itu hanya milikku sendiri."

Jawab Gray acuh, membuat perempuan berambut cokelat gelap itu terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah untukku kita ini 'teman' kan?"

Kata perempuan itu lagi, masih bersikukuh bahwa dirinya mengininkan anting yang dipakai oleh Gray itu.

Gray berdecak kesal. Ada apa dengan perempuan ini?

"Ya, dan kita hanya 'teman'. Karena itu kau jangan meminta macam-macam dariku."

Balas Gray masih acuh, sambil memakai kembali sweaternya kemudian keluar meninggalkan perempuan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ia kemudian memacu mobil hitamnya, meninggalkan klub malam itu. Dia dan 'temannya' itu telah menghabiskan waktu semalaman hingga membuatnya melupakan bahwa ia harus memikirkan rencana apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan Lucy. Seharusnya ia tidak membuang-buang waktu atau gadis culun itu perlahan malah akan tau soal rencananya ini.

Merasa bodoh, Gray kini menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Terus mengendarainya menuju apartemennya. Mungkin ia akan menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Begitu sampai, langsung saja ia meneguk segelas air dari kulkas. Kemudian menyiramkan air dingin itu kewajahnya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan juga lelahnya yang masih tertinggal semalam, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa air itu.

Detik berikutnya Gray kini meraih ponselnya. Mengetik nomor seseorang kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada bagian bawah, -menelfon seseorang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, telfonnya itu sudah diangkat oleh orang diseberang sana. Dan benar saja, suara lembutnya itu langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Gray membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

**/**

"Selamat pagi, Lucy." Sapa Gray dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Lucy tersenyum, begitu mendengar suara Gray dari seberang sana.

"Selamat pagi, Gray." Jawab Lucy riang. "Ada apa menelfonku pagi-pagi begini? Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan pagi ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau sibuk?." Tanya Gray.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk. Kebetulan sekali bibiku sedang tidak membuka tokonya, jadi aku punya banyak waktu."

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia begitu senang mendengar bawah Gray akan mengajaknya untuk keluar hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Pastikan kau sudah siap saat aku kesana." Kata Gray, kemudian memutus sambungannya.

Lucy pun menangguk. Ajakan Gray itu terdengar sangat mengenakkan ditelinga Lucy. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan untuk pikirannya yang masih tak bisa melupakan apa yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu.

Ya, pemandangan dimana Natsu memeluk Lisanna dengan begitu erat, mengelus rambutnya dengan begitu sayang dan menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Semua hal yang ia ingin Natsu lakukan padanya, sudah ia lihat.. tapi bukan untuknya.. melainkan untuk Lisanna.

Menghela nafas, Lucy pun segera menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri, kemudian merias dirinya atau Gray akan bosan menunggunya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waahh, ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki arcade seperti ini."

Gumam Lucy, terkagum melihat seisi game center yang tentu saja penuh dengan permainan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gray, tersenyum melihat Lucy yang kini wajahnya tengah berbinar. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Sejak dulu yang aku lakukan hanya berdiam dirumah dan belajar. Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengejar mimpiku. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan sudah lupa akan apa yang pernah kuimpikan." Kata Lucy kemudian, dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit tersengar lesu.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi murung? Padahal aku mengahakmu kesini untuk bersenang-senang." Ujar Gray, sedikit ngambek dengan Lucy yang malah cemberut seperti itu.

Hal itu langsung membuat Lucy langsung kembali ceria. Ia tak ingin membuat Gray kecewa terhadapnya.

"A.. ano.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermakud.."

"Hahah, sudah lupakan saja. Ayo kita bermain. Aku akan mengajarimu caranya."

Kalimat Gray barusan langsung membuat mood Lucy bertambah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hiburan dan penghalih yang benar-benar sempurna baginya. Dengan itu, Lucy pun langsung berlari masuk, mencari-cari permainan manakan yang akan ia mainkan terlebih dahulu.

Dari kejauhan, Gray mengamatinya sambil tersenyum. Namun perlahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian begitu menakutkan.

"Ini bagus. Kau lihat bagaimana mudahnya aku membuatmu mendapatkan kembali semangatmu? Kau juga harus lihat bagaimana aku menghancurkan semua itu nanti. Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku. Lalu akan ku hancurkan kau dengan cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Lucy Heartfilia.."

...

...

...

Lucy mengatupkan bibirnya, dengan wajah serius berusaha menggerakkan consolel mesin permainan derek tepat pada boneka nuigurumi sasarannya.

Set!

Berhasil. Boneka yang ia incar itu sudah tertangkap, hanya tinggal mengangkatnya lalu meletakannya ditempat dimana ia bisa mengambil boneka itu. Namun begitu Lucy mengangkat dereknya boneka itu terjatuh. Seketika wajah seriusnya itu berubah menjadi kusut, mempoutkan bibisnya kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatka boneka kesukannya.

Melihatnya membuat Gray tertawa keras, menertawai wajah Lucy yang benar-benar terlihat lucu itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Kata Gray disela tawanya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Lucy dengan wajahnya yang sudah kembali berbinar.

"Entahlah, kita coba saja." kata Gray, kemudian memasukkan sekeping koin kedalam mesin dan memulai permainannya.

Memasang wajah serius, kini Lucy menatap Gray dengan kedua tangannya mengepal berharap bahwa kali ini boneka incarannya itu tidak akan jatuh. Detik berikutnya berjingkrak senang saat Gray berhasil mendapatkan boneka kucing berwarna pink itu.

"Ini untukmu." Gray menyodorkan boneka itu dan dengan senang hati Lucy menerimanya.

"Arigatou.." ujar Lucy sambil memeluk boneka barunya dengan senang.

"Kau mau main apa lagi?" tanya Gray menginterupsi kegiatan Lucy.

Lucy kini terlihat berpikir, meninmbang-nimbang permainan apa lagi yang ingin ia mainkan. Matanya kini bergerak kesana kemari, mencari permainan yang menarik baginya.

Tak lama pandangannya berhenti tepat pada sebuah permainan Ice-skating. Mengikuti arah tatapan Lucy, Gray bisa langsung tau apa yang akan Lucy katakan selanjutnya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Lucy menuju arena Ice-skating tersebut.

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak bisa memainkannya, jadi aku akan mengajarimu."

Terlihat kini Gray memakaikan skate-shoes itu untuk Lucy. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi gadis pirang dihadapannya itu memerah, ia jadi salah tingkah. Ia merasa deja-vu dengan ini.

Lucy mendongak, saat Gray mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dan dengan malu-malu Lucy meraih tangan itu.

"Ara? Jadi kalian berdua juga disini?"

Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Menoleh, kini mereka sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Lisanna Strauss sedang berdiri didepan mereka lengkap dengan skate-shoesnya.

"Lisanna.." gumam Lucy tak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lucy Heartfilia" balas Lisanna, dengan nada bicara yang entah lembut atau sarkastik itu.

"Kau cukup memanggilku Lucy."

Ujar Lucy, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari seseorang. Jika Lisanna berada disini maka pasti Natsu juga bersamanya.

Bingo!

Dugaannya itu memang benar. kini bisa ia lihat Natsu dengan sweater biru navy-nya tengah bersandar pada dinding kaca, menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga orang ini –Lucy-Gray-Lisanna.

"Apa kau bersama Natsu?" tanya Gray, menatap Lisanna dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Lisanna.

Dari tatapan itu Lisanna bisa langsung mengetahui, Gray tengah menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, aku bersamanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dia akan marah jika aku mengabaikannya. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang."

Lisanna melambaikan tangannya, kemudian kembali meluncur dengan lincah kearah Natsu yang kini wajahnya mendadak berubah kusut.

Untuk sepersekian detik, mata Natsu dan Lucy bertemu. Namun kontak itu langsung terputus begitu Gray kini menarik Lucy untuk berseluncur.

Tersenyum, Gray mulai kembali menggerakkan kakinya. Berseluncur diatas es dengan lincahnya sambil masih setia memegangi tangan Lucy. Tapi tanpa Lucy ketahui, senyuman Gray saat itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja. Ia tak tau bahwa saat ini Gray tengah menyeringai lebar didalam hatinya.

Lucy tak bisa fokus, pandangannya hanya terpaku pada Natsu dan Lisanna yang kini terlihat begitu ceria. Mereka terlihat sudah sangat sering melakukan ini berdua. Mereka bedua berdansa diatas es dengan begitu indahnya dihadapan Lucy. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

Tidak. Itu karena Natsu tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Lucy yang sebenarnya selama ini. Sakit? Tentu saja. memangnya siapa orang tangguh yang merasa baik-baik saja melihat orang yang dicintainya malah memadu kasih dengan orang lain tepat didepan matanya.

Merasa konyol, Lucy mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Fokus pada Gray yang kini terus mengajaknya beseluncur. Ya, Gray berada disini untuknya. Lalu mengapa ia harus menatap kerarah lain? Batinnya, mulai tersenyum mengikuti irama Gray.

Disisi lain..

Natsu yang masih menggenggam tangan Lisanna itu juga sama. Pandangannya teralih kearah lain dimana Lucy kini berada dalam genggaman Gray. Sangat jelas terlihat, Lucy tersenyum. Apa dia bahagia bersamanya?

Pengalaman pertamanya bermain ice-skating itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Ya, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika orang yang menggenggam tangannya itu adalah Natsu.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Saat ini Natsu tengah menggenggam tangan orang lain. Genggaman hangatnya yang sudah lama ingin ia berikan pada Lucy itu, telah lebih dulu didapatkan oleh lisanna.

.

" _Wahai emas, aku bersumpah kilaumu telah mengalahkan kilau perak dihadapanku ini. Kemarilah.. maukah kau menggenggam tangaku yang sepanas api ini.. ataukah membeku dalam genggaman seorang yang berhati dingin seperti es..?"_

...

...

...

Dengan bantuan dan arahan dari Gray perlahan Lucy mulai terbiasa. Kakinya itu telah lebih lincah dari sebelumnya dan dirinya juga lebih percaya diri untuk berseluncur. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada disini dan Lucy masih belum bosan.

"Lucy, mau coba berdansa?" Tawar Gray.

"Dansa? Tapi.. apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Hey.. aku ada disini, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Perkataan Gray itu cukup meyakinkan Lucy. Dan tanpa ragu, Lucy pun mengangguk.

Dengan itu pun Gray mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, melakukan gerakan layaknya dua orang yang sedang berdansa.

Awalnya Lucy berpikir Gray akan menari dengan lembut karena Lucy yang masih belum terbiasa. Tapi siapa sangka Gray malah melakukannya dengan begitu cepat seolah melupakan bahwa Lucy adalah seorang pemula.

Cukup lama mereka berdansa, kini tibalah mereka pada bagian dimana mereka berputar-putar dengan kedua tangan mereka berpegangan.

Hal itu membuat Lucy semakin panik. Putaran itu bertambah cepat sedangkan tangan Lucy kini berkeringat. Bagaimana jika tangannya terlepas dari Gray?

Dan benar saja. Tak lama setelah berpikir begitu tangannya benar-benar terlepas membuat Lucy meluncur dengan sendirinya dengan begitu cepat. Lucy yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berharap seseorang akan menolongnya sebelum ia terjatuh dan terluka.

"Lisu, apa kau lelah? Aku akan membelikanmu minuman" tanya Natsu, pada Lisanna yang kin memang terlihat lelah.

Lisanna mengangguk. "Aku mau milkshake dingin rasa apel." Katanya kemudian.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang kau mau." Natsu menepuk puncak kepala Lisanna dengan gemas. Ia tau betul apa yang selalu diminum oleh Lisanna saat mereka bersama.

Detik berikutnya Natsu pun mulai meluncur dengan pelan ke sisi arena tempat ia menyimpan sepatunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat seorang gadis kini meluncur dengan cepat tanpa kendali menerjang kearahnya.

Refleks, Natsu menangkap gadis itu sebelum mereka bertabrakan dan jatuh dilantai es itu bersama. Tanpa ia sadar, ia memeluk gadis itu begitu erat. Dan akibat tabrakan dari gadis itu kini mereka berdua terseret hingga menabrak dinding kaca dibelakang Natsu.

Natsu meringis saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya itu.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-ap-?"

Sontak kalimat Natsu itu terhenti. Begitu melihat gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya itu. Gadis ini berambut pirang, tubunya, dan aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubunya.. Natsu tau betul siapa gadis ini.

"Luce.." gumamnya.

Dalam pelukan Natsu kini Lucy hanya bisa terkejut. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. 'Luce'.. oh sungguh.. panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan itu akhirnya ia dengar lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia tau siapa satu-satunya laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ddan ditengah arena ice-skate yang dingin ini saat ini Lucy bisa merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan. Inikah pelukan seorang Natsu Dragneel?

Entah kenapa merindukannya membuat Lucy ingin menangis. Namun ia tahan semua itu mengingat bukan hanya ia sendiri yang berada disini.

Ia mendongak, saat kehangatan yang ia rasakan itu tiba-tiba hilang saat Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar.

Ditatapnya Natsu yang kini menatap Gray dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga gadismu dengan lebih baik agar tidak mencelakai orang lain." Katanya. Berikutnya tatapan itu teralih kerarah Lucy.

"Dan kau. Belajarlah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain."

Natsu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka, memakai sepatunya kemudian pergi ke mesin penjual minuman untuk membeli minuman yang sudah Lisanna sebutkan tadi.

Melihatnya membuat Lucy kesal. Natsu memeluk Lucy? Itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal meskipun saat ini ia juga merasa senang karena Natsu yang baru saja memarahi Lucy tadi.

Tapi siapa yang peduli, toh juga niatnya hanyalah untuk mempermainkan Natsu saja.

Sementara itu kini Lucy terlihat menunduk. Ia merasa bodoh karena dengan mudahnya merasa senang saat Natsu memeluknya tadi. Jika saja Natsu tau bahwa dia adalah Lucy mungkin Natsu akan membiarkannya terjatuh tadi.

Perkataannya memang benar. Sehausnya Lucy belajar untuk melindungi diri sendiri agar dirinya tidak merepotkan Natsu lagi lebih dari ini seperti saat dirinya diculik oleh Erigor. Kejadian itu sudah cukup membuat Natsu kewalahan dan terluka parah. Ia tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi lagi pada Natsu.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray panik, memegangi bahu Lucy dan mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Duduklah disini. Aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu."

Dengan itu Gray mendudukkan Lucy di sisi arena, kemudian meninggalkannya untuk membeli minuman.

Melihatnya, Lisanna menghampiri Lucy.

"Kau beruntung tidak terjatuh" ujar Lisanna menatap sinis Lucy dengan tangannya yang menyilang didepan dada.

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja memeluk Natsu." Kata Lucy canggung. Ia yakin Lisanna pasti membencinya karena kejadian tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lisanna.

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy bingung. Ia dudah memeluk pacarnya dan Lisanna terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu?

"Bukankah dia pacarmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau memarahiku?" Lucy menunduk.

"..."

"..."

"Pacar, ya?"

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy kembali mendongak.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Bukankah kau tidak sengaja? Lagipula saat ini Natsu tidak ada artinya bagiku.. "

Lucy terkejut. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

-####-

"Aku terkejut kau menyelamatkannya tadi." kata Gray, disamping Natsu yang kini tengah sibuk mengambil minumannya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan Gray barusan.

Namun detik kemudian ia berbalik.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Dan sudah kukatakan padamu, seharusnya kau menjaga gadismu itu dengan lebih baik agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain."

Ujar Natsu ketus, kemudian meninggalkan Gray didepan mesin minuman itu.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Dia itu gadisku. Kita ini tidak jauh berberda. Bukankah kau juga melakukan apapun yang kau suka pada barang-barangmu? Selama barang itu adalah milikmu maka tidak masalah bukan?"

Langkah Natsu terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Gray barusan. Apa yang dia katakan?

"'Barang' katamu?"

Kata Natsu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Ya. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Ia berbalik, menatap Gray dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau.. jangan seenaknya menganggapnya sebagai barang. Jika kau masih tetap melakukannya.. aku pastikan kau akan menjadi barang rongsokan yang lebih buruk dari sampah apapun didunia ini."

Setelahnya Natsu kembali berbalik. Meninggalkan Gray yang tengah tersenyum miring ditempat itu.

.

 _"Luce.. percayalah padaku dia hanya ingin menyakitimu.. berpalinglah.. lihat aku yang berada disini untukmu..."_

-####-

"Sekarang aku sudah tau bahwa dulu Natsu hanya mempermainkanku saja. Dan untuk itu aku akan membalasnya."

Mata Lucy melebar. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jadi selama ini Lisanna hanya ingin mempermainkan Natsu? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mempermainkan Natsu?

Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu pada Natsu yang begitu mencitainya?

"Kau sudah bahagia bersama Gray bukan? sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan jangan ikut campur soal ini."

Kata Lisanna sesaat sebelum dirinya berlalu meninggalkan Lucy menuju Natsu yang kini telah kembali kesana dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin ditangannya.

Natsu tersenyum manis, memberikan minuman itu pada Lisanna.

Lagi-lagi Lucy melihatnya, melihat Natsu yang tersenyum seperti itu. Melihatnya membuat Lucy memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Lisanna benar-benar melakukan hal buruk pada Natsu.

 _._

 _"Natsu.. percayalah padaku bahwa dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Kemarilah lihat aku yang selalu berada bersamamu.."_

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tanpa arah dan tujuan, kini Lucy mendongak keatas menatap langit malam yang saat itu tak berbintang.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah berpisah dengan Gray dan saat ini dirinya tengah berada dijalan kota tepat dipinggir sebuah sungai panjang yang mengalir disepanjang jalan terus memikirkan perkataan Lisanna siang tadi.

Ia takut. Ia tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada Natsu. Tapi apalah daya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. kini dia bukan apa-apa lagi bagi Natsu. Hanya seroang tak dikenal yang kebetulan bertemu disuatu tempat.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sekeliling tempat ia berhenti. Jika tidak salah, ia pernah datang kesini sebelumnya. Tempat ini cukup ramai, dan ditengah keramaian itu, bisa Lucy lihat sebuah gang kecil yang terlihat gelap didepannya.

Kakinya pun tergerak menuju kesana. Tidak salah lagi. Di gang ini.. tepatnya didalam saluran air kumuh yang ada dibawahnya, anak-anak berjiwa malaikat itu tinggal.

Tanpa ragu dibukanya penutup saluran air itu perlahan. Kemudian dengan hati-hati menuruni anak tangga yang berada disana. kini ia berdiri didepan pintu. Dari sisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, bisa Lucy lihat sebuah cahaya yang mencoba menengok keluar. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

"Lu-chan?"

Suara cempreng seorang gadis berambut biru sukses membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang Levy McGarden tengah duduk didepan sebuah meja dengan sebuah buku ditangannya dan cahaya lilin yang menyinarinya.

"Levy-chan! Kau disini?"

"Lucy-nee!"

Mendadak semua anak itu menjadi heboh melihat kedatangan Lucy. Satu persatu mulai menerjang Lucy dengan pelukan hangat mereka.

"Huaa.. aku merindukanmu onee-chan!" kata si kecil, Slyvia yang kini memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.. nee-san.." kata Zen dengan senyumnya.

"Malam ini kami membuat crocket bersama Levy-nee. Lucy-nee, kau mau mencobanya?" celetuk Ruuka dari belakang.

Rasanya Lucy sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang atas kehadirannya dan itu membuatnya ikut senang.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak sempat untuk datang kesini. Kalian tau kan.. aku baru saja menyelesaikan ujian." Jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"Hee.. lalu dimana Natsu-nii? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan Kevin barusan sukses membuat Lucy diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana bisa ia bersama Natsu disaat seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bersamanya.." jawab Lucy, tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ruuka kali ini.

Hal itu semakin membuat Lucy kehabisan kata-kata. Sangat tidak mungkin menjelaskan masalah seperti ini pada anak-anak seperti mereka. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

"A-ah. Karena hari ini aku datang.. apa ada diantara kalian yang ingin belajar denganku?"

Tanya Lucy mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ajaib, mereka semua pun langsung bersemangat dan sangat antusias mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan.

"Kami mau!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Yosh! Kita akan belajar apa ya? mm.. bagaimana jika bahasa inggris?" Lucy menjentikkan jarinya.

"Setujuu!" lagi-lagi mereka semua menjawab serentak. Hal itu membuat Lucy bernafas lega. Syukurlah mereka semua tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut soal Natsu.

Melihatnya dari kejauhan membuat Levy tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Wah wah.. kalian semangat sekali. Dan karena kalian sudah seperti itu maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain membelikan kalian cemilan sebagai hadiahnya." Ujar Levy riang. Membuat anak-anak itu berteriak dengan gembira.

"Lu-chan, aku titip mereka ya?"

"Serahkan padaku."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya Levy pun berlalu.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memulainya dari alfabet. Dengarkan aku oke?"

"Oke!"

Kegiatan belajar mereka pun dimulai dengan gembira oleh anak-anak yang hidupnya telah diselamatkan oleh Natsu itu. Mereka tersenyum, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya Lucy bisa lupa waktu jika bersama mereka. Meskipun melihat anak-anak ini serasa seperti melihat Natsu bagi Lucy, tapi entah mengapa Lucy merasa baik-baik saja. Mungkin kehangatan dari mereka yang membuatnya seperti itu..

Kriieeet..

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan Levy yang kini berjalan dengan dua kantong penuh cemilan untuk mereka. Serius, anak-anak itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Levy.

"Ini untukmu." Katanya, menyodorkan sebatang es loli pada Lucy.

Dengan senang hati, Lucy mengambilnya. Memakan es yang sama dengan yang sedang dimakan es yang sedang dimakan oleh Levy itu.

"Ini aneh.." gumam Levy tiba-tiba.

Lucy menoleh, dengan tatapan mata bingung dan alisnya yang berkerut penuh tanya.

"Kita memakan es yang dingin ini didepan cahaya api yang hangat. Aku jadi bingung, rasanya jadi bercampur aduk antara panas dan dingin." ujar Levy sambil sedikit terkekeh, namun matanya masih terpaku memandangi anak-anak yang sedang sibuk menulis itu.

Mendengarnya Lucy sedikit terhenyak. Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Memakan es didepan cahaya api yang hangat, membuatnya merasa bimbang antara hangat atau dingin.

Jika ia ibaratkan es itu sebagai Gray dan cahaya api itu sebagai Natsu. Maka semuanya akan terlihat sama dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia bersama dengan Gray, memegang tangannya dan menatap matanya dihadapan Natsu yang ia cintai. Hal itu pun membuatnya bimbang dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Natsu, atau Gray?

Gray yang dingin dan pernah menyakitinya itu selalu berada disampingnya. Dan Natsu yang ia cintai malah menjauh darinya.

"Na.. Levy-chan?" panggil Lucy.

"Hmm?" jawab Levy seadanya, karena mulutnya penuh terisi oleh es.

"Jika disuruh memilih.. manakah yang akan kau pilih, api atau es?"

Pertanyaan Lucy itu membuat Levy menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah es.

"Memangnya untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

Kini Levy terlihat berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah yang harus ia jawab, tepatnya apa yang harus ia pilih.

"Tentu saja api."

Jawaban Levy itu sukses membuat Lucy kembali terhenyak.

'api?.. Natsu?' batinnya dalam rasa terkejutnya itu.

"T-tapi? Kenapa kau memilih api?" Tanyanya kemudian, memastikan alasan apa yang ada dibalik jawab Levy itu.

"Dengarkan aku. Lu-chan.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Daripada es yang hanya bisa membekukanmu. Api akan selalu ada untukmu. Jika kau menyalakannya dengan lembut dan penuh perassaan, maka api itu akan menemanimu, menerangimu dalam gelap, menghangatkanmu dalam dingin, dan membakar siapa saja yang menyakitimu. Jika kau memilih es, percayalah padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan api untukmu.."

Lucy tertegun. Entah mengapa perkataan Levy itu membuatnya terpaku. Ia tersadar, sekarang ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Meskipun sakit, ia akan tetap memilih Natsu, dan melindunginya layaknya melindungi sebatang lilin yang menyala dari hembusan angin yang membuatnya padam.

"Natsu, kau adalah yang paling berharga bagiku. Karena itulah aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Ya. orang itu adalah dia, bukan aku."

Dengan caranya sendiri.. akan ia lakukan itu.. akan ia buat Lisanna menyadari bahwa Natsu begitu mencintainya. Akan ia buat Lisanna menyadari bahwa mempermainkan Natsu adalah sebuah kesahalan besar . .

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

Dug dug dug dug

Disebuah lapangan sepi ditengah kota, terdengar dengan jelas suara dari sebuah bola yang membentur lantai berkali-kali. Dengat keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipis dan menetes melalui dagunya, perlahan Natsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menggiring bola tersebut, memegangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ring.

"Lay up yang sempurna. Tapi kapan kau akan berhenti, salamander?" suara berat seorang dari arah bangku membuat Natsu kini menatapnya kesal.

"Aku masih ingin bermain." Jawab Natsu ketus, pada Gajeel yang kini menatapnya malas.

Gajeel hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kau sedang dilanda galau dan melampiaskannya pada bola itu. benar bukan?"

Seolah tak mendengar, Natsu hanya kembali melanjutkan permainannya itu. Kembali men-dribble bola dan memasukkannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Masuk!

"Luar biasa. Three point salamander!" celetuk Gajeel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi wasit hah?"

Natsu mulai sewot dan kini muncul sebuah perempatan dipojok dahinya. Sebenarnya Natsu tadi sedang berjalan-jalan malam hari tanpa tujuan, namun secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Gajeel ditengah jalan dan menuju kesini. Tapi siapa sangka, bukan menjadi lawan main Gajeel malah menjadi wasit. -_-

"Mungkin sampai kau mendapatkan medali emas atau perak dalam sebuah kejuaraan."

Tawa Gajeel meledak, menetawai leluconnya sendiri.

"Gajeel. Jika disuruh memilih, kau akan memilih yang mana? Emas atau perak?" tanya Natsu yang sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

Gajeel terlihat sedikit heran. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu? namun detik berikutnya pertanyaan dari Natsu itu langsung ia jawab dengan mudahnya.

"Tentu saja aku memilih emas. Harganya jauh lebih mahal dari perak jika kita menjualnya."

Mendengarnya sukses membuat Natsu sweatdrop. Ia tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. ia tau Gajeel bodoh. Tapi jawaban yang diberikannya itu jauh lebih bodoh lagi.

"Ini bukan soal uang!"

Kesal, Natsu melemparkan bolanya kearah Gajeel. Namun dengan mudahnya Gajeel menangkap bola itu.

"Aku serius menjawabnya!"

Natsu terdiam.

"Tapi jika bukan tentang uang. Aku juga akan tetap memilih emas." Lanjut Gajeel.

Natsu terhenyak. "Kenapa?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Yahh.. susah menjelaskannya.. tapi menurutku, emas itu jauh lebih indah dari pada perak. Kilauannya juga lebih menyilaukan daripada perak. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Dan jika dipikir lagi.. kupikir kilau berwarna kuningnya itu lebih lembut jika dibandingkan dengan perak."

Kini Natsu terpaku. Menatap Gajeel dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Gajeel mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat ingin tertawa dengan keras sekarang. tapi ia tahan semua itu, ia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Gajeel.

Ada benarnya yang dikatakan Gajeel. Emas memang jauh lebih indah dan lebih baik daripada perak. Kilauannya, bahkan kualitas dalam diri emas jauh lebih baik dari perak.

Sama dengan Gajeel. Ia juga akan memilih emas.

Ya, emas yang sejak awal ia ibaratkan sebagai warna dari rambut Lucy, dan perak sebagai warna dari rambut Lisanna.

Semuan keraguannya itu akhirnya terjawab. Kini tatapan mata Natsu terlihat lebih teduh, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Luce.. aku.. sudah menemukan jawabannya.." batinnya yang masih tersenyum.

"Oey salamander. Ada apa denganmu? Jangan membuatku takut dengan tersenyum seperti itu!"

Ujar Gajeel memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa merinding melihat senyuman Natsu itu. Hal itu membuat Natsu kembali merasa kesal. Perempatan di dahinya pun bertambah.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Diam kau, pantat besi!"

"Memangnya aku salah apa dasar api tidak berguna!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Sesi adu mulut mereka itu pun berlajut ketingkat yang lebih extreme dimana mereka saling menjambak dan memukul satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan akhirnya perkelahian itu berlanjut hingga tengah malam..

.

.

.

"Na Luce.. aku ingin tau, apa yang kau rasakan saat mengetahui bahwa bagiku kau jauh lebih berharga daripada siapapun.. "

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Waahh.. akhirnya bisa publish cepet :v idenya lagi muncul dan mood juga lagi bagus nih :v  
dan soal kata-kaya alay yang diketik miring itu.. entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul dibenak author pas lagi ngetik, jadi author tulis aja deh :v  
author yakin di chapter ini masih benyak kekurangan dan keanehan yang menyertai.. karena itu jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya minna~ kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna bagi kemajuan di chapter berikutnya :v

See you at next chapter

RnR


	11. My Precious Gold

**Lohaaa kali ini apdet kilat ya :v  
kali ini juga review gak author bales dulu, mungkin di chapter depan :v  
ohya, di chap kemaren ada yang bilang kalo chapternya agak pendek. Sebenernya jumlah wordnya sama kok sama chap-chap sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa feelnya jadi kerasa agak pendek. Jadi chapter ini wordnya sedikit aku panjangin :D dari yang kemarinnya 4,2K+ jadi 5,5K :D dan karena itu author saranin jangan terlalu deket sama layar Hp atau PC :D  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOSH!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 11: My Precious Gold**

* * *

Pagi yang hangat di Magnolia.

Hiruk pikuk warga Magnolia yang tengah sibuk memulai harinya terlihat begitu jelas dari balik jendela kamar seorang gadis pirang dengan iris karamelnya yang bekilauan menggantikan Matahari yang tak muncul pagi itu.

Lucy tersenyum, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar tak kala melihat butiran-butiran putih yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit Magnolia. Seketika senyuman dibibir indahnya itu bertambah lebar. Sajlu pertama di penghujung tahun ini telah turun. Tahun yang lama akan terganti dengan yang baru dan kenangan yang lama pun akan terganti pula dengan kenangan yang baru.

Meskipun tak semua kenangan dapat tergantikan, namun semua kenangan buruk yang telah terjadi di masa lalu sebaiknya memang harus dilupakan. Itulah yang Lucy pikirkan.

Sangat banyak hal yang dia lalui sepanjang tahun ini, semuanya terekam dengan jelas di otaknya. Hal yang menyenangkan, dan juga menyakitkan. Sangat banyak.

"Lucy.. apa kau masih belum siap?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Sebentar lagi!"

Jawabnya kemudian terburu-buru merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin. Pakaiannnya terlihat begitu rapih, jaket bulu tebal berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan kaus kaki panjang dan sepatu boot-nya, tak lupa sebuah syal yang melingkar dilehernya itu membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik hari ini. ini adalah hari penentuan yang sangat penting baginya.

Cepat-cepat ia menyambar tasnya, kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dimana Sting dan Anna telah menunggunya.

"Yare-yare.. apa kau melamun lagi?" tanya Anna seraya meletakkan sepanci sup panas diatas meja.

Lucy tertawa ringan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Salju pertama pagi ini indah sekali. Aku jadi ingin menatapnya terus." Jawabnya.

"Salju? Jadi sudah turun ya?" tanya Sting dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan sepotong roti.

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Lucy, kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu kan? Hari ini kau akan mengikuti tes tertulis untuk masuk Universitas. Apapun itu aku tidak ingin kau gagal." Ujar Anna yang kini sibuk menghidangkan sarapan itu untuk Sting dan Lucy.

"Aku janji aku akan berhasil dalam ujian ini. Bibi jangan khawatir."

Lucy tersenyum. Namun setelah itu Lucy terlihat melamun.

Universitas yang ia masuki itu merupakan salah satu dari Universitas unggulan di Fiore yang terkenal dengan sistem pendidikan yang maju serta pengajar yang disiplin. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk berkuliah disana sejak dulu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Gray, Natsu, dan bahkan Lisanna juga mendaftar di Universitas yang sama.

Apakah ini sebuah ujian baru baginya?

Entahlah.. ia bahkan tidak yakin jika semua ini hanyalah kebetulan.

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

 **Magnolia University**

Para calon mahasiswa baru itu kini mulai memasuki gedung kampus, bersiap mengikuti tes tertulis yang diadakan hari ini.

"Nee-san. Jaga dirimu ya! Telfon aku jika kau sudah pulang nanti. Udaranya dingin jadi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama berada dlura." Kata Sting sambil sedikit membenarkan syal Lucy.

"Iya aku tau itu dasar cerewet."

Lucy tertawa, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sting memasuki gedung besar dihadapannya itu. Sting tersenyum, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kembali pulang sebelum sang ibu memarahinya.

Lucy menatap sekelilingya, dalam sekejam kampus itu telah menjadi begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh para calon mahasiswa baru. Ada sangat banyak wajah yang belum pernah Lucy lihat disini. Ya, itu karena sangat banyak siswa dari SMA lain yang mendaftar disini.

"Natsu, memangnya setelah lulus tes kau ingin masuk fakultas apa?"

Lucy terdiam begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya itu. Itu seperti suara Lisanna.

Menutupi wajahnya dengan tas, perlahan Lucy berbalik menatap Lisanna dan Natsu yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Syukurlah mereka berdua tidak melihatnya.

"Aku akan masuk jurusan bahasa inggris, uhhuk!" jawab Natsu yang kemudian terbatuk.

"Hee? Memangnya kau bisa bahasa inggris?"

Tanya Lisanna mengejek. Terlihat jelas kini raut wajah Natsu berubah kesal.

"Lisu, apa kau lupa aku pernah tinggal di Amerika selama tiga tahun?! Uhhuk!" Natsu terbatuk lagi.

Apa-apaan itu? apa dia sedang batuk? Dan lagi.. sebelumnya Natsu mengatakan bahwa ia pernah tinggal di Amerika selama tiga tahun? Kenapa Lucy tidak pernah tau hal itu? bahkan jika semua itu benar seharusnya Natsu sudah lancar berbahasa inggris. Lalu kenapa saat masih menjadi guru privatnya Natsu selalu susah untuk belajar bahasa inggris?

Ayolah Lucy. Itu semua hanya alasan Natsu untuk bisa berlama-lama denganmu!

"Natsu batukmu itu sangat mengganggu! Lakukan sesuatu tentang itu!" omel Lisanna yang merasa terganggu.

Natsu tak mendengarkan, sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil sedikit terbatuk.

Masih sibuk mengamati Natsu, kini bisa Lucy lihat Natsu tengah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ada apa menelfonku pagi-pagi begini?" – "Iya! Aku tau itu, uhhuk!" – "Aku bukan anak kecil, jangan marahi aku seperti itu!" – "Itu karena ayah yang selalu memanjakan aku sejak kecil. Aku jadi seperti ini semua itu salahmu, uhhuk uhhuk!"

Ayah? Apa Natsu sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya?

Lisanna kini menatap Natsu malas, sedetik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Natsu disana.

"Lisu? Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Natsu, namun Lisanna tak menjawab dan masih terus berjalan.

Kesal, Natsu mematikan telfonnya.

"Kau tunggu saja disitu. Akan aku bawakan obat batuk untukmu!"

Jawab Lisanna membuat Natsu sweatdrop. Padahal hanya batuk biasa, tapi Lisanna terlihat sangat terganggu dengan itu. lalu bagaimana jika Natsu menderita sakit yang lebih parah?

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana Lucy merawatnya saat ia sakit beberapa hari sebelum upacara kelulusan mereka.

Ternyata benar, emas memang jauh lebih baik daripada perak. Kilaunya, bahkan kualitas dalam dirinya.

Disisi lain kini Lucy masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tas. Ia mengendap-ngendap, perlahan berjalan menjauh dari sana sebelum Natsu melihatnya.

Brukh!

Lucy menubruk seseorang.

"Maafkan aku.. aku-"

Kalimat Lucy terpotong begitu melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak itu.

"Gray!" serunya.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy." Sapa Gray.

"P-pagi.." jawab Lucy tergagap, sambil sedikit melirik kearah Natsu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedang waspada begitu? Ada apa?"

Tanya Gray yang merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik Lucy. Lucy tak menjawab, masih sibuk menatap Natsu yang kini tengah meneguk obat batuk yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Lisanna itu. Namun detik berikutnya Lucy kembali menatap Gray.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit canggung. Disini sangat banyak orang yang tidak aku kenal.. selain itu aku juga takut jika tesnya gagal." jawab Lucy bohong.

Gray yang memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu hanya mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Lucy, berapa nomor tesmu?"

Gray kembali membuka pembicaraan. Sekedar mengisi waktu luang sebelum ujian dimulai.

"178" Jawab Lucy, menunjukkan kartu tesnya pada Gray.

Lagi-lagi Gray hanya ber-'oh' ria. Detik berikutnya saat saat ia baru saja akan berbicara sebuah pengumuman dari salah satu sumber suara di kampus itu terdengar.

"Tes akan dimulai dalam 30 menit. Untuk semua peserta, diharapkan untuk segera mencari ruangan sesuai dengan nomor tes masing-masing. Sekali lagi, tes akan dimulai dalam 30 menit. Untuk semua peserta, diharapkan untuk segera mencari ruangan sesuai dengan nomor tes masing-masing. Terima kasih."

Begitulah kira-kira isi pengumuman itu. Mendengarnya membuat semua peserta tes yang berada disana kini langsung berhamburan mencari ruangan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Gray yang menggandeng tangan Lucy untuk mencari ruangan mereka bersama-sama.

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

Terlihat kini Lucy mondar-mandir di koridor kampus dengan tangannya yang masih setia memegangi kartu tesnya. Ia terlihat bingung, entah tidak ada, atau memang ia yang tak fokus membaca nomor-nomor yang tertulis disetiap pintu ruangan. Gray sudah menemukan ruangannya sejak tadi sementara ia belum. Bukan hanya dia, masih banyak peserta tes yang berkeliaran mencari ruangannya.

Lucy menghela nafas. Nomor peserta yang ada dalam satu ruangan tidak diatur secara berurutan. Semuanya diacak secara rata dan itu benar-benar membuat Lucy harus benar-benar teliti mencari nomornya.

Ini adalah ruangan ke 19 dan Lucy masih terus mencari. Diantara kerumunan peserta yang ada didepan ruangan itu Lucy kembali mencocokkan nomornya.

Bingo!

Betapa senangnya ia saat menemukan tiga digit angka bertuliskan "178" itu disana. Tanpa tunggu lagi, Lucy segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari tempat duduk yang pas untuknya. Namun seolah kehabisan pelumas, bola matanya itu mendadak berhenti bergerak. Terpaku pada seorang laki-laki berambut dusty pink dengan syal putih kotak-kotaknya yang kini duduk di bangku nomor tiga tepat didekat jendela ruangan itu. Natsu.

Apa ia salah lihat? Tidak. Itu memang Natsu.

Terlihat kini Natsu menatapnya. Namun tak seperti yang ia duga, Natsu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa saja. Bukan tatapan malas dan penuh benci seperti waktu itu. Sedetik kemudian Lucy bisa melihat Natsu tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Seketika Lucy merinding, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Natsu tersenyum padanya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Lisanna salah memberinya obat?

Belum sempat menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya itu, kini pengawas tes sudah memasuki ruangan. Cepat-cepat Lucy duduk dikursi paling belakang di deret ketiga. Dari sana Lucy bisa melihat Natsu dengan jelas.

Tak lama setelah mengecek jumlah peserta dan memberitahu peraturan tesnya. Pengawas tersebut langsung membagikan soal tes dan tes pun dimulai.

Awalnya Lucy merasa sangat gugup, namun setelah membacanya ternyata soal itu cukup mudah. Jika hanya soal seperti ini, dengan kemampuannya saat ini bahkan Natsu pasti bisa menjawabnya. Lucy memulai pekerjaannya. Menggoreskan ujung pulpen pada lembar jawaban dengan begitu lincah tanpa kendala sedikitpun.

..

Tak terasa 40 menit telah berlalu dan Lucy pun telah selesai dengan soal-soal itu. Ia bahkan sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya pasti akan lulus dalam tes ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Natsu?

Diliriknya Natsu yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Ia tak terlihat gugup ataupun kebingungan. Sepertinya Natsu benar-benar menguasai materi dalam soal tersebut.

Lucy tersenyum, cukup lama memandangi punggung tegap Natsu itu. Namun lama-kelamaan Lucy menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Natsu memang terlihat tenang, tapi bukankah ini aneh? Natsu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Jangan bilang.. dia tertdiur?!

'Dasar bodoh! bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disaat seperti ini Natsu Dragneel!' teriak Lucy dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melemparkan benda apa saja untuk membangunkan Natsu. Tapi mustahil, ini ujian!

"Perhatian. Sisa waktu tinggal 3 menit lagi!"

Suara pengawas yang cukup tegas itu membuat semua peserta yang belum selesai buru-buru menyelesaikan soalnya.

Jangan lupakan Natsu yang kini terbangun akibat suara pengawas itu dan Lucy yang kini hampir berjingkrak ditempatnya. Ia pikir Natsu tidak akan bangun sampai tes selesai.

Natsu kini mulai kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Melihat itu membuat Lucy bernafas lega.

'haah.. apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?' batin Lucy.

Pikirannya terus bergulat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'mengapa Natsu bisa tertidur?'. Kemungkinan demi kemungkinan ia pikirkan, mencoba menghubungkannya agar masuk akal. Detik berikutnya matanya melebar begitu tersadar akan satu hal.

Pagi ini, sebelum ujian dimulai ia melihat Natsu meminum obat batuk yang Lisanna berikan. Beberapa obat memiliki efek samping membuat seseorang mengantuk bukan? jika dugaan Lucy benar maka penyebab semua ini adalah obat batuk itu. Bukan, tapi Lisanna. Ya, Lucy harus menemui gadis perak itu setelah ini.

.

.

.

 **I Fated To Love You**

.

.

.

Tes telah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu dan para peserta kini telah membubarkan diri keluar ruangan, menunggu pengumuman selanjutnya.

Terlihat Lisanna kini terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai. Tersenyum senang membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Natsu saat tes tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mempermainkan Natsu hanya dengan sebuah obat batuk.

"Tunggu!"

Terkejut, Lisanna berbalik saat seseorang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan keras, dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan!" bentaknya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" jawab Lucy tegas, dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Lisanna menghela nafas, balas menatap Lucy dengan malas.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Natsu sudah menungguku jadi cepat katakan!" ujarnya ketus.

"Obat apa yang tadi kau berikan pada Natsu?"

Lucy semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Lisanna, membuat Lisanna kini meringis karena pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Tidak perlu memegang tanganku sampai sekeras itu!"

Ditepisnya tangan Lucy dengan kasar, detik berikutnya Lisanna merogoh tasnya, mengambil botol obat batuk yang tadi ia berikan pada Natsu dan menunjukkannya pada Lucy.

Lucy menyambar botol tersebut, kemudian membaca semua tulisan yang tertera disana. Dugaanya benar. Obat ini adalah penyebabnya. Natsu tertidur saat tes karen obat ini.

"Lisanna. Kau bisa membacanya bukan?! Efek samping dari obat ini bisa membuat seseorang mengantuk dan kau masih tetap memberikannya pada Natsu?!" Kata Lucy, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Lisanna Lakukan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Lisanna dengan santainya membuat Lucy naik pitam.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak tau jika Natsu tertidur selama ujian karena obat ini?! bagaimana jika dia gagal dalam tes ini?!"

"..."

"..."

Lisanna tertawa sarkastik, kemudian kembali merampas botol tersebut.

"Efek samping dari obat ini tidak bekerja secepat itu, Lucy. Karena itu aku menambahkan beberapa butir obat tidur di dalamnya. Bukankah aku ini cerdik?" katanya, masih dengan nada yang begitu santai.

"Kau?!"

Lucy mengangkat tangannya, berniat menampar Lisanna. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia tidak boleh melampiaskan emosinya ditempat seperti ini. ia-harus-sabar.

"Lisanna.. apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Nada bicara Lucy melemah, ia tidak ingin emosinya kembali naik.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Kau pikir aku masih tertidur? Sudah ku katakan.. aku hanya ingin mempermainkan Natsu. Apa kau lupa?"

Perktaan Lisanna itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Lucy yang tadinya tengah berusaha untuk sabar itu malah kembali emosi, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau.. apa kau tidak tau bahwa Natsu benar-benar mencintaimu?! Hentikan ini! hentikan semua permainan ini Lisanna. Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini padanya? Kumohon mengertilah.."

"Diam kau!"

Lucy tersentak, saat Lisanna kini menunjuk wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Selama ini Natsu sudah mempermainkanku! Dia menyembunyikan semua itu dariku dan kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikan semua ini?! Apa kau gila?! Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku!"

Bentak Lisanna kasar, masih menujuk wajah Lucy. Lucy hendak menjawab namun langsung kembali bungkam saat Natsu datang menghampiri Lisanna.

"Kau disini rupanya. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

Omel Natsu dengan wajah kusutnya. Lisanna hanya tertawa, kemudian menggandeng tangan Natsu dengan manja.

"Maafkan aku, aku tersesat tadi. Kau jangan marah ya!"

"Hng.."

"Natsu ayolah.. kau janji akan mengajakku ke fast food resto hari ini kan?"

"Hng.."

"Natsu kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Lucy hanya terdiam. Menatap keduanya yang semakin menjauh itu.

Percuma. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Lisanna menyadari bahwa Natsu mencintainya. Tapi semua usahanya itu sia-sia. Bukannya mendengarkannya Lisanna malah membentaknya. Jika begini terus lama-kelamaan Natsu hanya akan menjadi mainan Lisanna. Bagaimana jika Lisanna melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi?

.

 _"Natsu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau mengetahui kebenaran dari Lisanna? Akankah kau berpaling padaku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eucliffe Family's House**

 **06:45 pm**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak tes itu. Hasil tes telah diumumkan dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan bagi Lucy.

Namun satu hal yang ia takutkan sejak tes itu juga terjadi.

Natsu gagal.

Dia benar-benar tertidur sepanjang tes berlangsung dan hanya menjawab dua dari sekian banyak soal yang ada.

Yang aneh adalah, sesaat setelah pengumuman hasil tes itu Natsu terlihat biasa saja. Sama sekali tak ada raut wajah sedih dan kecewa yang terlihat darinya. Apa dia menyembunyikannya? Atau memang merasa biasa saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Memikirkannya malah membuat Lucy pusing.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan berkas untuk masuk fakultas besok, apalagi yang kurang ya?"

Gumam Lucy, kemudian mondar-mandir di kamarnya mencoba memastikan dokumen apa yang belum ia masukkan kedalam map-nya.

"Lucy, Gray mencarimu.."

Lucy berhenti. Segera ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu begitu mendengar suara Anna.

"Kau masih belum siap-siap?" Heran Gray, melihat Lucy yang masih memakai pakaian rumah itu.

Seketika Lucy langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa dia sudah membuat janji dengan Gray untuk hari ini.

"A-aa.. maafkan aku. Kau tunggu disini ya! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Hanya 10 menit!"

Katanya, kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya, bersiap-siap dengan cepat tak ingin membuat Gray menunggu lebih lama lagi.

...

...

Di dalam mobil Gray, mereka berdua kini tengah berbincang-bincang, masih belum menemukan tempat tujuan.

"Kau masih ingat kan? Seminggu yang lalu aku memintamu untuk menjadi modelku?" tanya Gray, pada Lucy yang kini tengah mengeratkan syalnya.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil menatap butiran salju yang kembali turun dari balik jendela mobil.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan syarat masuk fakultas seni yang kau bilang itu." Lucy tersenyum.

"Yah, mereka mengharuskan untuk menyertakan foto dari karya seni yang kita buat sesuai dengan minat dan bakat masing-masing." Balas Gray yang kini ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, bukankah hobimu fotografi? Dan karena itu kau memintaku untuk menjadi modelmu.."

"Itu benar. Maaf ya, aku malah jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Lucy.

Namun Gray tak menjawab, masih fokus dengan jalanan bersalju didepannya.

Hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan hingga mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

 **-I Fated To Love You—**

 **.**

"..."

"..."

"L-Love Hotel?!"

Kaget Lucy begitu mereka berhenti tepat disebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan "Love Hotel". Apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya ia meminta Lucy untuk menjadi modelnya?! Kenapa Gray membawanya kesini?

"Maaf. Kau pasti sangat terkejut."

Lucy masih terdiam, mematung menatap bagunan dihadapannya itu. Seumur hidupnya sekalipun Lucy bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menginjakkan kakinya ketempat ini. Kenapa harus kesini?

"T-tapi ke-kenapa harus disini?!"

Tanya Lucy terbata-bata. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya tetap saja otaknya itu berhenti bekerja saat melihat bangunan bertuliskan "Love Hotel" didepannya ini.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Lucy. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Gray sebelum Lucy salah mengartikan maksudnya itu.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk, masih shock sambil sesekali mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya itu dengan syalnya.

"Awalnya aku ingin membawamu ke apartemenku. Tapi aku yakin security tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk. Terlebih.. pasti akan sangat memalukan jika seseorang yang melihat menyebarkan gosip miring."

Benarkah itu? Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi saat ia dan Natsu tinggal dalam satu apartemen? Security maupun orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu terlihat baik-baik saja dengan mereka berdua.

Lucy sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto outdoor saja. D-di taman, atau didekat sungai.. misalnya." Lagi-lagi Lucy tergagap.

"Pencahayaan diluar pada malam hari tidak terlalu bagus untuk berfoto. Jika kau percaya, sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu ke hotel biasa. Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengizinkan pasangan yang belum menikah untuk masuk. Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi jadi aku membawamu kesini. Lucy.. sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Jelas Gray, sedetik kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada Lucy membuat Lucy tertegun. Ia merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukannya. Ia tidak menyangka Gray sampai membungkukkan badannya seperti ini. Akan sangat keterlaluan jika Lucy masih meragukannya.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Gray menatap Lucy, memastikan apakah Lucy benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan itu. Sementara itu kini bisa ia lihat kini Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku serius ingin membantumu. Lagipula berkas itu sudah harus dikumpul besok bukan? aku tidak ingin kau gagal untuk masuk fakultas seni." Jawab Lucy.

Dengan itu pun Gray balas tersenyum, kemudian mengajak Lucy masuk tak lupa membawa sebuah tas yang didalamnya terdapat kamera itu.

'kena kau'

.

.

.

Mereka kini berada didalam sebuah kamar bernomor 103 di hotel tersebut.

Lucy menatap sekeliling, merasa merinding dengan atmosfer aneh disekitarnya. Kamar ini benar-benar terlihat menjijikan baginya. Sebuah kasur busa dengan seprai berwarna merah, kamar mandi yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca, dan aroma parfum yang aneh.

Tunggu dulu.

Sebelumnya Gray mengatakan "pencahayaan diluar ruangan pada malam hari tidak terlalu bagus untuk berfoto." Karena itu ia mengajaknya untuk mengambil foto dengan pencahayaan lebih bagus didalam ruangan.

Lalu apa bedanya mengambil foto diluar dengan mengambil foto di kamar ini? Ini aneh. Tidak ada yang bagus dari pencahayaan dikamar ini. yang ada hanyalah beberapa lampu berwarna-warni yang terlihat remang-remang.

Selain itu.. ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

Jika mereka mengambil foto dikamar ini dengan Lucy sebagai modelnya dan mengumpulkan foto itu bersama berkas-berkas Gray besok, apa yang akan pihak universitas katakan saat melihat latar belakang foto itu? Pantaskah seorang mahasiswa melampirkan fotonya yang tengah berada didalam kamar sebuah hotel cinta seperti ini?

Lalu bagaimana pendapat yang lain? Lucy bisa saja dihina dan dipermalukan jika sampai orang lain melihat foto itu.

Tidak. Lucy harus membujuk Gray untuk mengambil foto ditempat lain. Dimana saja, asal jangan ditempat terkutuk ini.

"Gray.."

Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara, saat dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat Gray yang kini tengah menyeringai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Apa maksud tatapan itu? Apa maksud seringaian itu?

Gray berdiri dari duduknya. Selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Lucy sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu-persatu.

Lucy tak bisa berpikir jernih. Otaknya berhenti bekerja dan rasa takut kini menyelimutinya. Ia melangkah mundur seiring dengan Gray yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang akan Gray lakukan?!

Tidak!

Lucy tak bisa membuang waktunya hanya untuk berpikir. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Berlari kearah pintu berusaha keluar dari kamar itu.

Namun sial, Gray telah mengunci rapat pintu kamar itu, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lucy tak tinggal diam. Dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Lucy hanya seorang wanita lemah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin lari huh?"

Lucy tak mempedulikan omogan Gray, terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk lari.

"Lucy.. aku tidak menyeretmu masuk kesini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau ingin membantuku?"

Gray kini tepat berada didepan Lucy. Membelai poninya dengan tatapan seduktif, detik berikutnya ia mencengkram tangan Lucy dan menyertenya dengan kasar. Mendorongnya keatas ranjang kemudian menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri yang melangkahkan kakimu kesini!"

Ditahannya kedua tangan Lucy diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Gray kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha meraih bibir Lucy. Namun Lucy tidak sebodoh itu. Ia terus memalingkan wajahnya dan terus menghindar, memejamkan matanya yang kini mulai berkaca. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya."

Tangan Gray yang satunya perlahan melepaskan kancing jaket Lucy satu persatu membuat Lucy terbelalak dengan airmata yang kini tengah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gray?! Hentikan! Aku mohon!" tangisnya.

Seolah tuli, Gray tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya itu tak peduli dengan tangisan Lucy yang kini pecah. Lucy terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Gray namun sia-sia.

"Gray.. hiks.. aku mohon.."

Gray tetap tak peduli.

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau mencintaiku bukan? jika kau mencintaiku maka hentikan ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun.. apapun asalkan kau menghentikan semua ini Gray.. aku mohon!"

Seketika gerakan tangan Gray berhenti. Kini ia menatap Lucy yang masih menangis dengan tatapan iba. Namun setelah itu Gray kembali menyeringai, didetik berikutnya tertawa keras.

Melihatnya membuat Lucy menghentikan tangisannya. Lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Gray lakukan.

"'Mencintaimu' kau bilang? Hhahahah!"

Gray kembali tertawa.

"Kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh, Lucy Heartfilia! Kau tidak pernah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah. Kau selalu salah dalam langkahmu. Sudah kuduga sejak awal kau hanyalah gadis culun yang tidak pernah tau bahwa sejak lahir kau terlahir sebagai sampah!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu sejak awal?" lanjutnya.

Lucy terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Gray katakan barusan. Apakah yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini benar-benar Gray? Kemana Gray yang ia kenal itu?

"Kenapa kau berubah Gray?! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" ia kembali menangis. Membuat Gray pun kembali tertawa.

"Berubah? Kau salah besar sayang.. ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya! Tidak ada yang berubah dariku!"

"Jadi selama ini.."

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?! Aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu! Aku ingin kau hancur! Apa kau tau? Saat itu aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencintai Natsu sialan itu hah?"

Lucy terkejut, inikah alasan Gray mempermainkan dan ingin menghancurkannya?

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Sekarang diam. Dan biarkan aku menghancurkan harga dirimu seperti yang ku mau!"

Gray kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, masih berusaha mendapatkan bibir Lucy. Namun karena Lucy yang terus memberontak, kini Gray berlalih menuju lehernya, sambil masih berusaha melepaskan pakaian Lucy.

"Tidak.. hentikan.. hentikan!"

"HENTIKAN ITU BRENGSEK!"

DUAGH!

BRAAK!

Lucy terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang memukul Gray hingga terlempar menabrak meja yang ada disamping ranjang itu dengan begitu keras.

Ini tidak mungkin. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Pahlawan macam apa yang datang menyelamatkannya disaat seperti ini?

Ia bangkit, membenarkan dan membenarkan pakaiannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memukul Gray itu.

"Natsu.."

Gumamnya sambil berlinang air mata. Segera, ia berlari kearah Natsu dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Jika saja Natsu tidak datang.. maka sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi harga dirinya itu akan hancur ditangan Gray.

"Natsu.. aku takut.. hiks.. aku takut sekali.."

Tangisnya.

Natsu balas memeluk Lucy, mendekapnya dengan begitu erat berusaha menenangkan Lucy yang masih menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Natsu menatap Lucy, mengelus rambutnya dan memastikan apakah Lucy baik-baik saja.

Lucy mengangguk, detik berikutnya kembali memeluk Natsu, mengusir semua rasa takut dan kepanikannya itu.

Natsu melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Gray yang kini tengah merintih menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Ditariknya kerah baju Gray dengan kasar. Dengan penuh emosi kembali menghajar Gray tanpa ampun. Gray yang masih kesakitan itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

BUAGH!

Satu tinjuan akhirnya berhasil ia berikan pada Natsu, namun dengan cepat, Natsu membalas pukulan itu berkali-kali lipat membuat Gray benar-benar tak bisa berkutik.

Lucy yang melihat itu menutup mulutnya. Ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan saat Erigor menculiknya. Saat ini yang ia lihat adalah Natsu yang benar-benar mengamuk. Tapi ia rasa ini sudah cukup. Jika Natsu tetap melanjutkannya maka nyawa Gray bisa terancam.

"Natsu.. sudah cukup. Aku mohon hentikan."

Ajaib, kalimatnya itu langsung menghentikan Natsu.

Namun tak sampai disitu, Natsu kini menatap Gray dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Jika kau seenaknya memperlakukan Lucy seperti barang. Maka aku tidak akan segan untuk membuatmu menjadi barang rongsokan yang lebih buruk dari sampah manapun didunia ini."

"Dengar.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya kuperingatkan padamu.. jangan coba-coba mengganggu Lucy lagi atau bahkan menyebutkan namanya dengan mulut busukmu itu! Jika tidak.. aku pastikan bahwa Gray Fullbuster hanya akan menjadi sebuah nama tanpa pemilik."

BUAGH!

Natsu memukulnya lagi, kemudian membantingnya ke tembok dengan kasar.

"Natsu sudah hentikan.."

Lucy memegang lengan Natsu, kemudian mengajaknya keluar dari gedung terkutuk itu secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin berada disini dan melihat wajah Gray lebih lama lagi. Ia muak. Ia benci dengan semua ini.

Sementara itu, kini Gray hanya bisa terduduk lemah dilantai merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mendunga rencananya itu gagal. Ia bahkan tidak mengira bahwa Natsu akan datang dan menghajarnya seperti ini.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!"

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

Didalam mobil Natsu, keduanya kini saling memeluk satu sama lain, meluapkan semua kekhawatiran dan kepanikan mereka sejak tadi.

Syukurlah.. meskipun sedikit terlambat Natsu masih sempat datang menolong Lucy. Jika tidak..

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau.." lagi-lagi Lucy menangis.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa.."

Natsu mengelus helaian pirang Lucy sayang, kemudian tanpa sadar mengecup dahinya lembut membuat Lucy sedikit terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya Lucy tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Lucy menghapus airmatanya.

"Itu.. sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Gray yang memintamu untuk menjadi modelnya. Aku mencurigainya.. jadi aku mengikutimu hari ini." jelasnya.

"K-kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya.."

 **FLASHBACK**

Natsu terlihat was-was, memacu jaguar merahnya dengan kecepatan sedang berusaha membuntuti verrari hitam milik Gray itu. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan mereka di kampus seminggu yang lalu.

Gray meminta Lucy menjadi modelnya.

Entah kenapa dengan mengetahui sifat asli Gray membuatnya memiliki firasat buruk. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Natsu terbelalak tak percaya begitu melihat mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan sebuah Love Hotel. Apa yang si brengsek itu rencanakan?

Tak bisa tinggal diam, Natsu menepikan mobilnya. Berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari tempat terdekat yang paling pas untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya itu ia bisa melihat Lucy yang kini terlihat sedikit takut sambil menatap gedung hotel didepannya.

Dan.. apa ini? Natsu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Gray sedang menyeringai tanpa Lucy ketahui.

Ini buruk. Gray pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Natsu kini memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Lucy. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

 _ **'Bohong.'**_

"Awalnya aku ingin membawaku ke apartemenku. Tapi aku yakin security tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk. Terlebih.. pasti akan sangat memalukan jika seseorang yang melihat menyebarkan gosip miring."

 _ **'Luce itu bohong!'**_

"Pencahayaan diluar pada malam hari tidak terlalu bagus untuk berfoto. Jika kau percaya, sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu ke hotel biasa. Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengizinkan pasangan yang belum menikah untuk kesana. Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi jadi aku membawamu kesini. Lucy.. sekali lagi maafkan aku."

 _ **'Tidak. Aku mohon jangan mempercayainya!'**_

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

 _ **'Tidak boleh..'  
**_

Natsu berlari kearah mereka.

"Aku serius ingin membantumu. Lagipula berkas itu sudah harus dikumpul besok bukan? aku tidak ingin kau gagal untuk masuk fakultas seni."

 _ **'Tidak boleh!'  
**_

Semakin dekat, namun mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu masuk kesana.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **..**

"Aku lalu masuk kesana dan mengawasimu dari luar ruangan. Kau tau.. begitu mendengar teriakanmu tubuhku bergerak sendirinya dan mendobrak pintu itu. Entah bagaimana aku berhasil mendobraknya dan sekarang badanku rasanya sakit."

Jelas Natsu membuat Lucy tertawa. Namun ia kembali terdiam setelahnya.

"Tapi Natsu.. kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hmm?" Natsu bingung dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Bukankah yang kau cintai itu Lisanna.. seharusnya kau tidak perlu memperdulikanku.."

Lucy menunduk, sementara Natsu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Cup!

Lucy terbelalak, saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu menciumnya dan melubat bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Katanya dengan suara maskulinnya, menatap Lucy dengan begitu dalam membuat wajah Lucy memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"L-lalu.. bagaimana dengan Lissana?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Apa maksudmu..?" Lucy semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau.. hanya boleh memikirkanku saja. Hanya aku.."

"Luce.. katakan padaku. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan.." lanjut Natsu, mengelus pipi Lucy dengan lembut.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Mendengarnya membuat jantung Lucy berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Apa maksud Natsu adalah.. ia harus mengakui perasaannya pada Natsu sekarang?

Tidak.. Lucy terlalu gugup dan salah tingkah untuk mengatakannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin mati sekarang.

"Ayolah Luce, aku menunggumu.."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Oh ya tuhan, Lucy merasa jantungnya akan copot sekarang!

Tidak. Ia harus berani atau tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Dengan susah payah, Lucy akhirnya mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, berusaha mengucapkan dua kata yang benar-benar sudah ia simpan rapat selema ini.

"Natsu.. aku.."

"Aku.."

Natsu senyum-senyum sendiri, tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan Lucy katakan itu.

"Aku malu untuk mengatakannya!"

 **. . . .**

Blank~~

Senyum diwajah Natsu langsung hilang begitu mendengar pernyataan Lucy barusan.

"Lupakan, aku akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya dingin kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengantar Lucy untuk pulang.

Dalam perlajanan itu mereka hanya saling terdiam. Lucy sibuk menatap salju, sambil masih memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan itu pada Natsu. Dan tanpa sadar.. ia tertidur.

...

...

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ujar Natsu, pada Lucy yang kini diam tak menjawab. Natsu menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Lucy yang tengah tertidur. Ditatapnya wajah Lucy denga seksama. Dia begitu cantik.. tak ada yang berubah darinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau manis seperti biasanya."

Natsu tak kuasa menahan dirinya, kini ia kembali mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut, takut-takut ketahuan tengah mencuri ciumannya.

Mendadak Lucy membuka matanya, terkejut dengan bibir Natsu yang kini masih menempel padanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Natsu terkejut, dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Membangunkan snow white yang sedang tertidur." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan Grin khasnya.

"Aku tidak habis memakan apel beracun. Selain itu, snow white bangun karena dicium oleh pangeran, bukan dicium oleh jelmaan kodok sepertimu"

Ujar Lucy meledek membuat Natsu cemberut. Melihatnya membuat Lucy tertawa keras. Wajah Natsu saat ngambek memang sangat Lucu.

"Natsu.." panggilnya kemudian.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku sudah tau kok." Jawab Natsu santai.

"He? Heeeee?! B-bagaimana kau tau?!" tanya Lucy heboh. Sejak kapan Natsu mengetahuinya?

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menciummu dan kau tidak pernah menolakku. Itu adalah bukti yang kuat bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

Natsu nyengir lebar membuat Lucy kini merasa benar-benar kesal. Jika seperti itu..

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu, hahaha" tawanya meledak.

Lucy kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Pipinya mengembung lucu membuat Natsu gemas dan langsung mencubitnya.

Teridam, mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersamaan.

Semua ini begitu aneh, ketegangan, ketakutan dan semua kepanikan yang mereka rasakan itu seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Bahkan ditengah salju yang masih berjatuhan itu, Lucy bisa meraskan dengan jelas kehangatan didalam hatinya.

Greb

Lucy sedikit terkejut saat Natsu kembali menariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya, menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Lucy.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini sejak lama.." gumamnya pelan.. hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Lucy mendongak.

Natsu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada.." jawabnya lalu kembali memeluk Lucy. Berikutnya ia kembali berkata..

"Jadi sekarang kau pacarku?"

"Ap-apa?!" wajah Lucy memerah mendengarnya. Benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi itu benar.. Jika dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua baru saja mengakui perasaan masing-masing.. jika sudah begitu maka.. maka..

"Ayolah Lucy. Mulai sekarang kau itu pacarku!" Natsu mulai menuntut karena Lucy yang masih terlihat linglung dan salah tingkah itu.

"..."

"..."

"Natsu, tapi aku.. aku.."

"Ada apa?"

Natsu menatap Lucy heran. Bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan Lucy katakan.

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya bagimu.. aku tidak ingin ada yang lain lagi. Hanya aku.. hanya aku yang boleh bersamamu."

Kata Lucy, menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Natsu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, lagi-lagi memeluk Lucy dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Ya.. kau satu-satunya. Tidak akan ada yang lain. Mulai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melukaimu ataupun mempermainkanmu. Karena kau adalah.."

.

.

.

.

"Emasku yang berharga.."

 **To Be Continue**

Maafin Typo, keanehan dan karna udah bikin Gray jadi sebr*ngs*k itu..  
buat kalian yang udah baca sampe sejauh ini harap sabar.. gak lama lagi ff gaje ini tamat kok :v

Thanks for reading

RnR


	12. Because Of You

**Chapter 12: Because Of You**

* * *

 _"Aku ingin menjaga sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku"  
tapi pada kenyataannya, sejak dulu aku masih belum bisa melakukan hal sesederhana itu.._

 _"Jika takdir itu benar-benar ada, maka kaulah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku"_

 _Aku tak berani mengucapkan itu karena aku takut akan merusak segalanya..  
meski kau berada didekatku kau terasa jauh  
seperti perasaan yang selalu datang dan pergi ini.._

 _"menyerah" dan "jangan menyerah"  
kelopak bunga keraguan terus berjatuhan menentukan dua hal_

 _Namun sekarang kotak harta karun yang terkunci itu akhirnya terbuka.  
memperlihatkan perasaan berwarna samar yang selama ini kusimpan didalamnya._

 _"jangan alihkan matamu saat aku menatapmu..  
sadarilah kebohongan dan keraguan yang telah kusembunyikan selama ini  
aku tak tau sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini.._

 _Kaulah yang membuatku terjebak dalam cinta tanpa arah ini..  
karena itu, jangan berkata apapun lagi.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Fated To Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luce, jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke kampus tanpaku besok, semuanya belum benar-benar berakhir.."

Natsu tersenyum, menyelipkan anak rambut Lucy kebelakang telinganya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan begitu lembut. Sekarang gadis ini adalah miliknya, tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya dari hal itu.

Lucy tak tau apa yang Natsu maksud, dan saat ini ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya, Natsu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Itu semua karena selama ini yang Natsu lakukan hanyalah membentaknya dan memarahinya ini dan itu. Rasanya seperti saat ini Lucy sedang bersama dengan orang lain.

Lalu kemana Natsu yang arogan dan keras kepala itu?

"Kau aneh.." gumam Lucy pelan.

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh dariku?"

Heran Natsu menatap Lucy yang kini tengah memasang wajah lugunya, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubbynya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang lain.." jawabnya lalu balas menatap Natsu. Menatap langsung onyxnya yang selolah membuatnya tenggelam lalu mengihlang.

"Apa maksudmu Luce, katakan dengan jelas"

Kini Natsu sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Lucy membuat wajah mereka kini benar-benar berhadapan.

Lucy hanya sweatdrop. Ia lupa Natsu ini bodoh dan terkadang lambat menangkap apa yang orang katakan.

"Ano.. itu.. sebenarnya aku merasa kau sedikit aneh sejak tadi. Kau sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, cara bicaramu juga sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Apa kau benar-benar Natsu? M-maksudku.. apa semua ini sungguhan? Kau tidak sedang berakting didepanku kan?"

Ya, Lucy takut. ia tidak ingin pengalaman paling buruk dalam hidupnya itu terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup Gray membohonginya selama ini, ia tidak ingin ada lagi Gray yang kedua atau yang ketiga. Ia tidak ingin Natsu mengkhiantainya seperti yang Gray lakukan padanya.

Natsu kembali berdiri tegak, sedetik kemudian tersenyum lembut dengan tatapannya yang mulai meneduh.

Greb..

Dilepuknya tubuh mungil Lucy itu dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatannya dimalam dingin itu.

"Ini aku, Natsumu.." ia tersenyum lebar.

Lucy mendongak, "Natsuku?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Ya, aku yang seperti ini hanya bisa dilihat olehmu. Aku yang seperti ini hanya saat berada bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

Itu artinya, sikap Natsu yang lembut dan penuh perhatian itu hanya ia tunjukkan dihadapan Lucy, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya selembut ini, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak merasakan betapa hangatnya ia selain Lucy. Mungkin sulit bagi Lucy untuk percaya, tapi ini adalah Natsu yang sebenarnya.

Kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang ia sembunyikan dibalik sifat kasar dan egoisnya itu hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang yang benar-benar berharga baginya. Seseorang yang akan selalu ia cintai, seseorang yang sudah merubah hidupnya, seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lupakan dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Lucy tersenyum senang. Ia mengerti apa yang Natsu katakan.

Ia pun berpikir demikian, Natsu yang seperti ini.. hanyalah Natsunya.

Tapi.. masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Tentang Lisanna..

"Tapi Natsu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna?"

Ya, ia ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Lisanna. Ia tidak ingin jika sampai Natsu masih memiliki hubungan dengan Lisanna atau semacamnya. Karena jika itu terjadi maka Lucy tidak akan pernah memaafkan Natsu lagi.

"Kami sudah putus." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Lagi?!" Lucy terkejut.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa kau tidak ingin kami putus? Kalau begitu aku akan memacarinya lagi-"

"J-jangan!"

"Hh? Lalu kenapa kau jadi kaget begitu?"

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskannya dengan begitu mudah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tanya Lucy dan itu membuat Natsu kini terlihat berpikir. Detik berikutnya Natsu membuka mulutnya, menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy dari awal.

 **...**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Lift yang ia naiki itu terbuka, pertanda ia telah sampai dilantai yang ia tuju dan segera melangkah menuju kamar apartemennya. Entah mengapa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Ia gagal dalam tes tertulis tadi pagi karena tertidur saat tes berlangsung.

Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagi pula sejak awal ia memang tak ingin masuk ke universitas itu. Hanya saja, jika ia tidak bisa masuk ke sana maka ia tidak akan bisa mengawasi Lucy. Itu benar, Gray juga berada di universitas yang sama. Akan sangat menghawatirkan baginya jika ia tidak bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik manusia es itu. ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Lucy. Selain itu, saat ini moodnya sedang sangat tidak baik karena memikirkan siapa dalang akibat kegagalan dalam tesnya itu. ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelakunya adalah 'dia'.

Langkahnya itu terhenti begitu melihat seseorang kini berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna berbalik begitu mendengar suara Natsu dan segera menghampirinya.

"Natsu, kemana saja kau? Aku memencet belnya sejak tadi dan ternyata kau tidak ada didalam?"

Dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat itu Lisanna memeluk Natsu. Namun berbeda dengan Lisanna yang tengah memeluknya mesra kini Natsu hanya terdiam. Tak membalas pelukan itu dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Natsu yakin baru saja berpisah dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah ada di Apartemennya?

"Lepaskan!"

Lisanna terkejut saat Natsu dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya. Ada apa ini? Natsu tak seperti biasanya.

"Natsu, kau kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."

Dingin, tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Lisanna Natsu kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berniat membuka pintu apartemennya namun Lisanna menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" wajah Lisanna terlihat begitu terpukul. Namun sangat jelas itu hanyalah ekspresi yang ia buat-buat.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya? Aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi." Balas Natsu dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Mendengarnya membuat Lisanna kini menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan kini ia menatap Natsu begitu tajam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu? apa semua ini karena Lucy?"

Natsu sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat itu. Ia berbalik dan kini balas menatap Lisanna. Bagaimana bisa dengan tepat ia langusng menyebutkan nama Lucy seperti itu?

"Oh, jadi benar semua ini karena Lucy?"

Natsu terdiam saat Lisanna melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang Natsu pikirkan.

"Dia pasti sudah mempengaruhimu! Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Dimana dia? Akan kuberi dia pelajaran." Lisanna melangkah pergi.

"Aku melakukannnya atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku ingin berpisah denganmu karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihnya."

Kalimat Natsu itu menghentikan langkahnya. Geram, Lisanna pun kembali menghampiri Natsu masih dengan wajah marahnya. Ia tak terima dengan semua ini. Ia harus meyakinkan Natsu saat ini. Karena jika hubungan mereka berakhir disini maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Rencana yang sudah lama ia susun itu tidak akan berguna.

"Untuk apa kau memilih gadis seperti dia? Bukankah dia hanya bisa menyusahkanmu? Kau dipermalukan oleh teman-temanmu karena dia! Kau bahkan babak belur ditangan preman-preman itu juga karena dia! Nilai bagus yang kau dapatkan karena dia pun akhirnya sia-sia. Kau bahkan gagal masuk universitas!"

"Tutup mulutmu Lisanna!"

Lisanna tersentak, dengan spontan menghentikan kalimatnya saat kini Natsu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"K-kenapa aku harus diam? Apa kau salah? Bukankah kau sendiri tau selama ini dia tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu yang memanfaatkanmu? Sekarang dia bahkan mendekati Gray juga untuk memanfaatkannya!" sanggahnya lagi.

"Kau salah besar! Dia bukan seseorang yang dengan senang hati memanfaatkan orang lain sepertimu!"

Nada bicara Natsu meninggi, ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Lisanna yang menjelekkan Lucy itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dibutakan olehnya Natsu. Apa dia sudah mencuci otakmu sehingga kau tidak bisa merasakan bahwa kau telah dipermainkan?"

Natsu terdiam. Ia menyadari Lisanna baru saja menggali kuburannya sendiri. Inilah akhirnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tau betul saat ini aku sudah dipermainkan.."

"Bagus. Jika begitu maka berhentilah berpikir untuk memilih gadis yang sudah mempermainkamu itu!" Lisanna tersenyum puas.

"Ya, karena itulah aku mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu. Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk memilih gadis yang sudah mempermainkanku!"

Lisanna kembali terkejut, sekaligus bingung. Apa maksud dari perkataan Natsu? Jangan bilang Natsu telah..

"Kenapa kau diam? Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Kau tau betul siapa gadis yang sudah mempermainkanku dengan mencampurkan obat tidur kedalam obat batuk yang kuminum itu."

Seketika mata Lisanna melebar. Darimana Natsu tau jika obat batuk itu sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur? Apa Lucy memberitahunya? Tidak. Seharian ini Natsu berada bersamanya. Lalu darimana ia mengetahui semuanya?

"Natsu apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Lisanna dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Jika semuanya terbongkar maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak tau apapun tentang itu? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lisanna Strauss. Aku mendengar semuanya!"

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu sengan Luce siang ini. Aku bahkan melihat semuanya."

Lisanna mulai gemetar. Jadi kemunculan Natsu saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Lucy itu bukan tiba-tiba, melainkan Natsu sudah berada disana sejak lama dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Natsu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.. Natsu dengarkan aku"

Natsu tak peduli, sibuk menekan nomor password apartemennya dan sama sekali tak mendengarkan Lisanna.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku."

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras, menyisakan Lisanna yang berdiri disana sambil berusaha mengetuk pintunya, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Natsu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **...**

"He?! Jadi kau mendengar semuanya?!" Teriak Lucy begitu cerita dari Natsu itu berakhir.

Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"L-lalu kenapa kau masih mau mengajaknya berkencan setelah itu?!" pipi Lucy mengembung kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan.

"Yah.. aku hanya ingin memastikan semua gerak-geriknya dulu. Hahaha"

Natsu tertawa garing, membuat Lucy yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya itu pun ikut tertawa.

"Ah, salju!"

Lucy memekik riang begitu merasakan butiran lembut yang terasa dingin itu mengenai kulitnya. Dia dan Natsu sama-sama mendongak keatas, menatap bagaimana salju-salju itu perlahan turun dari langit Magnolia.

"Udaranya akan semakin dingin. Lebih baik kau segera masuk." Ujar Natsu tersenyum.

Lucy mengangguk, namun kembali membuka mulutnya saat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ano, maafkan aku.. tapi sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar kau berbicara dengan ayahmu lewat telfon. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan.. boleh aku tau?"

Natsu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lucy. Namun ia sembunyikan semua keterkejutan itu dengan pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan yang Lucy bicarakan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan ayahku belakangan ini. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Bohong Natsu.

Dan Lucy yang polos itu hanya ber-oh ria menyetujui perkataan Natsu meskipun masih ada sedikit pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya.

"Aku akan menelfonmu nanti. Masuklah."

Dengan mudahnya Natsu membalik badan Lucy menghadap ke pintu rumahnya, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sebelum udaranya bertambah dingin.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya.."

"Um..."

Dengan itu pun Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah, dan hanya menyaksikan mobil Natsu melaju melalui jendela. Ia berbalik, berniat menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Anna dan Sting yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Lucy, bukankah kau tadi bersama Gray? Lalu siapa anak laki-laki itu?" tanya Anna lembut.

"Ibu. Dia si Natsu-san yang sudah menyakiti nee-san."

Sahut Sting, memasang wajah kesal karena Lucy yang masih mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang sudah ia cap 'brengsek' itu.

"Bibi, Sting. Sesuatu terjadi hari ini dan Natsu menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya darimana.. aku.."

Mata Lucy memerah, ia hampir terisak. Padahal baru saja Natsu menenangkannya. Tapi setelah Natsu pergi ingatannya tentang kejadian itu datang lagi dan itu benar-benar membuatnya trauma.

Sting dan Anna terheran, keduanya langsung mendudukkan Lucy disofa kemudian menenangkannya. Setelah itu, Lucy mulai menceritakan semuanya. Sejak awal Gray menolak surat cintanya hari itu, hingga semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Mendengar semuanya benar-benar membuat Anna dan Sting terkejut. Setalah semua aktingnya didepan Lucy selama ini ternyata Gray memang memiliki niat untuk mempermainkannya. Tapi syukurlah berkat Natsu Lucy baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu. Istirahat dan jernihkan pikiranmu. Besok kau harus ke kampus bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil sedikit menyeka sisa-sisa airmata di pipinya.

Ia ambruk diatas kasur empuk kamarnya, membenamkan wajahnya dibantal sambil terus melupakan kejadian itu. Mengapa sangat sulit? Apakah karena tadi Natsu bersamanya yang membuatnya tidak mengigat kejadian itu?

Entah mengapa saat ini Lucy sangat ingin mendengar suaranya. Mungkin itu bisa menenangkannya.

Drrtt.. drrt..

Lucy tersentak saat ponselnya begetar. Tangannya kini meraih ponsel itu dari saku jaketnya, dan betapa senangnya ia begitu mendapati nama Natsu tertera di layar ponselnya. Segera, ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar.

"Yo, Luce!"

Lucy langsung tersenyum begitu suara baritone itu menyapanya dari seberang sana. Tanpa ia lihatpun ia bisa tau saat ini Natsu tengah menunjukkan grinsnya. Seketika tubuhnya berhenti gemetar, senyum diwajahnya bertambah lebar.

"Natsu.." gumamnya.

"Bagaiamana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baikan?"

"Um.."

Lucy senang, sangat senang. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatnya begitu tenang.

Pembicaraan mereka itu pun berlanjut, hingga tanpa sadar Lucy pun terlelap, dengan suara maskulin Natsu sebagai pengiringnya.

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

Tak terasa pagi telah tiba.

Selesai dengan sarapannya kini Lucy kembali menuju kamarnya. Menatap dirinya didepan cermin sambil mengingat-ingat adakah sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Ia berjalan kedekat jendela, menatap keluar mendapati Natsu yang kini bediri menunggunya disamping mobilnya.

"Are? Sting?"

Heran Lucy melihat Sting yang kini berjalann kearah Natsu. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang, terlihat sedikit canggung, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

Melihatnya membuat Lucy tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Ini pembicaraan lelaki." Jawab Natsu.

"Ya. Dan perempuan tidak boleh tau." Sahut Sting membuat Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, Sting."

Ujar Lucy, kemudian menaiki mobil Natsu. Meskipun Natsu gagal untuk masuk di universitas tersebut, tapi ia ingin menemani Lucy kali ini.

Mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Apakah mereka canggung? Sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya.

Lucy menoleh ke kiri. Menatap Natsu yang kini masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Namun seperti ada yang aneh, hari ini Natsu terlihat tak bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti tengah memikirkan masalah yang begitu besar.

Ada apa dengannya?

Lucy hendak bertanya namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat wajah Natsu yang sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu itu. mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya setelah pulang nanti. Dan jika memang Natsu sedang dalam masalah, Lucy akan mencoba untuk menghiburnya dan juga membantunya nanti.

..

..

..

 **I Fated To Love You**

..

..

..

Lucy tersenyum lega. Ia telah mengumpulkan berkasnya dan semuanya sudah ia selesaikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka diumumkan secara resmi menjadi mahasiswa di universitas ini.

Sayangnya, Natsu tidak ada disini.

Bicara soal itu Lucy baru ingat jika Natsu gagal untuk masuk ke universitas ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Ia bahkan lupa menanyakan pada Natsu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Sangat disayangkan jika Natsu tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, padahal dia dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

Apakah ini alasan dibalik wajah Natsu yang terlihat gundah pagi ini? Ia harus menemui Natsu dan membicarakan ini dengannya.

Bergegas Lucy meninggalkan ruang dokumen untuk menemui Natsu yang menunggunya di luar gedung.

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti tepat ditengah sebuah koridor sepi diujung tangga ketika dirinya melihat Lisanna berdiri disana. Dari gerak-geriknya, entah mengapa ia bisa menebak bahwa Lisanna memang sengaja menghadangnya. Apa yang Lisanna inginkan darinya?

"Ini semua salahmu."

Lucy bingung dengan yang Lisanna katakan. Ia terlihat sangat marah padanya. Apa karena Natsu? Tidak. Natsu bukan lagi milik Lisanna dan dia tak berhak apapun tentang Natsu.

"Karena kau. Natsu pergi dariku.. karena kau.."

Selangkah demi selangkah Lisanna mendekat kearah Lucy membuat Lucy pun melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tatapan Lisanna padanya terlihat begitu mengancam. Detik berikutnya bisa Lucy lihat, Lisanna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jeansnya. Sebuah cutter.

Krrk.. krkk!

Lisanna mulai mengeluarkan mata pisaunya, dan hal itu sukses membuat nafas Lucy tercekat. Apa yang akan Lisanna lakukan?

"KARENA KAU! SEMUA RENCANAKU GAGAL! KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI, LUCY HEARTFILIA!

Lisanna mengangkat cutternya, berniat menggoreskannya pada Lucy namun gagal saat Lucy kini telah berlari menjauh darinya. Namun Lisanna terlihat santai. Ia tau disana hanya ada sebuah jalan buntu, selain itu tidak ada seorangpun disini. Lucy tak akan bisa minta tolong ataupun melarikan diri darinya.

Lucy terus berlari dan langkahnya terhenti saat yang ada dihadapannya hanya sebuah jalan buntu. Ini buruk.

Didepannya hanya ada jalan buntu, dan seseorang yang ingin melukainya kini sedang mengejarnya. Pikiran Lucy menjadi kacau. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian buruk yang telah ia alami selama ini bermunculuan satu persatu. Mulai dari pembullyan yang terjadi padanya sejak kecil, caci maki dari orang-orang disekitarnya, hingga apa yang sudah Gray lakukan padanya kemarin. Lucy takut, sangat takut. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Terlalu banyak kejadian buruk yang ia alami sejak dulu, namun sejak kapan ia menjadi trauma seperti sekarang?

"Lucy, berpikir.. tenangkan dirimu!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sementara itu kini Lisanna semakin dekat.

" _ **Ingat, jangan sampai kau menunduk lagi."**_

Lucy langsung membuka matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba suara baritone itu menggema dikepalanya.

Itu adalah kalimat yang Natsu katakan padanya saat pertama kali Lucy menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang Lucy Heartfilia, bukan seorang Nerdfilia yang mereka kenal.

Itu benar, sejak saat itu Natsu mengajarinya untuk menjadi berani dan memberikan tamparan pada dunia bahwa dirinya tidak selemah yang mereka bayangkan. Ya, Lucy yang culun itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Natsu lah yang telah merubahnya, Natsu telah mengajarinya bagaimana cara membuat dunia mengakui keberadaannya. Karena itu ia tidak boleh takut pada apapun. Sekali lagi, akan ia tunjukkan seperti apa Lucy Heartfilia yang sesungguhnya.

Lucy mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Lisanna yang kini semakin memanjangkan mata pisaunya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, masih memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan Lisanna.

Namun belum sempat ia berpikir, tanpa ia duga Lisanna sudah menggoreskan cutter itu pada lengan kirinya dengan kasar yang sukses menembus pakaiannya dan menyayat kulitnya.

Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup membuat Lucy kesakitan.

Jika Lisanna melakukannya lagi maka Lucy bisa mendapatkan luka parah. Lucy.. berpikir!

Tanpa sengaja Lucy menemukan sebuah jalan keluar saat ekor matanya itu menatap sesuatu yang terpasang disudut koridor tersebut.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap Lisanna yang kembali berusaha mengangkat cutternya, berniat menggoreskannya ke wajah Lucy. Namun gerakan Lisanna terhenti begitu melihat Lucy kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak mengerti dengan maksud senyuman Lucy, Lisanna kembali meneruskan aksinya, dan saat beberapa centi lagi cutter itu mengenai hidung Lucy..

"Lakukan saja jika kau mau." Kata Lucy.

Gerakan Lisanna terhenti. Ia kemudian menyeringai, terlihat sangat meremehkan Lucy.

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau tidak takut dengan semua ini. Apa kau pikir aku hanya bermain-main?" ujar Lisanna sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu yang ada disudut sana."

Mengikuti arah tatapan Lucy, Lisanna kini berbalik. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesuatu yang Lucy maksud. Benda itu adalah..

"CCTV?!"

"Itu benar. Dan aku yakin sekali kau bisa melihat dengan jelas lampu kelip berwarna merah yang ada kamera itu."

Lisanna mendecih kesal. Lampu kelip berwarna merah itu menandakan bahwa kamera yang terpasang disanna memang sedang aktif.

Ini gawat. Semua tindakannya itu sudah terekam kamera sejak tadi. Dia sudah ceroboh, jika saja ia menyadari sebuah CCTV terpasang disana maka ia akan langsung menyerang Lucy saat itu juga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengurungkan niatnya pun sudah terlambat. Meskipun harus tertangkap dan didiskualifikasi sebagai mahasiswa, setidaknya ia harus menghabisi Lucy terlebih dahulu.

Ia kembali mengangkat pisaunya dan sekali lagi berusaha untuk menyakiti Lucy.

"Hentikan itu."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut, kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Disana telah ada dua orang petugas keamanan dan juga seorang dosen yang bisa dipastikan tengah memantau rekaman CCTV itu sejak tadi. Lucy yakin mereka kesini untuk mengamankan Lisanna.

"Nona, kau akan kami amankan. Kau sudah melakukan tindak kriminal di area perkuliahan ini. Terlebih kau adalah salah seorang pendaftar. Dilihat darimana pun ini adalah pelanggaran. Bawa dia!"

Atas perintah dosen itu kedua petugas keamanan tersebut segera membawa Lisanna pergi dari sana. Ia akan segera diproses dan tentunya tidak akan diizinkan lagi untuk masuk ke universitas ini.

Lisanna yang tidak terima dengan semua itu terus memberontak. Namun semuanya sia-sia.

Akhirnya Lucy bisa bernafas lega. Ya, mungkin dengan ini semua penderitaan dan penantian panjangnya itu telah berakhir.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk, sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah berjalan meninggalkan dosen tersebut untuk menemui Natsu yang kini masih setia menunggunya diluar. Natsu harus tau apa yang terjadi.

...

...

...

"Sshh.. ini perih sekali.."

Keluh Lucy sambil sibuk membersihkan lukanya dengan tissue. Untung saja luka itu tidak terlalu dalam, jadi Lucy tidak perlu mendapatkan pengobatan serius.

Dihampirinya Natsu yang kini duduk di kursi mobilnya. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telfon. Tapi siapa?

"Aku mengerti.. aku akan berangkat besok."

Berangkat? Kemana?

Perlahan Lucy mendekat, berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan Natsu itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Tapi ayah harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

Ayah? Ia sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya lagi seperti waktu itu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku disana, aku akan kembali ke Fiore."

Berkuliah? Disana? Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang..

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pewaris. Masih ada kakak dan anak-anaknya yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah bukan? Aku hanya akan berkuliah disana, itu saja."

Lucy mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia bungkam. Apa maksudnya adalah Natsu akan berkuliah di Amerika dan meninggalkannya?

"Itu salah ayah karena sudah membuat kantor cabang di Magnolia. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika ayah menempatkanku disini, dan biarkan kakak memimpin perusahaan di Amerika. Oke? Apapun yang terjadi ayah tidak akan bisa memaksaku untuk memimpin perusahaan disana."

Lucy masih terdiam, menunggu sampai pembicaraan mereka itu benar-benar selesai. Jadi benar ya? Natsu akan meninggalkannya untuk berkuliah di Amerika. Apa-apaan dia?!

"Alasanku? Tidak ada.. aku.. hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang benar-benar berharga bagiku. Aku ingin kembali padanya secepat mungkin.."

Lucy tertegun mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum getir.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa.."

Natsu menutup telfonnya, kemudian mengembuskan nafas panjang pertanda masih sangat berat baginya untuk melakukan ini. sadar akan keberadaan seseorang, ia menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Lucy yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman pahitnya dan airmata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

Ya, dia mendengar semuanya.

Natsu beranjak dari mobilnya, kini ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Detik berikutnya ia memasang senyuman yang sama dengan Lucy. Perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Lucy. Ditariknya gadis pirang itu kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala Lucy ke dada bidangnya, lalu mengelus rambutnya seraya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gomen.."

...

...

...

 **I Fated To Love You**

...

...

Disinilah Lucy, duduk termenung menunggu Natsu yang tak kunjung datang dengan matanya yang sembab karena telah menangis semalaman. Ia mendongak menatap langit Sore yang telihat mendung. Butiran salju mulai turun membasahi kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda itu.

Sejak mendengar pembicaraan Natsu dan ayahnya kemarin, Lucy sama sekali belum mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Natsu. Ia bahkan juga tidak mengucapakan apapun padanya sebelum memasuki rumahnya kemarin.

Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Setelah penderitaan dan perjalanan panjang yang rumit yang mereka lalui bersama itu akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu seperti sekarang. Tetapi mengapa Natsu harus meninggalkannya lagi? Padahal belum genap tiga hari mereka merasakan kebahagiaan bersama. Sekarang kebahagiaan itu seolah tidak ada artinya bagi Lucy. Sesulit inikah? Kini ia mulai terisak.

Sekarang ia tau mengapa Natsu sama sekali tak memikirkan kegagalannya dalam tes beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jawabannya adalah karena sejak awal Natsu memang tidak berniat untuk berkuliah disana. Sejak awal, tanpa ia ketahui nama Natsu Dragneel itu telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Amerika.

Natsu tak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Dan tujuan dari kedatangan Zeref dan Mavis beberapa minggu yang lalu, adalah untuk menjemput Natsu dan membawanya ke Amerika. Saat itu Natsu menolak untuk ikut bersama mereka karena masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Gray, Lisanna, dan juga dengan Lucy. Natsu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi meski begitu semuanya benar-benar membuat Lucy terpukul.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Luce.."

Lucy yang sebelumnya menatap langit sore kini mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap seorang laki-laki berambut pinkish dan sepasang onyx yang terlihat begitu teduh hari ini.

"Natsu.." gumamnya pelan sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum.

"Ayolah Luce.. jangan seperti itu, aku hanya pergi sebentar.." kata Natsu sambil menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Lalu sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. kenapa?!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Natsu lemah. Isakan Lucy terdengar semakin keras, air matanya terus mengalir dan menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja Luce.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya, hanya empat tahun saja. Sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dan menjadi orang yang berhasil, aku akan kembali ke Fiore dan memimpin perusahaan kami disini." kata Natsu sambil mengelus surai pirang Lucy.

"Saat aku kembali, aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Lucy tak menjawab.

"Dan selama aku pergi, aku ingin kau terus berada disini, dan menjaga anak-anak itu.. E-etto.."

Kini Lucy mendongak menatap Natsu. Mengapa nada bicaranya tiba-tiba terdengar canggung begitu?

"Ano.. apa boleh aku.. menyebut mereka 'anak kita'?"

Pipi Natsu memerah saat mengatakannya. Namun Jelas sekali, meskipun terdengar seperti candaan, sebenarnya tidaklah begitu. Natsu sedang serius saat ini.

"'A-anak kita'?!"

Seketika pipi Lucy ikut menerah. Ia tau anak-anak yang Natsu maksud adalah Kevin dan yang lainnya. Tapi sebutan 'anak kita' itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang.

"Ya! Maukah kau melakukannya untukku, Luce?" Natsu membelai pipi Lucy dengan lembut.

"Ya.." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Dikecupnya kening Lucy lembut. Membuat semburat merah kini terpancar di pipi Lucy.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku janji. Dan aku juga berjanji akan memindahkan mereka semua ketempat yang lebih layak, dan mereka bisa kembali hidup bersama dengan bahagia. 4 tahun, itu adalah yang paling lama. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lebih dari itu." kata Lucy dengan nada mengancam.

"Bagaimana jika lebih?"

Tanya Natsu membuat Lucy mendelik, Natsu sedang mencoba menggodanya.

Lucy lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, kemudian menjawab..

"Aku akan melupakanmu dan menikah dengan orang lain." Jawab Lucy, berharap Natsu akan takut dengan ancamannya itu.

Jawaban Lucy barusan sukses membuat Natsu tertawa lepas sementara Lucy hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau bercanda? Kalau kau melupakanku dan menikah dengan orang lain, maka aku tidak punya lagi alasan untuk kembali kesini, dan aku akan tinggal Amerika selamanya." Tawa Natsu meledak, membuat Lucy kini memelototinya dengan begitu kesal.

"Natsu kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" bentakya, kemudian merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu.. jangan coba-coba untuk melupakanku.."

Natsu menangkup wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapnya dalam membuat Lucy kini berhenti merengek. Wajahnya memerah begitu caramelnya bertemu dengan onyx Natsu itu.

"Lalu.. lalu apa buktinya bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku? Apa buktinya kau akan kembali padaku?"

Entah mengapa Lucy kini kembali menangis. Ia takut jika Natsu takkan kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan itu.

Natsu adalah orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, Natsu lah orang yang mengajarinya untuk tidak takut pada apapun. Tanpa Natsu, maka dirinya tidak akan pernah dikenal sebagai seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dan baginya.. Natsu adalah segalanya.

"Ini.. adalah bukti bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku janji akan kembali padamu.."

Natsu melepaskan syal putihnya, dengan perlahan kini mulai mengalungkan syal bermotif kotak-kotak itu ke leher Lucy, membuat Lucy tersenyum senang ditengah tangisannya.

Ya, bagi Natsu pun Lucy adalah segalanya. Lucy adalah orang yang telah merubahnya. Lucy adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah membuatnya percaya akan cinta. Cinta yang selama ini tidak ia butuhkan, perlahan-lahan mengusik hatinya dan membuatnya candu dengan kehadiran Lucy. Lucy telah menjadi keberadaan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah, ia akan kembali padanya.

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, perlahan menarik dagu Lucy. Ia kemudian meraup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, menghanyutkannya kedalam ciuman perpisahan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat dibawah salju yang dingin itu.

Selang dua menit ciuman mereka berakhir. Kini Natsu kembali memeluk Lucy dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana setelah ini. Pulanglah dan jangan biarkan dirimu terkena udara dingin terlalu lama." Omel Natsu persis seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menasehati anaknya yang susah diatur itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang dengan mobil van hitam yang didalamnya telah diisi oleh barang-barang Natsu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah orang suruhan Igneel.

"Jaga dirimu.. "

Natsu mengecup dahi Lucy singkat sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil dan pergi menuju bandara.

"Kau juga.." kata Lucy dalam hati bersamaan dengan saat dia melambaikan tangannya pada Natsu.

...

...

...

 _Setiap kali kita bertemu  
yang ada hanyalah kesalahpahaman  
meskipun begitu, bagiku itu adalah kenangan yang indah.._

 _Kau yang merubahku..  
kau mengajariku untuk tidak takut pada apapun..  
"Apapun yang kau hadapi.. jadilah berani dan tersenyumlah.."_

 _Karena itu.._

 _Meskipun kini aku sendiri..  
terpisah jauh darimu bukanlah apa-apa..  
aku tidak akan menangis, karena airmata yang jatuh itu takkan pernah menjadi emas ataupun perak.. _

_Akan kubayangkan wajahmu saat aku merindukanmu..  
akan kupejamkan mataku saat aku ingin mendengar suaramu.._

 _Sesulit apapun itu..  
aku yakin mimpi yang kulihat bersamamu itu pasti akan terwujud.._

 _Sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap berada disini..  
menjaga mimpi indah yang kita lihat itu sampai kau kembali.._

 _.._

 _ **To Be Continue..**_

* * *

Huaaaah! Gak terasa fic ini udah memasuki semi final! :v  
Author minta maaf untuk semua keanehan dan keamatiran yang anda temukan selama membaca ff ini.  
author sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini sampai sejauh ini.  
buat kalian semua, chapter depan adalah final chapter jadi harap sabar dulu yak. Author yakin kalian semua udah gak sabar nungguin ff aneh ini menghilang dari peradaban (?) :v  
Dan jangan heran kalo kata-kata yang ada dibagian paling atas dan paling bawah itu bagus. Itu jelas bukan kata-kata Author. Soalnya itu author ambil dari lirik lagu kesukaan author yang sedikit author ubah :v

Okelah, author terlalu banyak bacot. Sampai jumpa di last chapter ya minna! :D

 **Kikoylogia~**


	13. Why I Call It Fates?

**BALESAN REVIEW..**

 **Ifa_dragneel92:** Akhirnya bisa up last chapter jugaak, maaf ya kali ini terlalu lama, makasih udah nunggu, silahkan dibaca Ifa-san :D

 **Dragneel77:** Hee gitu ya? mungkin alurnya emang kecepetan :v dan meskipun nulisnya setelah uas tekanan pas uas itu mungkin masih tersisa jadinya kayak gini :v Yosh, ini dia Last Chapter :D

 **Lucy Jaeger Ackerman:** Lamaran? Hmm.. liat aja di chapter ini. Dan untuk Gray yang sekampus dengan Lucy itu mungkin udah gak berani lagi karena digebukin Natsu waktu itu, lagipula masalah dengan Lisanna juga udah selesai. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan dalam ff ini, terima kasih sudah baca sampai akhir, selamat membaca :D

 **Reucliffe11:** Wahahh baper ya? gak nyangka tulisan mengerikanku ini bisa bikin baper. Baper apa laper? Soalnya dua hal itu beda tipis hahah, maaf karena updatenya lama :v

 **Nafikaze:** Dan inilah akhirnya, Nafikaze-san :v bukannya sok menggurui tapi kalo anda bingung mau baca ff apa lagi, anda bisa coba bikin ff sendiri /pengalaman pribadi/ :v makasih udah baca sampai akhir ya! :D

 **Dharma222:** Arigatou.. maaf telat update, silahkan dibaca chapter terakhir ini, semoga suka dengan endingnya J

 **Ayuka Onyx Koyuki:** Ya, dan ini udah final. Maaf author gak bisa bikin konflik yang lebih panjang lagi soalnya udah mentok :v Dan terima kasih kalau kata-kata yang aku tulis itu bener-bener bisa buat Koyuki-san jadi kayak Lucy :D silahkan dibaca final chapternya :D

 **Hannah:** Yosh, ini udah dilanjut, tapi maaf setelah ini gabisa lanjut lagi. soalnya udah mentok, hahaha :D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Huaah Akano-san Oochitsuite kudasai, ini baru ending yang sebenarnya kekeke.. :D Happy reading yoa..

 **Apocalypse201:** Makasih udah sempat ngerivew lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya ya! :D

 **Tectona Grandish:** Thank you so much :D /sok Inggris/

 **Aira19181:** Ini udah dilanjutin, Aira-san, selamat membaca ya! :D

.

.

 **YOSH MINNA!**

 **INI DIA LAST CHAPTERNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading..

.

.

 **Chapter 13: Why I Call It Fates [Last Chapter]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Winter..

Magnolia 06:00 PM

.

.

Eucliffe Famili's House..

Dari luar jendela sebuah kamar, gadis bersurai keemasan itu kini terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya ditemani dengan secangkir cokelat panas buatannya sendiri. Udara diluar terlalu dingin sehingga membuatnya lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah meskipun saat ini hanya ada ia sendiri. Itu karena sejak pagi Sting dan Anna belum kembali dari acara musim dingin yang diadakan di mansion keluarga utama Eucliffe.

Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan saat ini dan itu adalah novelnya yang sedang dalam kedaan krisis sekarang.

Ya, saat ini Lucy adalah seorang penulis dengan novel-novelnya yang cukup populer. Meskipun itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan yang ia lakukan, tapi menulis novel sesekali juga ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari stress akibat jadwal super padat dari pekerjaan sebenarnya itu.

Dan meskipun konsentrasinya sedang baik saat ini Lucy tetap tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana cara ia untuk memecahkan masalah yang ada dalam novelnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bingung dengan akhir dari cerita itu sendiri. Haruskah ia membuat sang tokoh utama bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya ataukah berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Lebih tepatnya, happy ending.. Atau malah sebaliknya? Itulah yang Lucy bingungkan.

Tak terasa pikirannya itu membuatnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun selama 30 menit. Ia tersadar dan sekarang cokelat panasnya itu sudah mendingin. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar ditangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30 sore waktu setempat. Sting dan Anna belum juga kembali dan itu membuatnya benar-benar bosan.

Tak tau harus apa, Lucy akhirnya menyambar winter coat-nya, tak lupa mengalungkan sehelai syal putih kotak-kotak ke lehernya kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu keluar dari rumah. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan diluar sana, ia pun tidak tau. Yang jelas, ia bosan.

Dengan kedua tangnnya yang berada dalam saku mantelnya, kakinya terus melangkah disepanjang pinggiran sungai Magnolia. Sepanjang jalan ia terlihat terus menunduk, hanya menatap kakinya sendiri dengan wajahnya yang nampak murung.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya ia senang karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa libur dan menikmati natalnya bersama keluarga. Padahal biasanya, Lucy harus benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya hanya untuk bisa beristirahat dari rutinitasnya itu.

Langkah Lucy terhenti saat matanya menatap butiran putih yang menjatuhi sepatunya. Kini ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang saat itu mulai menggelap.

"Salju.." Gumamnya pelan.

Musim dingin. Tak terasa Magnolia kembali bertemu dengan musim dingin. Musim dimana ia dan Natsu berpisah disebuah taman hari itu. Tapi Natsu yang berjanji akan kembali padanya setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, pada kenyataannya belum juga kembali hingga saat ini.

Ya, 6 tahun telah berlalu. Lucy yang kini sudah berusia 23 tahun itu adalah seorang model kelas atas yang bekerja dibawah sebuah agensi besar di Fiore. Namanya cukup terkenal hingga membuatnya dibanjiri begitu banyak tawaran bahkan diluar negeri. Bebarapa kali ia mendapatkan tawaran dari Amerika dn ia mencoba menerima tawaran itu, namun tak sekalipun ia bertemu dengan Natsu disana.

Masih dengan wajah murungnya, Lucy kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Terus berlajan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya itu membawanya ke sebuah taman. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan Natsu 6 tahun lalu.

Ia lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman berwarna putih, menatap langit Magnolia yang masih menurunkan butiran-butiran lembutnya.

Tess..

Sebutir salju yang tiba-tiba jatuh tepat diwajahnya itu berhasil membawanya kembali pada kenangan beberapa tahun lalu...

Hari itu, seorang gadis culun yang benar-benar terpuruk setelah semua hinaan yang ia terima ditolong oleh seorang berandal sekolah yang juga seorang playboy kelas kakap. Lalu tanpa ia duga, berandal sekolah itu membuat sebuah tawaran, dan akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Perjanjian itu membuat mereka berdua tinggal bersama didalam sebuah apartemen. Hari demi hari, keduanya saling berubah. Keberadaan satu sama lain membuat anak berandal itu menjadi anak yang baik dan si culun pun berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang pemberani.

Keduanya bisa merasakan dengan jelas perubahan yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah saling bergantung dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Keberadaan si culun sudah menjadi kebutuhan bagi si anak berandal begitupun sebaliknya. Ya, mereka jatuh cinta.

Namun sebuah perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba muncul dan menimbulkan salah paham yang cukup rumit diantara mereka.

Suatu hari mereka bertengkar hebat, lalu si culun pun pergi dari rumah anak itu. Mereka bermusuhan, namun diam-diam mereka terus mencoba melindungi satu sama lain.

Dan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga itu pun akhrinya mempersatukan mereka. Namun sangat disayangkan.. mereka harus kembali berpisah.. untuk waktu yang cukup lama..

Lucy yang semula mendongak kini kembali tertunduk, memandangi tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya yang lama-kelamaan semakin menebal.

Tanpa sadar.. ia menangis. Airmata yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih akrab dengannya itu mulai menganak sungai. Sial. Enam tahun telah berlalu, tapi kenapa ia masih belum juga terbiasa dengan semua ini. Setiap hari yang ia ingat hanyalah Natsu.

"Bodoh.."

Isaknya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh untuk percaya pada kata-kata Natsu. Saat itu, Natsu berkata bahwa ia akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, tapi pada kenyataannya sampai sekarang kabar tentangnya pun bahkan tak pernah terdengar. Meski begitu Lucy tetap percaya bahwa Natsu pasti akan kembali. Ia yakin Natsu tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya begitu mencintai Natsu hingga rasa percayanya pada Natsu pun bisa membuatnya diam tak bergerak?

Padahal sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak rasa sakit yang Natsu berikan padanya selama ini..

"Natsu.. hiks.."

Ia semakin terisak. Tangannya kini mencengkram syal milik Natsu yang melingkar dilehernya itu.

Bahkan di hari yang sangat dingin ini, syal itu terasa begitu hangat ditubuhnya. Tapi kehangatan itu hanya membawa rasa sakit baginya. Kehangatan itu hanya membuatnya teringat pada pemilik dari syal tersebut yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi orang yang paling ingin ia temui.

Akankah ia melewati natal dalam kesendirian lagi tahun ini?

Isakannya mendadak terhenti, saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu –lebih tepatnya sepasang kaki kini berada tepat didepan kakinya. Dan dari ukuran kaki itu, ia bisa tau itu adalah kaki seorang pria.

Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui seorang Lucy Heartfilia menangis seorang diri di sini.

Ia mendongak, menatap siapa pemilik kaki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Seketika matanya melebar, begitu mendapati sosok pria berambut pinkish dengan onyx tajamnya itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Orang yang sangat ia kenal. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan..

"Halusinasi...?"

Gumamnya masih tak percaya, sambil mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba yang ia lihat tetaplah seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap dengan rambut yang mulai penuh dengan butiran salju itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Aneh, airmata yang semula sudah mengering itu kini kembali mengalir tanpa diberi aba-aba. Ia hanya bisa mematung ditempat. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang pria itu dengan pelukannya namun ia takut jika semua ini hanyalah halusinasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia masih tidak yakin jika pria di hadapannya ini adalah 'dia'.

"..."

"..."

"Tadaima.. Luce.." pria itu tersenyum lembut.

Lucy tak merespon. Suara baritone yang benar-benar ia rindukan itu sukses membuat kelenjar airmatanya kembali bereaksi, meneteskan cairan beningnya lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya.

'Luce'? siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh itu selain 'dia'?

"Apa ini.. mimpi?"

Ya, bahkan jika semua ini hanya mimpi Lucy akan merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak akan mengeluh, asalkan ia bisa memeluk Natsu saat ini juga..

"Kau kejam sekali. Ini aku, Natsu-mu.."

Pria itu cemberut, ia benar-benar telah kembali dan Lucy malah mengira semua ini adalah mimpi? Padahal ia sudah berharap Lucy akan langsung memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Bohong..." Lagi-lagi Lucy masih tak percaya jika pria ini adalah kekasihnya.

Natsu hanya menghela nafas. Ada apa dengan gad`is ini? Apa ia pergi terlalu lama hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

Natsu terkekeh pelan, kemudian tangannya tergerak meraih Lucy dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan Lucy kedalam dekapan hangatnya yang seolah tak bisa dilepas bahkan dengan sambaran petir sekalipun.

"Apa orang lain memelukmu seperti ini? Katakan padaku siapa orang yang memelukmu seperti ini selain Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Natsu, dan itu membuat Lucy tersadar.

Ia sadar tidak ada orang yang memiliki pelukan sehangat ini selain Natsu. Hanya Natsu, yang memeluknya selembut ini. Dan hanya Natsu.. yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ini bukan halusinasi ataupun mimpi. Saat ini Natsu benar-benar berada tepat didepannya, memeluknya dengan pelukan hangatnya yang sudah sangat lama ia nantikan.

Lagi-lagi.. airmatanya mengalir deras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia balas memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Natsu, menagih kehangatan yang telah lama hilang darinya. Ia ingin kehangatan ini terus berasamanya sampai kapanpun. Ia tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi, biarlah kehangatan ini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya tertidur.

"Maaf.. apa aku pergi terlalu lama?"

Tangan Natsu tergerak, mengelus helaian pirang Lucy dengan begitu lembut, sambil membenamkan wajahnya disana, membuat aroma shampoo yang familiar itu kembali menyapa indera penciumannya setelah sekian lama.

"Un.. itu terlalu lama. Kau jahat.. kau jahat!"

Isak Lucy. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya Lucy malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu. Sangat erat hingga membuat Natsu tak bisa bernafas.

"Luce, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana jika aku mati disini karenamu?!"

Kata Natsu dengan susah payah. Lucy terus memeluknya dengan erat sudah seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini hukumanmu karena sudah meninggalkanku terlalu lama!"

"S-sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini huh? Apa kau gila tanpaku? Ayo Luce, katakan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, katakan kau sangat merindukanku sampai kau ingin mati."

Natsu balas memeluk Lucy tak kalah eratnya, hal itu pun membuat Lucy tak bisa bernafas dan akhrinya mengalah lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan orang sepertimu. Aku tidak merindukanmu. Sama sekali tidak.. aku.. hiks.. aku tidak merindukanmu.."

Melihatnya membuat Natsu terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka Lucy akan menjadi secengeng ini setelah kepergiannya. Ia yakin enam tahun ini adalah masa-masa sulit bagi Lucy. Dan asalkan Lucy tau, Natsu pun begitu. Berada jauh darinya hanya membuatnya merasa kosong. Tapi demi dirinya, Natsu sebisa mungkin mengatasi kekosongan itu dan kembali padanya secepat yang ia bisa. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia kembali lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.."

Natsu menangkup wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapnya dalam sambil menghapus arimatanya dengan lembut. Ia tau sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Lucy menangis karenanya.. karena itu.. mulai saat ini ia tak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Ia akan terus berada disisinya untuk menghapus airmatanya setiap kali ia menangis.

Seketika Lucy berhenti menangis. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Natsu kemudian menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya dan mencengkramnya erat. Dari raut wajahnya, Natsu tau Lucy akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Apa.. apa yang membuatmu pergi begitu lama. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau hanya boleh pergi selama 4 tahun?! Jangan bilang kau bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis berdada besar disana?" Lucy mulai menginterogasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Y-yaah.. sebenarnya, setelah kuliahku selesai aku masih harus belajar mengurus perusahaan selama 2 tahun. Aku bahkan tidak tau soal hal itu, tapi jika aku menolak ayahku pasti akan membunuhku. Kau tau sendiri kan seorang duda lapuk seperti Igneel lebih kejam daripada naga api jika dia marah.."

Jelas Natsu dan itu membuat Lucy melongo. Barusan ia menyebut ayahnya dengan apa? "Duda lapuk"? Natsu bahkan menyebut namanya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Grtttt!

"Aaakk!"

Pekik Natsu saat Lucy kembali meremas tangannya dengan keras. Ia tidak tau Lucy bisa seganas ini.

Lucy terdiam. Meraba tangan kiri Natsu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan, sesuatu yang keras berbentuk lingkaran tersemat di jari Natsu saat ini.

Diangkatnya tangan kiri Natsu. Lucy sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manis Natsu. Ini aneh baginya, Natsu tak pernah terlihat memakai aksesoris apapun selama ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia memakai cincin? Apa ia punya hobi baru? Tungu. Jangan bilang..

"N-Natsu... cincin apa ini?"

Tanya Lucy dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin mendengar bahwa itu adalah sebuah cincin pernikahan atau semacamnya. Ia tidak ingin.

"Ah ini? ini cincin pertunanganku."

Deg..

Kalimat barusan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia hanya mematung dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Cincin pertunangan? Ya, ia tidak salah dengar. Natsu baru saja mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cincin pertunangan. Ia tidak percaya ini.. Natsu .. mengkhianatinya?

"..."

"..."

"Jadi begitu ya.. aku lupa jika enam tahun sudah berlalu.. semuanya pasti sudah berubah.."

Suara Lucy terdengar bergetar, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Natsu, kemudian menunduk sambil sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, disana memang ada gadis lain yang menggantikannya.

"Yah.. begitulah.." jawab Natsu santai.

Ada apa dengannya? Setelah semua yang terjadi.. tidakkah ia berniat meminta maaf atau mengucapkan perpisahan pada Lucy? Tidakkah ia tau semua ini benar-benar membuat Lucy remuk sekarang? Rasanya seperti dirinya baru saja ditusuk dengan ribuan belati tak kasat mata yang langsung mengenai tepat di jantungnya.

"..."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Hm?"

"Tunganganmu.."

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya sampai rasanya Tuhan akan mencabut nyawaku jika aku berhenti mencintainya.." Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Ah itu.. kami belum membicarakan soal itu. Karena itulah aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan hal itu dengannya." Jawab Natsu.

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Lucy terkejut.

"He? Jadi tunanganmu ada di Fiore? Siapa orangnya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

Tanya Lucy dengan wajah dibuat pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tau siapa perempuan brengsek yang sudah mengambil Natsu darinya itu.

"Kau."

Sekarang Lucy benar-benar terkejut. Apa itu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya barusan? Apa maksud dari kata 'kau'? Lucy menatap Natsu tak mengerti.

"Kau orangnya."

Natsu menarik tangan kiri Lucy. Kini ia terlihat merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang cukup sulit ia temukan. Begitu tangan kanan Natsu keluar dari sana, bisa Lucy lihat benda yang diambil Natsu dari sakunya adalah sebuah cincin perak yang sama persis dengan yang Natsu pakai.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Natsu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Lucy, membuat Lucy benar-benar bingung dengan semuanya.

"Kau orangnya. Kau adalah tunanganku, ya mulai hari ini kau adalah tunanganku dan aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita denganmu." Ujar Natsu, dengan wajah tanpa beban tersenyum lebar menunjukkan grin khasnya yang sudah lama tak Lucy lihat.

Lucy hanya terdiam.

Begitu ya?

Begitu rupanya.

Jadi maksud Natsu adalah..

Oh asgata! Lucy benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pria 24 tahun dihadapannya ini.

Jika ingin melamarnya.. bukankah Natsu bisa mengatakannya secara langsung?! Kenapa harus membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung dulu seperti tadi?!

Padahal baru saja Lucy hendak memikirkan rencana pembunuhan mempelai pria di hari pernikahan Natsu nanti. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak tau ia harus malu atau marah sekarang.

"Eh?"

Heran Natsu begitu melihat Lucy yang kini menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Apa dia menangis karena haru? Tidak, bukan begitu. Dari sini Natsu bisa meraskan aura mencekam dari Lucy. Gawat. Lucy pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Natsu! kau bodoh sekali!"

Pakk! Bugh! Pakk! Bletak!

"Luce aku minta maaf..!"

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran diantara mereka, Lucy terus mengejar Natsu mengelilingi bangku taman, membuat beberapa orang terheran melihat keduanya yang terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang bermain di jam istirahat mereka.

Natsu berhenti, dengan cepat berbalik dan langsung menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bisa memukulinya lagi.

Sedangkan Lucy. Seperti singa mengamuk yang sudah ditenangkan oleh pawangnya ia hanya diam, menikmati sensasi hangat dari pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum, tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya lagi. Natsu pun tersenyum.

"Natsu.. kau bodoh, bodoh sekali." Gumamnya, kemudian balas memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Natsu kembali terkekeh pelan, gadisnya itu benar-benar sangat manis jika seperti ini. Ingin rasanya membawanya ke gereja dan mengucapkan janji suci itu sekarang juga. Tapi tidak, semuanya butuh proses dan ia juga masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi..." ujar Natsu pelan, sangat pelan hingga Lucy pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas, kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mempertemukan onyx tajam Natsu dengan caramel Lucy yang terlihat begitu berkilau hari ini.

"Kau masih menyimpannya ya?"

Natsu tersenyum tak kala melihat syal miliknya yang kini melingkar di leher Lucy. Ternyata kepercayaan Lucy padanya tak berubah bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu. Lucy selalu menunggunya, tak peduli selama apapun dia pergi.

"Itu karena ini adalah bukti bahwa kau akan kembali padaku. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali untuk mengambil ini dariku.."

Kini Lucy melepas syal tersebut, kemudian memakaikannya ke leher Natsu, berharap rasa rindu yang selama ia simpan didalam setiap helai benang dari syal tersebut bisa tersampaikan pada Natsu. Rasa rindu yang tak bisa dihitung dengan apapun, juga airmata yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih sudah menjaganya untukku. Aku mencintaimu.." katanya, kemudian mengecup dahi Lucy dengan lembut.

Lucy tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan matanya yang berkaca. Entah mengapa kalimat Natsu barusan benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Detik berikutnya, ia pun kembali menerjang Natsu dengan pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta selagi meneteskan butiran bening yang kini membasai dada Natsu.

"Aku juga.. sangat mencintaimu.."

...

...

"Tadaima..!"

Seru mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat, saat keduanya memasuki rumah bernuansa cokelat muda itu.

Saat ini Natsu tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Fiore. Jadi Lucy memutuskan untuk membawa Natsu pulang bersamanya. Mungkin itu akan jadi kejutan untuk Sting dan juga Anna.

"Lucy, darimana saja kau? Bibi menghkawatirkanmu tau- eh, Natsu? Bukankah kau Natsu?"

Tanya Anna terkejut melihat sosok yang Lucy bawa bersamanya itu. Itu karena sudah enam tahun mereka sama-sama tak mendengar kabarnya.

"Are? Natsu-san?!"

Sting yang tiba-tiba muncul pun ikut terkejut. Sementara Natsu kini hanya tersenyum ringan. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Dia baru saja kembali. Jadi akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Boleh kan?" tanya Lucy pada Anna, meminta izin padanya agar Natsu bisa tinggal bersama mereka.

Dan tanpa ragu, Anna mengangguk. Kemudian menarik Natsu menuju meja makan, tentunya untuk menikmati makan malam mereka bersama.

...

"Kau sudah jadi pria dewasa ya! Syukurlah kau sehat dan bisa kembali kesini dengan selamat. Kau tau, Lucy selalu terlihat seperti remaja pubertas yang baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Kukukuku.." kata Anna sambil terkikik geli dan itu sukses membuat wajah Lucy benar-benar memerah.

"Bibi! Kenapa bibi mengatakan hal seperti itu didepannya?!" kini kepala Lucy terlihat berasap.

"Dia selalu bergumam "Aku ingin melihatnya" dan semacamnya." Tambah Sting sesaat sebelum memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Dia bahkan terus mencari informasi tentang Dragneel Company di internet demi mengetahui tentangmu lho!"

"Bibi itu memalukan, jangan mengatakannya sembarangan!"

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Itu menyenangkan buatku." Celetuk Natsu, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan sambil nyengir lebar. Ia sangat senang ternyata selama ini Lucy selalu merindukannya.

"Tch, terserah padamu. Yang mereka katakan itu bohong. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu!" Lucy tetap saja membantah. Itu semua benar-benar memalukan baginya tapi bagi Natsu semua ini menyenangkan?!

"Yahh.. yahh.." Anna dan Sting ber-koor ria.

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu-san.."

"Y-ya?!"

Jawab Natsu terbata saat tiba-tiba Sting menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi serta aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat nee-san menunggu?! Kau harus serius demi kebahagiannya! Katakan padaku kapan kau akan melamarnya!"

Duk!

Sting menghentakkan tangannya ke meja, kepalanya semakin maju menuntut jawaban dari Natsu seiring dengan Natsu yang semakin memundurkan kepalanya.

"A-ah.. soal itu.. aku baru saja melamarnya!" jawab Natsu cepat, sebelum Sting membenturkan jidat lebarnya itu ke jidat Natsu karena tak kunjung menjawa pertanyaannya.

Jawaban Natsu barusan sukses membuat Sting dan Anna kini mematung. Teridiam dengan mulut mereka yang menganga lebar, begitu pun dengan Lucy. Ia tidak menyangka Natsu benar-benar menyebut adegan pasang cincin yang sangat tidak romantis itu sebagai sebuah 'lamaran'.

"Apaaa?!" lagi-lagi sepasang ibu dan anak itu kembali ber-koor, terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Natsu barusan. Sudah melamarnya?

"..."

Hening..

"..."

Kini terdengar Anna menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Natsu Dragneel..."

"Y-ya?" lagi-lagi Natsu merasa sulit bicara melihat Anna yang kini menatapnya dengan cara yang sama persis dengan cara Sting menatapnya tadi. Yang ini bahkan lebih menakutkan.

"Putriku ini masih muda dan lugu. Apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

Mendadak raut wajah Anna berubah serius. Yang Natsu katakan itu memang tidak bisa dijadikan candaan. Itu karena sudah saatnya bagi Lucy mendapatkan kebahagiaan sempurna dalam hidupnya tanpa ada lagi masalah ataupun penderitaan yang harus ia lewati seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Natsu atau ia tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja." jawab Natsu mantab, tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat serius."

"Apa kau bersedia meyerahkan seluruh hidupmu padanya?"

"Tentu."

Lucy tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Natsu berwajah seserius ini. Entah mengapa melihatnya membuat Lucy merasa seperti jatuh cinta pada Natsu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ternyata ia tidak salah, pria dihadapannya itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Syukurlah.." Anna tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian aura mencekam itu kembali menyelimuti Anna. Ia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan luar biasa membunuh sampai-sampai Natsu merasa tatapan itu bisa melubangi kepalanya. Kini ia hanya bisa membeku dan bergidik ngeri dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mulai bercucuran.

"Karena jika kau sampai membuat Lucy-ku menangis walau hanya setetes aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Natsu Dragneel!"

"Y-ya.." Natsu kembali terbata.

"Jadi kapan?!" kata Sting kali ini.

"K-kapan apanya?"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?!"

"Soal itu bukankah kita bisa membicarakannya nanti?"

"Tidak. Demi kebahagiaan nee-san, kita harus membicarakannya sekarang!"

"E-eh?"

"Sekarang katakan, tanggal berapa? Dimana? Katakan!"

"Sudah kubilang kita akan membicarakan itu nanti!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Percakapan antara keduanya pun berlangsung ricuh. Lucy dan Anna hanya tertawa melihatnya, mereka bahkan belum menikah tapi rasanya rumah ini telah memiliki satu anggota keluarga baru lagi. Terlebih, mereka berdua juga tidak menyangka Sting dan Natsu bisa sekarab itu meskipun saat ini sedang berdebat. Mereka bahkan pernah bertengkar dan Sting juga sudah pernah memukul Natsu waktu itu.

Lucy tersenyum, dunianya yang sempat terasa dingin selama beberapa tahun, akhirnya kembali terasa hangat seperti musim panas. Apakah karena ada Natsu disampingnya? Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Malam itu, mereka semua berbincang-bincang, menyanyi, menonton film bersama sambil memakan camilan buatan Anna dan memainkan beberapa permainan. Sungguh, Lucy tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Kesedihan dan kekosongan yang ia rasakan selama enam tahun.. telah lenyap dalam waktu semalam.

...

...

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Lucy masih belum tertidur, saat ini ia tengah berada di balkon kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang saat itu sedang tak bersalju.

Ia tersenyum, malam ini begitu menyenangkan baginya. Jujur saja ia masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Natsu, tapi ia mengerti Natsu baru saja kembali dan harus beristirahat.

"Tersenyum sendiri dimalam hari seperti ini.. kau menakutkan, Luce."

Lucy terkejut saat suara Natsu tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia baru ingat kamar Natsu tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Dari sini Lucy bisa melihat Natsu yang kini sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Natsu, kau juga belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu sampai tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Natsu. Menggombal? Tidak, itu kenyataan.

Kini Natsu menaikkan satu kakinya ke besi pembatas balkon, kedua tangannya berpegangan erat dan mulai mengambil kuda-kuda.

"N-Natsu, jangan bilang kau ingin melompa-?!"

Belum selesai Lucy berbicara Natsu sudah benar-benar melompat menuju balkonnya. Sembrono sekali. Melompat dari satu balkon ke balkon lain itu benar-benar gila! Bagaiman jika ia terjatuh?

Greb..

Lucy kembali terkejut saat Natsu kini sudah mendekap Lucy kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu tau.." pelukan Natsu semakin erat.

"B-bodoh! Kau masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku malam-malam begini?! Jika bibi atau Sting sampai tau mereka pasti akan membunuhmu!"

Kata Lucy dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Padahal mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak lama, saat ini bahkan sudah bertunangan, tapi Lucy tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan senangnya itu setiap kali Natsu memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka pasti mengerti jika kita baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Selain itu.. sejak tadi aku melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya paling pertama aku lakukan.." Natsu melepas pelukannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy.

Tak menjawab, Natsu kini sudah menempelkan bibirnya membuat mata Lucy melebar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Inikah hal yang Natsu lupa lakukan itu? Ia belum sempat berpikir jernih, tapi kini Natsu sudah meraih pinggangnya. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berkutik, ciuman Natsu benar-benar membuatnya seperti di hipnotis. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merasa tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik bertegangan 1000 volt setiap kali Natsu menciumnya.

Tak punya pilihan, Lucy membalas ciuman itu.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka dapat kembali berbagi kehangatan seperti ini. Ciuman itu bahkan terasa lebih lembut dan lebih hangat dari biasanya. Seperti.. perasaan mereka mengalir dan saling terhubung melalui ciuman itu.

Natsu melepaskan tautannya, menatap wajah Lucy yang kini memerah, entah karena malu, atau karena kehabisan nafas. Yang jelas saat ini wajah Lucy terlihat benar-benar manis bagi Natsu.

"Besok, ikutlah denganku." Kata Natsu, menyelipkan anak rambut Lucy ketelinganya.

"Kemana?" Lucy bingung.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Setelahnya Natsu pun kembali memeluk Lucy yang kini cemberut, tak puas dengan jawaban Natsu barusan. Tapi seolah melupakan semuanya, Lucy kini tersenyum dan balas memeluk Natsu.

"Aku harap mulai sekarang kita bisa terus seperti ini.. aku mencintaimu, Natsu." gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Balas Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis pirang kesayangannya itu sekaligus menyalurkan kerinduan mereka selama enam tahun ini. Natsu bahkan tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin terus memeluk Lucy sampai pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar putriku malam-malam begini?!"

Kaget, keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Kini terlihat Anna dengan piyamanya, memegang sebuah raket nyamuk dengan matanya yang melotot lebar kearah Natsu.

"B-bibi!" kaget Lucy.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang belum waktunya?!" kata Anna lagi tak peduli dengan keterkejutan dua sejoli dihadapannya itu.

"I-itu.. kami tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh.." wajah Natsu memucat, lagi-lagi keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Gyaaaa!"

...

...

.

.

.

Magnolia _ 09:45 AM

"Natsu, kemana kau akan membawaku?"

Tanya Lucy saat Natsu kini memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan utama Magnolia. Natsu tak menjawab, masih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir mobil yang ia pinjam dari Sting itu. Sesuai dengan ajakannya semalam, Natsu kini membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Semalam Anna sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Jika saja Lucy tidak bertindak dan menjelaskan semuanya mungkin Anna benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Bahkan tadi pagi, Anna kembali mencurigai Natsu saat meminta izin untuk membawa Lucy keluar rumah.

"Huuhh.."

Natsu menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak pernah tau seorang ibu bisa seganas itu jika sudah menyangkut tentang anaknya. Yah, itu karena Natsu tidak benar-benar tau seperti apa rasanya memiliki ibu.

Mobil van hitam itu terus melaju, dan kini mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna putih yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Halamannya kotor begitu pula dengan bangunannya yang terlihat tak terawat.

Natsu turun dari mobil, kemudian memegang tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki rumah itu setelah membuka gerbangnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

"Natsu, rumah siapa ini? Kenapa kuncinya ada padamu?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Ini rumahku." Jawabnya.

"Hee?"

"Dulu aku, kakak, ayah dan wanita itu tinggal disini. Tapi karena sesuatu hal mereka menjual rumah ini. Dari situlah kami hidup dalam kemiskinan"

"Kami lalu tinggal disebuah rumah kecil di Croccus selama beberapa tahun."

"Setelah wanita itu pergi, ayahku pun berhasil dengan usahanya di Amerika. Ia lalu membeli rumah ini lagi, tapi tak lama setelah itu kami meninggalkan rumah ini dan tinggal di Amerika."

"Yah, bisa dibilang kami ingin membuang semua kenangan buruk dengan wanita sialan yang sudah melahirkanku itu."

Lucy menunduk mendengar semua perkataan Natsu barusan. Sebenci itukah Natsu pada wanita itu? Padahal dia adalah ibunya, tidak seharusnya Natsu berkata seperti itu. Batinnya dalam hati.

Tidak. Ia tau Natsu tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Natsu mengatakan semua itu hanya untuk menutupi kerinduannya pada sang ibu. Natsu mengatakan semua itu untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa selama ini ia membutuhkan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Ya, selama ini.. Natsu kesepian. Sama seperti dirnya yang kehilangan ayah dan ibunya untuk selamanya.

"Masuklah.."

Natsu membukakan pintu rumah itu untuk Lucy. Dari luar rumah itu nampak seperti rumah hantu tapi didalamnya sangat bersih, hanya saja benda-benda didalamnya tidak disusun dengan benar.

"Ayahku selalu menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah ini setiap bulannya. Bagaimanapun rumah ini adalah rumah kami, sekaligus tempat ayah dan ibuku membesarkan aku dan kakakku."

'Ibu'? Akhirnya Natsu menyebutnya ibu. Mendengar itu membuat Lucy tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Heran Natsu begitu melihat senyuman Lucy.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Hng? Apa kau tidak lihat rumah ini begitu berantakan?"

Perkataan Natsu barusan membuat Lucy tersadar, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan memang benar yang Natsu katakan, rumah ini berantakan dan seluruh isinya ditutupi dengan kain supaya tidak berdebu. Jadi maksud Natsu membawanya kesini adalah untuk merapikan rumah ini, begitu? Ia tidak keberatan. Tapi untuk apa mereka melakukannya. Jangan bilang..

"Aku akan tinggal disini."

Benar yang Lucy duga. Natsu akan kembali menempati rumah ini.

"Tentu saja kau juga akan tinggal disini setelah kita menikah nanti."

Natsu tersenyum lebar. Lucy pun ikut tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, sebanyak apapun kenangan buruk yang Natsu alami, ia yakin Natsu masih tetap merindukan kenangan menyenangkan yang ada di rumah ini. Karena bagaimanapun, rumah sendiri adalah tempat terbaik di dunia.

Tanpa tunggu lagi, keduanya kini mulai bergerak. Merapikan rumah itu dari sudut pertama hingga sudut terakhirnya meskipun lebih dari setengah pekerjaan itu dilakukan oleh Lucy. Itu karena Natsu sangat payah dalam hal seperti ini. Wajar saja, sejak dulu Natsu memang berandalan yang tidak tau soal bersih-bersih. Ia jadi ingat saat-saat mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen dulu. Yang Natsu lakukan hanyalah duduk santai dan melihat Lucy yang kelelahan membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan.

Lucy terkikik geli melihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira anak berandal yang tengah ia bayangkan itu kini telah menjadi tunangannya.

"Natsu, jangan meletakkan meja kecil itu disitu. Letakkan itu di sudut ruangan dan taruh vas bunga diatasnya!"

Ujar Lucy berkacak pinggang melihat Natsu yang meletakkan sebuah meja kecil ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" teriak Natsu dengan empat sudut siku-siku di pojok dahinya.

Lucy sweatdrop. Jadi menurut Natsu semua ini salahnya? Semua orang tau ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga harusnya ada meja besar untuk meletakkan makanan saat sedang berpesta atau semacamnya. Natsu benar-benar bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Sudah diam dan kerjakan atau aku tidak akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu!"

Natsu terdiam, detik berikutnya kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar kata 'makan siang' dari Lucy.

"Yoooshhh!"

Natsu mulai kembali bekerja. Kali ini lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Itu semua demi 'makan siang' buatan Lucy yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

Lucy yang melihatnya kini tersenyum, ia kemudian kembali bekerja. Membuka sebuah kardus berisikan begitu banyak bingkai foto didalamnya. Ia mengambil satu bingkai foto, kemudian tertegun melihat foto yang terpajang disana.

Sebuah foto keluarga. Didalam foto itu Lucy bisa melihat Zeref kecil berdiri didepan seorang pria berambut merah marun, Igneel. Kemudian disampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah tersenyum manis sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Dari warna rambutnya, Lucy tau bayi itu adalah Natsu. Dan wanita itu.. adalah ibunya. Dia sangat cantik, dan juga...

"Sangat mirip dengan Natsu.." gumam Lucy.

"Ya, dan aku sangat menyesal memiliki wajah yang mirip sepertinya."

Kata Natsu dari belakang membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati. Sejak kapan Natsu ada disitu?

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu Natsu.. dia itu ibumu." Lucy meletakkan foto itu kembali, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memajangnya di dinding.

"He? Jadi tidak boleh ya?" kata Natsu tanpa beban, sambil mendorong sebuah sofa.

Lucy hanya termenung. Ia sangat sedih melihat Natsu yang seperti ini.

Setelahnya Lucy kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memilih foto-foto tanpa seorang wanita bernama Haruna itu untuk dipajang di dinding ruangan. Dan hasilnya, hanya lima dari foto-foto itu yang akhirnya ia pajang.

Tanpa disadari pekerjaan mereka itu telah selesai. Seluruh ruangan sudah terlihat rapih bahkan tak terlihat seperti rumah yang tidak pernah ditempati selama beberapa tahun. Dan soal bagian luarnya, mungkin Natsu akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkannya nanti.

"Luce.. masih belum ya?"

Natsu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia sangat lapar sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi Natsu, kenapa kau begitu tidak sabaran?!" Lucy mulai kesal dibuatnya. Sejak tadi Natsu terus bertingkah seperti itu dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa bersabar untuk memakan masakanmu?"

Perkataan Natsu itu lagi-lagi membuat pipi Lucy memerah. Kenapa pria itu benar-benar pandai dalam hal seperti ini? Selalu saja membuatnya salah tingkah.

Lucy tersenyum, meskipun bersih-bersih yang mereka lakukan itu melelahkan, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa semua ini menyenangkan. Ia bisa kembali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Natsu seperti dulu lagi. Ya, hanya dia dan Natsu. Rasanya seperti sudah menikah dan punya rumah sendiri saja.

'Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy Heartfilia! Masih terlalu awal membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu! Fokus! Fokus atau masakanmu bisa gagal!' kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Natsu, saat ini ia hanya tersenyum simpul mengamati Lucy yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya itu.

Saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya bernostalgia. Dulu, setiap pulang sekolah, Natsu akan melakukan hal seperti ini di meja makan untuk menunggu Lucy yang sedang memasak. Setelahnya, mereka makan bersama lalu belajar seperti biasa.

Pada waktu itu Natsu masih belum mengerti apa arti Lucy dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya menganggap Lucy sebagai guru privatnya saja, tetapi pada kenyataannya ia selalu ingin menganggap Lucy lebih dari itu. Hanya saja, karena kebodohan dan juga egonya semuanya malah menjadi rumit. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur, bisa menggenggam Lucy dalam pelukannya seperti sekarang.

Lucy adalah hidupnya. Keberadaan Lucy sudah seperti oksigen baginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatakannya. Dan dengan kedua tangannya, ia akan terus menggenggam Lucy dengan erat yang bahkan takdir pun tak bisa melepas genggaman itu.

Takdir dan cinta.

Natsu bahkan tidak tau mengapa saat ini kedua hal itu menjadi sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Yang ia tau, semua itu karena Lucy. karena Lucy, setiap sisi dari kehidupannya berubah..

.

.

Mereka kini duduk disebuah sofa dengan Natsu yang kekenyangan setelah melahap semua makanan yang dibuat Lucy tadi. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya rasa lezat dari masakan buatan kekasihnya itu kembali menyapa lidahnya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, sedan Lucy menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Lucy memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne Natsu.. itu tidak benar kan?"

Natsu menatap Lucy bingung, masih tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak benar-benar membencinya kan? Aku tau kau tidak setega itu untuk membencinya."

"?"

"Dia itu ibumu.. tetap saja dia adalah orang yang sudah melahirkanmu dan merawatmu sejak kecil.."

Lucy memeluk Natsu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih dengan Natsu yang terus membohongi dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Jika terus begini, maka kegelapan dan kesedihan Natsu tidak akan pernah berakhir sekalipun ia berada disisinya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin Natsu terbebas dari penderitaannya, sama seperti Natsu membebaskan dirinya dari penderitaan.

"Aku juga pernah kehilangan ibuku. Saat dia masih hidup, kami kadang bertengkar. Meskipun begitu dia adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu? Aku tau kau merindukannya.. aku tau kau selalu membutuhkannya. Kau berkata kau membencinya untuk menutupi semuanya bukan? Itu sama saja dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Natsu.."

"..."

"..."

"Kau benar, terkadang aku memang merindukannya. Aku membutuhkannya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku juga sama sepertimu, bagiku.. dia adalah segalanya.."

Akhirnya Natsu mengakui semuanya. Ditatapnya wajah Natsu yang kini mendongak menatap langit-langit.

"Tapi kenapa, setelah semuanya dia tetap pergi meninggalkanku? Padahal dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi dimatanya aku ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Dengan mudahnya dia meninggalkanku. Dia mengkhianati semua perasaanku padanya, Luce. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini.. benar-benar tidak bisa."

Natsu memejamkan matanya, terlihat begitu frustasi dengan semuanya. Tapi ia telah terbiasa dengan semua ini, ia yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Lucy menatapnya nanar, matanya kini mulai berkaca.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah wanita itu masih ingat bahwa dia pernah melahirkanku. Kau kehilangan ibu, tapi ibumu itu selalu menyayangimu. Kau juga punya bibi Anna yang bersamamu. Sementara aku.."

Lucy menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku sendirian.. aku sangat kesepian.."

Natsu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Lucy yang kini terisak. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaannya?

"L-Luce? Ada apa denganmu? A-aa.. maaf. Topiknya terlalu serius ya? Etto.. bagaimana jika kita keluar dan membeli barang yang kau sukai. Katakan padaku dimana toko favoritmu?" Natsu mulai panik. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Lucy menangis.

Lucy menggeleng sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-ah, kau mau permen karet?" tanya Natsu lagi, tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Bukan itu.. hiks" tangis Lucy bertambah deras.

"Eh?"

"Natsu.. kau.."

"Kau punya aku disini.. kenapa kau masih berkata bahwa kau sendirian? Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu? Hiks.."

Natsu tertegun. Jadi Lucy menangis karena itu? Ia tidak pernah berkata bahwa Lucy tidak berarti baginya, ia tidak menyangka Lucy akan mengartikan perkataannya sejauh ini.

Greb..

Natsu terkejut, saat kini Lucy memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepala Natsu di dadanya.

"Kau punya aku disini.."

Natsu tersadar.. mengapa ia begitu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya? Seharusnya ia tidak berkata begitu. Sejak dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang.. Lucy selalu bersamanya. Lalu kenapa ia masih mengatakan bahwa ia sendirian?

Sorot matanya meredup, kini Natsu balas memeluk Lucy, dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Lucy.

"Inilah yang membuatku terkadang merindukannya. Sampai saat ini.. aku tidak bisa melupakan bahwa aku pernah memiliki seorang ibu.."

Ya, hingga sekarang pun Natsu tak pernah lupa akan sosok wanita yang selalu memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan saat ia kecil dulu, saat ia menangis, dan setiap kali ia merasa sedih. Wanita itu akan selalu ada untuk menenangkannya, meskipun pada akhirnya semua itu berubah tak kala wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Lucy termangu mendengarnya, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut. Ternyata Natsu memang tidak bisa untuk membenci ibunya sepenuhnya.

Itu karena... rasa cinta tidak akan pernah dikalahkan oleh kebencian, Lucy yakin itu.

"Ne Natsu, apa ibumu pernah melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Lucy, sambil mengelus helaian pinkish Natsu dengan lembut.

Natsu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi menenangkan yang ia rasakan dari belaian lembut Lucy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu karena.. aku dan ibumu sama-sama seorang wanita.."

Jawaban dari Lucy membuat Natsu tertegun. Sesaat ia membuka matanya, namun kembali menutupnya dan megeratkan pelukannya pada Lucy.

"Aku lebih berharap kalian berbeda.."

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia menatap Lucy sambil mengelus rambutnya, membuat semburat merah kini terpancar jelas dikedua pipi Lucy. Lucy sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia selalu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak berharap kau memperlakukan aku sama sepertinya. Jika dia meninggalkanku, maka kau harus terus berada disisiku Luce.. mulai saat ini, dan selamanya. Jadilah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku yang bisa membuatku melupakannya.."

Dipeluknya gadis kesayangannya itu dengan begitu hangat, menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar bodoh.. Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Mulai sekarang.. saat kau merasa kesepian, saat kau merasa sedih, datanglah padaku dan peluk aku. Tidurlah dipangkuanku kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu.. aku mencintaimu, Natsu.."

Pelukan mereka semakin mengerat seakan mereka akan mati jika melepasnya. Perasaan yang amat dalam itu saling terhubung satu sama lain, membuat keduanya kini mengeri apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, saat Natsu perlahan-lahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Semakin dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang menjadi pembuka awal baru hidup mereka.

Hidup dimana semua kesedihan dan penderitaan dimasa lalu telah sirna, tergantikan oleh sejuta rasa cinta dan kehangatan yang tak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ya, takdir telah membuktikan bahwa Tuhan akan menuliskan semuanya dengan akhir yang indah.

Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang menggelikan, bukan pula sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Hanya saja, kebanyakan orang tidak pernah tau, dan tidak percaya bahwa takdir akan selalu membawa mereka kepada apa yang seharusnya.

Takdir tidak memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, tetapi akan selalu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan.

Takdir adalah.. sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti.. sesuatu yang bahkan lebih rumit dari apa yang disebut cinta.

.

.

 _"Luce, apa kau tau kenapa aku mencintaimu?"_

 _"Itu karena aku tak punya pilihan lain.."_

 _"Itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya 'takdir'"_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

Huaah siapa sangka akhirnya fic aneh ini selesai juga.. semuanya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian hanya untuk ngebaca fic ini. Saya sebagai author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terima kasih *eaaak*

Semua ini berkat kalian yang selalu me-review dan memberikan respon yang baik untuk fic ini. itulah yang bikin author semangat buat nulis meskipun kadang telat update seperti ending kali ini. Maafkan untuk keterlambatan dan keanehan konten di chapter ini. author harap kalian semua puas dengan endingnya, meskipun author yakin di chapter ini feelnya sama sekali gak dapet. :3 DAN UNTUK KALIMAT TERAKHIR BERCETAK MIRING! Itu kata-kata Zeref di Fairy Tail Chapter 523. Aku suka banget dengan kata-kata itu, jadi aku ambil. Gomen ne :D

Dan kalo berminat, silahkan baca juga ff author yang lain, terutama fic baru **"Curse The Fate"** yang setelah ending dari fic ini bakal author buat chapter 2-nya.

Minna-san.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!

* * *

 **Epilogue..**

Malam hari, didalam kamarnya kini Lucy sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Jelas sekali ia baru saja berbicara dengan Natsu lewat telepon. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya tersipu-sipu. Melainkan panggilan "Nyonya Dragneel" yang Natsu berikan sesaat sebelum memutus sambungan telfonnya tadi.

Lucy terkikik geli, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia membuka internet dan bermain dengan akun-akunnya, mungkin ia akan memposting beberapa hal malam ini. Seperti memposting foto dirinya dengan cincin pertunangan yang akan membuat seluruh Fiore heboh dengan itu.

Tidak. Lucy bukan selebriti yang suka mencari sensasi dan ketenaran dengan cara seperti itu.

Ia memulai acara online malamnya itu dengan membuka akun instagram. Dilihatnya beberapa foto yang singgah di berandanya dengan terus menggeser layar ponselnya keatas, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah postingan milik akun resmi majalah mingguan Fiore yang bertuliskan:

"ROMANTIS, LUCY HEARTFILIA DILAMAR DIBAWAH BUTIRAN SALJU"

Lucy tercengang. Dengan cepat menggeser ponselnya melihat foto yang tersisip dalam postingan tersebut. Kini terlihatlah, foto dimana Natsu tengah menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jarinya di depan bangku taman itu kemarin malam.

"A-A.. APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO!**

 **Followers:**

ATHAYPRI

Akano Tsuki

Aosaki Sakurai

Aozora Nao

Apocalypse201

AriaPutri

BlueDiamond.3

Chaxza

Choki-003

Dityo

Dragneel77

FujiSabaku

Hikari-chan dattebayo

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman

Nao Vermillion

Natsu489

Pride 00

REucliffe11

Raffie325

Rinternett

RosenKreuzt

Shiina481

Stayawake123

Sushii19

Tamanio sama

Wizard mistress

akozak

anisafauzi17

atma8248

blueesnow

bukapintu

giovani_anastasya_9

ifa_dragneel92

kuro usagi18

kuto-kun

mihawk607

ryeowook91

 **Favorites:**

9k16

ATHAYPRI

Akano Tsuki

Aozora Nao

Apocalypse201

Ayaka Azzura

BlueDiamond.3

Dragneel77

Etrama D Raizel

FujiSabaku

Hikari-chan dattebayo

Khoerun904

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman

Natsu489

Ndul-chan Namikaze

REucliffe11

Raffie325

Rinternett

Rose Namikaze

Shiina481

Stayawake123

Tamanio sama

Wahyu Hermes

akozak

bukapintu

ifa_dragneel92

kuro usagi18

locious

ryeowook91

starlighthouse


End file.
